Freedom of a Mockingjay
by BrieflySweet
Summary: In Panem, Mockingjays are rare, beautiful, winged humans that have been driven to near extinction. Under the Capitol they can be captured and sold as slaves for high amounts of prices. Katniss Everdeen the Mockingjay is bought by Cato and taken to his home. What is he planning to do with her there? AU
1. Cato's New Companion

**I apologize if the characters are a little ooc but remember it is AU-this is my first ever Katoniss story and I am afraid to hope for too much. I do have an idea of where to take this story. So for those of you that are confused, this is an universe where Katniss is a Mockingjay. In this AU a Mockingjay is basically a human with giant feathery wings sprouting out of their back, although they are not considered humans by most, including themselves. They are treated as rare, exotic creatures and usually people purchase them as slaves. Katniss is a Mockingjay and she has just been bought by none other than Cato.**

Katniss

I open one eye, blinking away the rays of the sun. I stretch my wings and yawn, eager to take off into the sky. To feel the cool breeze on my face, to sniff the fresh morning air. But something is wrong. Something is very wrong. I cannot move my wings.

The world comes in blurry at first, but then my vision goes into focus, and I am shocked to see two men stand before me. I blink, then frown. There must still be something wrong with my vision. Where am I? Why are there metal bars seperating me? I take in my surroundings. There is a soft loft of a bed behind me-I must have been sleeping on it. And there is a dresser with a small mirror on it. A clothesline hovers above, hanging many dresses and shirts. My frown deepens. I don't like this place. I flap my wings to again prepare for flight, but instead discovered that they are bound together with some kind of special rope. It is useless. I cannot escape. And my mouth falls open as I finally look up; the metal bars don't just stand in front, they surround me and join together at the top. I furiously try to flap my wings to no avail. I have to face the truth: I am in a cage. And the door is locked. And the men outside. They have the key.

Cato

"She's magnificent," I breathed, taking in the sight of her. Having a Mockingjay here still does not fail to amaze me. I click the pen and sign my name. Having my own Mockingjay can take me into flight. Mockingjays have been endangered since the Rebellion. People began capturing them and selling them for outrageous prices, thus making them even more rare and desired. President Snow had me pay an unusually high price for her, but I can now see that she was worth every cent. Skin glowing like soft candlelight, raven hair tumbling in a majestic waterfall, and eyes that sparkle with fire and life. Not to mention the beautiful feather wings encrusted with jewels and gemstones. She was a vision for men, even men such as myself to dream of.

Beside me, a soft voice clears his throat. He chuckles a little as I hurriedly thrust a bribe into his hands. Even though the president's in on it, selling Mockingjays is still a part of the black market and can be punished severely if identity gets leaked out. The sellers and their representatives play dirty, but I'm used to giving bribes. He leaves rather quickly, his footsteps hopping excitedly as he counted the money in his hands. I smirk to myself and turn my attention to the Mockingjay.

I read a book about Mockingjays once. Most of the things I already knew but some was worth learning. Mockingjays are more human than bird-they look just like a regular human woman but just with wings sprouting from her back. They fly swiftly through the skies and love to hide behind the shadows of trees in dark forests. There were not many of them and there certainly aren't many now. The only male Mockingjay alive in the world is Finnick Odair, but he was bought by some Cresta family for their daughter Annie. My chest swelled as I remembered the book said only very wealthy, very high class citizens of Panem could afford to illegally buy a Mockingjay. They are often purchased for sex and to produce amazing offspring for their owners. But their offspring is even more rare, because Mockingjays that were pregnated by their owners usually committed suicide before the offspring was born. The only half-human, half-Mockingjay ever known to existance is Haymitch Abernathy. He is considered a celebrity in Panem and because he is so well-known nobody dares to capture or buy him. I have spoken to him before; he is an intelligent man with a good career and wife. I have often dwelled in envy of him because he has found true love, and true love is a thing I have always yearned for more than any other. The girls that have thrown themselves at me were either after my money or my good looks, not because they were in love with me. I cannot stand the idea of being a lonely man for all my life. That just infurirates me. I am still young, only twenty, and since finding true love seems to be impossible in this bloody world why not purchase a rare, pure Mockingjay to keep me company.

I slowly make my way towards the cage. She is awake, and seems to have been for a while. She has been observing me. I wonder what she has seen, what she knows. I know that Mockingjays can speak and think like humans- which makes them dangerous if they are in charge. I need to show her who her master is. I must tame her if she is to be part of my company. I reach into my pocket and take out the key but I don't insert it into the lock. Her sparkling dark eyes follow my every move. Already, I sense distrust, which is normal for a new owner and Mockingjay. But soon I will change that. I will make her love me. I will make her mine.

With every move forward I make, she takes a step back. Soon I am inside the cage, the key safely at my disposal, and she has pressed herself against the bars, big dark eyes watching my next move. They shimmered with deep emotions and I took a long look into them, finding fear and something that pleases me: curiousity. I give her the kind of smile I would give to a girl I was attracted to; it didn't stretch all the way across my face, lighting up my eyes with a slightly mischevious look.

"Hello," I whisper the first word softly. I expect her to freak out or something but she just sneezes like a child. The moment makes me want to chuckle but instead I keep the smile on my face. She just blinks, keeping her large emotional eyes locked on mine.

After five awkward minutes of this I finally say something else. "What is your name?" I don't expect her to speak to me, but if I was to make her a part of my life we need to start somewhere.

Katniss

He tries to keep his face straight, but I can see he's beginning to form the outline of a smirk. His eyes are an icy shade of blue and remind me of some of the sapphires on my wings: cold and hard. He stands there tall and muscular, with golden blonde hair gleaming from the lights shining above. I bit down on my bottom lip, knowing that I am trapped, understanding now that he has purchased me. A rage of fury overwhelms my body. I am not something to be bought with! I puff my chest up with all the dignity I can muster and look at him in the eye. Two can play at this game the humans invented.

"Hello, what is your name?" His voice is soft but I can tell it's a test. A test to see if I'll talk when spoken to. A test to see if I will obey. But I know. I know why people capture us. I know why humans buy and sell us. They want slaves. I will be no slave to anyone. I will never belong or be a part of anyone's property. I frown. What would this man do if I were to ignore him? To shun him out of my world? Will he eventually sell me? Or beat me to death, like his fellow humans do to helpless and already-endangered Mockingjays? I am not a fool; I know that I may have to tread water and tread it carefully for awhile. I do some calculations in my head and come to the conclusion that if I am ever to go back to my freedom again, it will have to be accomplished by some form of communication between slave and master.

No! I scolded myself. Do not think of him as your master or you as his slave. Speak to him when he speaks to you, but don't do anything you don't want to do. Talk your way out. Play this game right. And then let go and be free, little one.

"Katniss," I find my voice, a little hoarse at first. "Katniss Everdeen."

His face is lit up with a new smile. "Marvelous, I am Cato. You have a surname, unlike others of your kind." I freeze. My surname was a symbol of my freedom, a symbol that I don't belong to anybody. "It was my mother's name," I find myself whispering the half-truth, "I took it with me because it was the only thing I had of her when I was...brought into your society." I have to blink away tears; hearing about what happened to previous crying Mockingjays makes me decide never to cry in front of a human. I glance up at Cato. He is staring at me with something warm in his icy eyes. No...could it be...sympathy? Why would he, out of all, provide me with sympathy? Why would he, out of the humans, have a heart?

To pretend, I realized. To trick me. He wants me to think he is kind, that he is good and fair. Manipulate me so that I like him and will be a good servant to him. Well, two can play at that game. I wipe some of the gathered tears from my eyes and forced the first smile that had came to me in years.

"I apologize for my drowsiness earlier, sir Cato," I make my voice as smooth as possible, "I was simply exhausted...being shipped here into your...civilization. I also am to be blamed for the late introductions; I have not spoken to many humans before. I do hope you'll forgive my rude manners upon having my meager abilities to serve you here." That was too long and it simply sounded wrong coming out of me. Every nerve, every brain cell screamed in protest while I delivered my sweet little speech. The torment was worth it though, Cato's eyes are sparkling and he's untying my hands and feet. I am unable to believe how fast the effects are, but as soon as that rope comes off I am breaking out of here. I stand with my eyes fixated, seeing the whole image play out in my mind.

It doesn't work.

My plan had been that once the ropes came off I was going to swipe the key in the quick dash I make for the door. It is too unrealistic, too much of an imagination. Cato towers over me by a whole head- and he is a mountain of pure muscle. When my tiny, frail hand reaches out to swipe the key he already has one large hand gripped firmly around my wrist, stopping my every move. I eye him warily. _This is it_, I decided. _This is where he tortures and kills me. Or worse..._

To my surprise, he laughs and breaks into a boyish, playful smirk. "I won't let you get away that easily, Katniss," he says, letting me go (my wrist is red and sore where he gripped it). "You have to learn _me_ out as well. First, don't you ever try anything like that again. I will not let something I paid an arm and a leg for get away just like that. If you ever do escape, which isn't possible since my house is practically a maze in a manor, I will find you and bring you back. More attempts of escape and you will be punished, each more severely than the next. I am only letting you off this time as a warning and because this is your first day here. Believe me when I say I don't want to hurt you, Katniss." In his soft voice a deadly threat hovers there, and it makes me tremble and gash my teeth in my subconcious mind. I nod frantically, causing me to fall backwards onto the mattress. His words clouded some doubt over my future, but in no way am I giving up. I will still find a way to freedom, I vowed to myself. Seeing no reply from me he continues. "You do not have to worry about your meals. Once you have grown accustomed to indoor living you will be allowed to explore the manor. Do your given duties and chores. Take care not to get lost because it may take awhile to find you. I expect you to sleep in your cage at night with the door closed and the door to this room locked. I will always come check if you are here." He leans down until his face is only inches from mine. "Do I make myself clear?"

I should be focused on otherwise, but his warm breath completely overtakes me. His eyes are such a clear shade of blue, you can easily see through them but they can also hide things from you. His jaw is well-defined and clenched when he's not speaking. Cheekbones like the mountains of muscles that make up his body. I can't help but see something over than leadership flashing in his eyes. I cannot name it as of now.

"Katniss," he growled, snapping me back to my senses, "Have I made myself clear?" I was tempted to say no, just to see what he would do. I do not think he is empty of compassion- in fact, I think it is well-defined in his eyes. That perculiarity only makes me question his "punishments" and the severity of them. But since I am in fact exhausted and hungry I give him a weak nod. He sees it and stands up, walking out of the cage and locking the door. He slips the key into his pocket and said, "You should get some rest. You must be exhausted after your trip here. I will bring you some food later. Have a goodnight." I am fighting to keep my eyelids open as I watch him locking the door to this room. He sees me and then offers me a small smile. I am too weak to return one back. As he is shutting the door he whispers, "Welcome, Katniss." Then the door is shut and he is gone and my eyelids close.

**Let me know what you think please! Should I continue? I have written another part to this and I honestly appreciate feedback! **


	2. Katniss Endangered

**FYI: THE RATING WILL GO UP TO M IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Warning: One cuss word will be said. I don't own anything Hunger Games; Suzanne Collins does.**

* * *

Katniss

I hadn't even realized I'd fallen asleep until I wake up. I awoke to the sound of something falling in gentle rain, but it was very brief and much more quiet. I blink and sit up, scanning the dark for the source of noise. Could it be raining out there? No, rain doesn't just fall once and then stop. I hear a pair of hands clap and before I know it, the room is filled with bright golden light.

I hiss and blink before peering through my hands to see a shirtless Cato setting down a huge bucket. He smiles politely at me and then gestures towards my cage. I look down. Near the door where it wasn't before sat a large square bin on a stool. Filled to the brim were a pile of sand-like brown grain. I stood up and almost fell over due to my wings still being held together. Stupid human ropes, I will try to untie them once he leaves

When I have my balance I stagger over, scoop a handful and lift it to my nose. "Your midnight meal is served. Bon appetite, Katniss," Cato says with a wink. He picks up the bucket and starts to walk away. The grain smelled bitter.

"Wait!" I yelp. He turns back, alarmed at my voice. I stare at him unbelievingly. A million questions are running through my mind. Why did he personally come bring me food in the middle of the night? Why is the food grain? And what am I doing, trying to create trouble for myself?

But it's too late to change my mind. "Er, it all looks very delicious," I began. Most of the scoop in my hand had crumbled to dust. "But may I ask, sir Cato, why did you trouble yourself by delivering it in the middle of the night? Why not wait until morning, when you are comfortable and well rested?" Each word adds to the burn on my tongue, but this last fragment is particularly acid. "And what is this..._grain_?" I actually had one more, but I'm pretty sure that even in the world asking someone why they are shirtless is going too far.

"I assure you, you are no trouble," Cato said, walking closer to my cage, making eye contact with me the whole time. "I have an unusual sleeping routine so do not worry about me. This grain is called_ tesserae_. This comes from cans that are labeled Mockingjay Food." Immediately my hands are balled into fists and my eyes blaze with fury. How _dare_ they, make _canned_ food like_ pets_- "Are you alright, Katniss?" One of Cato's eyebrow raises. Crap, I must've made a little scene there. I mentally take a deep breath. In order to gain my freedom, I must control my temper. "Perfectly fine, thank you," I said, still with contempt lingering in my voice, "I was just curious, sir Cato. I had no idea we Mockingjays fed on this in your..._society_. Please excuse my nosiness, and thank you for bringing it to me." I reluctantly lower my head near the bin and scoop out a little bit with my fingers.

The actual tesserae isn't bad, just dry and empty of flavor. They are made up of crunchy, hard little grains that you have to chew for awhile. I don't like them, but I don't hate them. When I glance up and see that Cato had gone, I immediately spat the last tiny grain off my tongue. Swallowing them would be a sign of giving in, I decide, and I will not give in. Unfortunately as I'm wiping bits and particles off my tongue with my nightshirt Cato walks back in. He glances at the pile of tesserae that I had spat back out, then at me wiping my tongue with my shirt. He sets down the mug he was carrying and slowly makes his way over to me, his eyes never leaving the tesserae once.

"I did not know you hated tesserae so," he said quietly. "Why did you not tell me?"

I debated. He probably wants to know the truth, and lying even at this small little thing might make him angry or worse, grow wary of my words. "Sir, I did not want to hurt your feelings nor did I want to cause you any trouble..." Trouble of getting a stick and whipping me, but I am not going to be the one to give him ideas. He purses his lips. "You should have told me," he said, those blue eyes piercing into mine now, "I would never want you to go hungry, Katniss, or eat something you dislike." He takes the bin through the bars and empties out its contents into the pail while I watch, chewing my bottom lip. He didn't seem mad, but something is tugging at my brain, telling me I shouldn't have done that, telling me that my refusal was a sign of discontent and free will. That is silly, I scoff to myself. Or so I thought.

"Katniss," Cato says before he walked out with the tesserae bucket, "You contaminated your nightshirt. Allow me to fetch you a new one." The uneasy feeling grew stronger.

Cato tossed me it through the bars. I hated it at first sight. Although it had no design or mark of ownership, this nightgown alone was a symbol of slavery, of obedience, meaning he gets to make the choice I should usually be able to make. Cato leans against the wall with no desire to leave. "Master," I say, careful to make my voice a bit sweeter, "Thank you for the nightgown. I will change as soon as I get the chance." I hope he'd get the message. Humans sometimes appear as stupid as they look.

My heart sinks as Cato shakes his head, a smirk plastered on his face. And not a kind one. "Katniss, you rejected my gift," he says in a voice too sweet for my liking, "I am not offended Katniss but you still need to make it up to me. _This_ gift is delicacy. I will stay to see that you have accepted it." Cruel! Is the first word that explodes across my mind, but I must not loose my temper now. With my wings still tied together tightly and me trapped in a cage I had to play very carefully for a chance to win the game in the end. "Of course," I say, teeth gritted. I turned around so I'm not facing him and then close my eyes, slowly taking off my nightshirt. I knew it would have been a smart idea to wear something underneath, but we Mockingjays usually don't. My mind freezes as I remember that I had never changed into my nightshirt. I was wearing the woven tunic I myself made when I got here! And I never took it off before I fell asleep. I blush at the sudden realization that came over me so that means...Cato is a certainly a clever man. My fingers are trembling as I slip the soft satin fabric over my skin. It is the softest thing I have ever worn and probably the most expensive, too. I don't think my old tunic would have bought me an apple here in the human world. The nightshirt is way too short to be called a shirt and it shows off things I am not proud of. I don't stop to hide the frown on my face.

I turn around to hand back my shirt to Cato, whose cheeks are swept with a faint tint of pink. It would have made me smile if he were an innocent boy, not a man who bought me. I stuff my nightshirt quickly into his hands, not wanting him to be here any longer.

"Katniss, since you didn't like tesserae I brought you this." He thursts the mug he was carrying earlier into my open hands. I stare at the steaming cup before me. Never once had I drunk out of something so human. This doesn't feel right. It isn't part of my natural instinct. Curiousity is. "What is it?" I continue to keep my gaze on the creamy, steaming liquid inside. Although my eyes are busy peering into the depth at my tiny brown reflection, I hear the smile in Cato's voice as he speaks. "It is called hot chocolate. We, er, humans, enjoy it as a sweet beverage and sometimes it can substitute for food. Be careful, Katniss. It's hot."

A man who spent money on me wouldn't poison me on the first night, so I cautiously take a sip of the thick, rich liquid. It has a sweet flavor to it and I can feel its warmth inside me, spreading it throughout my body. I keep on taking sips, one bigger amount after the other. Cato is pleased after I finish and thank him, but the voice of his next order freezes me in my tracks. "Turn around, Katniss."

A nauseous feeling came over me again, one much like the one I had before waking up and being told that I had been captured. I don't remember much, only enough to know that they drugged me and took advantage of me in sleep. Kind of like how my buyer did to me. I slowly turn my back towards Cato. I don't need to bear with this for long, I reminded myself. Just have to be a little patient and keep my temper tame. I do what I can with my tied wings so that they almost block the view of my back from Cato. He reaches his hand through the bars (I wish I could just slip through, but these wings) and pats my wings with a soft touch. Then he tugs at the ropes, and I yelp in pain. "Sorry, Katniss!" He tugs more gently and I can still feel the pain but this time I am quiet as he makes an effort not to hurt me. Why though? Why does he care? As much as I hated to think it, he can do whatever he wants with me.

Soon enough the ropes are pieces of string littering the floor and I am flapping my sore wings for the first time today. I leap joyously into the air and didn't break into my temper when the cage stopped me from flying where I wished. This was so heavenly, being able to flap all I want and not having to carry the burden of time on my back. I stretch my sore wings as far as they would go (luckily they could just barely manage to fit in the width of the cage). I took short hops and did a couple of loops in the air. I almost feel free again. This was amazing!

Unfortunately I decide to land back down when I catch Cato staring at me with an odd look in his eyes. He was looking at me the whole time I was flying. His eyes were sparkling with admiration, but also...dare I say it...envy? My heart can't help but do a little leap with the joy I am feeling. A human cannot fly. We Mockingjays, although have been at their mercy in a way all these years, can fly, and they can't. It may be a small thing to them but for us there's a huge difference. Our wings define who we are, everything I am. Each pair of feathery Mockingjay wings are unique. We have different gemstone patterns, different tattoo marks, even different-colored feathers. Our wings themselves are so special that it almost seems like they have a life of their own. I cannot pity those poor Mockingjays who had had their wings cut off by cruel, vicious humans. The agony can cause you to hover on the brink of death, but the aftermath emotional damage can cause insanity. I can't ever imagine living without my wings. It's just too bizarre to think about.

Gazing into Cato's eyes makes me want to tell him this, to beg him not to cut off my wings but I stop myself at the last second. Good grief am I insane?! I almost just gave him total power over me! If he decided that my wings were dangerous allies to my escape, he'd be quite right. In fact, they are the only means of my escape. Once they are off I would have to use my legs for transportation, and I rarely do so. Cut off my hair, my skin, my oxygen, but not my wings.

"Katniss, if you don't mind," Cato said, breaking me out of my thoughts, "I will see you till tomorrow morning." He picks up the remains of the rope and mug and walks out again. I hear two locks click. Just because he untied my wings. I am a Mockingjay in the cage with free wings. Just because of that. Two heavy locks.

What would happen if I had told him about Mockingjay wings?

Luckily, this isn't a thought that haunts me as I fall into a dreamless sleep. I am sure I have a smile on my face, for no Mockingjay can complete its flight without a grateful smile at the world, even in a world like this.

* * *

Cato

Back in my study I shuffle through the books and magazines some more, my thoughts hovering about Katniss. Did I go too far with her? I only punished her to tame her wildness, but did my lust spill over myself? I wondered as I looked at a magazine entitled _How to Tame Your Mockingjay_. The picture shows a heavy brute of a man lashing his whip out at a teary-eyed, bleeding Mockingjay. My throat tightens. I crumple it up.

I don't want to be cruel with her. For my part, I do understand how strange and scary new things can be. When my parents kicked me out of the house, I had to fend for myself. And I did a pretty good job, didn't I? I took care of everything except a friend. Not just a whatever douchebag, but someone you can really talk to and share your thoughts with. Someone who won't go around gossiping or betray your secrets. I chuckle darkly. Did I really plan on telling Katniss my secrets? No, I tell myself. Not yet. The more she opens up to me, the more I'll open up to her.

Then I pace back and forth in a worry state that disgusts even myself. Women have swoon at me before and thrown themselves into my arms, looking at me with lust-filled, makeup-rimmed eyes. Katniss is a whole different character, natural and strong, beautiful and fierce. One can only have the rights of being with a Mockingjay if one treats her right. I freeze in my tracks. Did I just imagine myself being with a Mockingjay? For some reason the thought doesn't disgust me nor does it go away. Actually many people would do just about anything for a chance to sleep with a Mockingjay in hopes of getting them pregnant. A half-Mockingjay half-human offspring is a dream come true.

I can't believe how straightfoward I am about all this. Usually I like to take my time getting to know people, but Katniss the Mockingjay is different. For one thing I see her as a human, with citizenship, a job, and equal rights of a human. She would be a worthy Mockingjay to hand over those luxuries to. Why? I question myself. What is so special about her? It's just not the piercing gaze of her dark eyes, but the emotions swimming deep within them sort of speaks out to me. She hides her deepest wishes and secrets from the world, only coming out to protect those that she loves. Loyalty is a rare trait, as rare and as beautiful as the Mockingjay itself. Mockingjays are very loyal creatures once you earn their trust. Loyalty is important in their culture. For me, the winning of Katniss's loyalty is more than I dare hope for. To have her be my company and enjoy it would even be a miracle to consent my brittle heart. And a certain four-lettered word is packed away at the back of my mind. Its price is too high for even me to pay, too delicate for me to shed a shred of hope into.

I drop the book I was cradling and turn my swiveling chair to face the enormous fireplace encrusted behind me. I stare into the flickering red flames, imagining all my fantasies somehow becoming reality. Even if that one beautiful day never happens, I will still protect, you, Katniss, I decided. From men on the covers of those magazines.

It is then that my intentions are clear. I want Katniss for myself. For a long, long time.

* * *

Katniss

It is once again in the middle of the night when I hear a strange noise. This time, I hear the cage doors opening and slamming shut. No one turned on the lights this time so the only thing I hear is the moonlight whispering to the trees outside. However I see a figure hovering above me. I sigh and turn away. What did he want this time?

"Cato?" I whisper respectively.

And it happened just like that. Suddenly I felt enormous rough hands on my throat, squeezing the very breath out of me. Blocking my lungs. I am being choked to death! This can't be happening! In my panic I lash out and kick, hitting the man with one wing.

"Bitch!" he snarls.

The hands on my throat grow tighter and my vision grows darker and darker.

* * *

**I apologize if this chapter was crappy. I am kind of worn out today but I tried my best just for you. Well? Did you like it? Was it not what you expected? Do you find this interesting or boring? Why? How are we liking Cato? How can I improve? Am I a good writer or a horrid one? Tell me through your wonderful, thoughtful, amazing reviews! **

**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews. Not only have your kind words inspired me to continue this story but it also made my day and gave me inspirational. I have an announcement to make: THE RATING WILL BE CHANGED TO M AFTER THIS CHAPTER. REPEAT: THE RATING WILL CHANGE TO M AFTER THIS CHAPTER! You are still more welcome than ever to read, and of course, review. **


	3. At His Mercy

**Warning/Spoiler: The story went up to M because of this chapter...just so you know.**

* * *

Katniss

I can feel numbness overtaking my body...draining me away...I am zooming through a tunnel of stripes...the light is getting closer at the end...just a bit further...just a bit more...

"Don't you ever turn your head away from me again." The figure growls and lets go of my throat. I heave a couple of heavy coughs before gaining my senses back. My lungs feel like they're popped balloon sacs being drained of the last air, my body vibrating with aching tingles all the way down my toes. Why was he here!?

I guess I was supposed to answer him because I was suddenly rewarded with a stinging slap in the face. My cheek immediately began throbbing with its own pulse. My hand reaches up to rub it when a grip of death tightens itself around my wrist.

"_You_," Cato's voice hissed through the darkness, "Speak when you are _spoken to_. You do what _I_ tell you to _when_ I tell you to." His grip cut off my circulation and then threw back my arm, pinning it down against the mattress. His entire body is hovering above mine, legs wrapped firmly around mine.

"Why a-are you s-so upset Cato?" My voice is raspy and trembling, still recovering from the bruises he had given me. He becomes angry at my question. "Fucking bitch. Didn't I just tell you that you shut your trap when I didn't speak to you first?" I am yet rewarded with another agonizing slap on the same cheek.

You can't get angry now, my conscience tells my mind. He'll only kill you if you do. But it is too late.

My tongue unleashes the roll of fury I am holding inside. "CATO! WHAT IS GOING ON! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS! WHATEVER DID I DO TO MAKE YOU SO-"

"YOU FUCKING _MOTHERFUCKER_ FUCK ASS BITCH! HOW _DARE_ YOU SCREAM FOUL STUFF AT ME!" He slaps me so hard this time that I actually see stars flying in rotation.

He hacks a gob of spit that smacks me right in the face, and I gag at the stench of his mouth. His breath smelled like those putrid green swamps we always tried to avoid when we used to rest during hibernation.

In the midst of this, I actually came up with some questions. Why was he acting like this?! Did I do something to anger him? Only sleeping...did he go insane?! Or is he always a monster in the middle of the night? What is he going to do with me?!

By now my vision has grown accustomed to the darkness, and I can see a face looking down at me. His face. His handsome face, now streaked with a scar and red patches of anger. One vein is throbbing in his forehead, looking like it will burst out any moment. His eyes roam over me and finally come back to gaze into mine. They are no longer icy blue, but a turquiose blend of blue, green, and lust. His sharp white teeth are bared in a devilish grin as he stares at me unblinkingly. His chest is heaving up and down-right on top of mine. His breathing is heavy and husky.

"I've always admired Mockingjays," he murmurs softly, one giant hand caressing my stinging, swollen cheeks. "Mockingjays are stunning. Beautiful faces, beautiful hair, beautiful wings." He positions himself so his body is on top of mine. "Beautiful bodies."

The last part is a threat and I know it. I gulp. So _this_ is what it all has been leading up to. No, I can't do it. I won't. Mockingjays and humans do not mix. I won't. I won't allow this. I am not going down without a fight.

I try to move my leg so I can kick him where it really hurts and perhaps make a run for it- but first I'd have to grab for his keys in the dark. And then I'd have to unlock the door. Well hopefully I can beat him off for a little time by flapping my wings-which, unfortunately, are pinned beneath me. And I am being pinned by a dangerous, pyscho human man, who senses my next move and intertwines his own beefy legs with mine so I can't move them. I let out a groan of desperate frustation and he chuckles-_chuckles_. I hate it when humans laugh at my expense. I squirm and try to move frantically underneath him to no avail. I stop and freeze when I feel something hard poke at the area below my waist. He lets out a soft growl and runs his huge fingers through my hair. "Say bye-bye to purity, Mockingjay."

Before I can protest, his mouth attacks my neck, biting skin and leaving little teeth marks that has me hissing. He straddles my fragile body so he has me pressed between him and the softness of the mattress. I try again and again to lash out, to kick, to even throw a punch. Anything. But nothing works.

His mouth moves lower until he is suckling at my chest. I know that most women feel a pleasure to this, but with me I am so sickened that I only feel disdain and despair. I did not imagine my first time like this-with a man like this-in a situation like this. I toss my head back, still in attempt to keep any ounce of dignity I had left, and shed silent tears. A few drops fall into the monster's hair but he pays no attention to this. He has just torn my feeble nightshirt in half with his teeth, his mouth now kissing every inch of my torso. He has me trapped still at his mercy. I can only stare hatefully at the golden head leaning down, doing all these things to my body. "Such pure, tender skin," he laughed between sucking hungry kisses. My body begs me to arch it up and I give it for a little while, but I drop it when I feel his body shake with laughter against mine.

I want to rip out every strand and tear him into pieces. Gathering every ounce of my last strength I lean down to what I am hoping is his ear and whisper viciously, "How would you feel if you were in my position?"

He grunted like a pig (to my disgust) before replying, "Honored. Satisfied. Wanting more. A man like me, every girl wants. Even a hot-ass Mockingjay like yourself should be all over me." He bares another grin of white teeth at me as one of his hands tugs at the only piece of clothing on my body. "Let's cooperate, love. We don't want anyone to get hurt, do we, hmm."

It is not a question and thankfully I don't have to answer. I only watch him with hatred as he grabs a handful of rope out of his pocket with his free hand and quickly ties my hands together so tightly that even raising or lowering them is a struggle. They are stiff. He grits his teeth as he forces my clamped legs apart, his legs quickly tangling with them again so they could not move. He quickly tugs off the last piece of my clothing. The last of my shield.

I had never been in a position like this with anyone like him before, so who can blame me if I am to get self-conscious? I have never been very confident and I certainly am not as of now, when this monster is staring hungrily at the most fragile thing I possess with excitement flashing in his cold eyes. "DAMN, a virgin! I am going to enjoy fucking a Mockingjay like you, you slave bitch."

I couldn't help it. I scream, long and loud. Having those eyes on them feels like I've lost it all already. He utters an ugly growl and slaps one of my thighs, hard. I bit back another scream, eyes trembling and practically overflowing with tears. I'm sweating, shaking, crying, and bleeding in so many places. This is all so wrong, so wrong and he's so evil and so manipulative and so _disgusting_. He's fumbling with his own zipper now, muttering obscene words into my ear. I bit back my lip and grit my teeth, squeezing my eyes shut, waiting for the pain to explode inside me.

It never comes. Instead, just as it's about to happen, just when I thought I was doomed to a very painful, very long night, the doors to the room suddenly were thrown open. A rapid clap And the lights come on. I am blinded for a few moments. But then I see him. Right there, blocking the doorway, stands another Cato with pure rage engraved on his handsome face.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! Please let me know your thoughts, opinions, advice, connections! I love reading every single one of them. Just keep in the mind the more you review the more I am inspired to write. **


	4. Cato vs Evil Twin AKA Cadis

Cato

I only felt and knew one emotion in that instant. Pure, unspeakable fury overtakes me as I thrust the key into the door and lunge all one-hundred-ninety pounds of fury at him. I tackle him onto the floor and start pounding his face. I see red. Only red. I feel hot white fire burning inside of me, consuming me. At this moment I am a slave to it and I do what it says.

He screams and kicks underneath me, trying to throw me off but I am too strong for him. I have no eyes for the terrified Mockingjay laying there bruised, crying, and bare on the mattress. I only have red-hot coal eyes and fists for the man who did this to her.

When I pause to make sure I have not killed him, I yank him up and thurst my face into his. "Don't. You. Ever. Hurt. Her. EVER. AGAIN!" I roared. Cadis nods quickly and I get up, dragging him with me with my hands enclosed around his throat. "Sorry, Katniss," I mumble gruffly once I step out of the cage. "My twin Cadis-"

Is ready for me. The moment I'm momentarily distracted he throws me off of him and now pounces on me, trying to do what I did: beat the shit out of him. I fight him back and it isn't long before we are rolling and growling and grunting, hands grabbing at each others' throats and lashing out anywhere it hurts.

I am not aware of emotions or Mockingjays at the moment. My world is only made up of throws and growls and punches, an animal-like instinct. I grunt and roar and twist and groan and hit and kick and thrash. This is the wild. I must play predator or fall as prey.

Cadis groans as I knee him in the ribs and bring him down on his knees. My hand immediately grasps his throat, making his eyes bulge out of his head. He utters a choked grasp and tries to struggle to no avail. I have him in a grip of death.

I heartlessly lash out another kick for good measure, making my brother huff and puff and struggle to catch his breath. I yank up a tuft of his greasy hair so his face can make eye contact with me. I have nothing pleasant for him, only a hateful glare and brittle harsh words.

"You fucking bastard," I say in a low growl, "You weak little useless piece of shit. How dare you abuse my personal property! How DARE you attempt rape on my Mockingjay!"

Cadis whimpers and claws at my hands to let go of his throat. I let him go but then held his wrists in a tightening grip.

"I-I-I s-she was s-s-so a-and y-you...s-she w-was s-so b-beautiful a-and y-you k-know I've never h-had anything that beautiful," he stuttered clumsily. "The women I've been with have faces like bulldogs and attitudes like shit."

My eyes narrow. "THEN WHY DON'T YOU STOP RAPING THEM YOU COLDHEARTED DOUCHEBAG!" I bellowed. "Raping and abusing women will get you nowhere in life! Women are beautiful and delicate, they must be treated with decorum-"

"But then they won't want me!" whined Cadis, looking like a blotchy pufferfish as he tries to pout his swollen lips.

I throw back my head and utter a high-pitched, cold peal of laughter. "No one would want you, Cadis," I hissed through my teeth, "You're a motherfucking mess. Look at where you've gotten yourself in life. Homeless and a thief, rapist and a murderer. You kidnap women from their homes and you taint the innocent until they are as dark as you are! You snuck into my house by godknowshow, you've fucked your ass up, you tried to rape my woman, and now you're whining about your pathetic life! Perhaps you should go GET one!" I give him a hard shove.

Cadis's scarred face has now been replaced by a twisted, ugly scowl. He licks his lips, his creepy eyes flickering from Katniss to me back and forth. "You have just made a grave mistake, my dear, _sweet_ brother," he chuckled. "You and I are one and _the same_. Whatever I am you are double that. Before you pound me with your gorilla-like behavior, tell me this. Tell me why you purchased a Mockingjay, ah, not so legally...tell me why you have her in a cage...with only a mattress."

If Katniss wasn't here witnessing all this right now, I would really have snapped his neck. Instead I give him a good whack in the face that leaves him cowering on the floor again. "GET. OUT." I snarl menacingly, pointing at the door. "And don't come back." I give his useless body one last kick towards the exit and start to make my way towards Katniss when I feel somebody jump behind me and tackle me onto the ground.

They shriek with insane laughter and start to pound my face relentlessly. I growl and throw back punches, tasting blood seeping from my mouth. I am blindly clawing at Cadis in an attempt to break him off of me-when he picks my body up and heaves all my 190 pounds against the wall.

I hit full force with a sickening smack. My mouth spits out saliva and dark red blood. My eyes are beginning to loose a little vision...

* * *

Katniss

I cried out. Cato was near unconsciousness. If I let Cadis get to him...

At that moment every fiber of my being knew I had to do something for the man had rescued me from a very unpleasant ending, even if he did buy me and then called me his personal property. Even if the man who tormented me looked like him they were two very different people. I think it was instinct, but whatever it was I knew that I could not watch another person being hurt by Cadis the cruel monster. Gathering every shred of energy left in my body I fly out the cage door and throw myself in front of Cato. My hands were still tied up, my legs bruised and bleeding but I still had a little strength. Using the last power I had left I folded my wings and suddenly flashed them back out again, showing off my inner feathers now which sparked a sharp, blinding flash. While Cadis covers his eyes I land near Cato.

"Are you alright?" I whisper. He nods, and that's when I hear the angry howl behind me. A sudden hand yanks up one of my legs and_ CRACK_! I scream at the numbness and the pain. With a sick twist, Cadis has just broken one of my legs.

At that moment, something snaps within Cato. He leapt to his feet and comes barreling at Cadis, taking him by surprise. His head hit Cadis in the stomach, with Cadis letting out a strangled cry and falling facedown onto the floor clutching at his gut in pain. Cato's hands reach for his neck but Cadis then scampers up to his feet and ran towards the door like there was no tomorrow. With one backward glance at Cato, he quickly scurries out. I hear him falling all over himself on the stairs and then another door slamming shut. He was gone.

I fold my wings in relief. It was a good thing the room was empty of weapons or else Cato might've gotten hurt. Cato! I try to run to him, but I had forgotten about my leg until I stand up and a sharp pain jolts my body. I yelp and fall back down, sniffing. How could so much happen in one night?

Cato comes over to me, a little limp in his stride. He doesn't say a word as he bends down and rubs all my wounds and bruises with clean, gentle fingers. I enjoy the soothing sensation before I remember that I had not gotten a chance to put on my clothes, and then I blush a faint pink.

"Are you alright, Katniss?" Perhaps he doesn't know what else to say. I, of course, am not alright. I have been struck by a man in the middle of the night looking just like Cato, and he had tricked me into thinking he was Cato! I suppose the whole twins thing helped him out a lot, but thanks to the gods and goddesses I had been saved from rape tonight by the very same man I thought was enforcing it upon me.

Cato's breathing slows and my head quickly turn towards him. His jaw is bruised and bleeding, his lips torn, and one beautiful eye has black marks encircling it. Without thinking, I brush my fingers across his cool smooth cheek, tracing the new scars and wounds. "Are you hurting, Sir?" It grieves me to say, but I can deny it no longer. Looking into the twin of the man who had almost raped me made me feel uncomfortable, even if the twin did save my life.

"I am alright," he says in a steady voice, removing his hands from me (I am very ashamed to say that I miss his touch, so I try not to think about it). "But I heard him break your leg." He makes eye contact with me with his piercing eyes, and deep down inside I shiver a little. Cadis's eyes were a warm turquiose, I repeat over and over to myself. Not ice blue. Not ice blue like Cato's kind ones.

"Allow me to carry you back to bed, Katniss. You cannot walk by yourself or fly with that crumpled wing." I try moving my wing muscles and jump a little at the biting pain. Courtesy of the Cadis bitch.

Cato scoops me up into his arms, my wings dangling limply. He makes no complaint about it, even though I know he is in agony of his own. He gently sets me down on the mattress, making sure I feel the least amount of pain possible. He goes and gets me a nightgown that flows down to my ankles, as if covering the broken leg with a soft, shimmering mist, making sure my wings are gently tucked in a comfortable position. He then brings a roll of something long and white, and with my leg in his lap began wrapping the long white fabric around it. It feels cool and a little moist, simmering down some of the agonizing pain. I wince once or twice, but not for the reason one would think. I am torn by the two feelings I have. One warns me to be wary of men-especially human men after what Cadis has almost done. The other, a calmer one, wants Cato to stay here all night beside me.

"Katniss, I do not even know where to begin," he said as he continues his work, which he is concentrating on like a bee on a flower, "My identity as a twin has helped no one before, not even myself. Cadis is a selfish thing; he many times has tried devious tasks under the usage of my name. Thankfully the mistakes have been fixed, but with him still out there it's hard to say what he will attempt to do next." I swallow and nod. We need more people like you, Cato, and less like him.

"There has always been something wrong with him," Cato continued, his fingers smoothing the bandage here and there, "My mother noticed it since childhood. She and my father have always treated me fair, but they treated Cadis as if he was the most special of all. And he believed he was, until one day when we had grown up and our other brother, Cano-that's right, I'm a triplet-made fun of him for being treated 'special'. He has acted different since, back to his old unforgiving ways. He killed them. He murdered our parents."

I gasp, but Cato does not hear me. He is busying himself with my leg with sparkles in his eyes. A large portion of my heart pitied this man. Although I do not know him, he has saved my life from his very own brother. That brother had murdered the people who had raised them and continue to harm all that was known to him. Although I do not like to think of it, my mother may have flown South, leaving me to suffice alone, but I cannot imagine how it feels to have your very own brother live against you. It just doesn't feel right. A brotherhood is forever broken. And triplets! They are triplets, with the same looks, splitten from the same shell. How must Cato feel? How does he cope?

I realize he has stopped talking. I bit my lip. Perhaps he thinks I am not listening. I _am_ listening, and I am listening well. How can I prove it to him?

A sudden thought occurs to me. I can sing. All Mockingjays can-like our wings, each one of our voices is unique and absolutely breathtaking. Through song our ancestors communicated in the old days. Through song we beared through the hardships of life. I have not sung ever since my mother left, but could I just possibly extract a tune? As a gift?

I close my eyes and began to hum. It comes softly at first, growing louder and louder by each line. I draw it out slowly from my heart, like a shining sword from stone. Cato is frozen with awe, staring at me with that look of admiration in his eyes. I grow confidence. Alas! It is like my song has sprouted wings. Now it needs to be guided into flight.

I pour my heart out into each verse, into each lyric. My tune followed my spirit, my emotions of those days of freedom. My song was guided not by me but by a shaft of light breaking through tree canopy at sunrise. My song was a muse of the ocean, a flicker of joy from the stars. It stretched across a vast ocean that sent great shimmering waves, and each one I broke through and pulled out the magic of music.

As I hit the last note my voice began to slow down until it ended completely. Then there was silence, and now Cato was applauding ferociously with the sparkle still in his eyes. "Where...how did you...?" he breathed. I give him a smile that spread slowly from corner to corner across my face, turning into something genuine. His face became a reflection of that smile, his smile glowing with sheer radiance.

He has finished wrapping up my leg. Now he slowly and gently pulls a blanket over me, making sure my head hits the pillow in the right spot. My cheeks are lit with a glowing sensation, my eyes looking up but somewhere dreamy and faraway as he gently tucks me in. I have never been tucked in before, but right away I grow attached to it.

"You have suffered because of your brother," I whisper to him, "I hope my song has erased some of those memories, sir Cato? I dearly hope I have eased your suffering."

"Your song has brought me out to sea and let me reach for the stars, brushing my finger against once and they explode into brilliant fireworks," he says quietly. "I have not been this happy in a long time. I am grateful to you Katniss. Please let me entertain you now, for a change."

He began to sing a song of his own, shorter than mine but amazing just the same. His voice was beautiful, sensational. It had a smoothing tune to it and you could practically feel the kindness vibrating from his soul. It could challenge a Mockingjay's, and Mockingjays are known for being the ultimate songbird.

When he finishes I offer him a weak smile, for this is all I had to offer in the midst of my aching body and sore wing muscles. But he understands the gesture, because before he goes he plants his warm lips against my forehead for one lovely moment that I shall cherish forever.

After he goes, the smile is still plastered onto my face, and I dream of flying over a glittering sea, my forehead tingling with warmth all the way.

* * *

**So what'd you think of this chapter? I apologize if it's rather sloppy and rushed-but hey, it's a chapter. I had to get something done in real life so I didn't have as much time to update. However I hoped you enjoyed it anyways, a battlefield and a piece of poetry added at the end. This one didn't end in a cliffhanger because I had a feeling you've had had enough of cliffhangers for now. The next chapter will get more exciting, I promise. You have no idea what I've planned in store. **

**Meanwhile, review, review, review please! What'd you think? Of Cadis? Of Cato? Of Katniss's thoughts and feelings? Of the events that happened? I understand it might have been predictable, but let me just say I had the idea quite for quite awhile and I know which direction I am to go if I finish this. Would you read all of it if I do? Would you want to see which path it goes? Let me know what you think through your lovely, amazing reviews and I will get back to you soon! **

**Also thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, I enjoyed reading them and will respond as soon as I can find the time!**


	5. Chocolate and Ice

**Point out any mistakes you see! You are all awesome and here is another chapter because of all the amazing reviews from YOU! **

**Warning: This has been rated (light) M for a reason**

* * *

Katniss

I awaken to the movement of someone gently shaking my body-which jolts a few bristles of pain but nothing too harsh. The memories from last night coming flooding back, each stacking onto me like a pile of thunderous boulders weighing me down, leaving me to drown.

I open both eyes and see the man I have so many questions about. The man who saved me. The man who had made me feel alright last night. The man that had bandaged me so tenderly as if I were his. The man who had kissed me, even if it was just my forehead.

"Good morning, Katniss. How are you feeling?" Cato leans in. His breath smells like peppermint, a fresh, clean smell that wakes me up a little. I stretch my arms, trying not to yawn into his face. I bit my lip when I realized I might have bad breath and I just blew a bunch into his direction. But to my relief he just chuckles.

"You must have had a dreamless night," he hypothesizes with a smile. I wish I could tell him my dreams because they _were_ lovely, but I would die of blushing before I could finish. How do you tell someone of the opposite sex you dreamt about them-without them getting the wrong idea?

I try and sit up but my leg pain only tugs me back down. I stretch my wings, glad they aren't as sore as yesterday's, but not up for flight just yet. The flashing of my inner feathers to produce strong blinding light has weakened me greatly of my strength. Embarassed, I start making plans on what to think about as I just sit in bed all day. Cato was watching me and now suddenly leans down and picks me up, cradling my body against his. My cheeks flush.

"Sir, you d-don't h-have to..."

"Oh, but I want to, Katniss." He carelessly brings his lips onto my head, carrying me out of the room for the first time.

The hallway I see for the first time, is neat and quiet and completely covered with carpet. It stretches on and on until you get to the staircase which is constructed out of sparkling mica and comes around a curve as you descend. I stare at the floor doubtfully. Even though I am a Mockingjay, without the usage of my wings height can seem fearful. Cato somehow seems to sense his, as he gently hugs me tighter as we slowly start down the stairs.

We go a couple steps before I muster up the courage to speak. "Sir, your leg...is it feeling better?" He isn't limping at all now and his strides are steady, but I can still see some faint bruises stalking the toned flesh of his _smooth_, healthy legs. I bit my lip. What did I just think?

"Yes Katniss, I'm fine, thank you," he says, looking ahead instead of at me, "I have been fine since I heard your voice last night. Magnificent as the skies." My cheeks blush at this again, and I desperately try to prevent him from seeing it. I bury my head into his shoulder, which was hard but at the same time possessed a softness to it.

And then it occurs to me. Cato had risked his life to save me. Cadis might not have killed him, but I don't think he's above that. I think Cadis would torture something until it was screaming for mercy, suffer it, torment it, and then finally, finally dispose of it. That was what he was doing with me, but at the last moment Cato had swooped in and wretched me out of his grasp. Witnessing their fight, I don't think I could ever think of anything else as savages again. But the only savage one was Cadis. Cato had just acted in on self defense. But why did he save me? I know people sell Mockingjays at high prices, but his house says that he would be rich enough to get another one if I were gone. So why then, had he risked everything for me? I do not like questions of which I do not know the answer to. I also do not like being in a debt.

So I do the only thing I can as of this moment. "Thank you, sir," I whisper, half hoping he will not hear me, "For saving me." At first I think he didn't hear me, and I am relieved, but then he proves me wrong. "As I have said before, you're welcome. Do not forget you have saved me as well, both literally and emotionally." Before I can ask what that means, he drops me into a chair with a soft _thump_. A little numbness comes over my broken leg, but that is better than being in agonizing pain.

We are in a huge room in which Cato calls his dining room. It has a high ceiling with the most beautiful crystal scuplture I have seen in my life-Cato tells me it is called a chandlier. Shards of glass illuminate light, creating patterns of rainbow and color not unlike those gems on my wings. In one corner stands a huge block of something which is see-through like ice but feels like stone. Two other corners are filled with the same blocks, except those were carved into birds that looked so realistic I can see them preparing to take flight. In the last corner sits a small pedestal with a large bouquet of flowers. I don't recognize those flowers, so I don't eat them. Unfortunately poison exists in most of beauty in our world. But the last and grandest of them all would have to be the huge golden mahogany table right in the middle, the table I am sitting at right back. It holds many unlit candles and little batches of daisies the size of a child's fingers. Sometimes we get our joy out of the simplest things. I am baffled by how much the humble yet beautiful sight reminds me of home.

Cato brings over something that smells delightful. He sets down the plate in front of me, hands me something called a fork, and winks at me. "Bon appetite Katniss." I notice he has a plate and fork of his own, but he also has a crystal goblet of which he carefully pours a thick burgundy liquid into.

"Sorry, Katniss, but I assume you are underage of drinking wine," Cato says, and I can tell he is trying not to smirk. I sit up straighter, my wings draped behind the back of my chair, my hands folded out in front of me. "I am almost nineteen," I say in what I hope is my most calm, mature tone. Cato chuckles. "In Panem, you must be at least twenty years of age to drink. You have awhile, Katniss." My first impulse is to point out that if he follows his goddamn country's laws so much then why did he purchase a Mockingjay, but after all he's done for me I can't just be _that_ grateful. So instead I try and focus on the food in front of me.

Set on the delicate white platter is a mound of wild rice, acting as a support for the chunks of meat drizzled in purple sauce. A taste later and I am shoveling in. This has got to be the most delicious food that I have had in a long time-ever since my mother left. I learn that the tender, scrumptious chunks of meat are lamb (I haven't had meat for years) and discover the purple sauce has the tart taste of a juicy plum. I decided to call it lamb stew on wild race. Cato decided to call it "Katniss's Mockingjay Food". And to my surprise, I am totally okay with that.

* * *

Katniss

I can hear him typing away in his office right now. The temptation is strong, but I hesitate. _What if he says no? What if he gets angry?_

_He won't get angry at you for that question, _I thought fiercely. _After all, he did allow you out of your cage and the room. _My broken leg had brought one good thing with it-Cato now allowed me to get out of my tiny cage a bit. I can explore this floor of his manor if I wished to in the daytime. He even bought me a pair of crutches and taught me how to use them which has been extremely helpful getting me around. My wings were a bother to this, as one couldn't fly all the time where there's walls and a ceiling, so I sometimes tied my wings with soft strands of fabric to keep them out of my way. This is one of those times.

Upon exploring Cato's second floor a bit, I found a most curious room called the bathroom. I had heard of it before-everything to anything was said and most of them were not true. I did see a toilet, a shower, and a bathtub for the first time. This excited me. Before I came into human civilization I bathed in ponds and lakes and took care of everything nature-wise. Facilities are a luxury most Mockingjays never get a chance to use during their lifetime, even if they get to see it.

What I am about to ask Cato is a silly request, of course. And he's not likely going to refuse-in a way, it would offer him the tiniest bit of relief too. But I still am unsure. I have never done anything like this before. It's now or never, I tell myself.

I don't even have to whisper his name. Cato looks up as soon as he hears the clumsy, crooked hobble of my crutches. He even stands up and helps me sit in his spinning black chair, which I grow quite fond of instantly, whereas I take no interest in his computer as it's just a bunch of gobbledegook human stuff to me.

"Hello, Katniss. What may I do for you?" Cato says as he watches me carefully spin his big leather chair. I stop after three spins, feeling dizzy, like when I am flying in circles. I'm sure my cheeks are tainted with a faint pink. I have never had this much trouble asking a question. But then again I have never had to ask this kind of troubling question.

"Sir, I wanted to ask...if I may...may I...can you..." I don't know where I'm going with this. Cato's eyebrows jump to his forehead in confusion. "Yes...?"

_It's now or never, Katniss, _I remind myself. _Either let Cadis's essence live among you forever or ask Cato to help you rid of it. _"MayIpleasetakeabath?" If I say it really quick maybe it'll make a difference. It doesn't.

He scratches his ear a little. "Have I said you may not? Which, in any case, of course you may." I can feel impatience vibrating from his voice as he longingly looks at his computer screen. I forget my curiosity amidst the embarrassing phrase that is to follow.

"But I-I, well, you s-see, m-my crutches and...erm, my leg." I finish lamely. Cato lowers his eyebrows as he comes to understanding the meaning of my words. "Oh..."

He glances down, clearing not wanting to look at me. I burn with shame. This is all my fault. If only I wasn't so weak-

"Go ahead and run the bathwater till it's warm," he said at last, running a hand through his hair. I quickly hobble out.

* * *

Cato

If there is one thing that I would absolutely be ashamed of, it would be having a reputation as womanizer. Of course a pervert is just as bad, given the existence of Cadis and all. I know that Katniss would never ask me to help her bathe if she hadn't a broken leg. But then again, although I am far from being a womanizer or pervert, I am also just as far from being a prude. I have only been with one other woman in my twenty years, and she didn't make much of the experience. I stopped thinking too much about it, although it does cross my mind once in awhile because after all I am human.

These thoughts help push back my guilt as I turn off the water. It is hot and perfect now. Katniss heaved a satisfied sigh as I lowered her in, carefully draping her wings out so she wouldn't get them wet. She leans back against the tub with her eyes closed, her chest heaving slowly. I let my eyes take in some joy before I soak a giant sponge with special body-cleansing soap.

"Katniss, what kind of bubble bath would you like?" I ask. After explaining to her what those were, she giggled and added in a little bit of everything, producing a giant mass of clean, sproingy bubbles.

She relaxes as I began to clean her body. I started with her shoulders and then worked my way to her chest, being extra gentle with her breasts, scrubbing all memories of Cadis away so they would be perky, round, and perfect again. I work my way down her torso, tickling her stomach and circling her waist. Again I am extra gentle with her most sensitive spot, although I couldn't help sponging there a little longer than the other areas because of the way Katniss reacted to it, arching her beautiful body back. I scoot closer to the bathtub so she would not see _my_ sensitive spot reacting.

After I scrub off all the essence of Cadis I begin to comb Katniss's wings. I use a brush made with special bristles, running it gently through the thick, soft feathers embedded with all the twinkling gemstones that seem to reach out to me. Katniss has stopped poking at the bubbles; instead she sits there with a frown on her face, which makes me want to frown too. I immediately ask what is wrong.

"It's just..." she takes a deep breath, "You've been so kind to me, Cato-no, I mean, sir Cato. You have done everything for me and I'm very grateful of course, for you treat me with such kindness I have never been treated with before but it...it's just so bizarre. I haven't helped you in any way since I got here. You even got hurt because of me. And I don't understand. Why do you treat me with such gentleness when I have treated you with nothing but distance?"

"Katniss," I say softly, looking into her deep brown eyes, once again swimming with emotions,"The origin of an individual is responsible for influencing that individual, but that individual is responsible for what they make of themselves. I come from a middle-class family, yet here I am today because of my passion for life. You come from a different land, but your soul is of one and the same. I may have invited you here to help me with chores, but there is so much more to it than that. A friend, a companion can originate from anywhere, anyone. As for helping me, you have made me smile for the first time in a long time. You saved my life in return, knowing fully well the consequences of your decision. Your presence has given me a chance to exchange thoughts and words. I have learned things I never knew before I met you. In a way, once you entered my life, you have made it more interesting. You sparked a flame that ignited my senses, helping me become a better person...giving me more purpose. And do not worry about your distant attitude, because it is distant no longer and I can see you a little closer everyday." I am worried that I came on a bit too strong.

Katniss is smiling-one of her genuine smiles she had for me the other day, the one that makes my heart thump a little louder in my chest, my blood flow a bit faster. We melt into each other's gazes-chocolate into ice, the chocolate melting the ice. And it all happens too quick. Just like that, Katniss blinks her beautiful eyes and yawns. Oh! Her leg must be getting stiff. I say no more as I drain the tub and take her out.

As I run the towel over her soft body one last time I cannot stop thinking about what just happened. Something has changed between us-our smiles a little warmer, our gazes a little longer. I ponder over it as I cradle the half-asleep Mockingjay into my arms and set her down on her familiar mattress. I place her crutches beside her. Before I go, I open a bit of the window to let in some fresh air. Fresh air does everybody some good. With the moon glowing brightly and the trees softly rustling, the breeze carries a warm draft tonight.

I lock the cage and leave the room heavily wrapped in my thoughts. I am proud that I controlled my lust. If the situation were different I would be plotting of ways to get her into my bed more quickly, but now...something has changed. Of course I still am strongly attached and attracted to Katniss, but now I think I put her comfort above mine. And that is not how this should all work. That is not Mockingjay and master. But I have to admit, it doesn't feel right, Master and Mockingjay. In fact, it never did in the first place.

Husband and wife sound much better, I thought as I went back to typing on my computer.

* * *

Katniss

For a long time I lie there in the dark, unable to fall asleep. I gaze at the ceiling thinking about all Cato has said to me. Every beautiful word echoes in my head and replays itself in my mind.

He is right, I decided, turning slowly so I wouldn't hurt my leg again. He has helped me so much and never so much shred a cruel word onto me. Could I have been helping him just as much too? Could just being there and being grateful to him be more aid than burden? And how come whenever I think of his name, I hear my heart pumping louder? How come I want him around me...when he is not around?

I am too ashamed to think of my bath tonight, so I push that thought all the way to the back of my head. These thoughts, they come and mystify me and add to my growing curiosity. But they also add to my comfort. For the first time, my cage has felt...like home.

_No Katniss! _I scold myself with a scowl on my face. _You cannot ever think of a human dwelling as your home. You were taught that Mockingjays are better than humans, and you believe that with all your heart. _But did I?

My thoughts are interrupted by the sudden tapping I hear on my window. At first I ignored it but when the sound became louder so did the beating of my heart in my ears. My first thought was Cadis and my first instinct was to get Cato. But the cage is locked and if I do, it'll take me a long time just to find him. Besides, after that good ass-kicking Cadis couldn't have healed that quickly.

_TAP. TAP. TAP._ Could he? _TAP. TAP! TAPTAP TAP TAP!_

I got out of bed slowly and carefully, flying up to get a better look. My wings felt clean and a-new after Cato's gentle care.

My heart nearly stops as I see a face peer into the window. Its opening was tiny, but could that prevent it from coming inside? The face presses itself against the glass and with muffled voice, murmurs a name through the darkness. A name that I know only too well. I see it trying to open the window further to no avail.

My heart nearly stops beating. Can it be...? Is it possible...?

"Peeta?" I whisper into the darkness, my voice tinted with hope.

* * *

**Sorry again for the cliffhanger, but it does spark an air of mystery to it. So what'd you think? Did you like the change we see in Katniss? How are we still liking Cato? What do you think will happen next? (And I have a lot of things planned out.)**

**Please point out any mistakes and I will fix them ASAP. **

**Tell me through all your spectacular reviews! Believe me when I say I get a joy from each and every one of them because they are unique, like each and every Mockingjay! For my reviewers, because you have been just so kind in all your much-appreciated reviews, I will give you some fun facts about Cato and Mockingjays! (At least for them in this story).**

**Fun Facts about Cato (Note: The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins)**

**1. When Cato was on on his computer, he was reading and reviewing myths about Mockingjays :)**

**2. Mockingjay ancestors migrate South during the fall. Modern Mockingjays have adapted this as optional. (To find out more about Katniss's mother and why she left, you will have to continue reading the story)**

**3. The dominant hair color for a Mockingjay would be red or blonde. Brown and raven hair are recessive traits in the DNA of a Mockingjay. The dominant wing color of a Mockingjay is black, with recessive wing feather color being a light silver-grey. **

**To Guest, whom I cannot pm: Thank you, thank you, SO much. Your review meant the world to me, but seeing that you took the time to post a review even when you weren't logged in...that just speaks volumes to me. Thank you for being a part of my story. All my reviewers are a part of my story, as I see it.**

**Tell me through your reviews, how soon do you want me to update? Why? Would you like to continue reading this story? Why? Do you hate it or do you like it? Why? Tell me, let me know your opinions and comments! **


	6. Peeta's Rant, Cadis's Plan

**Warning: Since we are getting a POV from a certain brother of Cato's (guess who) there may be some disturbing stuff in this chapter, nothing too graphic or violent but it does live up to its rating.**

**And I apologize if some of the characters are a little OOC from the trilogy but keep in mind this is AU!**

* * *

Katniss

"Katniss!" The urgent whisper seems to fill the entire room, giving me a sense of anxiety and hope.

"Peeta! _Peeta_!" I almost rush to the window but stop in the nick of time before crashing into one of the cage bars. Damn. I grip the bars anxiously, my nails digging into iron metal.

"Katniss, is that really you?" came Peeta's sweet voice from outside. There is nothing more that I want right now than bending these damn bars in half and shattering the glass and reaching out my hand to clasp onto Peeta's.

"Yes, it's really _me_!" I don't know where this side of me came from, but I have a theory it was probably because of the homesickness.

"Katniss! Are you alright! Oh Katniss, what did they _do_ to you! Are you hurt! Answer me Katniss!" Peeta's voice grew louder and more urgent, and then I remember Cato is probably on the same floor.

"Keep your voice down, Peeta," I snapped, sudden annoyance at his quick conclusions, "I'm fine. They haven't done anything to me, except make me sleep in a cage. But it's alright. I have a bed."

"WHAT! A _bed_?!" bellowed Peeta. "Katniss, I am so sorry, you must have had-"

"Keep your voice down!" I hiss, "I. Am. Fine. Nobody mistreated me. And it would take me forever to explain all that has happened, so just hear me out!" I proceed to explain all that has occured since my arrival (leaving out the rather _private_ details, which didn't leave me much to tell so I was rather general about it). Behind the thick glass Peeta's eyes grow like glass balls as he presses his mouth into the small opening below the window. He opens his mouth to say something, but then he changes his mind.

"Katniss, you have no idea how much I've missed you," he says instead, his eyes glassy like an electrical blue flame, "When I heard that they took you, I was so angry. Angry that they didn't try to protect you and angry at myself for leaving you. I-"

"Peeta!" I cried. "For the longest time I thought you were _dead _or you left me-I thought you'd been captured by_ them-_it's a scary feeling, loneliness. I thought no more of you. I thought no more of my past because my future seemed in such distress, but I'm so happy you're alive and I'm glad you're here now." I pause, catching my breath. Is this it? The boy I had grown up with, who I consider my best friend, turns out to be okay and this is all I can say to him? My mind screams at me but my heart tells me it is enough.

Peeta's soft voice breaks through the stillness. "I thought _you_ were dead, Katniss. I grieved for a long time, but then I decided it may have not been true. I flew around asking for awhile and then some drunk human being-" he shudders, "Mumbled about District 2 getting a new Mockingjay. I decided to come check it out, just in case-"

"Peeta, you're crazy!" I hiss. "Humans think that Finnick Odair is the only male Mockingjay in existence! If they had seen you, your life would've been over! Your freedom! Holy cow, Peeta! I just can't believe how foolish you were, doing this and flying here and that-"

"Katniss, I did for you," Peeta interrupts gently, "I've missed you so much...so much."

My eyes narrow in the darkness. An unfamiliar reign of coldness sweeps over me for the boy I had grown up with. "Then why did you leave?" My voice is low and chilly. I meet his eyes, demanding an answer, an explanation, even willing to listen to an excuse. Anything.

Peeta downcasts his eyes and lowers his voice to a faint whisper. "I went because..." he swallowed. I flapped my wings a little faster, a little more impatient.

"I went...because...because...I wanted to find your mother. I wanted to bring her back for you...you were always so happy before she left...when she was still...with you. I thought you might have liked it, you might have been truly happy again if I bring her back to you as a present for your nineteenth birthday." He cools his cheek against the glass, his gaze now on the stars twinkling away the night. I hover in the air, taking in all he has said.

I take a deep breath. I will not let my emotions get the best of me while I am speaking to this boy...this boy who has truly tried to do something kind for me. The boy who tried to change my life for the better.

"Peeta, I don't know where to begin in terms of thank you," I begin slowly, "What you have done for me...hell, tried for me...that's just crazy. You truly are a good person. But, here comes the big BUT, although I appreciate the gesture, _really_, _truly_, it's just...it wasn't necessary." Seeing his face fall I quietly add, "I don't need my mother when I have you."

But he has heard. And he is looking at me like Cato was looking at me when he was bandaging my leg. "Katniss..."

I close my eyes, listening to the beating sound of my heart. When I open them, Peeta's eager face is pressed against the glass once again. "Oh, Katniss!" The window muffled his voice, making him sound funny. "Katniss! Don't worry; I WILL and I swear with all my heart find a way to GET YOU OUT OF THERE so we can go back to District 12-there's something I must inform to you there-but first we need to rescue you from this horrid prison! And we will, and it might not be easy but I know we can think of something together! I am so happy, Katniss." From behind the glass his eyes were sparkling.

I open my mouth to say I am happy as well, to let him know how much I missed home, to tell him how badly I wanted out of here right now. But no words come out. I run my tongue across my dry lips and try again. The only sound I've been able to make is a raspy thoat sound. Peeta awaits my answer eagerly, beaming at me with stars shining in his eyes. I look down to avoid his gaze. And that's when he realizes something is wrong.

"What's wrong, Katniss? Are you okay?" He is no longer beaming at me.

"Peeta," I say. A single teardrop leaks from my eyes and falls onto my nightshirt.

"Yes?" His voice is so gentle, so patient. Peeta has always been gentle. Peeta has always been kind, my mind tells me. _Shut the fuck up_, my heart tells it. _Let her do what her heart wants. Follow your heart Katniss. _Follow my heart. Follow my heart. So cheesy and easy to say. So complex and difficult to do.

"Peeta, the thing is," I finally manage to croak out, "I don't know. I mean, I do. I mean, I miss my freedom more than anything you can ever imagine. I miss soaring with the clouds, feeling the wind flow through my hair. Hell-" Peeta's eyes widen. "Don't curse, please."

"-I even miss not looking where I'm going and almost crashing into a tree but then dodging it at the last second," I continued, "But somehow...in something deep within me, I know I will miss my master if I am to leave him...forever." I wince at the harsh reality, and realize that this gets truer by the minute.

Peeta was quiet for such a long time that I thought he'd flown away and left me here. I certainly wouldn't blame him. I mean, humans are supposed to be utterly wicked, evil creatures we despise at all costs, the sick ways they treat us like exotic pets and slaves. Animals, hybrids, even. But Cato...Cato doesn't fit within any of those categories. He saved me, he bandaged my leg, he gave me a lift, and he washed me tenderly...little trickes of sweat beads and goosebumps start to appear on my arms as I think about the bath.

Finally, Peeta spoke. "First, Katniss, he is not your master, and you are certainly not his slave. We're better than that, remember? I'm not sure if they put you under any type of drugs or medicine to make you think this way. But one thing I am sure of, Katniss, and that is that no human would ever do anything without a reason. They don't care for anything but themselves. Humans would certainly never take into account the feelings and life of a kindhearted Mockingjay. Your human may have been treating you kindly for now, Katniss, but I assume he has a plan along the lines of tricking you. He may...he may be planning on making you fall in love with him and then...break you."

The accusation of this hits me so hard that I nearly loose my balance in midair. My mouth immediately opens without achknowledge of my brain. "Cato would never do any of those things! He's much too genuine, much too nice."

"So you say," Peeta spits, "But how do you know what this _Cato _is thinking, even doing? How do you know the way the mind of a human works?"

I have no words. My palms are shaking and burning. I feel like the world is spinning and falling at the same time. I feel like I've fallen into a dark hole, and I can't see the light that will guide me to safety. But I know it's there! It has to be!

"Exactly, you don't," Peeta continued quietly. "I would never trust a human being, even if they somehow accidentally end up saving my life. I would never degrade myself to that level, and I know you wouldn't either Katniss, to some foul, animal-eating-"

That's when I lose it. "SHUT UP!" I screech, covering my ears. "Just SHUT UP!" Peeta's taken aback and a look of hurt befalls his face. So am I; a little wave of guilt splashes into me, but not enough to make me apologize. He really means the words. He really meant them. Peeta is a very kind Mockingjay, but when it comes to humans...

"Katniss," Peeta's face softens. Oh no, please don't cry, Peeta. Please don't cry. I would completely break to see my sweet friend burst into tears for me. _Because_ of me. To my relief, he holds back strong. He takes a deep breath.

"Let's just say that even _if_-and it's a big if, Katniss-if somehow the universe got something mixed-up, somehow everything was upsidedown, and it turns out that the Cato human really isn't planning to hurt you, are you going to stay with him for the rest of your life? Are you just going to live with him, even when he gets married and have kids? OH!" Peeta's eyes widen and he gasps. "Please tell me that I'm wrong with my current thought! Please tell me...please tell me you weren't planning on _marrying_ him!?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. In all this mess I did not think of that. Actually, I did, just a little, but it was crazy. Absolutely crazy. Cato doesn't seem like he's in a relationship. But...why did he buy me then? As a maid, for chores, right? That's what he wanted me to do. He even said on the first day that I would keep his house for him. He is not planning to marry...I can't marry Cato, can I? Most people never marry Mockingjays because they prefer to find human spouses and keep the Mockingjays as pets. It's sickening and sad, but that was how the humans perceived it. Besides, Cato would never want to marry me. He doesn't love me at all and I don't think I love him. Heck, I barely know what love is. A human and a Mockingjay can't marry, can't be a couple, can't be in love. That's why Haymitch is the only of his kind, and even he married a human wife because he is still half-human.

What is wrong with me? Why do I care about who Cato loves or not? I scold myself. Peeta's right. You're a Mockingjay, better than humans, no matter how they treat you. Even if one is nice to you, that doesn't mean anything-there are still others out there who hunt and see you as nothing. One in a million does not make a difference. And you can't stay indoors for the rest of your life. You long to be free, to live away from civilization again. Right?! Right. Right.

"No," I say, my voice solemnly, "Absolutely not. It would be crazy to stay with a human for a long time." I hear Peeta breathe a sigh of relief. I continue, "Peeta, it's late. I think the sun will rise soon, and then Cato will come check on me in the morning. So you better leave before he comes. Be careful not to be seen! Meanwhile, I'll try to think of any escape routes that I can. How does that sound?"

"It sounds marvelous, Katniss. I wish I did not have to leave you so soon. I'll be back every night I can. Let me know about anything that's happening. Let me know if he mistreats you." Peeta has his head turned away from me to prepare for his leap into flight. His head turns back and his eyes gaze longingly into mine. "I miss you," he breathed.

"Miss you, too," I muttered at his back. But did I really?

Of course, I tell myself as I land on my mattress. Of course you will miss him.

* * *

Cadis

I hum to myself as my fingers skim the smooth feel of my driving wheel. Ever since the night I went into my brother's house I couldn't stop thinking about that Mockingjay. I've been eating peaches since the last two days; whenever I'm holding a soft, round peach it's like I'm feeling the soft, plump breasts again. Who knew that little slave bitches could be goddesses. I've fucked a good couple but never a Mockingjay before, and something about her excites me. Maybe it's the ferocity in her eyes, maybe because she's a bitch. Whatever it is I am going to get her and let her serve her intended purpose: Hot nights in my bed. That's the only reason why Panem hasn't blown the fucked birdbrains up yet.

I smirk as I check out how hot I am in my broken rearview mirror. Damn, am I good-looking. But for every positive there's a negative. As much as I hate to admit it, my brother Cato is also just as good looking. Ugh. And don't even get me started on Cano-well, actually Cano's alright. At least Cano didn't fucking fuck me up like Cato did. All I wanted was his virgin Mockingjay. Do you know how hard it is to find virgins these days? That's cuz I've been fucking 'em up all over the country. There's nothing better than virgins, little pets you can fool around with and manipulated so easily. How I wish fucking Cato wasn't at his fucking house that day! Then I would've had a really good time, me and his little Mockingjay "friend". She better still be a virgin or ELSE BAD THINGS ARE GOING TO HAPPEN IN HER LIFE.

Cato will have to die, just like my fucking ass parents did. So my brothers were kinda upset at me for killing our parents, but hey, not my problem if my parents were planning to send me to an insane asylum! I mean, what am I? Five?

A large grin stretches across my face as I turn onto the dirt path that lead up to this mansion. Ah, the Crestas, a nice family filled with nice people. I've heard their daughter Annie is a nice little thing. Well they _did_ buy the only male Mockingjay in existence. I am a genius. Cato may have more money and strength, but fuck him, I have the brains. And Cano's just a loser. After this, I will have Annie_ and_ the Mockingjay. What else can a man want?

I park the van with a loud squeal and then jump out even before the motor stopped running. I threw open the trunk door and grabbed my equipment, making sure the door was wide open. Then I stood on the front porch and put my ear near the door, listening. Annie Cresta should be at home alone right now. I didn't spy on her family for a couple of days for nothing. I've also spied on the Mockingjay a bit before I found the front key to Cato's door. He really needed to find a better hiding place, or am I just that good? I think it's the latter. Damn all the bruises and wounds he gave me but luckily I got most of myself fixed up with the money I've made. I don't care if they were from kidnapping or stealing because it proves that I'm better than them.

I ring the doorbell, making sure the bouquet of flowers was ready. A moment later, the door opened and a mousy-haired girl greeted me with a big smile and open arms. "Hello, Cato!" I allow her to hug me, taking in her scent. Being a triplet sure comes in useful at times. _Thanks_, Cato bro.

Annie lets go too quick for my liking. She wrinkles her nose as if she smells something bad, but then smiles again. "What brings you here, Cato? Finnick isn't home yet."

I smile. I know. And that's perfect. "I didn't come to see Finnick. I came to see you, Annie." She gasps and looks at me with concerned, big-doe eyes. God...

"Cato,-" she begins, but I thrust the flowers out at her, right under her nose. "_I brought you some_ _flowers_," I said, an evil grin spreading across my face.

Annie cried out. "C-C-Cato," she mumbles, holding her head. "I f-feel d-dizzy. I-I'm g-going numb."

"I know." I bare my teeth as she falls into my arms. How_ romantic_. She's almost completely out now from the tracker jacker venom sprayed into the flowers. I throw the flowers into a large bag and dispose of them. Then I gagged and tied up Annie, throwing her into the trunk of my trunk, closed it, closed their front door, and got out a paper and pen and quickly scribbled a note that was slipped under their front door.

The last thing I did on the Cresta residence was hop into my van and drive away at lightning speed, cackling to myself all the way.

* * *

Cadis

"I just knew you'd come." I told the Mockingjay with the bronze-red hair that gleamed as he stood under the little patch of moonlight streaming in from the only window. I circled him, inspecting everything about him, his large gray wings embedded with fat, sparkling rubies, his furious expression carved into his handsome face, his bulging muscles, his large hands that were balled into great big fists, and I know that in a fight, he could take me down.

"Where is she?" he demands in a low, angry voice. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!"

"Keep quiet," I warned him, rolling my eyes. "Or you'll never hear from little Annie Cresta again."

A roar and then Finnick comes charging at me, sending me crashing to the ground with him on top of me. "I could kill you right now," he snarled, "I could snap your neck in a heartbeat, I can stop your heartbeat-"

I flutter my lashes innocently. "Then who will tell you where to find Annie?" He was silent. I give him a smirk.

He slowly got off of me, staring at me, not trusting me. Well hell if I was him I wouldn't trust me either. I utter a fake sigh. "I admire the way you...love your Annie. Your little human. You're a content little Mockingjay, aren't you?"

Finnick curls his lip as I began to encircle him again. "But alas, my dear, dear, Mockingjay...not every one of you can be content with a human, if you have the wrong human-"

"I will pound your flesh into pulp if you think for one minute that Annie will-"

"Zip it, Bird Boy, you can keep your precious Annie."

I feel his sea green eyes staring at me, studying me, waiting for my next words. I lean against the wall, crossing my arms, letting my head fall onto one of my shoulders.

"You can keep your precious little Annie..._if_ I get a little something in return." My voice was raspy and my excitement was growing; I can particularly feel triumph already.

He narrows his eyes. "What do you want?"

"As I said, I think Mockingjays should be with the right human owner or no owner at all. My brother Cato bought a Mockingjay couple of days ago. But he's been hogging her all to himself. He tortures her, oh yes." I pause for a deep breath, then continue. "And he starves her and beats her, yet he has her under his spell. He forced her into thinking she likes it, all the abuse." I pout and blink my eyes at him. "Has Annie ever treated you this way?"

Finnick's eyes are cold and hard and for moment it looked like he was going to tell me to fuck off, but then changed his mind. "Never."

I smile. "Exactly. One kindred soul for another. What you need to do to get your precious Annie back is, you need to get Cato's Mockingjay and give her to me. Then I will give you Annie to you and everyone will live happily ever after. How does that sound?"

Finnick looks like he is thinking hard. "I don't know if I can trust you. Cato seems like a nice man to me. He is a friend of Annie's. But Annie..." He trails off. Then he gives a curt nod. "Okay. I'll do it. For Annie."

I bare my teeth into an enthusiastic grin. "There's a good lover boy. Now, flap-flap and chop-chop! We don't want to keep dear Annie waiting, do we?" He turns and flaps his wings, prepared to take flight.

"Oh, and one more thing!" I add before he is out the door. "Mention of this to anyone, even the mention of our location, will result you in never seeing Annie again. Is that clear?"

He has his back turned to me, but I see the nod. "Yes, Cano." And then he is out the door.

I pat my shoulder. "Cadis, sometimes being a triplet helps your genius," I tell my reflection in the old, cracked mirror.

* * *

**Sorry for the long chapter, but do we like long chapters? A LOT has happened, and I am here to elaborate for anyone who is confused:**

**Katniss agrees because she is feeling guilty;her childhood friend, Peeta, who just one day mysteriously disappeared now returns outside her window. He was trying to bring her mother back for Katniss, something Katniss doesn't want but understands and appreciates very much. And yes, Peeta is a Mockingjay, but shh, Panem thinks Finnick Odair is the only male Mockingjay alive!**

**And Cadis is back again this time with a dirtier plan than ever! He decides to kidnap Annie Cresta, friend of Cato's and Finnick Odair's owner, and hold her for ransom. Cadis demands to Finnick that in order to see Annie again he has trade Katniss for her. And though reluctant, Finnick sets out because he is in love with Annie. Plus, Cadis told Finnick his name is Cano.**

**(Dramatic music) What will happen next?! The only way to find out is to continue READING and REVIEWING! Tell me how you would describe each of the characters we've gotten to meet so far. How do you like them? Who is your favorite? Your least favorite? Cadis creeps me out.**

** Up the road we are going to meet more characters, each with their own contributions to add to this story! So excited but please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Pointing out any mistakes is also appreciated. But REVIEWS are, too! And to all my lovely reviewers, you are the most awesome people in the world. Keep doing what you do best, making my day and I will for sure keep updating if you keep the reviews coming. **

**By the way, thank you SO MUCH to the communities who have added this story! I am touched. **

**And to the lovely and awesome reviewer Jawsome, your comment to Peeta made me LOL! By the way, yes, I purposefully made Katniss have brown eyes in this story; you'll find out why later because as of now I can't give anything away.**

**P.S. I tried not to make it a cliffhanger this time. I really tried. **

**P.P.S. My first time making it past 4000 words! Woohoo!**


	7. Katniss's Birthday Surprises

**I am so lucky to have so many wonderful reviewers, favorites, and followers! Even to my viewers, WOW, we are in the thousands! You all are AMAZING and I can't tell you how much I appreciate each and every one of you! The following is dedicated to some reviewers who have stuck with me and reviewed every chapter:**

**Jawsome-I really can't tell you how much I appreciate and enjoy reading every one of your detailed reviews. You stuck with me through the very beginning and just continued along this journey with me, Katniss, and Cato. I am sure if Katniss and Cato (of my story) hear you cheering them on they would invite you to tea (and lamb stew on wild rice). Thanks for reading between the lines, and for just sticking by with me. By the way, yeah, Cadis has a LOT of problems lol.**

**BarbieCat16-Thank you! I'm glad you like it so much; I hope to continue to hear from you with reviews that put a smile into my day! I updated as soon as I could when I read yours. :)**

**Bloodredfirefly-Thanks a lot, I hope you enjoy the ride as we dive deeper into the story...and keep reviewing your beautiful, amazing reviews that can make any author's day.**

**You-can't-bandage-the-damage: Thanks for reviewing every chapter! I'm sorry I couldn't update on 10/12; things just got a little chaotic and the chapter was long, so it took me awhile. I hope that the wait was worth it! This one I worked one all day today so I could get it here asap :)**

**Bellanator116-Peeta was annoying me too! That's why I had him fly away lol. Katniss might not have a bath too soon but she will have other stuff! ;) Thanks and keep reviewing!**

**Strawberryluv-You asked for more, I hope this is more! Enjoy and don't forget to review; also thanks for sticking with me!**

**HungerFan1824.-Why thank you! But the story's just getting started. Your review made me smile! :)**

**xXCherryDawnXx- Enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**But keep in mind that if you read this story YOU ALL ROCK; each and every reviewer, follower, favorite(r), community, reader, you are a part of this story yourself. Enjoy!**

* * *

Finnick

Normally, I would've been enjoying the gusts of cool night air rippling through the feathers on my wings. I would've admired how the moonlight generously shared its light with the rubies embedded into my wings. But not this night. This night was the darkest one of my life.

For Annie. My head repeated itself. For Annie. For Annie. For Annie, the most beautiful girl in the world. For Annie, the kindest soul ever to walk Panem. For Annie, whose life means more to you than your own.

And I would gladly give up my own life for Annie to live. Only Cano didn't want my life. Cano wanted Katniss Everdeen-another Mockingjay.

There is no question in my mind, no furious rage at myself for risking a Mockingjay's life for a human's. I am loyal to Mockingjays, but Mockingjays are a broad group compared to Annie Cresta. I used to think that all humans were as evil and as grotesque as Cano before I was bought by the Crestas. Human beings, if they think you're the only male Mockingjay alive, can go to outrageous bidding prices. I was sold for an incredible amount to the Cresta family-they didn't want a servant, they wanted company for their daughter Annie. Nobody understood her. They wanted her to have a friend. They wanted her to feel special. Some even say she's not right in the head.

Right away, Annie treated me as if she and I were the best of friends. She was never cruel, always kind, always cheerful. In the darkest broods of my depression at the loss of my freedom, Annie would come and sit by my cage, and talk to me and tell wonderful stories. I wasn't too friendly to her at first, but over time we'd gotten to know each other.

And I plan on asking her to marry me. But she needs to be alive. She needs to be safe at home, in my arms before I can accomplish that. I grit my teeth as I turn sharply. The route to District 2, although not faraway, is not an easy one through flight.

And of course, kidnapping someone to trade for someone else is not easy to do. But I can do it. For Annie. For Annie, the most important person in the world. The person who matters the most. Annie. Annie. The night air bites into my shoulders, leaving cold wounds there. I do not feel them. I feel the need, the urge to make sure Annie is safe.

I will do whatever it takes to get her back. Which means I will do whatever it takes to kidnap Katniss.

After what seems like an eternity, I silently land near what I hope is Cato's house. Gazing at his huge mansion, I decide to stick around and stay hidden. Spy. To get a better idea of how to do this. _May the universe forgive me_, I pray as I conceal myself into the gnarling branches of a large tree. _And may it keep Annie alive._

* * *

Cato

After washing my hands with soap and wiping them on my shirt, I strolled into Katniss's room. The morning light streamed through the windows onto Katniss's wings, illuminating the gemstones into dancing patterns of light. I admired her sleeping form for a moment before quietly unlocking and slipping into the cage.

"Katniss..." I put my lips near her ear. "Katniss, wake up."

She groaned, mumbled something, and turned her face away from me. I gently shook her shoulder, letting a few of my fingers brush onto her wings. Katniss opens her eyes immediately.

"That tickles," she complains, half-yawning, half-mumbling. The way she's rubbing her eyes makes her look adorable. I don't wait any longer. "Happy birthday!" I exclaimed with as much enthusiasm as I could, shoving a wrapped package at her. Katniss's eyes widen in surprise and I couldn't help thinking to myself, _Way to go, man._

Katniss begans tearing the wrapping off (so much for taking me five hours to wrap it just right). She tears into the box, ripping the top off, and peeks inside. Her eyes widen with surprise.

She carefully takes out the small bundle and gets rid of the rest of the tissue paper. What is left in her hand is a small, shining gold pin in the shape of a Mockingjay. Katniss delicately traces its tiny wingtips, the only place where the Mockingjay intersects with the ring with the exception of its beak. She inspects it and admires it and then surprises me by hurling herself into my arms.

I was shocked at the gesture, but my arms opened to her without thought. Her body was soft. That was my first thought as her head hit my chest. I had just begun to bury my head into her hair when she suddenly drew back. "I am so sorry, sir," she said, her cheeks flushing, "Thank you for the wonderful gift. I _love_ it."

I couldn't help but chuckle. Inside my core burns with satisfied pleasure. I didn't spend hours carving for nothing. "You're welcome," I tell her. "Let's get you downstairs. We have a big, big day ahead of us." And I walked off airly, thinking about the hug and leaving Katniss to hobble out on her crutches alone.

She pauses at the top of the stairs, frowning. "I don't know if-if I can get down, " she tells me, glancing at the floor. Immediately I am up where I was before and I easily scoop up a blushing Mockingjay into my arms. "Sorry," she mumbles into my chest, earning another chuckle from me.

"Don't worry about it."

I take her into the dining room where the giant mahogany table in the middle has been decorated with huge bouquets of katniss flowers and Mockingjay sculptures. I couldn't believe I actually could finish all of them but I guess anything is possible if you were eager to please your Mockingjay. Katniss's eyes are darting here and there, taking in the entire scene, as I set her down in a chair. I puff my chest proudly, a smile playing on my lips.

"Happy nineteenth birthday, Katniss Everdeen!" I splashed her with a few drops of wine from my glass.

"This is...amazing," said Katniss, smiling uneasily. Oh, crud. I must've done something wrong. Her smile is too forced, the light in her eyes too dim.

"Today is your birthday, _right_?" I ask. She told me herself. Unless I was not listening...

Katniss nods. "Right."

Well, then what could be wrong? Oh, the wine! "In, er, human Panem, we sprinkle the birthday person with some wine on their nineteenth, twentieth, and twenty-first birthdays. It's somewhat of a tradition," I quickly explain, "Just a few droplets."

Katniss shakes her head. "It's not...that. It's just...I'm really loving all this, sir, but you know...you didn't have to do any of this."

I set down my wine glass and learn down until I am directly staring into her eyes. "Katniss," I say solemnly, "It's Cato. I don't want you to call me sir anymore-from now on, I want you to address me as just Cato. No master, no sir."

"Yes, sir-I mean, Cato," Katniss drops her gaze from mine. I draw back a little, realizing I must've intimidated her. Well, she has nothing to be afraid of. Using a finger I gently tilt her head until her gaze is level with mine again. Those beautiful dark eyes melt into mine.. "Katniss, I really like you...you're great to talk to and a nice friend. You don't have to be embarrassed or ashamed of anything. I am just giving you what you deserve."

Katniss moves her lips but doesn't say anything.

"Happiness," I try again, "Everyone deserves that." Her eyes look like they want to reach out to me. To communicate with me. To tell me something...

Silence. The chirping of birds outside reminds me of what world I am currently living in.

I stand up and strode over to my bookshelf. "Katniss, have I got a surprise for you today," I said cheerfully, "We are going to celebrate your birthday."

By the time Katniss hobbles over here, I already have it out. As I pry open the lid I try to ignore the smell. I show Katniss the little container of white cream. She wrinkles her nose. "What is that, Cato?"

"Something to smear across your wings," I reply. "Sort of like a protection. From the sun and wind."

Katniss looks a little skeptical but allows me to coat her wings with a thin layer. I quickly shove the container back afterwards.

"Shall we go out?" I ask cheerfully. Katniss doesn't reply, just gives me a nod.

I lead her out into my backyard, my heart sinking. She doesn't seem too into celebrating and sooner or later she was going to find out about the flight-prevention cream I applied onto her wings. I had no choice; I couldn't risk her escaping. And I _really_ wanted to let her have my surprise.

My backyard is fenceless, basically a grove of trees, a meadow of blooming flowers and grass, and a little patch of woods beyond the grove of trees. I lead Katniss near the edge of the grove, where a giant basket sat on a large pastel blanket that was spread out onto the grass. Katniss looks dumbstruck at the sight of it; I grin.

"Welcome to your birthday picnic," I declare, motioning for her to sit down. She did so slowly, and then I followed.

"What's a pick-nik?" Katniss asks as I began taking out plates, utensils, and platters of food.

"A picnic," I said with a smile, as I take out the napkins, "Is a meal enjoyed outside, spread on a blanket, with friends or family. It happens on a beautiful day-" We both glanced up at the clear blue sky at the same time. A cool morning breeze danced through the air, bringing forth the smell of fresh pine trees. The flowers swayed in the breeze. "- With beautiful people." I finish arranging the flowers and wink at Katniss. She hasn't stopped staring at the sky yet.

When Katniss glances back, I am beaming at her. And slowly, she begins to beam back. It starts off as a little smile, flickering on her lips, then as if someone lit a flame, it grew brighter and wider and nicer until it was seemingly glowing.

I handed a plate to Katniss and took one for myself. We began piling our plates with some of the delicious food I packed earlier this morning: baked ham embedded with clover, pork chops drizzled in BBQ marmalade and honey mustard, baked potatoes stuffed (rather messily, I admit) with peas and rolls cut into the shape of flowers (When Katniss said,"Hey! These make cute scallops." I thought, oh well, the important thing is I tried), juicy, heart-shaped strawberries, a pink soup floating with raspberries, and lamb stew and plum on wild rice, aka Katniss's Mockingjay Food.

I did use to cook something for my brothers when my parents went on important business trips. Maybe one day I can find someone to cook for me. I don't mind it, but I have better things to do with my time.

I pile my plate with a bit of everything and began to eat. Halfway into my potato I notice that Katniss's plate, although overflowing, has no traces of strawberries on it. She eats slowly and delicately, chewing thoroughly through every bite as if her mind is somewhere far away.

"Katniss?" Her head turns sharply towards me, as if I had just snapped her out of a trance.

"You should try these strawberries," I said, spooning some onto her plate, "They are like the rubies that glitter on your wings. Fresh-picked, too."

She doesn't protest as I pile an unnecessary amount onto her plate, but she keeps on eating the other food. After a minute I give up and went back to eating. Maybe she just isn't fond of strawberries. But why? I thought Mockingjays ate whatever food they could get their hands on. Maybe that was a stereotype. Maybe just because one Mockingjay was like that didn't mean they all were like that. Mockingjays are the closest resemblence to human beings. They are diverse, too, I think as I chew. I like that.

Katniss is not sitting on the blanket anymore. I spot her in an uncomfortable position with her crutches near a bush ladeled with dark, plump berries. She's picked a whole bunch and is stuffing them into her mouth. My eyes widen in horror as I see her hands stained with the berries' bright red juice.

I barrel over to her. "_Katniss! Spit those out!_" I clasp a hand into her back, hoping to make her cough up the berries, but all it does is make her cough. Her mouth is stained bright red. My mind is whirling. "_Katniss! Those were nightlock berries!_" I exclaim in utter dismay. I expected her to drop dead any second now but she just looks at me as if I've gone crazy.

"No," she says, and pops one right into her mouth (I wince). "These are ripe nightlock berries. And they're delicious."

"Aren't they poisonous?!" My anxiety lessened a little.

"To humans, yes, very," Katniss replied through a mouthful of berries, "But we Mockingjays see them as a nice treat. Something in our wings can ward off its poison and we are immune it; we have been eating them for centuries."

I learned something new today. "Oh," I say very softly, "Okay then. Bon appetite, Katniss."

And I walk slowly back to the picnic blanket.

* * *

Katniss

I feel really bad for Cato. I must've given him quite a scare. I simply forgot that humans are not immune to nightlock as we are. He seems a little embarrassed at his outburst, so I hobble to the nearby pond to wash off all remains of the berries and then return to the picnic.

"I'm sorry for giving you quite a scare," I say quitely, "But thank you for...caring about me. I don't see why you need to be embarrassed about that." Then I clumsily tilt his chin up and give him a smile and a wink. And to my joy, to my relief, he returns them.

"Hey, Katniss?" Cato suddenly says.

"Yeah?" I fish for more lamb, pushing aside those dratted strawberries.

"How did you sleep last night?"

Did he hear anything? "I don't know. I don't remember."

"Well, I heard screaming a couple of times." Shit.

"I guess I had a nightmare or two. I don't really remember, though." I feel terrible for lying like this, for deceiving him. But what would make me feel worse is now that I've lied, telling him the truth and seeing him hurt by my lies. Somehow I think it would affect him more than one could think.

We return to our previous, normal atmosphere. Throughout the rest of our meal we make small talk, which I find I quite enjoy with him. When we finish our meal he puts everything back into the basket and stretches out on the greens beside the blanket. I join him.

We watch the clouds float by in silence. Each one had a unique shape and its own definite meaning. Each one was special in its own way. Just like Mockingjays. Even like human beings.

"Did you ever have a mother?"

Both Cato's voice and question startles me. I can feel him blushing. "I apologize...if that's too personal...so sorry...my apologies..."

"It's alright," I say quietly. Somehow the topic has drifted towards families in our previous conversation, where I would have liked to stop. Now I am not so sure.

"Yes, I did have a mother. She was..." I close my eyes and allow myself to envision her, something I did not often do. "She was one of the most beautiful Mockingjays you had ever seen. Glowing silvery-grey wings with pearl and black opals scattered over delicate vine sketches. Long, angled feathers light and as cool as air. She, like most Mockingjays, had wispy-willowy blonde hair and eyes the color of pond water. She wasn't very tall but she was soft and motherly in hugs." I stop to wait out a tear.

"You don't have to continue if you-"

"It's okay." I dry my eyes. "I don't remember much in terms of her personality, but the others told me she was really nice and that I was really, really lucky. I also had a father, you know, we Mockingjays don't lay eggs." I had a feeling he had wanted to ask if we did, but was too polite to do so.

"My father..." I don't know why I'm trusting Cato with this, but it feels good to share with him, to let something buried deep within out into freedom. "My father was captured by poachers a couple years ago...e-ever s-since t-then my mother had not been the same. She and I grew further and further apart each day...basically we didn't speak to each other anymore, only saw each other at bedtime. I knew we we growing distant...but I'd never dream that she'd just fly South one day and leave me and never return.

"I waited for awhile, for a time I thought she was going to find Father and come back. I thought I'd see their faces appear over the horizon any day, but it never happened. I had only my childhood friend by my side for company. Most of the others had been captured and sold or went into hiding as well. I remained at my home because it was my home. I didn't have anywhere else to go. It was all that I know, all that I had, besides my friend. And then one day my friend also disappeared." A few more tears make their way into existence. "B-but I found out he went searching for my mother, to bring her back to me. And although he was unsuccessful, w-what h-he did is something that I'll never forget t-to a-appreciate."

I sniffle a little after my story. I had never shared things like this with anyone before, except for Peeta. But this...this was the first time in a long time. And the first time I had ever spoken of it to a human being! But Cato wasn't just a human being anymore...he was...he was something more. Something I can't exactly describe in words at the moment.

I take a look at the beautiful sky, watch one of the fluffy clouds float carelessly...joyfully...freely...and close my eyes. A second later, I open them , for I felt the large, rough hand tenderly on top of my own.

Cato quickly removes it, blushing. "Sorry, I-"

"No." I tell him. "Go ahead." And he laid his hand on top of mine again, and the warmth felt nice. I close my eyes, falling into a dreamlike embrace, feeling my heart beat calmly in my chest.

"Katniss, I want you to know that I'm here for you," Cato's whisper tickles my ear, "You have been through a lot, all of which must have been so traumitizing for you. I am sorry. Let me comfort you." His hand then grasps mine. I feel a waft of wamrth surge through me, spreading quickly from the top of my head to the end of my toes.

We lay there for awhile, holding hands. After a little bit I open my eyes and turn to Cato. "What about your mother?" I whisper quietly. "What was she like?"

Cato stays quiet for a moment, then replies, "An angel. An absolute angel. She was the kindest woman I've ever known, and one of the two only women I've ever loved."

My ears perked up when he said two. I wondered who was the other woman.

Cato continued, "Her eyes were shimmering ponds filled with stars. If you were a lonely sailor lost in the sea of depression, the stars in her eyes could guide you back to safety and comfort. She never took anything for granted. She loved everybody, everything. All of us. My father, he never took her for granted, either. He was a funny guy who spent a lot of time helping other people." He paused for a second. "People tell me I look just like he did when he was my age. And I am glad to hear it, because I've always wanted to be like him and Mother when I grew up."

It takes me a moment to realize that Cato is trying not to cry. I see his chest moving up and down, gliding and gentle as a rolling wave. I have never seen a man cry before. It takes a real man to cry.

Remembering how my mother used to hug me, I slowly get up and crawl over to him, gently wrapping my arms around his middle. My head came to a rest on his chest.

"You already are," I tell him, looking into his crystal-clear eyes, "You're everything your parents were, and I bet they are so proud of you." I have never exactly been the one to comfort people, but I can tell that my comment made a difference in Cato. He looks at me with a tender expression, the one he had given me during the bath and bandaging. "This is like a dream," he murmurs at me. "I never thought it would happen. Mockingjays are so...Katniss, I..."

I wait for him to continue, but instead he gently pushes me off him and gets up. "Crap, Katniss, I forgot to get your birthday cake!" he exclaims. "I'm sorry! I'll go down to the bakery right this second. It's not that far, and I'll be back really quick with a cake for you."

"You don't have to-" I began but he had already hurried off. I sigh and lay down again. Had I done something wrong? Had I gone too far?

I can't believe what I did today. I musn't tell Peeta; he'd be furious. Mockingjays didn't usually tell humans everything about their past lives, and humans in turn didn't really tell Mockingjays anything, either. Yet Cato and I opened up to each other, even I daresay, poured a little of our hearts into each other. But Cato seemed to be okay with it, and so am I. I don't believe he's a liar or anything. He is just so genuine, so kind. I don't think there's a bad hair on his head, minus the one wisp that's always in his eyes, I giggle to myself. Then I frown. Days like these are worth living for in twenty years of tragedy alone, but what would they lead up to?

They would only make my escape more painful, I decide to myself as I closed my eyes again. So I need to forget about them. It felt wrong, the whole thing. I don't just feel like I am betraying Cato anymore-I know I am. And yet I'm still going through with it. But I won't be here to burden him anymore once I'm gone. I'm a Mockingjay; I belong out in the wild, with my own kind. There is nothing here for me in the human world, no future hopes or dreams or anything. And even if there were...I couldn't stay forever. A Mockingjay needs flight, needs freedom. We have independent spirits and like to be in charge of ourselves. We soar, we zoom, we fly. There is absolutely no way a human would ever be able to catch up with us. And would they even want to?

These thoughts haunt me as I lull into a deep, dreamless sleep, clutching the mockingjay pin Cato had given to me protectively in my fingers.

* * *

Finnick

I saw him leave. The coast is clear. It's now or never, I tell myself. Coming out from behind the bush, I silently and expertly glide over Cato's mansion, landing swiftly near the place. And there, I presume, lying down on her back, asleep, is Katniss Everdeen the Mockingjay. A rare ravenhead Mockingjay with jet-black wings. What happened to her leg? Ah, crutches. So did she break her leg...or did this Cato break them?

I knew that I had no time to waste. Cato could be back any moment and that would be the end for Annie. Praying she was a deep sleeper, I force myself to glide over to Katniss and to spray a little bit of tracker jacker venom under her nose. Immediately she coughs, but she goes out cold. I blindfold her and stuff a gag into her mouth. I tie up her hands and her legs, trying not to tie them too tight like how my auctioneer had tied mine. I didn't tie her wings because I knew personally that could get painful, and anyways they were already coated with glistening anti-flight cream. I heave her body into the garbage bag Cano had given me-real way to treat a lady, Cano, I think sarcastically as I tie up the bag. Then I had to pause for a moment, because I was sniffling and about to cry. I can't believe I am doing this. I am a kidnapper! I am a criminal. I am evil.

No! No Finnick, you're not. You're just a boy in love. I tell myself. If you had a choice, you would've done anything but this. If you had a choice, you'd kidnap Cano first before you kidnapped Katniss. Alright, don't dwell on it too long or you'll change your mind and Annie will get hurt. JUST. DO. IT.

After I check that it had enough holes in it for one to breathe, I lifted it and myself into the air, my flight a little unbalanced from the Mockingjay I was kidnapping.

I grit my teeth, hull Katniss over my shoulder, and take off for District 4, oblivious to the passing world around me, chanting _FOR ANNIE! FOR ANNIE! FOR ANNIE!_ in my head.

* * *

Peeta

I make him out first as a speck-but then I saw him. Finnick. Finnick Odair, carrying something in a large black bag. Taking into the air from Cato's. My curiousity gets the better of me, and I decide to follow him, to see where he goes. Maybe, maybe somehow, this can help Katniss escape from Cato. Can't hurt to see, can it?

* * *

_**To thank all of my wonderful reviewers, everyone who reviews this chapter will get a special reward in the next update. My thanks to you, read and review!**_


	8. Pride of a Mockingjay

**To my wonderful reviewers who reviewed Chapter 7, keep an eye out for the reward I mentioned ;)**

**Warning: M words **

* * *

Annie

When I wake up, the first thing I see is Cato grinning at me. My head is drowsy and at first I don't notice the predatory grin on his face.

"I'm so glad you've awakened, princess," He coos in an un-Catolike voice.

A giant hand caresses my cheek, down my neck and rubs my pulse. "So warm," he breathed, his murky turquiose eyes trained on me. "So _alive_."

My voice comes out hoarse as the oatmeal my family tried to starve Finnick on. "C-Cato, w-w-where a-a-am I?" I am sitting on a few very uncomfortable empty bags which I assume once contained some type of grain. There seems to be no other furnishings in this location. The air is stale and musty, and we are enclosed by darkness, the only light source comes from one small window across the room.

Cato formulates the cruelst, nastiest grin I've ever seen on such a handsome face. "I'm not your darling _Cato_," he spat, his eyes gleaming with a dark hunger, "Although I do look like him, unfortunately. My name is Cadis, and Cato is my brother."

He lowers his voice. "Or _was_."

I suppress a shudder. I never knew Cato had a brother! A _twin_ brother. Why didn't he tell me? I can kind of figure it out by myself, though. There is something about the tone of Cadis's voice which I do not like.

"W-what d-do y-you want from me?" I ask, slowly inching away from him. The gesture does not escape him and he crawls after me, like a predator stalking its prey. I gulped. The sweat beads on his forehead glare at me.

"You, my princess," he rasped croakily, his eyebrows wiggling in a twisted delight, "Have the honor of being the top gem of my plan. The jewel, the most important part. And I thank you, sweetheart, for it all." His shrill, high-pitched laughter rang through the room, both comical and horrifying. His hand slowly inched down from my neck. Drops of glistening sweat beads appear on my own face. "W-what d-do you mean?" I try to demand but it ends up as a squeak.

"Oh, so curious," he grinned, his hot breath on my ear, "So...innocent. Tell me, how well do you like your...Mockingjay?"

"That," I said in my best formal, yet angry voice,"Is strictly between my Mockingjay and me."

"Mmm, disobedient, aren't we." says Cadis as he plays with a strand of my auburn hair. I pull it away from him, disgusted. He leans in until his face is about an inch apart from mine. "Beautiful, yes," he mumurs softly, "I can see why Odair would have wanted a doll like you."

This just makes me even more uncomfortable than I already am. I cross my arms over my chest, hugging myself, protecting me from him. "What do you mean?" My tone comes out sharper than I expected.

"Oh, come on babe, let's not play pretend," Cadis says, his creepy eyes piercing themselves into mine, "Odair's good-looking and a Mockingjay, and you're only a woman. How many times have you two fucked?"

My head jerks up and in one moment I give him a huge slap that sends his head into the other direction. He glances back at me with a sneer, wiping his stinging cheeks. "You shouldn't have done that, princess," he whispers, licking his lips as they come closer and closer to mine...

I quickly scoot away from him but he is right on my heels. As soon as I'm standing somewhere else he is there, backing me against the wall. I try to scoot away again but this time he wedges my head in between two giant, muscular arms.

"I shouldn't be messed with, love," he growls, his stinky breath overcoming my nostrils, "When I get angry, things get...nasty." And the disturbing wide grin spreads slowly back onto his face again.

Before I can react, his mouth pounces onto mine, biting my lips into an angry, searing, and forced kiss. I try to turn my head around but his arms are keeping it in place. I let out a whimper when I realized he is nibbling at my collarbone. But to my relief (for one brief second), he brings his head back up, grinning like a hyena (my relief vanishes).

"I suspected you were a little whore," his sneered, his eyes glittering with twisted excitement, "That's why your precious little Odair loves you so much. Because you give it all to him, right? Having a tight little human under his control. That's what all those fucking birdbrain asses want."

I open my mouth to tell Cadis to shut the _flip_ up, that I am _not_ some whore, and that Finnick is none of those things. But before I could Cadis uses his fingers to pinch my lips shut. He has an extremely strong grip that will leave my abused lips pulsing.

"Oh, I know a whore when I see her," he tells me, his teeth bared, "Sexy bitches who feel so good to fuck. Their moans as you cut them, hurt them, abuse them. I love the change in their eyes when they see I am about to hurt them. It gives me...power.'

I don't usually think like this, but I really, really wanted to hurt Cadis at this moment. I have sworn to myself that I would never be with anyone but Finnick. Keep myself clean and pure for only the special man in my life. I am in love with the only male Mockingjay in existance. He may not love me in return, for my family did puchase him against his will...but I hope that when I release him free, he will at least not bear any hatred for me. Knowing that I will be content enough.

And this monster in front of me is going to shatter all that. He will torture me, and then rape me, and then he may kill me, and-

"Oh, I _would_ hurt you," Cadis suddenly pipes up as if he read my mind, the wicked gleam in his eye becoming clearer, "But if I do, I may lose the help of a very special Mockingjay. You see, princess, he is bringing someone else here for my enjoyment. He hopes that if he gives me her, I will release you."

He did? Oh, my poor, poor Finnick! He must have been through so much for me. And what about the girl? Immediately a sickness spreads over me like a shadow. The poor girl...what can I ever do to repay her? I can't let her be given to Cadis in exchange for me! That is _utterly_, disgustingly selfish.

"What are you planning to do with her?" The question comes out of me in a rush. I didn't really want to ask it, and I certainly didn't want it answered, because I was afraid that I knew the answer all too well.

"Oh, it's more likely what I'm going to do _to_ her..." Cadis tells me, smirking all the way into oblivion, "Just imagine the most beautiful Mockingjay you've ever seen. Not Finnick, darling. Female. She is female, of course, and oh, the things I'm going to do to her, once I'm done telling you I swear you'll start getting wet too." He cackles insanely.

My mind is spinning with horror at what he just said. This man is a monster, I tell myself. And he is ruthless. Brutal. Evil. But most of all, not a human being. A monster.

The door to the dark room we are in suddenly bursts open. Cadis whirls around, his breathing ragged and slow.

And then to my joy, also my dismay, in comes Finnick. He is walking, something he rarely does. And in his hands he's holding a very still garbage bag.

I wanted to scream; I wanted to jump into Finnick's arms and never let go; I want him to fly us out of here; I want to punch Cadis in the face, but I don't want this Mockingjay to be given to Cadis in exchange for me.

Finnick sets down the bag and rushes towards me without a second glance at Cadis. I rejoice in his tight hug; the sweet smell of his wings and how good he feels against me. How much I've missed him, longed to be in his muscular arms again...

"So we meet again." Cadis's voice separates us. He leans against the wall with this cocky smirk that I want to wipe right off his face. He crosses his arms and tilts at us, looking at us like we are the sandbox and he is the child.

Finnick's eyes meets his with displeasure. "I brought you what you wanted. Now I am going to take Annie home." He grips my hand firmly and starts walking towards the door.

"Finnick-we can't just leave her-"

"Hush, Annie. Now is not the time. What matters is that-"

"You won't be going anywhere."

Cadis is suddenly standing in the doorway, blocking the only exit out of this dark cell. He twists a small knife in his hands, something I did not know he had before.

Finnick utters a low growl and steps protectively in front of me. "What the hell do you mean, bastard? I brought you your victim and you agreed to let Annie go."

"_I_," Cadis arrogantly laughs, "Did not agree to _anything_. I merely lied to get you to do my dirty work for me."

Finnick narrows his eyes. "Beg pardon," he mutters through gritted teeth. I chew on my bottom lip. This is not going to end well.

Cadis just bares his yellow teeth even further. "Like you and your Annie whore, this piece of shit you've brought back here will be _my_ whore."

That's the snapping point for Finnick, because he suddenly loses it and charges at Cadis. He is a bit smaller than Cadis but he manages to wrestle the knife out of Cadis's grip. The two are going at it, wrestling on the floor, snarling and trying to bring the other down.

I stand there helpless and unsure of what to do. Then my eye catches the knife. Could I really catch Cadis off-guard and stab him? I trembled; I've never stabbed anybody before in my life. The sensation would be too new, too violent for me. I don't want to turn into a monster.

But I should have picked up the knife. I should have stabbed Cadis in the heart. Because he gets a hold of the knife again, and this time he manages to slice off a feather from Finnick's right wing. Finnick howls in pain and in that moment that he is distracted Cadis brings the knife blade down into his left upperarm. Then Cadis punches Finnick so hard that he falls halfway across the room-unconscious.

I scream. I immediately rush to Finnick's side and feel his temple. He's still alive. I breathe a sigh of relief and throw myself protectively in front of Finnick as Cadis slowly comes towards us. "I won't let you hurt him anymore!" I cry, my chest puffed out.

Cadis is nursing a bleeding nose and a puffy lip; I am so proud of Finnick. "I don't want to hurt you," Cadis snarls, grunting in pain. He sniffs and I wince as more blood comes pouring out from his breathing hole. He walks over to the garbage bag and pulls out an unconsious, beautiful Mockingjay with the wings many females envy.

"My little Katniss," Cadis murmurs, softly stroking her hair, "I can't wait to claim what is finally and rightfully mine." Then, as if he suddenly remembered that Finnick and I were still there, he turned towards us, baring his teeth in a most deadly grin.

"Why would I hurt some things that can be sold for very, very high prices?" This time, Cadis's words scare me much more than his cruel smile.

* * *

Peeta

My eyes widen in horror and I press my face further against the glass. KATNISS! THE BODY IN THERE IS KATNISS! Is she dead? She looked dead, but looks can be deceiving. I couldn't hear what the girl and the guy were saying, but I saw the fight unfold. Finnick really got his butt kicked by whoever the big brute was!

I weigh my options, my brain in a scamble. I could go in there and risk being captured/exposing myself to Panem. Not good. Not good at all, especially if Katniss was dead. I don't think I can take on that man if Finnick failed to do so.

My best option right now is to tell someone. I decide to find the man who bought Katniss; he must like Mockingjays if he bought, and perhaps he can rescue her. As much as I hate to admit, he is her only chance. Her only hope. Both of us together, we can rescue Katniss-and while he is recovering, Katniss and I can get out of this horrid human civilization. YES!

I leapt into the air, my wings flapping quickly behind me. I head off into the direction which I hope is District 2. I think it is, because the flight route is tough and twice I hide for a bit when I hear voices, but still I continue on. Don't worry, Katniss, Peeta's coming to save you!

* * *

Cato

As soon as I step foot into the bakery, I am greeted by a warm, sugary smell. The bakery near where I live is a small, humble business, but convienently have baked goods that serve for just about every purpose, and each one has their own name. Very original, these bakers are passionate about their art. Just about every cake on display here catches my eye. There is a nice-looking cherry cake called xXCherrydawnXx and a butterscotch cream named You-can't-bandage-the-damage. Three wedding cakes coming in the flavors of raspberry(barbiecat16), vanilla(MissMagicBeliever), and coconut cream (Bellanator116) sat side by side, competing for a hungry customer's attention. Not to mention the lovely red velvet cupcakes frosted with their names: TheHungerGamesFan11, Bloodredfirefly, xxPaige23xx, lovelifegymnastics, jng1, dragonflame, R3HAB, Guest, ThePerksOfADivergentTribute, and sundragons9.

A scrumptious-looking, four-layered angel lemon cake encrusted with sugared lemon slices catches my eye. Upon reading its name HungerFan.1824, I decided it really fit because it could make any bystander hungry by just gazing at it. But my mouth starts to water when I see the cake that is as almost as tall as me. The Jawsome is a towering 6 feet masterpiece of chocolate cake, hazelnut cream filling, and sparkling frosting. A shiver runs up my spine. I just know that Katniss would love it, even though it is a wedding cake instead of a birthday cake. In fact, I think Katniss would love all these cakes. I'm determined to take one of each home and let her sample them for her favorite. I think I'll get the entire Jawsome cake. If Katniss doesn't like any of these cakes I can eat them myself.

The baker looks like a big, muscular blonde brute, but he is actually a rather kind man. Quiet, but good-natured. His wife is the exact opposite of him, and whenever she sits down she seems to take up the entire space. A saggy old hag who screams at the preciousness of life itself. The baker deserves someone better, but in the harsh world of Panem one so humble and poor as he can only settle with what comes in his way. He has a son who never helps at the bakery. I would gladly purchase a Mockingjay for him, but I do not believe they are slaves and servants and I don't think he does, either.

He gives me the usual warm greeting, and I give one right back. I order a little slice of every cake, a popcorn titled kittykatcornn, and a large pink martini with raspberries floating at the top. As he cuts the cakes, I lean against the counter and my thoughts float back to Katniss. Her deep, soulful eyes, her lovely womanly voice, her exquisite wings, her exquisite little body. I know this is wrong in a sense but I can't help it. I am a human and a male who's only done it once, unfortunately, and the experience was unsastifactory. I do not believe purchasing Mockingjays just for that use. In fact, I think of Katniss as more human than Mockingjay. More friend than pet. But everytime Katniss presses her little body against mine I feel the urge to take her right then and there. I don't know how long I can hold myself back; so far I have been doing a good job but that won't last long. Katniss just brings out this protective side in me, this side I never knew I had, the side I had gotten rid of once Cadis murdered my parents.

How the sorrow overcame me afterwards. Even now I can still remember the agony of my loss. I am no momma's boy, but my parents had always been there for me, supported me when everyone else didn't. Cadis was a raging pyschopath and Cano was cocky and sarcastic as hell. After Cadis murdered my parents I felt like I could no longer trust anyone anymore; I would only be hurt by those that were closest to me. So I tried to shut myself off. Oh I have the occasional aquaintance to talk to, but no real friends until Katniss came along. There is something about her that I like (other than her body). It's the soul living within her eyes. I think that if I really try, I can slowly bring out that soul and become friends with it.

I can never stop thinking about Katniss ever since she came. Could there be a deeper meaning behind this? Is there something else beneath the exterior? I dare not think that way for I knew disappointment would most likely follow me around for the rest of my life. And I can stand no more rejection.

I pay the baker, still enveloped into my thoughts. I drive home as fast as I can. I couldn't want to share all the cakes with Katniss; I couldn't wait to be with her again. I can just imagine her now, lying on the grass, her red lips pouted into what looks like a folded rose, her dark hair spread out behind her (her breasts pointing towards the sky). I narrowly avoid a crash.

When I get home the first thing I do is drop off the cakes inside. I don't want to risk them spoiling; they are too nice for that. Then I hurry into the backyard. 'Katniss, I'm come!" I call, my voice quivering slightly from the rush.

It's a beautiful day, with the grasses and flowers swaying in the warm breeze. I march right up to the remains of the picnic to find Katniss, but she wasn't there. "Katniss?" Still no reply.

"Katniss!"

A strange feeling comes over me as I find the Mockingjay pin glittering in the grass.

"KATNISS!" No reply. Now I am worried.

"KATNISS!" I roar, sticking my head into the house. Silence.

I look everywhere.

I look in Katniss's cage.

I look in the bathroom where she (or we) had her bath.

I look in the dining room. The hall. Even my office.

I look in every crook and cranny, every closet and shadow.

I even check my bedroom.  
I look everywhere in my damn house. And there is no sign of Katniss anywhere.

Now I am beyond worried. I run out to the front lawn, all the possibilities whirring in my mind. Did Katniss fly away? No. Not impossible. I coated her wings with anti-flight cream. Designed just for Mockingjays. And besides, Katniss would never betray me.

Then what could have happened? She's hiding somewhere? No. I checked everywhere. She went somewhere? She's not stupid.

There was only one explanation for this. CADIS.

I come barreling into my front yard screaming the threats he could not hear. But that doesn't mean they have no meaning. In fact they have all the meaning in the world right now.

I am now below Katniss's window. There were no clues besides the Mockingjay pin, which I was so sure she loved. I don't know what I expect to find underneath Katniss's window. Katniss herself?

But luck must be on my side, because I spot the feathers soon enough. Way too large to belong to any bird's, yes, they were definitely a part of Mockingjay wings. I laugh bitterly to myself. Cadis didn't get her! Cadis is no Mockingjay. But then I frown. Katniss has black feather wings. These feathers are gray. That means Katniss was probably taken by another Mockingjay. But who? And why? My eyebrows raise up as I come to a conclusion.

No! They didn't help her escape...she wouldn't betray me like that...would she...

The thunder of rage within me is soon about to unleash itself upon the world when I hear giant wings flapping. I spun around, expecting to see Katniss but of course getting someone else. And not just anyone, either.

A Mockingjay. A _male_ Mockingjay. I hold my breath, curiosity overcoming my anger. My book said Finnick Odair is the only male Mockingjay in existence. And this one is _definitely_ not Odair.

What baffles me even more is that when he makes eye contact with me, he suddenly lets out a yelp and botches up his flight. He lands on the ground a bit unsteadily (even I can tell that) and does a little midair dance to keep his balance. Once he is finally on the ground does he dare make eye contact with me. I look deep into his eyes. Fright. Why is there fear in his eyes? Is he afraid of me?

And then I see it: his wings are a shade of gray. The very same gray feathers I see littered below Katniss's room are making up his wings. I let out a growl and tackle him, taking him by surprise. He lets out a small yelp. My hands clasp around his throat.

"_Where_," I hiss menacingly into his ear through my teeth, "Where in the fucking realm of _hell_ did you take Katniss?!" I give his body a few shakes before I let him speak. He better have not hurt her!

He lets a terrified shriek and mumbles something I can't understand. "SPEAK MESSIER! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!" I roar, my patience level all empty by now.

"I-I d-d-didn't t-take K-Katniss," he whimpers, rubbing his raw, red throat. "You did."

This infuriates me. I clasp my hands around his throat again and squeezed tighter this time. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF-"

He claws desperately at his throat. I decide to give him another chance to explain himself. One more. Only one more.

"I-Is t-there a C-Cato a-around h-h-here?"

I frown. Something didn't make sense.

"I am Cato," I declare, breathing heavily through my nose. If he's screwing with me...he's dead.

"I-I-I t-thought y-y-y-you w-were C-Cadis or something..."

"Cadis? He's my twin brother." I purse my lips together, thinking. "You wouldn't happen to have seen him around lately, would you?"

By now I am still sitting on top of the Mockingjay but my hands are completely free from his throbbing throat. A drop of nervous sweat tickles my neck as it slowly trickles it way down, taking its time.

"W-well, a-at f-first I t-thought you w-were C-Cadis, but now I see the difference. Y-you don't have a s-scar." He swallows before continuing. "A-and C-Cadis h-has K-K-Katniss."

I leapt up in a flash. "Take me to her NOW"! I bellow at the still-recovering Mockingjay.

"I-I d-don't t-think I c-can c-carry both o-of us..."

With a grunt I pick him up and throw him over my shoulder. I race to my car and throw in the Mockingjay, and then climb into the driver's seat myself. "Buckle up," I told him as he struggled to get his wings into a comfortable position. "We're going for one hell of a ride."

* * *

Katniss

I was having strange nightmares, none of which I was able to remember very well. There were people moaning in my dreams. Moaning out of despair, out of pain, out of suffering. I tried to help them but I couldn't.

And then Cato shows up in my dream. He is wearing nothing but some black boxers. I am naked with only a tiny blanket that is barely enough to cover my body. Cato wraps me in his arms-blanket and all-and kisses the top of my head until I am sweating. But with every bead of sweat I drip the people below me drown. I couldn't stop sweating, and Cato doesn't let go of me.

I wake up trembling. There is a disgusting taste in my mouth and an unpleasant odor lingering around my nose. I recognize it at once. Tracker jacker venom. It is powerful enough to knock out a person for several days. In my case I am lucky. I don't think much's changed yet. Then again I don't really remember.

I sit up with a start and make realizations of my surroundings. People really _were_ moaning in real life. A girl huddled with a man in one corner, whispering words to him and gently rubbing his back. When my vision cleared I saw that it was a male Mockingjay. Finnick Odair.

Something snaps in my brain. I was lying down in the grass, asleep, when Finnick came up to me and sprayed tracker jacker venom under my nose. That is all I can remember but it is enough. My mind grows blank. Why would he do something like that? I just don't understand. Then a voice behind me explains everything.

"Well, well, well, we meet again, Mockingjay."

I close my eyes at the deadly, sickly-sweet voice. Flashbacks of what almost happened last time re-enter my mind.

He bends down next to me. I can see his glowing grin already. He thinks he's won me. Well I'm good as dead. Cato doesn't know where I am and how long will it be till he knows? I could be dead for all I know or even worse, a tortured and raped creature hanging on the loose end of Cadis's leash.

I don't meet my eyes to Cadis's. The last time I saw them they had reminded me of Cato's, and I hated how they looked alike because they are two very different people. It is irony however icy Cato's eyes are, they are kind and have a warm spark behind them. Cadis's murky, warm-turquoise eyes glitter with insanity and wickedness. I don't think he has the rights to call himself a human being anymore.

"You know, Mockingjay, it's only polite to greet your brother-in-law." I jerk my head up at this. _Brother-in-law_? Who the hell does he think he is?

Cadis seems to enjoy my reaction. He smirks as he says, "Oh, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, sweetie. Everybody knows what Mockingjays are good for. The only they're good for." He sneers and leans down until his is face to face with me. "Did you enjoy fucking my brother, bird girl? Did you enjoy making my fucking triplet groan?"

A wave of fury (and blush) surges through me until my blood is boiling. "I am _not_," I growl, my body shaking with anger, "A _fucking_ bird. Your brother is a million times the man you'll never be, and you're just a fucking monster." I don't throw around the f word a lot but this time I really meant them. The girl stares at me from across the room. I am looking at Finnick, depicting whether he is okay or not before a jolt of pain sends me flying halfway across the room.

"Fucking bitch," snarls Cadis as he swaggers over me again, " That weak Mockingjay and girl can't save you. You need the hell of fucking manners. You know you want to be my slut. I'm better than my brother n bed. He's a fucking prude and I'm very _experienced_. I can give you the ride of your life." He winks at me. I hate him and his fucking insane emotions.

"Keep dreaming," I spat, trying to hurl spittle at him and missing terribly. Cadis growls lowly as he wraps an arm around my back, yanking me towards him.

"And what makes me so different from your Cato?" he spat, hitting me right in the eye. I wipe it off with my arm before he pins it to my side. "Huh? I asked you a question, bitch! I look like Cato. I sound like him. What difference is there, really, besides the fact that our mother was weak?"

"The difference," I say through gritted teeth, "Is that Cato is a human being and you are a monster. You two may look alike on the outside but on the inside you are completely different people."

This seems to make Cadis enraged. "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I'M GOING TO RIP APART YOUR CUNT APART WHEN I FUCK YOU!" And he starts nibbling my ear in furious bites. I hear the other girl's pitying squeak but she can do nothing to help me, as her hand is grasped tightly around Finnick's and he still hasn't woken up yet.

"You'll find that there is really no difference between me and Cato," Cadis says as he licks my other ear, "He is a monster on the inside as well."

YOU LIAR! I scream mentally at him and try to shove him off to me, to no avail. To my horror he is holding a small knife blade now against my chest. No...please no...I prayed.

He tears open my thin nightgown (I blushed when I realized I was still wearing it but then blush even more because I'm not wearing anything under it). I cross my arms about my chest. His mouth stretches into a twisted smile. "Always knew you were a whore." He starts fondling my breasts right in front of Finnick and the human girl!

I whimper, trying to do anything I can to squirm and wiggle away from him. I could tell he was determined to hold me in place. Well I am determined not to loose one of the most precious things in Mockingjay culture to him. As his mouth starts getting lower I try one last time-I reached out one of my weak legs and aim a kick in the direction of where it would really hurt him. And to both of our horrors I didn't miss this time.

Cadis utters a low groan and reaches for it, rubbing and soothing and whispering little words to it. As much as I find him disgusting-laughable and insanely wicked, I wonder how much getting kneed there would hurt.

And I don't see it coming. The knife blade, as Cadis raises it high above his head-and pierces it right into the shoulder blade of my wing.

I scream, long and loud. I scream, in horror and angst. I screamed so piercingly that the stars that were not out yet flickered in the sky. I bent down over, sobbing and clutching at the unbearable agony that instantly takes over me and everything I've come to know. It's as if Cadis has just pierced the knife into my most sensitive area-and stuck it in deep. It's as if all the world is bearing its weight on me, pushing itself against me and squashing me and filtering me of air to breathe. It's as if...I died while being eaten alive. It's as if my limbs, my wings, and my head are all bound onto seperate knots of rope, and suddenly the ropes start heading off into directions...tearing my head, wings, and limbs off my body. The pain is so torturous that I see stars...I am loosing vision...loosing my senses...I hear a man laughing...Cadis has won. Cadis has won.

_**CRASH!**_

I open one weak eye and see a huge van that literally just crashed through the building. I hear the steps of people running and screaming and hollering and shouting. I hear a lot of roars and grunts and shouts, and panicked flapping of some wings. Another Mockingjay entangled into this mess. For a moment I wonder if it could be Peeta.

The fight is so thunderous that I feel like the earth is shaking below me-and it probably is. I don't know how long it lasts or even if it's real. All I knew was that for the moment my world was nothing but darkness, and only my ringing ears could help me detect what was going on. Animal-like sounds, bashing and thrashing and snapping. Growling like hunters. Predators and prey, fighting for their lives. Starving cannibals fighting over meat. The thunder of a stampede, and then something cracking. Something heavy landed on the floor with a blow. Someone's voice, a lot like Cato's yet a lot less like Cadis's, speaks and stutters angrily. I couldn't hear sentences, just sounds and noises. Then I hear the girl's voice.

"Please," she begs, "Please don't. Please. Enough."

"Annie," says a masculine voice I have never heard before-so I'm guessing it's Finnick Odair. A lump of hatred forms in my throat for him for bringing me to Cadis. Why him?! I scream. Why me?!  
Then my entire body twiches, shaking from sweat. It causes me too much pain to think so I go back to listening.

"Annie." There's Cato's voice again! It's almost like he's hear with me. A little voice inside my head tells me that would be nice. I wonder why the fight has stopped. Probably because somebody won. And since they are talking, it sounds like Cadis has lost. I am at peace.

"-your own brother, Cato. Even though...blood...relative..." all I can make out are words now, scattered loosely for my brain to put the puzzle together.

"Annie...love...monster...dangerous...threat..."

Ultimately I decided that Cato had somehow magically appeared, fought with Finnick against Cadis, and defeated Cadis in the end. Then, when they were about to kill him, the human girl Annie decided to just step in like the sorrow maiden and protect him. Cadis may be Cato's brother, but to everybody else he is a murderer who will never change. He lives for the death of others. What kind of a life is that?

I crane my neck to get a better look at the argument that's going on and instantly regret it. New bolts of pain spread quickly throughout my body, making every hair stand on end, every nerve pulse. I groan, trying not to sob, gritting my teeth, biting my lips until they are splitting, sweating until my glands shrivel.

"Katniss?" The figure stands above me looks strikingly alike Cato. Then he leans down, and through my foggy vision I see the icy blue eyes that I have longed to see for such a long time.

I force a smile. "C-Cato. It is you. All a-along." And then the darkness is drowning me in, wrapping itself around me, taking me to new planes of oblivion with Cato calling my name and following closely behind, but never being able to catch up and so he disappears.

* * *

Katniss

Hot white pain. That's the first thing that greets me when I stir. My eyelids are searing with heat.

The second thing that greets me is a bit warmer. It is the sight of Cato standing above me, looking down at me, occasionally patting my leg. His gentle caress soothes me and calms me down so I am able to block out a little pain, even if only a little bit. I notice the other man. He is standing outside the cage. Only he's not a man. He is a Mockingjay with golden-blonde hair. Peeta.

The cage! I am back inside my cage again, and I have never thought I would be so happy to see it again. I notice that a third man is standing inside, though, and he is a little too close for my comfort. However, I am completey numb and cannot move without feeling extreme pain.

The third man had graying hair, a small trim mustache, and thick wire glasses. I hear Cato call him Beetee or something weird like that.

"Will she recover, Doctor?" Cato was saying. I strain my ears to listen. I should hear this, I tell myself. As much as I want to close my eyes and just pass out for good right now.

"She will recover," the doctor said in a slightly hoarse voice, "I don't know when. Time will have to take its own road to recovery. I can prescribe some medicine to lessen the pain."  
I see Cato scribble on a couple of pieces of paper, which he quickly thrusts into Beetee's hands once he's done.

"Thank you, Cato. I however need to let you know one more thing."

My heart pounded. I swallow nervously. Whatever comes next can change my life...or destroy it.

" We all know how Mockingjays are with their wings; it is one of their most sensitive muscles and their most delicate frames. Damage of the wing is very difficult to repair. When Mr. Cadis cut this Mockingjay's wing tonight, it wasn't any cut. It was thrusted in deep. Luckily the blade was pulled out but...I'm afraid that wing is infected. In order for Katniss to live we will have to remove it."

* * *

**Just to clarify: The baker is a human and Peeta a Mockingjay. **

**I'm sorry I didn't update soon. I had a couple of bad days in real life and didn't want to risk writing crap because this story and readers/reviewers like you**

**deserve better than that! I also apologize if I left you at another cliffhanger, but just so you know I decided to combine two chapters to form this one**

**so it would be extra-long, and I didn't want to make it too long! **

** So, what do you think? Did you like your "rewards"? For all those that are confused, I named the cakes after my reviewers because I find that they are even sweeter than cake! (And yes, your cake size and description was based on your review size and descriptions within it!)**

**And what will happen to Katniss? What will happen?!**

**Real life has been a bit busy but I try to write whenever I can! I started this chapter on 10/15 and it just took me awhile to write it.**

** Let me know anything I need to fix, any questions, comments, opinions, rants, anything at all really in your lovely reviews! I enjoy reading each and every one so much, and I hope my reviewers liked the little treat I included just for them!**

**_IMPORTANT: If I wrote a lemon, would you be offended or would you read it?_ **


	9. I Saved You, Mockingjay

**Wow over 100 reviews! Never have I gotten this far before. To my followers, readers, communities and favorites, you rock as well. Thank you so much for appreciating my story :) I'm so glad you liked the cake names. I may do something like this again so keep reviewing!**

**Oh and the story is rated M for a reason, I'm just reminding everyone.**

* * *

Katniss

I think I'm loosing my hearing. He can't be serious! Cut off my wing? No. No way. I'd rather die before letting a human cut off my wing. My wing was a part of me. Cutting it off would not be like cutting off my limbs; it would be like stealing my identity from me. Everything I am. We Mockingjays have been using our wings for years. You humans just can't one day decide to hack them off!

I wince and shake my head at Cato. He'll know, I console myself. He won't let them do this to me. He will help me.

Cato frowns, and then to my horror, he says in a quiet voice, "Okay then." That's the last straw for me. Better safe than sorry, right?

I start screaming and kicking and twisting. I don't know what I could possibly gain out of this but as long as I'm not loosing my wings. The doctor just stares as Cato tries to help me lie back down. I don't stop moving, though. I don't go down easy without a fight.

"Katniss," he whispers, "Katniss, it'll be alright...calm down..."

"NO!" I shout, and then Doctor Beetee winces as if he expects Cato to beat the shit out of me, which is probably why he looked dumbstruck as Cato pulls me into a hug. I could give crap for all he thinks. But Peeta is wincing and watching at the same time, so I quickly let go of Cato.

"You can't amputate my wings! I won't let you!" I snap. The doctor raises his eyebrow and looks at Cato, expecting him to chew me out or something. I never did in the first place but I'm liking this doctor less and less. I won't go down without a fight. I won't let a human being cut off my wing.

"Please," I try one last time, "Cutting off my wings would make me...I don't know, not a Mockingjay anymore."

An uneasy silence drifts upon us and befalls the room, only ending when Dr. Beetee clears his throat. "Er," he begins awkwardly, "I understand the choice is not an easy one. I'm sorry but you have to make your decision right now, Katniss, as we need to get this settled as soon as possible before it's too late. The infection can spread very quickly and painfully. Getting rid of the wing is the only way you can stay alive." Seeing my livid face he adds, "I am quite sorry."

Sure. Sure you are, I think sarcastically. If I didn't have an infected wing I'd fly over and beat him with it. And then Cato speaks up.

"She'll get her wing removed, Dr., as soon as possible. It's for the best."

My ears go numb. In fact, my entire body goes numb as I sit and gap at Cato. Can't believe what he just said...can't believe he'd do this to me...

I wait until Beetee has left the room, looking satisfied with his check before I let myself all out.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU REMOVE MY WINGS!" I holler up at the ceiling, trying to raise my wings in defiance. A sharp, biting pain immediately crunches down on my shoulder and the weight almost makes me tumble backwards. I let out a squeal, expecting to fall and break something else, but Cato catches me before I do. He sits me down on the bed and looks as though he wants to wait my tantrum out. Before Peeta chimes in.

"Katniss," Peeta says, looking longingly inside the cage, "If they remove your wing...when will we be able to go home?"

Cato is jerked to attention, his eyes trained on me. I sigh and take a deep breath. Seriously when is Peeta going to learn to be careful of his words?

"Don't you get it, Peeta? If they remove my wings, I'm not flying. Ever again."

Peeta's eyes widen in horror. "But Katneeeeeeeees! How could you live back home, then? You have to fly to get to your tree. And you need to fly to find food! And-"

"Peeta!" I roar with impatience. "You're not listening! You don't understand! If I get my wings removed, then I. Stay. Here. For. Ever." I grit my teeth and shut my eyes, the pain rolling back to me in waves.

"Stay here forever?! Oh, Katniss, you can't!"

"And why the hell not?" Cato is standing up now, facing Peeta. His hands are balled into fists. I remember those hands, those hands that had beaten Cadis to a mess. Those same hands that had given me a bath, with the most tender caresses. The bath. It seems okay to think about now. It even gives me a little pleasure, remembering all the places that the sponge went, where no other has gone before.

Peeta's whimpering voice brings me back to earth. "S-she's a Mockingjay. S-she can't spend the rest of her life, well, you know, cooped up. Katniss and I would be home by now if your brother Cato didn't cut her wing."

I shrink back in terror, too afraid to even facepalm at Peeta. He has no idea what he'd just done. And he's not finished yet. Try as I might, my throat is too dry to speak.

Cato's face is contorted with fury. "_I_ am Cato," he spat at Peeta, eyeing his neck and wings,"_Cadis_ was the one who cut her wing. And how the hell would you be _home_ by now?!"

Peeta shrugs. "Oh, you know," he says airily, and I can tell this just infuriates Cato even further because he thinks Peeta's mocking him now, "I talked it over with Katniss and we agreed to come up with a plan." He wrinkles his nose. "I don't know if it would've worked out too well, though."

Cato looks like he's about to unleash a realm of horror upon the world. His twisted, angry face suddenly bears a closer resemblence to Cadis's. I press myself against the wall, ignoring the pain stabbing at my back as Cato slowly turns around to face me.

"You were in on it?" His voice is deadly and quiet. His gaze is cold and ruthless. I think he could snap my neck right now if I say the right things to him. So I do the only thing that can make this day better. Telling the truth.

"Yes," I admit with a nod, "On the night you gave me that bath-" Peeta winces as I say this. I ignore him. "On the night you gave me that bath, I lied in bed thinking about it. Not the bath!" I blush. "The kindness you've shown me. How I could ever thank you. And then I hear a tap at my window, so I investigate; you had the window open a crack, and I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought he was dead, but he was alive, and very much here. I was so full of joy that my best friend since childhood was alive. I confronted him about why he left-he admitted he was searching for my mother. Looking to bring her back to me. He was unsuccessful, but you know how much it means to me. A lot. Then we talked about it, and I realized, as much kindness and hospitality you've treated me with here, my real home is in the wild. It's where I belong, where I was raised. Where we Mockingjays are supposed to live. The human civilization is a bit...strange for our tastes. I decide to accept Peeta's offer and consider my chances of...freedom."

It wasn't much of a speech and given different circumstances I could have done much better, but every word of it was true. I didn't leave out a single important detail or make up some type of excuse. I was only telling the truth.

Cato seems to be considering this as well, and finally he says, "I don't know if I can believe you."

I immediately puff up my chest and raise my right hand, motioning for Peeta to do the shame. Then we begin the chant together: "When we are in a serious confrontation of the truth, upon our honor, we Mockingjays do not lie. We live only with reality, we value integrity, honesty, and purity."

Cato stares at me for one more moment before he nods and turns towards Peeta. "Thank you for telling me about Katniss," he says rather awkwardly, "I would've never gotten to her in time, if it weren't for you. And my apologies for thinking you were her murderer."

Peeta shifts from his left foot to his right with his hands behind his back. "Er, no problem Mr. Cato," he says, looking at the ground. Cato continues, "But you've extended your welcome, have you not? The Dr. is coming back tomorrow and it is getting late."

He wants Peeta to leave. I feel so nasty, so vile, so cruel for thinking this but I have to agree with Cato. Aside from helping to rescue me, Peeta has been nothing but a nuisance. I feel horrible, horrible, horrible. But I swore to be honest. That doesn't exclude myself.

Of course, I can also try and be polite. I don't want anymore people getting hurt because of me. Deep down somewhere, I used to have this little rack of pity for Cadis. It wasn't exactly his fault he wasn't born sane. Being a triplet can be tough on your life. In this way I also admire Cato, how he's ruthless going about to protect the people he loves. Loves! No, likes. Cato doesn't love me. There is no chance in hell he would. No. But he's always been there by my side when I most needed him...and I was planning to leave him.

I must not be thinking straight. I shake my head as Peeta tries to plead his case. "Thank you Peeta, but it's over. I can never leave now; I'm good as dead. Without my wings I will become just...I don't know. But I definitely don't want you worrying about me. Go into hiding, make sure no other humans see you. Go, now." I turn my head away, ignoring his protests. Only when I hear the familiar sound of wings flapping do I turn back to get one more look at him. But by then he is gone.

* * *

Cato

I watch the bird dude fly out the window and then turn my attention sharply to Katniss. "If you still had use of your wing, would you have left me as soon as you had a chance?" I am usually never this blunt, but everyone can change in the midst of anger.

I don't know why I believed Katniss. She did plan her escape with her-_her fellow Mockingjay_, but then again she swore to tell me the truth. I value the honesty of Mockingjays.

"Yes," Katniss says in a barely audible whisper, swallowing hard. "I would probably have. But I would've...seen the error of my ways...well, maybe not so fast but eventually I would have come back to visit, even risking you never letting me go again." She bit her lip.

I stare at her; can I believe her? I incline my head and find out yes, I do believe her. Maybe because it's all we've been through, but after this encounter with my brother I don't think she wants to lie to me ever again.

"Katniss," I confront her, "You deceived me. You lied to me when I asked what had happened that night. And you were planning to run away. after all I have done for you." I pause, then add. "And what you did for me."

"I did lie," Katniss admits so honestly, so bluntly, "But believe me, it wasn't easy Cato. I felt so guilty after it, I was considering confessing. But then...I would hurt you...and...I think I've done enough of that."

My emotions change immediately. My gaze at her softens. I run my fingers through her tangled, messy hair. Katniss lets out a moan, which at first I mistaken for desire but then find it to be pain. I do not like what I see.

The shoulder where Cadis had stabbed her is covered in patches of dark red, dried blood. It looks like a sick color, and I think it is already starting to get infected. I drop all of my feelings for now and just concentrate on Katniss.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, with a deeper meaning behind the words.

"Awful." Her breaths are coming out in little gasps now, and it seems like she has to struggle a little more each time to breathe.

I reach for the door. "Katniss, I'm going to get the doctor."

Her eyes widen and she lunges to stop me, only to loose her balance and fall off the mattress. I immediately rush to her side and pick up her frail little body, hugging her trembling figure against my chest.

"Are you alright, Katniss?" I whisper, fearing that I knew the answer too well.

"D-d-don't g-get the d-doctor. P-please," she begs, "A-at l-least n-not t-t-tonight. I w-want to s-spend one m-more night w-with my wing."

I press my lips against her hot forehead. "If you say so, but that depends on your infection." I lay her gently on her stomach so her wings wouldn't have any pressure on them. They fall limp on either side of her, and she presses her head against her arms, nearly sinking all the way into the mattress.

I decided maybe this mattress is too small and uncomfortable for her. "Katniss, I know this is hard for you." I drop down beside her. "I know what it feels like loosing something precious as well. It sucks. Bad. But the important thing is to wait for something better." I don't know if Katniss is even taking in or listening to my words. So I turn to go.

As soon as I begin to stand up, Katniss painfully shoots out a hand to touch my arm. It is a very soft touch, but yet it communicated to me the same and I turn to her. "Please, don't leave me here by myself," she says, her eyes brimming with emotions, injecting every one of them into mine, "Please stay with me tonight."

* * *

Cato

I hold her in my arms as she sleeps, enjoying the feeling of her warm little body cocooned against mine but I was restrained to move. Every little movement could hurt Katniss, hurt more badly than I'll ever know. And I won't know because I don't have wings. But if I did, I would cut one of them off and give it to her right this second.

She twists and turns in her sleep, a lot. Drops of sweat glisten on her body in the dark. I had forgotten to clothe her after we left Cadis's, but I didn't mind. I don't think she minded either. The last thing on her mind now, in fact.

Katniss has been through a lot since I bought her. It must be terrible to be in a strange place filled with strangers, and have one of them who look like your owner almost rape you and then break your leg. I've been taking care of Katniss because I enjoy her company, not because she's some type of exotic pet. That doesn't mean I can control my feelings as a man though. But I will always have much better control than Cadis. Somehow, this doesn't help much and I laugh bitterly. In her sleep, Katniss shifts.

I stop laughing right away. She would be in even worse pain if I woke her up.

Unfortunately, Katniss's wings doesn't last the night. She wakes up sobbing every five minutes and then she sneezes for a long while, before she coughs and starts to violently tremble. It is then I know that the infection has started. I can even feel her wound pulsing against me.

I wake Katniss up, turn on the lights, and call Dr. Beetee immediately. He seems to be prepared for this, as he rushes over pretty soon still clad in his slippers and nightcap. Katniss is in too much agony to talk-not that I'm complaining, because I know that even on the brink of death she'd be unlikely to agree to this and would start shrieking. But it's for the best, and Katniss is not going to die tonight because of some small infection caused by Cadis. No way. No chance in hell.

I grasp Katniss's hand as the operation starts; the whole thing is simple enough. All the doctor has to do is to pick up a blade and slice off the wing, and then Katniss will feel better. It's just that the agony during the operation may cause her to lose her consciousness.

My grip grows tighter everytime Katniss gasps or squirms. She never stops trembling and a whimper always stay on her lips, waiting for their release signal. Sometimes when the pain is too much on her fragile body, she utters loud and piercing screams, and then mumbles nonsense afterwards. Her breathing is sped up. I close my eyes, finding and giving comfort to Katniss through the touch of our hands. I don't want to watch this.

It seems like full hours tick by before Beetee finally announces, "Done." I slowly let go of Katniss's hand, daring to open one eye. After seeing no bloodshed, I open the other. What greets me is a sickening sight.

A lone, discarded wing is strewn on the floor before me. Instead of sparkling gemstones and jewels on glossy, velvet black feathers, the wing is a disorted shade of tarnished copper. The jewels and gems grow dimmer and dimmer until they, too, tarnish. And the delicate vine sketches and designs all faded away within moments. What once was a masterpiece is now a bloody, torn molt.

Katniss doesn't even open her eyes. I'm glad, for I don't think she could stand this sight. Even Dr. Beetee looks a little disgruntled as he proceeds. "And now for the other one," he says, reaching for Katniss's uninfected wing.

Katniss's eyes pop open and her head snaps up. I've never seen her like this before. Her teeth are bared and her eyes are livid with pure, blazing fury. "You don't touch my other wing," she croaked raspily, "You don't lay one dirty human finger on my healthy wing."

Beetee rolls his eyes. "My dear, a Mockingjay can't possibly fly, let alone walk, with one wing. It is way worse than having both wings or no wings-"

Katniss leaps at him and snatches his glasses off his face, snapping them in one motion. She lets the two halves drop on the floor before stomping them to glinting shards and pieces. Beetee watches, his jaw dropping all the way to the floor. His crinkled blue eyes keep on flickering back and forth from Katniss to me, as if he expects me to punish Katniss.

I do my best to hold back my amusement as I sign his check. After we shake hands (because the doctor_ had_ come and saved Katniss tonight), Dr. Beetee tried to walk out arrogantly but rather stumbled because he couldn't see where he was going.

After he was gone, I couldn't hold in a peal of laughter anymore. Whether the situation was too bleak or happened way too fast, I knew I just had to laugh, and besides, Katniss wouldn't laugh for a period of time. In fact, she turns her head sharply when she hears my laughter.

I stop laughing, realizing how insensitive I just was. "I'm sorry, Katniss," I say, crouching down beside where she sat, "I was assuming you'd rather laugh than cry. Anyways, are you feeling better?"

She shakes her head. "The pain of the infection is gone, but now all I feel is...numbness. Like I never had a second wing." She quickly glances over her shoulder at her healthy wing, and then moves it as if to make sure it's real. "I'll never fly again."

I nod sympathetically, for it is the only thing I can do for her. Maybe. "Would you like me to get you a shirt or something?" After all she's been through, the last thing she needs is to catch a cold.

Katniss just shakes her head, which is buried into the single, flabby pillow I've given her since her first day here. "I don't care anymore."

Her words scare me. Perhaps I am just paranoid after all this business with Cadis, but there are too many Mockingjays that have committed suicide before. But they did it because they were pregnant, and in their hatred of humans and pride they did not want to bring another half-human half-Mockingjay crossbreed into existence. Would a Mockingjay consider it because she lost a wing? It is very likely possible. Katniss is not safe yet.

I lay down beside her, taking off my own T-shirt and putting it on her. I am extra careful with her wing and her wing stump. It falls all the way down to her ankles when she lays down.

"Now you look like me," I say with a small smile.

She gives one back to me, although it is half-hearted and I can tell her mind is somewhere else.

"So...what are you going to do?" Katniss's voice rang through, destroying the comfortable silence between us. I can't help but ask what she means, even though I know exactly what she's talking about.

"What are you going to do...with me?" Her voice trembles and she buries her head into the pillow.

This question is difficult for me to answer. I don't know. If she thinks I'm going to sell her, I'm not. Even though I haven't known Katniss for very long, I consider her my friend. Maybe something more, but she doesn't seem to think so. And I'm certainly not going to leave her out the streets. Other than that, it's seemingly impossible to tell her what I really want. I don't even know myself.

So I respond with the best answer I have. "Help you."

Katniss raises her head to look at me-to really look at me through her emotional eyes. "Why?" She barely whispers.

I snake an arm around her waist so she's turned towards me. "Because I want to." I had other things to say, but now is not the time. "And I'm afraid Cadis escaped...again. Finnick and I were about to finish him off, the bloody rat, when Annie begged us to have mercy. We argued, but in the end, Cadis took advantage of the situation and escaped. Don't you worry, Katniss, I'm not going to let him near you, and if he does come back we'll kill him for sure this time. I won't let him hurt you anymore."

She just nods and closes her eyes, burying her head into my chest. I feel her breathing, her heart beating against mine, and I try imaginging it not beating, standing still. The thought gives me a shudder and I draw Katniss closer to me, if that's even possible.

We stay like this and I think I am in a level of heaven, having someone close, having someone to hold.

Then Katniss breaks the silence. "I shouldn't have tried to leave you."

My eyes ram open and I stare at her, bewildered. She is not thinking straight. These are no words for a Mockingjay to speak. They would leave if they could. They would leave humans to die.

"You would fly away right now if you could," I feel my anger rising a little. "You wouldn't give me a second thought if you could go back to your old home."

"Maybe," Katniss replies humbly, "But I can't, and I don't want to." I don't know what to say to that. I can feel myself wanting to believe her, but another side is telling me to be careful. "I regret it." She does?

I look deep into her eyes, trying to search for answers but coming up with nothing. Her eyes are like two pieces of gems themselves, shimmering with the light of life. I can see my reflection in them. Something deep within me just wants to stare into them forever and be drowned in those pools of chocolate. Warm, soothing, syrup chocolate. And then Katniss surprises me yet again, by craning up her neck and giving me a peck on the cheek.

The peck is small, of course, and totally innocent. But not-so-innocent is the flush that's creeping across my cheeks-consuming me, igniting a fire inside me. Why the hell am I blushing for someone? I can't answer that.

And I don't care, as I move towards Katniss and my lips find hers, engulfing her in fiery kisses that has her wanting more. And at this moment, I realize I believe her.

* * *

Katniss

The kisses...they are a relief, a joy, a magic. Cato's warm, soft lips bring a feeling of calmness into my body, taking away the last wisps of pain. The loss of my wings tonight may have relieved the infection pain, but they left me with an emotional agony that is eating me alive. Now that my wings are gone there is little hope/reasoning to return to the wild as I cannot fly or hunt with one wing. I really didn't think Cato would toss me out into the streets, but I was questioning whether he would sell me and get a new Mockingjay.

But then...he said he would help me. After all the trouble he's gone through for me, all the things he's rescued me from, he won't leave me. And his kindness just appeals to me so much-I was so appreciative and I didn't know how to thank him, so I gave him a small kiss because that was all I could offer to him. And now he's kissing me, taking my lips and leading me to a world of wonder I've never experienced before. It's bringing feeling back into my numbness, bringing life back into what had been empty. Our contact feels like magic, my heart is pounding a billion beats a second in my ears, and my cheeks are probably as red as a rose. All my pain and worry are swept away by this sweet, caressing wind, and for a moment I feel like I am floating on a cloud engulfed in sunshine and bliss.

I finally dare to look him in the eye-my eyes had been closed during our kiss. And I wish I hadn't. Cato's icy blue eyes, which sparked with warmth and tenderness, hid darker colors behind it-a rich, dark hue of blue which I recognized as lust. As much as I hated to, I break off the kiss, moving a little away from him.

"What's wrong, Katniss?" Cato immediately asks. The lust is hidden behind a cloud of worry and disappointment. I swallow.

"It's just that..." My cheeks must look like plump little apples by now. "I've never k-kissed anyone before..."

Cato pulls me closer to him. "And you think I have..." he chuckles softly as my eyes widen in surprise.

"You haven't?" I say in surprise.

He smirks, amused. "Course I have. It's just what you make of the kiss, and how it feels for you." he adds gently. I nod. The kiss felt great. It really did.

"How many women have you kissed before?" I blurt out, then immediately put my hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry," I say quickly, "I-"

He shrugs. "I dunno. I haven't kissed anyone since I turned twenty."

I nod, embarrassed. I wanted to be kissing him again, but I feel too wrong to ask for it. It looks like Cato has the same thoughts as me, because while staring into my eyes he moves closer...

And I move away. "We shouldn't be doing this," I tell him, unable to keep the sadness in my voice. This seems to surprise him.

"Why?" He asks, raising one eyebrow. Why does he have to be so good-looking?

I suddenly feel shy as I answer his question. "Because you're a human and I'm a Mockingjay."

He begins to reply, but then changes his mind. After a (nervous) moment, he nods. "Yes, I am the human and you are the Mockingjay." He then puts something into my hand, something I thought I'd never see again. The Mockingjay pin he'd given to me on my birthday!

Little feelings of numbness had crept into me again. Why? Why did the feelings leave in the first place? I didn't expect him to say something else...did I?

_Of course not_, I tell myself, _You both just said it: You're the Mockingjay and he's the human._

"Katniss, even though you've apologized and I forgave you, you still need to be punished, since this is how a relationship between a human and a Mockingjay works," Cato says with a frown. "And I know the perfect punishment for you."

My heart plummets. I understand where he is coming from, but why is he telling me this? Does he want me to suffer more than I already have? What will the punishment be? I already lost one wing, isn't that enough? I want to say, but I know that Cato has made up his mind. I think of all those stories of Mockingjays who were beaten, whipped, starved, hung, and raped, and cannot help but slightly tremble. Cato holds me steady, but tilts my chin so I am gazing directly into his eyes, now a dark shade of indigo.

"Your punishment," Cato whispers softly, "Is to give your virginity to me."

* * *

**I don't consider that a cliffhanger, just the end of another chapter :D which broke my heart when I wrote it but also made me feel happy at the same time, because the story's progressing along and I can write more exciting chapters. I'm also planning to post another chapter by tonight or tomorrow night but if I can't hope you'll understand. **

**Aww, thanks for all the sweet comments :) You guys are the best! I do indeed feel better now, I'm still kind of busy but I write when I can so I can bring you longer chapters. I thought it was very nice of you to ask for Katniss to keep her wings. I'm sure Katniss appreciates that a lot, as well as I do. Just keep in mind that anything can happen in a story ;)**

** So, what do we think about Cato's punishment? What do we think of Beetee? Peeta? Cato? Katniss? (And sorry if things happened kind of quickly, but believe me when I say I'm trying my best to set the right pace for this story because I've been working on this chapter since the last one got released)**

** Who's your favorite character so far? I apologize if I made the characters a little OOC but I am trying to keep some of their original personalities. What do you think of the characters so far? Let me know and then I'll let you know!**

** Oh, and I've just noticed people have been asking me where I got the idea for this Fanfic. Would you like to know that? Are you curious?**

**Tell me everything in your lovely reviews! Thanks so much once again :) **

**Crystal Ball (spoiler alert): More HG characters will show up...soon! **


	10. We're Only Human

**I really am sorry for taking another long while to update-it's been a busy week for me in real life. However the number of reviews I got is unbelievable. You guys are just too awesome for words! I wasn't going to update for a long time but then I logged in to write some more and then WOW! We hit over 120 reviews! I love you guys and I'm just speechless right now. So I managed to squeeze in a tidbit of my time to finish the story asap for you, here you are. Hopefully you aren't too mad at me, and I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

* * *

Katniss

My eyes ram open-I cannot believe what I had just heard. I turn over to see Cato staring intently at him, his breathing jagged and rapid. Was he turning into a...monster? I can't help it, but everytime I look at his face, the resemblence to Cadis grows. And there is nobody that I hate more in my entire life.

I close my eyes and turn myself over, waiting for the hand that's going to corrupt me, waiting for the first sign, anything. But I felt nothing. When I turned back to glance at Cato, there was nobody there.

Although I was glad he left me alone, I couldn't shake off the feeling of loneliness that had me in its grasp. I fell asleep with my fingers clutched around my Mockingjay pin.

* * *

Katniss

It's been a couple of weeks since I lost my wing. Cato has given me permission to go outside in the day if I wish and even to the nearby town sometimes. I no longer need the usage of my crutches, though I keep them under my bed just in case. And Cato brought me a bigger mattress for my cage. Even though I'm still in a cage, partial freedom is better than none at all. And Cato's better than most Mockingjay owners in Panem, I daresay.

But even with all the things he's done for me I cannot help but think back to that night, the night when he told me I had to be punished. After he told me my punishment, I didn't react. I just laid there staring at the walls as if they were the most amazing thing in the world. I was so shocked. How can he ask me to give up my virginity for him?! When I had just lost one of the most precious things in life to me?! When I had just lost a part of me? He knows that two of the most valuable and only treasures of the Mockingjay are its wings and purity. What else do we have besides that? What else? Why do I need to be punished so badly? What have I done that is so wrong, so unforgivable, that he wants the most personal and one thing I have left of me?

Luckily, he hasn't mentioned it since. He doesn't come to my presence as often as he used to. He still comes in to check on me every morning and night, but that's pretty much about it. In the day I try to avoid him, and he's not making any efforts of stalking me. But why? Why hasn't he made a move yet? He could do just about anything to me, torture me, rape me, hurt me, kill me, and nobody would do anything about it. I would not be able to do anything about it except for resist. So why isn't he angry? Why didn't he just force me in the first place?

I am in no way complaining. Cato is just the most mysterious man I've ever met. I thought him to be kind, and I still do, but sometimes I don't understand him. And when he is near me I stay my distance. I'm still afraid that the thought will cross his mind again someday, and he'll realize he's forgotten or something.

Finnick and Annie came to visit me once, bringing with them enormous bouquets of flowers and chocolates, which I threw across the room. I am not ready to forgive Finnick. In fact, I don't know if I can. Annie was a kind, sweet girl, slightly out of her mind, but sweet nonetheless. She tells me that Finnick isn't a bad person and she's so sorry for everything that's happened. I can see that he's not, but still, taking me to Cadis is hard to take back.

The remarkable freedom I've gained from the loss of one wing is...remarkable, to say the least. I am in my own control. It feels just like when I was free, except I can't fly. But I'm getting used to the feeling of walking. Still, how I miss feeling the breeze through my feathers.

This morning marks the beginning of a chilly autumn. I grab a headcloth, one of Cato's leather jackets, a pair of supple leather boots, a basket, and a ribbon. I had never done this before I came here, but now I liked my hair in one long braid.

As I slip the leather jacket over my wing stump I don't feel very much pain, at least not as much as I used to. Sometimes it got so bad and I didn't want my wing stump in contact with any matter so I just walked around the house without clothing. Sure, I had on a pair of pants or something but sometimes my strapless nightgown would be in the wash and I wouldn't have anything. I cringe and blush as I think of the times I was thoughtless, and even worse, I ran into Cato before on those walks.

The air is crisp and fresh outside. I slowly stroll down the small lane leading up to Cato's manor, enjoying a gaze at the small town that lay before me. Some of the poorer houses (they were rather faraway) were mudbrick huts. The closer houses were constructed out of sparkling mable and bronze. One even had jewels encrusted into its rooftop.

There is something I like about coming to town in the morning. Whether it's the fresh beginnings of a brand new day or just the cheery people bustling and hustling about, I don't know, but it's definitely a place I didn't get to see too much before.

The lane leads into a twisty path that runs through the entire village. Shops, booths, markets, and all kinds of places were set up. Grinning vendors eagerly display their impressive assortment of hot, mouthwatering food-like I had any money. Cato feeds, cloths, and shelters me, but one thing he hasn't done is given me any money yet.

Money is a curious thing. I had never really associated with money before I came to Cato. In the wild, we Mockingjays fend for ourselves and we play hunter and prey. Sure, when we met another Mockingjay, we would sometimes barter. But that happens very rarely, unless you live in a flock. When Cato taught me about money, it was all I could do not to stare a hole into it. What use did these glinting coins have? From what I've learned, you couldn't eat, wear, or drink them. Humans and their money are another mystery I've yet to solve. The way they act as if they life depended on it-why? They couldn't hunt for meat? Fish? Gather substance?

Apparently not. But they do create. They have this amazing substance called cake-I've always wondered what went into it. Cato bought me some for my birthday, telling me it was a part of tradition to eat cake on a birthday. Although at first I refused anymore of his generosity, the fragant sweet smell eventually overtook my senses. Every bite was a scrumptious piece of paradise, and ever since I've been wondering about the mystic powers of this food.

Cato had bought the cakes from some bakery in town. It's where I'm headed for as of this moment. Cato sometimes had me run some quick errands for him, like making little trades or buying groceries. I've got nothing better to do anyways. Besides, he's particulary _asking_ me to go outside.

As usual, the good smells of the bakery waft towards my nose the moment I open the door. I smile when I think of how friendly and kind the baker is. You'd never think so, with his brute looks. That old Mockingjay saying is right, you can't judge a Mockingjay by its wings. Unless it has one...

Today the baker is not there. Instead, a tall, sullen-faced boy glances up from rummaging through a box, his dark hair framing his well-defined face, his cold grey eyes piercing into my brown ones. For a while we just stared at each other. Then the boy ultimately decided to speak. "Who are you?" His tone was threatening, as if I had commited a crime. I took a step back, trying to hide my one wing.

"K-Katniss Everdeen," I reply. "I have something for the baker. Is he here?"

The boy focuses his energy back onto rummaging, and then says in a cold voice, "I don't know, is he?"

I am taken aback by his sarcasm, and just when I open my mouth to say something equally as rude, the baker strolls in from the back room. His face breaks into a smile when he sees me. "Oh, Katniss Everdeen! What a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine," I say politely. We shake hands, him beaming, me awkward.

"How are you faring?" He said as he slid a tray of cookies onto an semi-full platter on display.

"Oh...good," I lied. Lonelier than ever, but who says that? "And yourself?"

But instead of replying to me, the baker turns to the boy. "Gale, what are you doing?" The boy called Gale, without raising a glance, muttered, "Something you don't know."

The baker's eyebrows furrow together. "Well, please stay out of that box, then, " he said, running a hand through his balding head, "That is a package for Cato."

There is no stopping my curiousity now. Gale reluctantly raise his hands out of the box, and I saw him scowl as he wipes hazelnut frosting off his hands with his shirt.

"I only wanted some bait, Dad," he mutters, the scowl growing darker on his face, "You know how hard it is to catch squirrel these days."

My throat ached when he said that. Back in the wild, I usually had squirrel for my meals. Sure, I had my shares of berries, greens, nuts, oats, turkey, grain, rabbits, but squirrels were way up on the list. They were our easiest, dumbest prey. I never had any trouble catching them. Our ancestors also used to hunt groosling before the humans decided that the plump, waddling birds made funny pets. Now there are almost no more grooslings in the wild, and grooslings have developed the ability to communicate slightly with their human owners.

The baker sighed. "Hunting's made you tall and strong, Gale, but sometimes I wish you would just give the bakery a chance. I'm not getting any younger here and the demand gets higher everyday." He turns to an embarrassed me, sounding professional all of a sudden. "What can I do for you today, Katniss?"

"Er-" I reach into my basket and take out the pair of supple leather boots that matched exactly with the ones I am wearing. "Cato would like to trade these boots for something," I say, trying to remember exactly what Cato said, "They're fine leather. Very supple, nice and soft." I hand the boots to the baker and he runs his hand over a sole.

"Supple, indeed," he says in a tone of admiration, "Tell Cato I had intended to take to him the hazelnut cream pies, but _someone_-" he turned his head sharply to look at Gale, who rolled his eyes and scowled. "-ate the content, so I give him these buns instead. Please offer him my most sincere apologies and utter gratitude." The baker hands me a bag stuffed with a hearty assortment of buns. They smelled heavenly, fresh and warm from the oven.

"Thank you," I say in a small voice. I turn to leave, but the baker stops me. "I've got a present for Cato," he tells me, positively beaming, "Just wait till he sees it. I want to give him as much as he likes. Take home some for him to sample, will you? I would take you there myself but I've got fifteen loafs of bread to bake in half an hour. Gale will take you there, won't you?"

He gets a grunt in reply. The baker hurried back into the back room, leaving me standing all by myself with Mister Pleasant-and-Sunshine. After observing me for another awhile, he finally starts walking and I follow him. We go out through a side door, where it leads to a large backyard filled with ripe cherry trees stretching out for a vast distance. Beyond the cherry trees leads to a grove of trees much like the woods.

Gale begrudingly brings over a large crate and sets it down in front of me. Then he turns to leave.

"Hey, aren't you going to help?" I snap.

"No," he replies in a flat tone, "I've got to hunt." He has an impress bow strapped to his back, I'll admit that. And those arrows are looking fine, too, quiverheads...

Instead of collecting cherries, I follow him into the grove of trees, into the woods. He takes heavy steps, not bothering to glance back even though I'm sure he can hear me trotting after him, every once in awhile squealing when I come across mud. We never had mud in the sky...

I watched him hunt. Hunting was something I missed dearly. I had my own set of bows and arrows, but they were woven of dried straw and were only efficent half the time. The other half I had to stock them down or find some other type of food source.

Gale moves quickly and swiftly like he is part of the woods itself. Everytime he hears a noise he is dead silent and all we can hear is the sound of me trying to catch my breath. He barely leaves a footstep while my tracks are glistening and anew-anybody would know someone was there. His first target was a rabbit who just happened to be bounding by. Luckily for the rabbit, Gale wasn't the amazing shooter I'd expected him to be; even though, the arrow whizzed past the ears of the rabbit and it scurried off as fast as it could from the very narrow miss.

Gale looks at me, a scowl already on his face. He was expecting me to laugh or smirk at him or something. I motioned for him to let me see his bow and arrows, and to my surprise, he obliges, although rather hesitantly. It is a dare-I haven't shot for quite awhile since I lost my bow and arrows fleeing from poachers. But I let my old instinct guide me, take over me, and my arrow comes whizzing at another rabbit. This time, it goes straight through the eye and falls down dead in a couple of seconds. My grin is a mile wide as I run over and pick it up.

Gale comes storming over, but this time his usual scowl is replaced by an impressed look. "How did you do that?" he asks in spite of himself.

My grin stretches bigger as I tell him about my hunting days. I find out that Gale Hawthorne can be a very good listener if he wants to be.

He, after a little hesitation, shows me all his hidden snares he'd placed around the woods. "At the end of the day, they're always full," he tells me proudly, showing me an army of raccoons and squirrels and rabbits.

I frown. "Let me see your snares," I demand, stretching my hand out.

Immediately, the scowl is back on his face. "Why?"

"I've only shot before. My traps never worked. I want to see how yours does." After a lot of hesitation, he hands them over to me. "Stealing is punishable by death."

I snatch the snares out of his hand and examine them closely, then toss them back to him, frustrated. I still haven't got a clue as to how it works-not that it matters, but it does to me.

"Show me how you shoot so accurately," he suddenly says, handing me the bow and arrow. I smirk at him before replying, "Just remember, stealing's punishable by death."

I don't think all the strength in the world could keep that small smile off his face.

We spend the entire morning hunting, begrudingly showing each other our little tricks and secrets. I tried my best to remember and to not suspect him of lying. By early afternoon we've gathered a bundle of small animals and a handful of wild berries and nuts. We headed back to the back of the bakery, only for me to remember Cato's cherries. "I still need to pick cherries for Cato," I groan, throwing my hands in the air and dropping a few berries.

Gale scoops them up but doesn't give them back to me. "Just take a few," he suggests, "You don't need to take all of them. Dad and I have to eat, too, you know."

I take a small handful of cherries and slip them into one of the pockets in Cato's leather jacket. "Tell your dad thank you very much," I say, turning away to leave.

"Wait!" says Gale's voice, taking me by surprise. I turn back to him, eyebrows raised, still a bit suspicious.

"Your pin, the one you're wearing," breathes Gale, indicating the small, gold Mockingjay pin I had thrust onto the front of my headcloth, "Where did you get that?"

I lower one eyebrow but keep the other raised. "Cato gave it to me."

"You mean Cano?"

"Ca-_to_."

"The man who owns you? Why would he give something to you?"

Actually, that was a good question. Why would he give something to me? "I don't know."

"Well, I'll bet he stole it. I'll bet Cano is the one who crafted it, and Cato stole it as some cheap trinket," Gale declares.

I wanted to tell him how dare he, that Cato isn't a thief. But my curiosity gets the better of me. "Who is Cano, and how do you know him?"

Gale has an expression of disdain on his face, but not as much as he did when he said Cato's name. "Cano and Cato are twin brothers, I think. Cato's the rich guy who kisses up to my dad. Cano's the blacksmith on the other side of town."

Even though the sun is setting, I tell Gale, "Take me to see Cano."

He raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Why the hell would you want to see him?"

"Because I've got questions for him." Cato had mentioned Cano on several occasions, none of them very pleasant. But my mind is made up.

"I'm not taking you anywhere," Gale snaps, "I've got things to do, too, Catnip."

"Kat_niss_."

"Whatever," huffs Gale, storming off. But before he disappears into the back room, he turns around and says to me gruffly, "Thanks for the hunter stuff."

* * *

Katniss

The afternoon is colder than morning. I huddle in my cloth and jacket, throwing my head against the ripples of the wind.

Cano lived in the unpleasant part of town, where huts with thatched roofs and mudpatches rise out of the ground like fallen debris. Here there lived much gloomier people, people with attitudes and facial expressions like Gale Hawthorne. Nobody had offered me any cheery greetings or heart hellos. I didn't know anyone here but still, those people on Cato's side at least knew what a smile was.

I finally come upon Cano's blacksmith shop. Of course Gale wouldn't give me directions, but it wasn't difficult to find. It was wedged between a bookstore and a closed antiques shop, with a narrow little entrance that leads you to a cluttered room. There was an awning spread over the entrance and underneath it, Cano was pounding away at some glowing metal that had just emerged from the flames.

Even though he looks so different from Cadis and Cato, I recognize Cano right away. He was just as muscular and as tall as his brothers, and if he had been clean-shaven, good-looking. But instead, his chin was littered with thin, scratchy-looking blond fuzz and his hair was a long sheet of blond grease falling down his back. He had a greenish-turquiose eye and an icy blue eye, both dotted with little specks of grey. Other than that, his jawline, his features, his face, they resembled Cato perfectly.

He pounded relentlessly on the metal and gave me a death glare when I walked up to him.

"Katniss Everdeen," I say, extending my hand out in greeting.

Cano kept on pounding the metal. "I know who you are," he says in a hoarse, low, gruff voice. He grunted as he struck extra hard, metal against metal with an unpleasant clang. He wiped his brow with an arm and turned to his furnace, lowering another piece of molten metal onto it.

"And I know who you are," I say back, "You're Cato's brother. Why did you do it?!"

He doesn't stop working for one moment. "Do what?" he simply asks, clearly not interested in having any talks with me.

"Tell Cadis he was mental. He went on overdrive and became a pyschopath after that." I don't know how to be honest without being blunt.

I can see Cano's eyes narrow, his forehead glistening with sweat from the heat. "He _was_ mental," he snapped as he took the molton metal and set it onto his pounding tray.

I clearly see he's not listening. That's fine with me. I use a pair of tongs to grab his finished piece of metal and drop it into the furnace again. The billowing fire is nothing compared to Cano's billowing rage.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" he roared, spit flying out of his mouth. I've really done it now. He looks pretty scary in his state, and if he wanted to, he could easily snap my neck. Looks like he won't complain too much if he does it, either.

"I just wanted to ask you some questions," I answer in a small, less confident voice.

Cano growls and rips the tongs out of my grip. "_You_ have no right meddling into my family business," he snarls, shaking the tongs furiously at me, "You are just some low-scum Mockingjay slut who-"

"I AM NOT A SLUT!" I shout so loudly that a flock of birds fly from a nearby tree.

"-messes with human emotionals," finished Cano calmly. He goes back to pounding his metal. "You're the type who sleeps with your owner and commit suicide after getting pregnant. Then why sleep with him in the first place? Pretty pathetic if you ask me."

I ball my hands into fists, shaking with anger. "For your information, you nasty, arrogant snob," I scorned, "_You're_ the pathetic one. Since you won't answer my question, I'll answer it for you. You were the one who caused Cadis's breakdown. The one who told him everything that made him decide to kill his own parents, and then start hurting the innocent! Do you know how many people he's hurt, blackmailed, raped, even killed, how many lives were ruined by him?! Do you know that Cato lived in solitary confinement because Cadis used his triplet status against him? Did you know that I had to get a wing cut off because he stabbed me deep with a blade? All this happened because you had to mock him, bully him, just to make your pathetic life better-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU STUPID SLAVE!" Cano bellowed, dropping his hammer with a heavy CLUNK! "YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME SO STOP BITCHIN' ABOUT MY LIFE AND MAKE SOMETHING OF YOUR OWN!"

"You don't even care about your brothers," I continue as if I didn't hear him, "You don't care shit about how Cato does, or even if he's alive-"

"IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF MY SIGHT RIGHT NOW, I WILL HACK OFF YOUR OTHER WING!" Cano roared. "AND I'M FUCKING DEAD SERIOUS!"

This stops me good. I can't bear the loss of another wing, and this man of at least six foot five is towering over me with a red face and heavy weapons at his dispense. I back away from him slowly, so that if he really does lash out, I could turn around and run.

"You have Cadis's temper, Cato will always be the best out of you three." I whisper to myself.

I then turn and hurry away not because of the tongs he hurls-I ducked just in time-but because right after that he sticks out his middle finger at me.

* * *

Cato

I've really done it now. There is very little chance Katniss would forgive me for what I said.

Something inside me warned me it was bad timing. Something was telling me not to discuss anything too personal with Katniss that night. I had not listened. I had let my feelings get the best of me again. What a selfish piece of crap I am.

I never meant to hurt Katniss that badly. I knew she was hurt pretty bad from loosing a wing that night and almost being raped again by a motherfucker who looks like me.

I would apologize to her-but now she's uncomfortable being in the same room as me. I've still got her wing, though. Packed away somewhere. It used to be a shade of tarnished copper, but now that it's somewhere dark and quiet and cool, it's changed into a gauzy, milky-white gossamer that resembles a fine spiderweb. And although the jewels have not appeared back on there, little chips of shimmering minerals appeared on there, resembling fresh morning dewdrops. Beautiful as ever. I'm not sure what to do with it yet, but one thing I am sure of and it's that Katniss wouldn't want it thrown away.

I heave a huge, un-Catolike sigh as I hear the start of the shower. Katniss had a rough day today, it seems, but she wouldn't tell me much about it. She just told me what the baker had said and then threw my jacket onto the floor, which I have no intention of picking up this moment.

It seems far too cruel of me to think this way, but deep inside I wished that Katniss still had a wounded leg or something so she would need me to clean her, wash her, help her. Try as I might the bath could not be put out of my mind, and just thinking about it makes me itch for the entire thing to unfold again in slow-motion so I can re-enjoy every second of it. She had a beautiful body, but I also did enjoy taking care of her. Before she came I had no one to look out for and days were deserted and barren. Now Katniss came and...and I care about her.I want her to have the best. I loved it when she was happy. I want her to be happy.

She'll always be in peril if Cadis was around. Nasty, scheming, one hell of a sly dickhead, Cadis has no scruples and no emotions. He would destory the entire world to get something he wanted, ruin every delicate and fragile thing that's ever been created so carefully from the beginnings of time. I know that it can be difficult for Katniss to feel safe around me because Cadis had hurt her and I looked like Cadis. Not exactly identical, but a good portion. I am determiend to prove to Katniss that I am a complete individual from Cadis.

Cadis...he'll never stop once he's at it. He just takes it all. He's torn apart so many lives, so many relationships went south because of him. And because I bought her, Cadis just had to claim her for himself. He'll never stop trying to get at her as long as he's alive. And killing Cadis is a lot harder than it sounds, because pricks like him just don't die unless someone good, someone we care about does.

I do admit to the responsibility of bringing Katniss here. In spite of Cadis I still hoped to live like any man wish he could. But then again, if I had never purchased Katniss in the first place, would she have avoided loosing her wing? Probably. She might have gone off with a worse owner, but she would probably still have both wings. And for this, I owe it to her. I mustn't let Katniss be claimed by Cadis, at least. I have to make sure that she keeps her much-prized virgnity safe. And there is this very old saying that goes if you want to keep something safe forever, get rid of it. I had the sudden impulse, that one thought that giving it to me would be a lot better than loosing it to someone like Cadis.

I snap out of my thoughts as I come across an interesting webpage on the computer. The screen is asking me if I wish to continue, even though the page could bring unkown viruses. Without knowing why, I click yes, and find myself upon a strange website about Mockingjays.

I skim and scroll through most of the page. Most of the stuff I already know, and some just clearly boring. But I stop at an interesting paragraph that catches my eye. I read it. And read it again. And again. And again.

_The Mockingjays are well-known for their brilliant, beautiful wings that differ among each individual Mockingjay. A Mockingjay uses its wings as a human depends on legs to walk-without it the Mockingjay would struggle to survive. Mockingjay wings remain the most fragile, delicate frames of their body, and along with purity, is one of the most valued treasures in the Mockingjay culture. If a Mockingjay's wings have somehow been separated from the Mockingjay, that Mockingjay is doomed to roam land forever until it dies-unless the Mockingjay can find the happiness of eternal freedom._

Unless the Mockingjay can find the happiness of eternal freedom. Unless the Mockingjay can find the happiness of eternal freedom.

But setting Katniss free now, with her one wing, would just be like leaving a child alone in a desert with no food or drink. Then this riddle makes no sense. I can try and help her find a different kind of happiness. We humans may not have wings, but we do have our share of happiness. And I am more than happy to share that with Katniss.

I have an idea of what I can do now.

* * *

** Before anybody flames me for making Gale a baker's son, analyze that I did my best to keep his personality (without him being a childhood friend of Katniss's). He's still a hunter. Nothing has changed, except for the fact that his dad is a baker instead of a miner. Peeta was meant to be a Mockingjay for this story and Gale a human.**

**So tell me, what do you think of Gale? Of the infamous Cano? And lastly, dare I say, what do you think of Cato...now?**

** Wow, thanks for the powerful reviews on the last chapter. It's going to take me awhile to reply to them. First off, I understand that some of you were a little shocked or even upset with Cato because he was so blunt about his seemingly-harsh punishment. But the question is, is it really a punishment at all? The way I personally see it, Cadis isn't likely to give up once he's made his mind, as you all know. And no matter what each of them say, Cato and Cadis are still brothers of the same triplet set. They ought to share some similar genetic traits, even though they are two very different people. Perhaps Cato made a mistake-but it is a part of being human, and Cato is definitely a human in this story. **

**Second, I'm sorry to those of you who were expecting a lemon this chapter. As of now a romantic one seems a bit early and I want to get us further into the story, deeper behind the words. And I do apologize if this chapter is lame or yet again crappy. As I said I have a couple of busy days ahead of me but once I get them over with hopefully I can continue to weave together the story.**

** And last of all, thank you for all the feedback. Some had me smiling, some had me furrowing my eyebrows lost in thought. But all of them made me happy because you took the time to write them, and I took the time to read and appreciate them.**


	11. What the Capitol Wants

**I am SO sorry that it took me nearly a week to update! Real life just got so hectic, and procrastination, writer's block, and planning formed a three-way attack. I hope you all can forgive me with this extra-long chapter. Thank you to my reviewers for the piece of constructive critcism,**** very much appreciated, and just another shoutout to all my readers who waited so patiently for this. Again I apologize for taking so long!**

**And yeah, I do have another story about a Hunger Games with my own characters, check it out if you have time. It's not very developed yet, but it's a work in progress.**

* * *

Cato

The damned envelope would not go away from my mind ever since it arrived in the mail, along with a very smelly white rose. The moment I saw it I knew something was up. There was only one person who sent roses with the mail, and not just any mail, but personally sent mail.

_'To Cato of District 2'_

_We invite you to the Victory Tour, a mass celebration dedicated to the victory of the Capitol_

_Where: The ballroom of the Capitol Mansion in the middle of City Square_

_When: 7'o clock on Thursday_

_Whom: Citizens from Districts 1, 2, and 4 as well as Capitol citizens will have a chance to mingle. Grooslings may be allowed if they are on a leash or in a cage. Mockingjays are allowed entry if their wings are prevented from flying_

_Why: To celebrate our victory as a glorified nation and to promote peace among the Districts_

_The Victory Express will leave the train station at 3'o clock on Thursday. We thank you for accepting our gracious invitation._

_Sincerely,_

_President Snow_

_The Capitol_

_IMPORTANT: There will be a meeting that is absolutely mandatory for your attendance in the President's Quarters of the Capitol Mansion. _

Yup, there was the catch at the bottom. This was not the time for Katniss to come to the Capitol. And certainly not a time for her to "mingle with others". What the hell with this shitty timing?

Thoughts struck me. They might have done this on purpose, the timing. I would not leave Katniss at home alone again. I run through all the swear words I know.

"What do you mean, a _par-tee_?" Katniss asks, eyeing me warily. I sigh and lean against the door frame. My body almost fills the entire space of the doorway, blocking it.

"I mean a party," I say, running a hand through my hair out of habit, "You know, where people eat, drink, and just get together to have a good time."

"I've never been to a par-tee before," admits Katniss with a frown, "I don't know...I'm not exactly good company to have. And you say there'll be other people there, like human people. I don't think I could handle a par-tee."

"Katniss, you'll be fine. A party is a great chance for you-" To show that Mockingjays deserve human rights and citizenship. "-To meet new people who can show you the grandeurs of life. You know, get to know new people, make friends and be a community," I added lamely.

Katniss closes her eyes slowly, then re-opens them. "I just don't know," she says, sniffling, "I don't know if I can be around...people."

"I'm sorry," I reply, and I truly am sorry, "I really am. I want you to know that there _are_ kind humans...better than me."

She doesn't reply, just wrings and stares at her hands.

I don't want to force her to do this. But it's not like I have a choice. In the end I decide to just come clean and tell her the truth, like I always I should've done.

"There is a meeting," I say quietly, but loud enough for her to hear, "A meeting at the Capitol. The invite said attendance was absolutely mandatory. I have no choice. If I don't go...something bad...something bad will surely happen to ones that are close to me...people I care about...you have no idea what the Capitol is capable of..."

"But I do," whispers Katniss, and there is a look of shock on my face at first. She is looking me straight in the eye right now, her eyes bathing in memories. "I do know what they are capable of. I don't blame you for this, Cato. Go." She stares down once again.

I swallow hard before continuing. "But I can't leave you."

Her head raises back up, her eyes tracing my face. I can see the look of surprise on her features. "I'll be fine," she replies.

I shake my head. "I'm sure you will, but I'm not so sure I will. After what happened...last time, Katniss, I don't think I can take any chances." I almost plead for her to come. "I don't want anything to happen to you Katniss. I want you safe as you can be, and that'll only happen if you're not alone."

She is quiet for a long while. She wrings her hands hard and fast, thinking, reasoning with herself about what I've said.

And finally she makes her decision. It starts off with a brief nod, but then she says in barely a whisper, "Okay."

* * *

Cato

A large woman hops out of the train and lands on the ground on her feet but with a heavy thud. "Good day District 2 citizens!" she shrieks, clapping her giant hands together. Her perfume clogs up my nose, but I offer her a smile anyway.

"Good day, lovely, and what might your name be?" I wink at her for good measure. She giggles and fixes her white-pink wig. "Effie Trinket. And-oh!" She stares at Katniss. "And who might this be?"

"She is Katniss, a...nice Mockingjay," I reply immediately.

Out of the corner of her hood, Katniss scowls at me. She draws her furry cloak lower over her face, if that was even possible.

"That's wonderful, dearies. And I will be your escort to the Capitol," Effie sang in a sing-song voice, stepping to the side and gesturing towards the open doors of the train. "Come, come, we haven't got all day now!"

I lead Katniss inside. A small crowd had already gathered within the main compartment. More guests, I presume. Katniss lets go of my hand as soon as possible and wanders off into a corner, hands tightly clutching her cloak. I imagine that she is trying hard to keep her back hidden from view.

As soon as Katniss walks away I am approached by a middle-age couple arm-in-arm. "Uncle Brutus and Aunt Enobaria!" I greet them with a smile in my voice. They aren't my real aunt and uncle, but they come pretty close. They are both trainers at the Academy in our District. The Academy is a place where people go to train for self-defense, Peacekeeper training, or just for a passion. Martial arts, swordsmanship, archery, you name it. Brutus and Enobaria taught me everything I know.

"Cato!" Enobaria greets me, baring her teeth in a grin. Her gold tooth glinted.

"Bullshit!" Brutus roars, thumping me good-naturedly on the back. I continue smiling as if I didn't feel anything. Brutus was always swearing and tough, but he's actually okay.

"Getting into shape, eh, Uncle Brutus?" I tease.

He smirks at me. "Been there done that. You been gettin' into fights lately, bullshit?"

"Something along the lines of it."

"Well, what have you been up to lately?" says Enobaria, gazing at the tables set with food for the passengers.

Shit. Nothing like I expected. "Bought a Mockingjay." I decided to tell them the truth. These, although they didn't seem anything like, were trustable people.

"Alright, you takin' after Uncle Brutus," Brutus roars with laugther, throwing an arm around my shoulder, "Mockingjays are hotter than human women."

"Fuck you, Brute!" Enobaria hits his shoulder hard, but you could see the smirk on her face.

"Can't you wait till tonight?" Brutus chuckles. They are both laughing and hitting each other playfully until they seem to remember I was still there.

"Is she here with you, Cato?" Enobaria asks. I nod.

"She's the one in the furry white cloak, standing there in the corner," I said rather proudly.

I led them over to Katniss. She jumps when I gave her a tap on the back, but stops scowling when she sees me. She eyes Brutus and Enobaria with confusion.

"Katniss, these were my trainers at the Academy in District 2," I say, "Uncle Brutus and Aunt Enobaria, meet Katniss, the nicest Mockingjay in all of Panem."

"Cato certainly spoke high of you, Katniss," says Enobaria as she shakes Katniss's hand. Brutus gives her a grin and a nod. Katniss mumbles something that we can't hear, and then excuses herself and walks over to the food tables.

"Well, she certainly is something," Enobaria says, watching as Katniss begins to pick at a tray of roasted rabbit. "Seems shy, but at least has more manners than your typical Mockingjay."

"She's been through a lot. She's very nice," I remark, a little colder than I meant to.

"Are you going to keep her after you get a wife?" Brutus asks, his tone not so playful anymore. I shrug. This seems to make him make up his mind about something, because he suddenly faces me. "Bullshit, you are going to get yourself a human wife...right?" No. No, I don't think so. I still shudder at the memory of my one-night stand.

Brutus seems to take my silence for a no as well. "Cato, bullshit, you can't marry that woman. She's a Mockingjay, for hell's sake. Everyone, including you, knows what Mockingjay-human marriages end up as."

I say nothing because I do know. Brutus continued, "And even if she marries you, you think she'll stay with you for life? You think she'll bear you sons and daughters? You think she doesn't hate you? You think she deserves to live like a human?"

I have the sudden urge to join Katniss and Enobaria at the food table. "See you later, Uncle Brutus." I try to blend in with what little crowd there is, ignoring his protests.

And the moment I get myself away from Brutus I am approached by another _old friend_ of mine. I know it's her right away. That flowing ebony hair, those laughing eyes of steel, that arrogant smirk. And the most annoying, coy, gooey voice.

"It's been _so_ long," she says, marching right up to me and putting a hand with manicured black nails on my shoulder.

I sweep her hand off and stand as still as a statue. "Hello, Clove."

Clove giggles as the back of her hand grazes my cheek. "I've missed you, babe." She purrs in a way that makes me itch to run her over with my car.

"That was a long time ago," I say, trying to get away from her, "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Oh, but I think not, _Cato coobs_," she throws her face into my chest, "I don't even remember what you feel like. Did you miss me?"

Disgusted, I shove her off me and storm off, hearing her call after me, "This isn't OVER, CATO!"

I make my way towards the food table to where Katniss is standing, thankfully I didn't knock someone out along the way. Katniss is spooning some kind of wheat stew into her mouth when I go up behind her and boom, "Hi, Katniss."

She jumps a mile and drops the bowl, soup splashing onto the plush carpet and onto her plain, dark blue dress.

"What is it, Cato?" Katniss snaps.

"I didn't mean to scare you," I say, "I was trying to get away from a disgusting excuse for a woman."

Katniss's eyes widen. "I actually thought Enobaria was alright, aside from the fact that she kept on asking me why I was wearing a cloak."

"Not Enobaria," I reply, "Clove." I point her out to Katniss. "You see her, yes, that short one. She's the most awful woman I've ever met. She was my..." I trail off, not knowing how to tell Katniss that Clove was the one who had screwed up my first time.

"She was your what?" Katniss asks curiously, rather innocently.

I shake my head. "Nevermind."

I will get Katniss a new dress, I think to myself as I ladle a new bowl of stew for Katniss.

* * *

Katniss

I thought District 2 was pretty much unlike anything I've ever seen before, but the Capitol tops that, wings down. District 12 is the very edge of Panem and it's filled with forests and woodland and soggy, brown forest floors and lush canopies of leaves. Perfect habitat for Mockingjays. Of course it's near the coal-mining area, too, but those dirty, ragged, poor, sooty people never gave us a second thought or glance. Which we are rather glad of.

District 2 was like a whole new world. It did have its forests and mountains, but it also had little villages with round huts, a small town like Cato's, and towering buildings. In the Capitol there is no green or brown unless you count the neon skyscrapers that hurt my eyes or the chocolate fountains sparkling from numerous apartment patios. Everything looked so_ high-tech_, and all the colors made me feel dizzy.

When we first arrived, Cato grabbed my hand and led me into these long, shiny black cars called limos. I was so busy gazing at the sleek interior and all the types of fine wine that I almost fell into the thing called a jacuzzi. Luckily, Cato's strong, muscular arms caught me in time.

They took us up into this place called the Tribute Building. Cato tells me it's called that because it's the hotel for the guests from Districts 1, 2, and 4 who came to the Capitol either for business or entertainment.

My room is right next to Cato's and it has a large window screen with a spectacular view. If only the Capitol was a bit more attractive. But Cato showed me how to program it so I can have a view of whatever I want. Sadly, it's not one of those things where you can walk into the picture and be transported there in real life, but I guess you can't have everything. I almost go through the entire album before I find a nice view of the woods. I had that set as my default.

I do, however, admire the many interesting and helpful gadgets of the Capitol. There's this thing called a shower, where you wash and bathe standing while a jet (or jets) or water spray out at you. You can adjust the heat, temperature, water pressure to whatever suits you the best. There's also a dozen buttons for just about a million selections of shampoo, lotion, and fragrant body soaps. I had fun trying a bit of everything. When I stepped out, I smelled like a gigantic mixture of different fruits and flowers.

After I dress in a simple white tunic, I head off towards the Style Center on my floor. The Style Center is where they help you prepare for the par-tee, although I'm not exactly sure how and what they do.

As I enter the room, I am greeted by several small shrieks and several large people. A woman with tattooed eyebrows (really?) grabs me and sits me in a chair, then spins me around so I'm facing a huge mirror surrounded by. thousands of dazzling light bulbs.

"I am Venia," she squeaks in an odd, high-pitched voice, "And I will be one of your stylists this evening!"

"I am Flavius!" chimes in a man with slimy, puckered purple lips of that which remind me of a fish, "I will also be your stylist this evening!"

"AND I'M OCTAVIA!" shrieks a woman with shiny pink hair and pale green skin, "AND YOU ONLY HAVE ONE STYLIST THIS EVENING! WE'RE YOUR PREP TEAM!"

I can do nothing but stare at them as they began to apply makeup on me, humming cheerfully. Stare at their differences. And then it dawns on me why I'm stared at by humans so much. I'm _different_. I have something not in common with them. I have wings. And they don't. I'm not one of them.

_ But how much different, am I really, on the inside?_ I wonder as Venia begins doing something very ticklish to my nails. I give a little yelp as Octavia yanks a portion of my hair up to her green face.  
"SORRY, BUT YOUR HAIR IS JUST SO PRETTY! NOT AS PRETTY AS OURS, OF COURSE, BUT THE BEST THING ABOUT YOU."

I doubt my natural hair is worse than their chemically-altered heads. I do admit that she is good with hair, though. Ten minutes later my hair is curled into perfect strands and pulled into braided bun at the top, with an elegant cascade of waves falling down my shoulders. Octavia then sprays a good deal of hairspray into it, making it appear glossier than it actually is, and adorns a small, silver comb embedded with pearls onto the top of my head.

Venia has done a remarkable job with my nails. I didn't even know that it was possible to have your nails colored, but apparently it is. My nails are thick, shiny little pearls embedded with red flame designs and bird silohuettes. "Very hot nails for a very hot girl," winks Venia, "You'll be all they talk! Your nails, especially."

But Flavius is the one I have to give the most credit to. After he was done airbrushing my face, I could not believe what I saw in the mirror, and the mirror is the symbol of truth. On the other side of the glass, the most beautiful woman I have seen gazes back at me. She looks exactly like me...except different. Her eyebrows are perfectly angled, there is not a freckle nor mole nor pimple scarring her flawless, cream skin, and her forehead reflects back a shiny glow. Her eyes look like velvety pools of liquid ink, sprinkled with dazzling, bright stars and her lashes flash and throw out bits of light when she blinks. Her lips are plump and glow a soft coral behind their nude shimmering. Her cheekbones sit high and angular, touched with just the right amount of blush. And she is smiling. Her smile is radiant.

"Oh, you guys," I whisper to the people I used to want to laugh at, but now admire, "Thank you _so_ much." More to Flavius, but to all of them.

They laugh and beam at me. "The best for our little darling," coos Venia.

"You're hotter than fire," winks Flavius.

"AND SOOOOOOO STUNNING!" sings Octavia.

"Did somebody say fire?"

All four of us whip around. A handsome man with dark skin and dark clothing stands there, offering us a smile. "Pardon me for interrupting," he speaks with a soft, non-accent, "But it is time for your break."

Venia throws down her brush and races out of the room, shouting happily. With a whoop, Flavius takes after her. Octavia follows them, grinning broadly at me and Cinna before leaving the room.

"You must be very confused this moment," Cinna says, turning to me. "My apologies for the inconvenience. I am Cinna, your stylist this evening. I will be fitting you into your party gown."

I could only murmur shyly. My stylist will be fitting me into my gown! Why couldn't my stylist have been a woman? I thought as a slight red tint creeps over my cheeks.

But Cinna is kind. He remarks kindly on the work of my prep team and gives me compliments that seem so genuine (such as, "The magnificence of your hair can only be compared to your eyes, two lovely opals that shine with a light all the candles and stars envy").

When the time came for my fitting into the dress, Cinna tells me to take off my clothes and close my eyes. I was very hesitative about this, but Cinna only smiles and says, "You don't have to take everything off, just all of your outer layers. Or you can keep your eyes open. Whatever's comfortable with you, Katniss. You don't have to do anything you do not wish to."

I keep my eyes open as I slowly slide off my white tunic. Cinna's lightning-quick fingers slip something over me immediately. Something warm and lush and soft against my sensitive body. Something that doesn't hurt and makes very little contact with my wing stump as it slips over me silkily.

And then-and then Cinna steps away and lets me have the mirror all to myself.

My jaw drops open. The creature in the mirror is from an entirely new world. A world where gowns are as beautiful as the gemstones on wings. My dress consists of a beautiful stitching of scarlet red, turquiose blue, and soft gold feathers, consuming me in a flame of delicate beauty. My sleeves are elegant and poofy, expanding out towards my hands but not fully reaching them, like graceful vines wrapping around a glossy strand of grapes. The torso is embedded with flashing jewels and gems that remind me of my wings. The bottom of the gown is accented with flame designs and more twinkling gems that make me look like I am dressed in fire if I move.

Cinna stops grinning once he realizes I am not grinning.

"What's wrong, Katniss?" he asks very gently.

"I love the dress," I say quickly, "But it's just my...wing." If I had both wings, I would've raised them in triumph and flew circles in the air, then jump-land with them spread out behind me like a peacock fan.

"Your wing has a natural beauty of its own," Cinna remarks quietly, "Just because you have one and not two, does not mean it affects your beauty. You are still the most beautiful Mockingjay I have ever met."

I turn around this time to reflect his smile back at him. He makes a spinning motion with his finger. _Twirl for me. _

I twirl. He claps, a smile on his face all the while. When I stumbled on the fifteenth twirl, his strong arms reach out and catch me. I smile up at him. "That was amaz-"

And at that very moment, Cato walks in. He freezes once he sees me.

There is a moment, a scary moment, of complete silence, as if time had stopped moving. Then, suddenly, as if nothing happened, Cinna helped me stand upright and folded his hands behind his back. He smiles at Cato, flashing dazzling white teeth.

"You came just in time," he tells a bemused Cato cheerfully. Cato is glowering at him, and every now and then he glances at me, not with a warm, kind spark in his eye but with utter coldness.

I gain my nerves back. "I was twirling the dress," I explain, "And then I stumbled and almost fell."

Cato didn't say anything, so I tried twirling again. But I must've been distracted this time, because I loose my footing and fall again. This time, there is no one to catch me and I land painfully on my wing stump.

I grit my teeth, managing not to scream but still a little yelp escapes me. Cato heard it, and he is suddenly looking very concerned. Cinna must've heard it too, but he knows what Cato wants because he then turns to me and thanks me for wearing his work and quickly excuses himself out of the room.

"Katniss, are you alright?" Cato asks once Cinna is gone.

"I'm fine," I mumble, still clutching at my shoulder in the sharp pain.

"Let me help you." He reaches out his hand.

"I'm fine," I mumble again. Honestly, I really didn't need to twirl for him.

Cato is looking angry again, so I quickly take it.

"What do you think of the Capitol so far?" he asks, not looking at me. But I understand just what he means.

"The Capitol is very colorful," I say, "Lots of colors. And the stylists here are all so talented. Cinna was so nice and his dress is really beautiful."

Cato then nods. "We should get going," he says, gesturing for me to follow.

I follow down the corridor, into a metal box called the elevator, and clutch onto him as it begins moving down. The motion against flight is making me a little nauseous, but I keep that to myself.

Now that I've gotten a good look at him, Cato looks really good tonight. Not like he didn't before, but tonight, I had just registered just how handsome he _really_ is. His hair is sticking up and his eyes are extra-bright. He's wearing a black tux that really brings out the muscles on his body-it seems like he has more muscle than flesh. Even his red tie is ironed to perfection and not cheesy looking at all. I must've been gaping for too long, because as soon as I meet Cato's eyes I immediately blush and turn away. I did not realize he was looking at me the entire time as well.

"You know, I didn't get a chance to say this earlier, but now that we're here, you look_ incredible_ tonight," he says to smile, offering me a smile.

What is he playing at? One moment he was angry for no reason and now he's all nice? Two can play at that game.

"So do you," I murmur in what I think is a shy voice, "Really amazing and gorgeous."

His smile broadens, and I can feel my face returning one. I really meant what I said.

But as soon as the elevator dings, I pull away, leaving him to catch up with me. It doesn't take long for his toned legs to, either.

We get into another limosine that takes us to what I expect is the City Circle. Now, gazing into the Capitol at night, the buildings are actually glowing and they really stand out against the darkness. The stars twinkle down at us faintly, waving their natural glows.

We arrive at the Capitol Mansion way too soon. It is located in the heart of the Capitol and sits directly in the middle of the City Circle.

"Whoa," I mumble under my breath. The Capitol Mansion towers over the entire City Circle, even over the entire Capitol I'll bet. Sitting in a car right underneath it, it looks like a palace of twinkling crystals. The lights flashed in millions of different colors and each and every one of the gigantic windows sprouted a warm golden glow. Up a long row of mosaic steps sprinkled with diamond chips, a huge pair of double doors sits there, waiting and open, with a Peacekeeper standing nearby, checking invitations.

"Well, have fun tonight, Katniss," Cato says, not turning around.

"You're not coming in with me?" My tone is more surprised than it was supposed to be.

I see him flash a sad smile from the long rearview mirror. "I have to attend the President's meeting, and it is best if I am not late."

I give him a nod. Yes, the meeting is the reason we're here in the first place.

I don't want to go, but he hands me the invite scribbled with my name on it. I can't read very well, but I know my name.

"Why is my name on here?" I demand.

"For the Peacekeeper sitting there in the front like an attack dog," is his reply.

"I'm sorry," he says, finally turning around, "I'll join you at the party later. I'll make it up to you. Go ahead."

His sapphire orbs reflected the many lights and shined them at me. They were deep and breathtaking.

"Okay," I mumble, getting out of the car. I understood everything.

So why do I have a sinking feeling in my stomach as I watch his long, black car drive away?

This is what I am thinking about as I'm heading up the steps, showing the invite to the Peacekeeper, and then stepping inside the Capitol Mansion.

* * *

Katniss

I am greeted by a long hall, decorated with dozens of paintings and frescoes, that leads to another set of grand doors. Although they are not as big as the last ones, they are painted a warm gold that invites you in. I walk down the wall, each step echoing on the smooth mica floor, and slowly swing open the handle of the double doors.

The Capitol ballroom is like a world of its own. I stand under a roof at least thirty feet tall, a dark royal blue sprinkled with small diamonds to resemble a night sky and stars. Musicians float high on gauzy wisps of clouds, striking up their most volumious and merry tunes. Mountains and platters of hot, steamy food sit on ornate tables of gold and silver with lion paw legs. Couples dressed in elegant shades of color whirl around on the sparkling marble floors, so polished that you can see your reflections as if you were standing on the water of a crystal lake. And everywhere you look, there is people-talking, dancing, eating, drinking, kissing, having the time of their lives.

I'd forgotten that I was standing there alone. I awkwardly and automatically begin to move towards the back, trying to avoid colliding with couples or anyone else, meanwhile trying not to draw any attention to myself. Cinna's dress covers over my wing stump, but it has a hole in the back for my wing. I try to somehow make my wing look like it was a part of my dress, as if I didn't have just one and as if I wasn't a half of a Mockingjay with another part of me missing.

I swallow the lump in my throat and blink away the tears that gathered in my eyes at this thought. The food tables were getting closer with every step I took. Just a few more steps, and I could be happily trying each and every single one of the delicious-looking dishes that still breathed steam. My plan was just to hover around the food and eat until Cato arrives. But of course, like almost all plans, it never goes accordingly.

I no sooner have picked up a golden grape when a voice behind me says, "That's not for eating."

I whirl around, expecting to see someone sinister, someone malicious because of the cruel voice. Instead I come face-to-face with a tall, handsome stranger with an angular face and an eagle-like nose. His large pink lips are tilted in a very mischevious smirk, and he winks at me. His twinkling green eyes linger too long on my body for my comfort.

I put the grape back where I had gotten it. "If it isn't for eating, why else is it here?" I ask acutely.

"A grape made of solid gold can break every single one of your teeth." He sweeps something off the floor and hands to me. "I believe this is yours." I try to take the dropped invitation off his hands, but he merely swipes it away and holds it out of my reach.

"Are you trying to take something without a thank-you?" he teases me, raising a blonde eyebrow but I can see the laughter in his eyes. A bit of irration stirs up in me.

"Thank you," I say curtly, snatching it out of his grasp. I turn around and begin to walk away. He follows me, and when I stop, skids right in front of me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he says, crossing his arms, "I never did get your name."

"My name is Katniss." And I'll be walking away now.

He comes in front of me again. "Marvel of District 1," he says, extending a hand and his grin. I take it lightly but he tightens his grip and shakes my hand vigorously. When he lets go, my hand is sweaty and with red nail marks.

"I have to go," I said irritably, hurrying off and loosing myself into the crowd before his disappointed face catches up with me.

I approach an empty table piled with a roast pig with an apple stuffed in its mouth, long, stretchy ropes of yellow morsels, and tureens of soup colored every hue of the rainbow. I grab a bowl and reach for the ladle of a clear green broth when another hand snatches it and begins ladeling soup into their own bowl.

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise as I survey Finnick Odair, who is grinning from ear to ear as he splashes spoonful after spoonful into his bowl. "Why, hello there, Girl on Fire."

My lip curls and my nails scratch at my balled fists. I haven't forgotten Finnick Odair's little deal with Cadis-he was part of the reason I only have one wing tonight. He may have been forced into it, and a part of me actually feels very sorry for him about that, but still the part of me that I lost because of him is not so easy to earn forgiveness from, mostly because it is not there.

My eyes trail to the almost-empty tureen. Finnick, however, shows no sign of stopping.

"How are you this very lovely night?" he tries again.

"Oh, hoping I'll get to taste a drop of that green broth," I reply icily, my nose in the air.

To my surprise, after he empties every drop, he holds out his full bowl to me.

"It is all for you," he says, giving me a smile and a wink.

When I don't take it, he lowers it a little.

"I know you're still angry," he almost sighs, "And I don't blame you for being. I am still, so, so, _so_ sorry. Believe me, Katniss."

"I believe you," I barely murmured, still looking anywhere but at him.

"I think what I did is beyond your forgiveness, but I hope you bear no grudge against Annie."

I open my mouth to reply that I bear no grudge against the kind, sweet women when she suddenly comes bounding over with laughing eyes.

"Finnick!" she grabs his hand. "Come on, come on, you'll miss it! Oh, hello Katniss!" she addresses me, then grabs my hand as well. "Come along, you don't want to miss it!"

"Wait, miss what?" I cry, but I think my cries are lost to the sudden rush through the crowd. As it turns out, a very large group of people had gathered around something taking place in the middle of the room. Annie drags Finnick and me to the front and then giggles to herself as two young men comes to the middle, both wearing armor, a helmet, and wielding flashing swords.

"Isn't that-" I am interrupted by a loud blare of dramatic music. And then the men began fighting.

They began by circling around each other like predator and prey. Then one rushed at the other and their swords clashed. They began to move in a sort of a dance, parrying and thursting and dodging every once in awhile.

The crowd grew larger and the cheers grew louder. Some cheer for the guy in purple while others cheer for the guy dressed green. As the purple knight brandishes his sword at the green knight, the green knight's sword goes flying. But he thinks fast, for then he somehow leaps quickly over his opponent's head-catches his sword-and lands on his feet. The cheer of the crowd grew louder, and you could hear people chanting "GREEN KNIGHT! GREEN KNIGHT! GREEN KNIGHT!" louder.

But his purple friend wasn't going to go down easy. He tries to sneak up on the green knight-who turns around at the last second and slices off the purple knight's helmet, or at least the part that was covering his face.

As his face is shown, I hear the crowd getting more excited, but a small part of me wilts in dread. The purple knight has the second cruelest eyes and face I've ever seen on a human (three guesses on who the first is).

The knights rush at each other again-this time, the purple knight slices off the top part of his opponent's helmet, revealing a tuft of blonde hair. My heart gives a little jump. The height...

Was Cato the green knight?

All of a sudden I found myself cheering along with the crowd, too. Cheering on the green knight. I got so into the moment that I even found myself smiling and chanting along with Finnick. Annie is beside herself with excitement, and so is the crowd. Our cheers seem to give the green knight strength. He jumps onto the purple knight's back-and thrusts the sword right out of his enemy's hands. They both scrambled to catch it as their swords went flying through the air-I notice the purple knight grabbing at the green knight's foot. He thankfully misses.

The crowd bursts into thunderous applause and cries of admiration as the green knight lands on his feet holding both swords triumphantly in his hands. Next to me, Finnick takes Annie and they share a kiss.

A little ting of something unpleasant bursts in me at their kiss, but I don't know why, so I push it to the back of my mind, which wasn't difficult to do. The knights had gone, but a new show was starting.

I don't completely understand this one because they use a very complicated language that seems like half English and half something else. I do know that it is a love story, as the couple fall in love at first sight during a party. The guy visits the girl sometime during the night. "Oh, Romeo, Romeo, where art thou?" asked the girl, glancing up dreamily at the moon.

The guy says something long and poetic and probably romantic about something being east of the sun and Juliet being the west, but I hardly understand a word of it. Most people in the crowd apparently do so, because they sighed, loud and long and dramatic.

All I know is that a bunch of stuff happens, because people gabber on and on about this Thou and Thy. I did feel a pang of sympathy for Juliet when they announced she was to be married not to Romeo. Wait, a pang of sympathy? For a girl in love? I don't think so. The actors just must be really good. I don't feel anything but admiration for their skills, I tell myself as I watch, more intently.

I thought it was pretty clever of them to come up with the sleeping potion, until the end. That's when the twist came. Romeo thought that Juliet was really dead and so he kills himself by drinking poison. Then Juliet soon wakes up, and after seeing her beloved dead, she grabs his sword and stabs herself.

People were weeping, but a number of others are clapping. I felt a little sick until the actors got up and gave a bow. That's when I remember that this was not real but just a part of the entertainment.

I guess most have seen it before, because afterwards they resumed whatever they were doing. I stand there, overwhelmed with emotions and trying to sort them out. I didn't realize I was standing in the very center of the dancefloor until Finnick and Annie glided past me, Annie's long purple dress swirling. They waved at me, and I couldn't help but wave back with a stupid grin on my face.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and again by instinct I whirl around. A handsome young man with a square chin and shining blue eyes smiles at me. "May I have this dance?" he softly inquires, holding his hand out to me.

I don't know why I say yes. Perhaps it was because I had too much pea soup or perhaps it was because I had just watched a love story unfold with a tragic ending. For a strange reason I can't stand love stories with a tragic ending, even though I barely know what love is-I just know that it's this force that draws two people together. Either way, it felt nice to have a pair of warm arms guide me around after spending so much time by myself.

"Pardon me for not introducing myself either. Gloss, Gloss Linmen, District 1."

The introductions here are so formal. I don't know how I'll say mine. Oh hell, I'll just say District 2.

"Katniss Everdeen, District 2."

Gloss's eyes light up with interest. "That is interesting. I have been to District 2 a few times, but I have never seen you around. What part of 2 do you live in?"

Crap. Umm, what part, what part...

"The suburb part," I finally say, lamely. To my surprise, Gloss chuckles.

"That's a nice place to live, I think. I've visited once or twice at the bakery. Lovely cakes there, really admirable."

We make small talk. He does it because he enjoys it and I do because I'm trying to be polite to this nice, mannered gentleman that I'm twirling around with, his hands on my waist and mine on his shoulders.

I try to enjoy myself as much as he is, but I find that I can't. Some part of me whispers that I'm betraying Cato, but that just brings up too many questions I am unable to answer. Still, as Gloss spins me in his arms, I can't help but think how different this is from Cato's clutch and can't help wishing that it was Cato who I am dancing with.

Gloss seems to notice my discomfort because then he pulls away. "Excuse my dancing," he says, looking slightly embarrassed, "I haven't in a long time. Come, I'll offer you a drink."

I was thirsty, and I didn't really have anyone else I could stand, so I follow Gloss to one of the tables. He pours something out of a bottle for me and I'm bringing it to my mouth before I catch a whiff of this. I immediately lower it from my lips.

"This is wine," I say.

Gloss just smiles and clinks his glass against mine. "A toast," he says, then drinks all of his burgandy liquid in one gulp. His face loses its satisfied look once seeing that I was still hesitating, the liquid sloshing around in my glass.

"Aren't you going to have a cup?" he gestures.

I shake my head. "I'm only nineteen," I admit.

One of Gloss's golden eyebrows curves up. "I thought you were older," he confesses, "But do not worry. I am twenty two years old, only three years older than you. Drink up?" he clinks his glass against mine again, but I wasn't so sure.

"Katniss," he says after his finishes his second glass and pours himself a third, "You do want to toast the Victor of the Duel, don't you? The green knight?"

I stare at him. "You were the green knight?"

He smiles. "I still am."

I can't help but grin at him. "You were brilliant!" I exclaim, all my shyness forgotten, "Amazing! Your skills are so incredible..."

He laughs and sometimes flushes at my praise, but I could see that his chest was puffed up proudly. He proposes another toast to me, and then I do drink it this time. The spicy, tart, dry liquid is enough to make me want to choke but afterwards the way Gloss is grinning at me makes me finish the entire glass.

I set down my glass, stumbling a little. And then the familiar gesture of a man reaching out to catch me happens again-almost-

"Gloss!" shrieks a shrill voice. Gloss freezes and watches sheepishly as a young woman with a tight green dress and flowing blonde locks storms over, rage fresh in her pair of blue eyes that are so similar to Gloss's.

I am about to ask Gloss if this is his girlfriend when I realize that must actually be his fraternal twin sister. They look very much alike.

"I've been looking for you all night!" huffs the girl, crossing her arms and sulking. Then, she catches sight of me. "And who is _this_?" she asks, her lips curling in disgust.

Gloss rolls his eyes and replies in a cheeky voice, "Someone lovelier than you. We actually were enjoying ourselves before you arrived, Cashmere."

Cashmere looks even more angry at this. "Stop goofing off!" she tells her brother snappishly. "We have so much to do! We're only here for a few days in the Capitol, and I still need you to help me plan out my shopping route! We have to make sure to hit every shop on the City Circle..."

I couldn't help but feel a little bad as Cashmere walks off, dragging Gloss with her, still blabbering a mile minute naming all the streets and shops of the Capitol. Gloss gives me a pitiful wave and mouths see you later, but I doubt that.

It seems that I am surrounded by company wherever I go tonight, whether I want it or not. Right on cue, two other girls saunter up to me, little smirks plastered onto their faces, as if they knew something I didn't. They came to a stop in front of me, and I couldn't help but wonder why one of them looked so familiar. The blonde looked somewhat like Cashmere, only her eyes were green and her height was a bit shorter. She wore a sheer, shimmering see-through gold gown and her hair loose and rather windblown, even though we are indoors. The brunette had her hair up in an intimindating ponytail and wore a sweet coral gown that clashed horribly with the expression on her face.

I was hoping to pass by them but then again no such luck.

"So you're Cato's new girlfriend," the brunette sings in a rather mocking tone, "Nice to meet you. I'm Clove."

I blush. "I am not his girlfriend." Oh! She was Cato's ex-girlfriend from the train. The clingy one, the most horrible woman Cato claimed he'd ever met.

The blonde girl giggles. "No, of course not. I am," she giggles, "And I'm also Glimmer."

That's the most ridiculous name I've ever heard. Clove wins second prize. I wasn't going to stand around with them. "Excuse me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on," Clove says, reaching out for my arm as Glimmer takes the other one, smirking like her life depended on it. "You aren't going away, Fire Girl?"

"Yeah, you look like you just came to the party," adds Glimmer, tossing back her hair.

Clove's dark, steely eyes glint maliciously like knives. "You've already been with five guys tonight, Glim. Don't you think it's time to give your ass a rest?"

"I would, but they keep giving me jewels!" exclaims Glimmer, as if she didn't know whether this was good news or bad.

Clove just rolls her eyes and turns to me. "What about you, Fire Girl?" she says, a slow, evil grin stretching across her face (Glimmer had an identical smirk). "How many boys you been with tonight?"

"That's my business," I say, struggling to get free but both of these girls had grips like oxen. "And why does everybody keep on calling me Fire Girl tonight?"

"Because you've got the pretty dress! Look at what we're stuck with!" whines Glimmer, tugging at her gown, making the sequins glitter with the reflection of the chandeliers.

"Because you've got the hots for Cato." Clove's voice just turned an octave nastier, if that were possible.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demand.

Clove rolls her eyes. "Don't pretend you don't know, sweet thing. Everybody in District 2 knows you're Cato's bird whore."

My vision blurs. I shake with anger. "I am not a whore!" I roar, slamming my fist down and hitting nothing because there was no table there. Both Clove and Glimmer snickered.

I stare at them in disdain. I want to give each of them a good punch in their arrogant little noses so bad.

"So you say," sneers Clove. "But how come Cato bought you in the first place? We're not stupid, Birdy. We all know that Cato is a single man, lonelily living at the top of his hill. Won't talk to any human girls. Barely even comes down. And then he gets _you_." She leans her leering face close to mine, and I can count every single freckle on her face. "Better than a human girl, huh? A birdbrain, tyranny Mockingjay with breasts the size of a child compared to ours, better than us? If you're so much better, Fire Girl, then where is your other wing?"

I don't answer. I have no answer. I want to know myself.

"Not gonna answer me, huh? Take her, Glimmer!"

They both grab and drag me to a table, or under a table. I thrash about, trying to scream, trying to bite, trying to kick, trying to get away, but these girls had grips like the monsters they are. Covering my mouth with one of their hands, they grabbed a long, stretchy rope of the yellow morsel things and begin to wound it around my arms, my leg, and my wing. Glimmer stuffs a giant bitter apple into my mouth, and I could taste the grease of the pig's mouth. I still thrash and wiggle wildly about, doing whatever I could think of to try and break free. But the yellow strands are stronger than they look. This was not happening!

They slide me right underneath a table so the other guests can't see me and began talking in quiet voices, of which I could still hear.

"So, when do you think he's going to come around?" Clove's voice asks.

"The sooner the better. We can just take the money and go, and the fucking Mockingjay would be stuck as his slut."

"You mean his _new_ slut. I heard he beat the old one to death." Guffaws of cruel laughter. My eyes widen, and I'm on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, I hope he beats this one to death. I mean, just look at her! _So_ pathetic. And Cato wants her instead of us?"

"I know, right? Today I saw him on the train and I went over and told him how much I missed him, oh so sweetly and politely, and then the fucking bitch comes over and slobs her hands all over him. Like what the fuck?"

"Ouch, that sucks, knowing you lost to a slut."

"Shut the hell up Glimmer, you know you ain't anything short of one yourself."

"Oh, _go_ to hell, Clove. I can't help it if I'm hot, and you can't either. But Mockingjays don't even deserve to be sluts! They don't even deserve to live on the same planet as people! We give them everything and they only act like the dumbasses they are."

"Too true, Glimmer. What do you suppose we should do now while we're waiting?"

"I don't know. I wanted to spend some time with someone else, but he's busy at the moment. As if you can ever be too busy for m-"

"Hey, I know what we can do you!"

"I was in the_ middle_ of saying something! But yeah, what can we do, Clove?"

"You know how the slut only has one wing?"

"Yeah?"

What I hear next could have made me faint. Or even die processing it.

"We should cut off her other wing."

_Cato! _I mentally scream._ Cato, wherever you are, please hurry to the ballroom! Cato! Cato!_

* * *

Cato

My thoughts scamper back and forth from Katniss and President Snow. I've been here for a long time and still no sign of Snow, which means I can't leave. I want to get to the party as soon as possible. I wish I'd known that you could spend a little time there before coming here, like Gloss and Cashmere of District 1 did. I overheard Gloss talking about getting some Mockingjay drunk and I realize how much I missed having a Mockingjay next to me. Even worse, I fear for Katniss's safety. She should be okay, with all those people there. But still, I just can't help the unease that something is wrong.

When the clock strikes ten, I decide that we can screw this. I am just getting out of my chair when suddenly a small, thin man with paper-white hair like a mad scientist's walks in, his shoulders hunched, his puffy, deformed lips puckered into a sickening grin. He sits at the head of the table, his hands folded, his beady blue eyes examining us with excitement.

"Welcome, citizens of 1, 2, and 4," he says, baring his teeth at us in a grin. "The people of the Capitol welcome you to our city. Some of you have been here before, others have not. We hope the party we throw in your honor has been to your content."

I want to scream, _Too bad we haven't gotten a chance to be at the party yet!_

"A lot of people had received invitations in your District," Snow continued, licking his puffy lips as he gazes at each of us in turn, "But you were chosen out of your district to attend this meeting.

I am quite scheduled for tonight, so we will have to make this brief. But as you all know, over the years, the population of our beloved and popular Mockingjays are sadly decreasing, year after year."

Because we kill them all! Because we humans bring them about as slaves and treat them as if they were born to die!

"With the continuation of this, there may be no more Mockingjays after a short number of years."

I go numb. Katniss is now such a part of my life that I can't imagine ever living without her.

"Therefore, we proprose to you a plan. A brilliant plan, dreamed up by many scientists and inventors, and approved by our government. This plan will not only ensure Mockingjay population but will help increase their numbers as well."

Along with the rest of the attendees, I crane my neck forward, hanging on to every word this man says.

"Ladies and gentleman...I give you the Mockingjay Games."

* * *

**So what do we think?! I know the whole thing kind of comes in randomly, but I felt like that Katniss and Cato needed to have this getaway from home. I also wanted to introduce more characters. **

**So what do we think? Of Clove? Of Marvel? Of Brutus and Enobaria (I just imagine them as a couple)? Of Marvel? Of Gloss and Cashmere? Of Glimmer? And yay, Finnick and Annie reappears briefly. And wait till you see who I pair Haymitch up with!**

**But oh no, oh no, what is going to happen? Who do you think Glimmer and Clove are waiting for? What do you think of Katniss's crazy night (because she's a Mockingjay, she attracts attention)? And what could Snow be planning in that wicked mind of his...?**

**Leave me your thoughts, point-outs, critcism, and comments in your revews! Thanks for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting.**

**Now, so many questions, so little time! I'll try to reply to all of your reviews personally if I can get a lot! Oh, and I will also tell the story of how I came up with the idea for this Fanfic in the next chapter.**

**I'm sorry if you were disappointed in this chapter. I tried to have a little bit of everything (Romeo and Juliet belongs to Shakespeare, by the way) because I know it's difficult to please everyone. And sorry for the sloppy quality of this chapter, but I tried to get it done asap after I worked out all the details. I am exhausted tonight.**

** The reason this took so long was because of real life, and things got chaotic and I was exhausted to write. I am in no way complaining, but just keep in the mind the more reviews I get the more tempted I am to write faster. I wrote this as fast as I could, and this was going to be published this weekend but I decided to give this to you as a holiday treat! Hope you enjoy your Halloween! **


	12. Breaking Barriers

**Another amazing array of reviews! We're over 10,000 views already; thank you so much. I must find some other way to let you know how much I appreciate all of this ^.^ **

**THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO TOOK THE TIME TO READ/FOLLOW/FAVORITE, AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO EVERY ONE OF MY REVIEWERS:**

**jing1 & xxPaige23xx-I updated as soon as I could :) Hope it felt sooner than that horrible busy week**

**sundragons93-They are not waiting for a Gamemaker, I'm afraid :( (but don't worry, you'll find out soon)**

**thepinkmartini-I commend you for paying close attention to the small details I've thrown in there :)**

**jada3012-This could be very bad for Katniss! Thanks for reviewing**

**Toastandsugarcubes05-Not the Mockingjay Games, oh no! But don't worry, all is not lost just yet**

**dragonflame-I love your reviews because they make me smile, I try to update as soon as I can! I really want to make sure I don't write crappy chapters**

**You-can't-bandage-the-damage: Yes, they are! Great job reading between the lines, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough**

**kittykatcornn-Snow is pure evil! You have a point there :) **

**Strawberryluv-Great job at paying attention to the small things :) the Hunger Games do not exist in this universe, so they are safe from that...but not from the Capitol :(**

**jc52185-I feel really bad for Katniss as well. Snow is the evilest thing!**

**Jawsome-I felt like I owned you all a longer chapter since it took me nearly long enough! A week, that's probably my longest ever. I've tried to make this one shorter than a week. I'm sad to say this but usually love stories have many a good long bumps in the road before reaching its final destination. As for Cato and Katniss, we will just have to see what happens to their futures. **

**dragonflame-I will try! As long as I'm alive this story will be updated asap :)**

**vampirebooklover09-I remember you reviewing some of the older chapters of this story, thanks! And you'll find out! I like Gloss, too. Since there wasn't much of a personality for him in the original series, I decided to give him one.**

**Bloodredfirefly-I hope this chapter isn't adding any plot twists, it's just adding onto the last one. I am giving my readers a twist, hopefully a good one though. **

** -I hope you enjoy what's to come, thanks for reviewing!**

**TruffelJuffel-I agree, Katniss HAS been through a lot. That's why in this chapter:**

**_This chapter REALLY lives up to the M rating. Spoiler alert/warning_**

**Warning/Spoiler alert: **

**The anticipated lemon (My first time writing one, I hope the story won't be removed because of that)**

**I'm so sorry I can't say much, but I would not want to give anything away. **

* * *

Cato

"The Mockingjay Games," Snow says, his thick, puffy lips bloating into a horrible smile, "Is an annual event where one lucky Mockingjay will be selected, by lottery, to aid the Capitol in the conservation of its species. The selected Mockingjay, or tribute, will be sent to the Capitol, where we will provide it with care and health so it will be ready to mate. The only male Mockingjay in existance is well-known and taken by a human female, but it matters not because they decided to marry anyways. We will select a human male for our Mockingjay tribute to mate with. This includes males from all districts including the Capitol. We will study the genes and pick the best choice so that we may breed a new line of strong, intelligent, beautiful half Mockingjays. Only the best for our citizens." Snow licks his lips, then continues, "And once we have a generation of half-Mockingjays, well, a half and a half makes a whole, doesn't it?"

I felt sick, but not from the disgusting smell of roses and blood.

"You are free to go," Snow says, standing up, "The Mockingjay Games will be announced on national television tomorrow. Viewing is mandatory. And don't forget, there can be some _very_ unpleasant..._consequences_ if we don't conserve the Mockingjays, accidents that I'd hate to see befall Mockingjays and their owners. Good night to you all." And with that, he walks out of the room, his stench lingering in the air.

The room is silent for a moment, but everyone wastes no time in leaving. I am the first one out the door.

* * *

Katniss

Apples shouldn't grow to be this big. Apples this big should be against the law. It's stretching my mouth and tearing my muscles apart.

My chest falls up and down and my breath comes out ragged and panicked as I debate furiously with myself. _Now is not the time to panic, Katniss!_

_But now is the perfect time to panic, Katniss! Those bitches are going to cut off your other wing-don't you let them! You're nineteen, an adult Mockingjay now, and you need to by all means survive. It's what you were born to do._

_ You have to think. You've been in these kinds of situations before. And there weren't even any people around. All you have to do is to get out from underneath this table. _

_But how? _

And then in a flash, an idea came to me. I am wrapped in food. Food! I can easily break free-okay, maybe not easily, but I definitely will have an easier time freeing myself wrapped in food instead of rope and leather.

My tongue laps at the apple, and then push against it as I sink my teeth into its mealy flesh. A large chunk of apple falls into my mouth, and the rest of the apple itself lands heavily onto my chest and rolls off.

I don't waste a second.

"HELP!" I scream over the sound of the music. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" If I scream loud, somebody will hear me. I just hope it's not Glimmer or Clove. Who the hell would wrap somebody in food anyways? Dumbasses.

I scream louder, loud and long as I can. Even though my feet are tied together (again), I use my feet and body to try and push myself out from underneath the table. Damn these tables for being so long, I thought as I scoot out my feet. I grit my teeth as bursts of excruciating pain shot up from where my wing stump made contact with the ground. I'm seeing stars and it nearly knocks me out that I have to stop and lay there, struggling to catch my breath. I scoot no further, because just then a pair of hands grab onto my feet and yank me out from underneath.

Green eyes widen at the sight of me all tied up. "Katniss?" Marvel's eyebrows climb high on his forehead as he quickly looks me over and unties the yellow morsel things from around my body.

"T-thanks," I breathe a sigh of relief, shaking in my attempt to stand up. Marvel helps me regain my feet as he unties my arms, now fallen and crumbled into pieces at my feet when a moment ago they were almost the key to taking away the last part of me.

"How the hell did you end up like this, Fire Girl?" Marvel asks.

"Some girls who look and act like men." I turn my back towards him so he can untie my wing.

He keeps his eyebrow raised. "Whoa there, Mockingjay. The rules here clearly state that Mockingjay wings need to be restricted."

Against my better judgement I roll my eyes. "I have one wing, Marvel." And if it wasn't for him, I would have none. "Thank you," I add softly under my breath.

He has heard. "Yes, I had wanted to ask you earlier, but I was-"

"Too tactful about it?" I interrupt. "It's fine. I got an infection from a stab that was thrusted in too deep, so they had to amputate my wing."

Marvel's eyes seem to bulge out of his head. "Holy crap...some serious shit went down right there. You sure are a Fire Girl."

"Stop calling that." Clove had called me that.

"But it suits you. Your dress, when you move, it looks as if you're on fire," Marvel comments, his gaze resting on my body again.

Suddenly it feels like I've been here for too long. "I've got to go," I say, looking around, "Before Clove or Glimmer comes back."

"And what would you do if they did?" Marvel asks, trying to block me from leaving.

I shrug. "Kick their conceited asses." I hurried to find the exit, with hiis laughter melting into the background of chatter and noises the guests made, thoughtless sounds that wouldn't give a care if a Mockingjay lost her only wing tonight.

The hall is empty, and for that I am grateful. Every eye from the portraits that hung along the walls seem to be glaring at me as if I had done something drastically wrong. Marvel may have saved me, but I had already thanked him. He was laughing at me, I'm sure of it, and he does not seem like the kind of human that would be kind with Mockingjays. I am so glad to be away from his blocking and smirking. Whenever he smirks, there's a certain gleam in his eye that I don't like.

Before I turn the knob to open the door outside, I ask myself if this was a good idea. I am not sure who Glimmer and Clove were going to meet, but whoever it was they must've wanted to bring me. That gives me a few guesses.

CRASH! The doors bursts open and a towering hulk collides into me, sending both of us down. I give a yelp at the strain to my wing, but suddenly a pair of muscular arms engulf me in a toasty hug that spreads warmth throughout my body. My face is buried into its shoulder as it gropes my back.

"Katniss, thank goodness you are safe," the familiar voice says. He lets me down, his cheeks a little flushed and mine as well for enjoying the hug. I stand with my feet on the ground peering into those icy yet warm eyes.

"You finally made it, Cato," I said in a small and weak voice, suddenly on the verge to collapse.

"I'm so sorry for not coming sooner; Snow held us all as prisoners. Are you alright? How was the party?" He asks anxiously as he puts an arm around my waist, guiding me out into the night.

I shiver a little but the heat on my waist is simply bliss and keeps me warm as we walk to his limo. The only words I've managed to say are, "I'll tell you everything on the way back home."

* * *

Cato

As I listened to Katniss explain what happened to her tonight, I couldn't control my fury. Snow told us hell while Katniss endured it-and what if District 1 hadn't been able to help her in time? I want to tear my hair out and beat myself up for being stupid enough to leave her. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have let this happen?

My hands are balled into fists and I'm itching to pound something-I took it out on the door of the late train that was taking us back to 2. I don't give a shit if Snow recommends we stay in the Capitol until the announcement tomorrow. I'm not staying in the deranged Capitol longer than necessary.

By the time we reach my mansion it is very late, but I follow Katniss all up the way into her room.

"Y-yes?" Katniss says uncertainly. She looks unsure of what to do.

"I need to talk to you," I say with my hands in my pockets. Part of the tux was left in Snow's meeting room; only the T-shirt underneath now remains with me. I notice Katniss is uneasy, but hell, I'd be too if I were in her situation. However, I cannot let Snow be the one to tell her, as I know it would probably break more than me telling her.

"The meeting. I was there tonight, and so was Snow..." I began. How was I going to explain this? Wasn't it going to shatter her emotionally, even more than all the current events had done so?

Katniss was now eyeing me warily, hanging onto every word I say. I decide to change tactics.

"How about I tell you when you're more relaxed? You know, comfortable and all?"

"Well," Katniss bit her lip, "I was going to take a shower and then head off to bed."

"You could take a bath instead."

Katniss blushes. "Well...maybe...um, okay." She stumbles into the bathroom.

I sit on her bed and listen to her run the bathwater, my head buried in my hands. How I wish things didn't have to be so difficult.

_ Are you sure it was wise to purchase a Mockingjay in the first place? _A voice in my head taunts me.

I let out a deep, frustrated sigh. No, I answer, No, no, I am not. I was foolish. I wasn't thinking.

But somehow, somewhere along the way, this Mockingjay stirred up a batch of emotions I'd never thought I had within me. Correction, I'd never thought I had left in me. I was desolate and lonely, a pile of broken ashes after I learned of the horror Cadis had done. I fell down a dark hole and couldn't seem to find my way out. The situation left me so horrified and helpless that I vowed to not get hurt again. The few years I spent up there alone, however, contributed to the feeling of loneliness until I was beginning to question my own sanity. Therefore I was desperate for someone to talk to, desperately in need of a friend. I didn't realize I was in need of something else as well. Company. The company of a woman. Compassion. Someone who needs me. Someone I can take care of, someone who I care about and maybe someday will care about me. Katniss showed me what I was missing. She brought me this joy I would have never found by myself. And I let her. I let myself be drawn to her, let myself get close to her, even though deep down I knew she might not last forever. I just wanted to live in the moment and enjoy it. Was this all a mistake?

The bathwater stops running and at the same time so does my selfish thoughts. _Snow said lottery, _the voice in my head is much kinder, _So there is a very little chance her name would be drawn. And do you think she does not appreciate you bought her, instead of some horny older man who keeps slaves? _

"C-Cato!" I barely hear Katniss's whimper over the sound of my own thoughts.

But I do. And in a flash I'm up-the bathroom door opened-and I'm standing inside the luxurious bathroom decorated in white and gold (so what?), looking at a dismayed Katniss sitting admist a sea of bubbles in the round tub.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" I ask, my eyes scanning the room.

"My wing stump, it's bleeding," gasps Katniss, her knuckles as white as the edges of the tub she's gripping onto.

I walk around and crouch down behind her. The wing stump, which had been a tarnished copper when Dr. Beetee amputated her wing, was now a frothy, milky white. Little drops of bright red liquid were formulating along the uneven edge and dripping onto the white marble floor. I grab a few squares off the toilet paper and soak them with ice-cold water, folding them carefully to about the size of Katniss's wing stump.

"Don't touch it-please!" pleads Katniss as she eyes me, her face almost as white as the room.

"I'm not." I press the folded paper, _ever_ so gently, onto the wing stump. Immediately it is dotted with red stains. I keep pressing it, adding a little more strength each time. I could see Katniss's tense shoulders relax just a bit now that she knew it wasn't going to be agonizing. "I'm applying pressure to the spot so you won't bleed as much," I explain, "Tell me if I'm hurting you." I'm no doctor, but I see that Katniss has stopped trembling.

"Oh." She gasps as I remove the paper, now soaked with blood.

I keep applying wad after wad of paper until the bleeding has stopped. I then gently wipe the stump with a dry square of toilet paper. "You won't get an infection from that. You're fine now," I tell her.

Katniss turns her head to face me. "Oh, Cato, thank you," she whispers. The mixture of relief and pain on her face makes me want to just wrap her tightly in a hug. I have never had a soft spot for anybody before.

"You don't need to thank me, Katniss. There are things that I should do." I whisper back.

"Why?" Katniss's eyes, deep and dark and glittering, find mine.

"I don't know, but I just know."

To my surprise (and relief), a little smirk appears on Katniss's face. "That doesn't make any sense."

I pretend to huff. "Maybe not in _your_ world, but in mine, it does."

Katniss doesn't respond, just looks down. Shit, I probably went too far with that. "I was just kidding, Katniss."

"I know."

"I wasn't being serious."

"I know."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't."

"Are you sure? Then what else is bothering you?" Stupid question. What else is _not_ bothering her?

"Everything awhile ago, but nothing at the moment." And with that she goes back to popping each individual bubble.

"That's going to take forever if we do it your way," I smirk, grabbing her hand and swinging at quite a few bubbles with it.

"Hey!" Katniss tries to splash some water at me.

We laugh as we get each other wetter and wetter. I am soaked to the point where I could've just gotten into the tub with Katniss-however, I did not want her to be uncomfortable. She has been through so much tonight.

I get up to leave her to her bath, when one word stops me.

"Cato."

I turn around and incline my head. "Yes, Katniss?"

Her eyes are pleading. "How was the meeting?"

This may be the perfect time to tell her. As no one knows, I'm not one to pretend that everything is okay when it isn't. "Horrible."

"What's wrong?" Her soft is soft, sweet, and musical, sounding like a voice I could trust.

I bend down until I am next to her. Our bodies are separated only by the tub. Her eyes, framed by her long lashes, holds their gaze on me steadily. Then I see her ear sticking out from her wet, dark hair. I lean forward until my lips are right next to her ear, and whisper, "Snow's created games. The Mockingjay Games."

Her breath slows and then speeds up a bit, like she is afraid to ask the question. "What-what are the Mockingjay Games?" she says in barely a whisper.

My lips are still by her ear so I don't have to look her in the eye. "A symbol of Snow's cruelty. A meaningless, selfish, deluded act to gain more money and power."

"Tell me what's in it for the Mockingjays. Please, just be honest."

"There's no way in hell I'm going to quote Snow, but they're where a Mockingjay, selected by lottery, is to...produce offspring with a selected individual."

Silence. Cold, deadly silence that could've frozen time right then and there.

And then Katniss lets out a sob and buries her head into my shoulder. I hold her for a long, long time, never wanting to let go.

* * *

Katniss

I haven't wept in a long time. In fact, I don't remember if I've ever wept.

But now the tears wouldn't stop coming. They're practically pouring, and it's raining down Cato's shoulder and over his body. I'm too selfish to care. I'm crying for me, myself, and other Mockingjays who have to endure this type of cruelty and horror the world brings upon us. What did we ever do to deserve this?

Did our ancestors do something for us to be punished? Have we somehow been so cruel to life itself that these kinds of situations are brought upon us? Or does the world just hate our kind in general? We can't help it-can't help who we are born to, can't help what we're born as. It's something we can't change. The only thing we can change is who we grow up to be and how we treat each other. But it looks as if to me that humans won't ever change.

Except for Cato. But does he need to change?

I know that something was bothering Cato tonight. I don't think he's the violent type. In fact, he was gentle. And that was when I decided that yes, something was definitely wrong tonight.

But this? I don't know-I expected some kind of horror, some kind of evil thing to be unleashed by Snow, but I'd never thought it would come to this. The means of his mind is just too evil, too great for us Mockingjays to endure. I am sure that more Mockingjays would commit suicide now because of these Games. These games that nobody would want to play.

Except for some sicko who's probably going to buy his way into being the selected human for the Games.

I am barely listening to Cato as he tells about the Games. I don't want to hear any more detail. I do, but I don't. So I blank out and wait for him to stop.

He finishes and breaks away the hug-I had actually forgotten we were in one; it felt so warm, so affectionate, so tender, and I was just so used to it. He looks like he's in severe pain, but he's holding everything in too much and about to burst. In the midst of my own terror, I must've forgotten how terrible this must be for him. But how? How could it be horrible for him? I'm the one who can get picked. I'm the Mockingjay. I guess he can get picked as the human too, but would that be so bad?

And then I realize, yes, it would. I probably think of all Mockingjays are saints, like any typical Mockingjay woukd, but the truth is we're not. There may be some terrible humans but there are some Mockingjays that are just as cruel, maybe even worse, out there. It sounds strange but it is too true. And Cato said the human would be chosen by the selection of genes and DNA. I used to hate admitting it but now I don't: Cato's handsome, fit, intelligent, and smoking hot, not to mention young, rich, and District 2 citizen. He could be easily chosen as I. He could be stuck with a horrible Mockingjay, if there's any out there. And I'm sure there are.

I put my fragile arms around Cato's and slip my hand into his big ones. I don't know what I'm doing, I just know that his contact brought me comfort so maybe it will work vice versa.

Cato's eyes are gazing back into mine again-he still must be miserable, but he's looking much calmer. His eyes are like two pieces of pale crystal-strong, sturdy, beautiful-looking but can be easier to break than to fix. I've never seen him so before. I always thought he was as tough as a nut, but he has a soft side too. And he's showing me it. He's still masculine, though.

We are gazing into each other's eyes, admiring each other's souls, letting them do all the communication for us. And suddenly-I don't know how it happened-but his lips are on mine and my lips are on his. And our lips aren't just touching; we're kissing.

It starts off as a slow, sweet kiss. An are-you-alright, I'm-sorry-we're-here, at-least-we're-together kiss. But then it turns into something else, something deeper, something more complex. Something heavier. It grows more feverent, more passionate. Soon our tongues are battling for dominance. I'd never thought that liplocking with a human, something so wrong, would feel like something so _right_. My mind was at absolute rest, and I just went with my gut. I let my feelings show take over.

He puts one hand around on my waist and with the other grabs a sponge. We're still kissing as he dips the sponge into the water and begins to wash me-like the very first night he saved me from Cadis. He runs the sponge smoothly and sensually over my back and arms. He gently lifts one leg up and runs the sponge down in a way that gives me tingles. After he does the other he does my neck and my chest. I feel the heavy, moist softness of the sponge on my cleavage and couldn't help letting out a little whimper against Cato's mouth as they caress my breasts.

The sponge washes my torso and rubs circles around my stomach, before getting to the area below my waist. I mewl softly, still engorged in the kiss as I feel the soaking, plushy sponge rub soap and water come between my legs onto my most sensitive area, sometimes giving gentle strokes that make me want to fall over.

As Cato dries me with the towel we break up the kiss, both gasping for breath. Cato is breathing heavily as his beautiful eyes roam over me. My cheeks are flushed and so is every part of my body, which is smooth and glowing pink and naked right now. A feeling of insecurity begins to creep into me, and I use the towel for cover-up.

"I apologize, Katniss," Cato suddenly says, looking ashamed and then looking away, "I let myself go out of control. I-"

"No, it was fine," I breathe, my eyes suddenly glued to his chest, where you could see everything through his soaked-through T-shirt.

Cato's gaze is back onto mine and his eyes glitter like stars. "I am truly so very sorry for all that's happened so far," he says, "And I want to have a chance to make it up to you. I know you've endured a lot of agony, a lot of pain. We both have. And we're on the edge of a breakdown, and there's nothing we can do all about. All we've ever known was pain and hurt. And I want you to feel good, for a change. I want to make you feel a sensation you have never felt before. I want to make you happy."

I realize the meaning behind his words.

"But the choice is completely up to you," he adds quickly, "You are not going to be forced into anything, I assure you."

I don't know why I'm doing this. The past few weeks, months have been too much. I was caught up in things I'd never wanted to be a part of, things that had almost endangered my sanity. I was almost dead, so many times. I don't want to die. I want to live. I want to forget everything. I just want to feel. To breathe. To live. I needed some time to enjoy my life, which has been so difficult to do. And I deserve to enjoy life as much as the next Mockingjay, don't I?

"Go ahead." I plant a little kiss on the soft, warm pinkness of his lips. "I've been through too much, and I have too much ahead of me. I need whatever happiness I can get. I need every bit of it."

Cato looks as if he can't believe what he's hearing. "Katniss, are you sure you know what you are agreeing to? If you change your mind once we get going, I might not be able to. I might lose control. I want you to choose carefully. And if you think or hesitate in any-"

I never found out what I was hesitating in because just then I lean in for another kiss, another chance to have contact with him. He said no more. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him, feeling his warm body pulsing between me. I never thought I'd be doing this, and that was the last thought I had then because my mind melted into nothing as we kiss passionately, feverently, greedily.

I wrap my wing around my stump as I lay on the bed. Cato is on top of me and he leans down, his arms supporting his weight so I don't have to. We kiss until I feel like I'm going to explode from the rapture. As I'm left there reveling in the feeling, Cato rains kisses down my neck and shoulders that has me arching my back, moaning over and over again.

I couldn't help a gasp when pure pleasure overtakes my body as Cato gently kneads my breasts. My nipples have turned a swollen pink. He takes my right breast into his mouth and sucks like a starved man while he massages the other and lightly flicks the nipple ever so often, making me intake my breath and arch my body up to him.

He gives the valley between my breasts one last kiss and continues kissing down my torso. He rubs tender circles on my stomach and continues kissing down my waist until he reaches my private area.

He then slips a finger into my tender, most private part.

I let out a squeal-I just couldn't help it with the rough friction. However, tingles of pleasure begin coursing through my body as his finger curls and rubs my sensitive rosebud. More of his fingers join and now I'm bucking in the delight. Little mews of pleasure escape me. I feel liquid pooling between my legs. I'm seeing stars, bright stars, hovering around my body and doing things that make me feel so pleasant. All that matters is that Cato keeps doing this and never stops.

With his other hand Cato reaches up and squeezes my breast. Then he's kissing me again, our bodies moving close. I was loosing consciousness, the way Cato was treating my mouth, breast, and ass. Nothing had even come close to being as good as I was feeling this moment. I was writhing and squirming in pleasure all dignity forgotten. I am thrilled, inside and out.

I could feel a heat below my stomach and then I knew I was close. Cato seems to notice my unease as well, and he rubs his fingers in an erotic caress that causes me to nearly loose my mind. The stars are brighter in my vision and there's more of them, too.

He removes his fingers, which are glistening with my essence. I shamefully look away, but he tilts my chin so I'm gazing into those amazing eyes once again. I grow stiff as he rubs my tissue.

"This is your first time so it might be painful at first," he whispers, "But then it will feel magical. Katniss, if you're with me right now, live in the moment and enjoy it. Do whatever pleases you."

"Just be gentle," I find myself pleading. He mouths of course.

As he unzips and takes off his pants I nearly tear his shirt off like an animal. I was so near my release and completely out of control. I have a need to fulfill.

The second before he goes in, I stop and ask myself _Are you really sure about giving up your virgin-HOLY _**SHIT**_!_

I scream so piercingly that I could feel a star miles away tremble and flicker in the night sky. Cato's member breaks the fragile barrier I had been protecting all my life, one of the most valuable things a Mockingjay had on her. The strange thing is that I don't mind one bit. Sure, tears have gathered at the corners of my eyes and are threatening to spill down but I don't care. I'm crying because this is it, my first time, my it time, the loss of my virginity. It's a new emotion for me. But somehow, I feel like I am still pure at heart. Instead of forcing himself onto me, Cato had given me a choice and that was what made this more enjoyable for both of us.

I am not in pain for long. Soon our bodies are moving as one, mine under Cato's. We are both bare and slick and tender, but mostly pure. I have learned something tonight. Purity isn't about keeping your virginity, at least not literally. It's about keeping who you are no matter where you are or what you're doing-being the person you were meant to be, feeling the things you were meant to feel and not letting new or bad things change you for the worse. Cato and I move feverently as if we are glued together in a dance. Our hands and limbs are everywhere, caressing lovingly and stroking tenderly. Through each move we fly a little higher in the sky, a little closer to heaven, nearer to a hearty paradise. I am floating in a cloud of pure bliss as we fulfill our deepest, darkest, and most natural desires. We are gazing into each other's eyes the entire time. Cato's are sparkling with happiness, shining in glory. He seems enraptured by this experience. I myself am in the highest state of ecstasy, with each touch and kiss growing more fierce, more wild, more passionate. Every single one sends chills down my spine, raises goosebumps on my sweaty hot skin, and burns my blood into fire. My head is light and dizzy and I feel fireworks inside me, exploding and bursting into colors I'd never dream existed. It was in a tangle of passion and outpouring emotions, thoughts, and feelings that we release together.

Cato holds me tightly as I have my first orgasm, waves of pleasure shooting across my body like stars. My vision is blind; I'm seeing bright flash of lights and claps of thunder and I can almost feel laughters of happines. It's all so bright and so warm and it feels so good that I'm forever captured in the moment. It's such an amazing and wonderful and enchanting feeling I don't think I could ever get enough of it.

Cato rolls off me and we both lay there, panting and gasping for breath. He smiles at me and then wraps his arms around me. We are both too exhausted for words, but his embrace is all I want. I engulf myself in the presence of his warm body still near mine and drift off into the best sleep I've had in a long time, with dreams of sweet islands, of coconuts and dancing suns, with islands of delight and castles of flight.

* * *

**So what'd you think of that, huh? Gosh, I hope my first lemon wasn't too crappy. I tried not to get into too fast, tried not to make it too detailed or way too little detailed. The last thing I want is this story removed. I am taking a great risk, both with Fanfic and with readers. **

**I was just wondering, do you guys like Katniss POV or Cato POV better? For me to decide on whose POV I try and decide beforehand whose POV would be better suited, whose can give us more.**

**And tell me, out of curiousity, what do you think the main theme of this story is? Or the few main themes?**

**Some of you have a great point: Katniss _has_ suffered a lot and I wanted to give both her and Cato something to feel nice about. This chapter was supposed to be a long, emotional one.**

**I know it may have been either too quick or too slow, that was the idea, Katniss and Cato need some time off before being pushed back into their harsh reality. **

**As promised, I share with you the story of how I got this idea:**

**Before I signed up for this site, I was reading every Cato and Katniss story I could find. Unfortunately, there were very few completed ones, and most of the incomplete ones are sitting there gathering dust. And of course, finding a Cato/Katniss AU without the Hunger Games was almost impossible to do. **

** That's why I was especially excited to read this one story I found about Katniss working as a maid for Cato in about 18th century England. Unfortunately that story yet remains one chapter and to this day I am still hoping that the author will write more. But it got me thinking. Reading about so many Catoniss stories made me eager to write my own. I really liked the idea of Katniss working as a maid for Cato and some relationship developing between them, but that idea was already written, and sadly, discontinued as far as I know. I was thinking of writing Katniss as a slave. But there are other stories with that idea.. So I began to think about Katniss given to Cato as a wife.**

** Then, in a sudden rush and whirlwind of streaming color, it came to me. I want to make a story where Katniss and Cato are brought together, but not the Hunger Games. I kind of want Katniss to be under Cato's mercy, not extremely but you know what I mean. I want them to develop a relationship in the most unlikely of ways (without the Hunger Games), where they face many hardships on the road to being together, that is if they even end up together after all. Katniss as a Mockingjay, a spirited, winged human who is treated as an item instead of a citizen and Cato, a wealthy District 2 citizen and lonely man who is afraid of being hurt again. I then came up with an idea of where I want the story to go if I were to finish it, and what would happen. I would try to keep it as one of its kind. I will try to make it unique to others, out of respect for them and myself. **

**When I first published it, I was nervous and I didn't dare to raise my hopes too high. I hoped that a few people would like it and I would get some reviews for every chapter once in awhile. But KA-BOOM, you guys came on like cannon fire and brought this story, as well my joy of writing to life. I would never dream of so many favorites and followers and reviewers, or so many views that it makes me smile until I'm dizzy. That is reason I cannot thank you enough. I mean 100 followers, woohoo! And who knows how many reviews? :) You guys are just too great! You're the best!**

**And of course, I had a ton of inspiration from great stories such as Nynphatemine, Reckoner, The Terrorist, The Populous Decree, Cato's Obsession, and Bought & Sold, all stories that got me inspired to sign up for Fanfiction so I could write my own Cato and Katniss story. **

**Now I'm going to give you a little preview of what's about to come next. I usually have my author's note at the end of the chapters, but I thought Katniss and Cato's thing was so amazing that I didn't want the next thing to come up right away and ruin it :( Here goes**

* * *

Cadis

"**_YOU LET HER ESCAPE_**?!"

I could practically feel the bitch flinching through the line. I rub my fingers together pretending that I was rubbing Katniss. I can't WAIT to get my hands on her again.

"It w-wasn't our f-fault. S-she van-"

"Sure," I snarl, "She _vanished_. That's always it, isn't it?"

"I'm telling you, it wasn't our fault! We tied her up and then we went to get a knife so we could cut off her wing-"

I couldn't prevent the giggle that escaped from my lips. "You wanted to cut off her wing?" I rub my chin. "**BRILLIANT**!" I roar, smirking to hell's end.

"Yeah, but we didn't find her in time. She-"

"Shut the fuck up," I growl, "Who cares! Just meet me tonight at the graveyard! Eleven'o clock sharp! And don't fail, or **ELSE**!" I slam down the payphone, leaving the worthless thing to dangle from its receiver.

"Katniss, my little dove, soon we'll be together again," I gleefully rub my hands together. "And this time there will be no Cato to save you."

* * *

**Omg, just wtf is Cadis planning?! And who is he talking to? And why a graveyard?**

**And thank you to my reviewer who gave me constructive critcism on Cadis :)**

**See you until the next update!**


	13. I never knew it would come to this

**Once again the number of reviews I got have surprised me pleasantly. Thank you all for being so patient! I'm sorry this took nearly yet another week. Can you say B-U-S-Y? All these plans for the upcoming holidays, two parties, two projects I've had to work on, and even more parties to be planned! I'm dying from exhaustion, but luckily writing and you guys are here to keep me sane.**

**Bloodredfirefly-Thank you for reviewing! I always look forward to reading them because they are just so sweet and they can bring a smile to my face anytime. You always have something positive to say. Cadis is not just creepy this time...he's got a whole graveyard to back him up!**

**You-can't-bandage-the-damage: Sorry that the timing was inconvenient for you, I really am. I was going to have it come much earlier in the story but decided to push it back. However I'm really glad the one Katniss had been with was Cato instead of Cadis :) And no problem! You always review so it's only my pleasure to respond. But (and this question isn't meant for anything other than suspense), are you sure that they did what they did out of lust? :D**

** : Thanks, can't have a story with a little suspense (in my opinion lol)! I will try to update asap, thank you for reviewing**

**Jawesome: I don't even know where to begin. I would NEVER _mind_ a review, especially a long one! You made me grin in some places, smile, laugh, and then just very happy. I like how you're paying attention to small details, which can help one understand this story much better if they paid attention to them. Your emotions aren't stupid; I don't ever think any emotion is stupid. I'm so glad you signed up! :D This is probably random, but I like Tom/Ginny pairings as well! I know they're on different sides as well as Cato and Katniss, but I just think they make the perfect couple. Man, do I have fanfics to read AND to write lol! Thank you so much; most of everything you've said made me blush (like, yay, they like it! lol) and I REALLY appreciate you reviewing every chapter so thoroughly so thank you**

**vampirebooklover09: I'm glad you liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing! I hate to admit it but yes, even if they were married Snow would somehow find a devious way to make them elligble for the Games :( I know Finnick and Annie don't have to, but Finnick is considered somewhat of a celebrity since he's the only male of his kind (not as much as Haymitch, but more than Katniss and Cato)**

**thepinkmartini: Thanks for adding your honest opinion and answering the questions! And thank you so much for the compliments that just made my day, I'm so glad you're liking this story so far! **

**jbought: Thanks for your opinion and review!**

**Strawberryluv: Thanks for reviewing! I can't wait as well either! We have to see what Cadis is up to! I tried to make the lemon more sweet than sour (:D pun intended) and yeah, the whole switching of POV's gives me a lot more to work with (because if it's only in Katniss POV or Cato POV and I want to show Cadis, that would be difficult when Cadis is at a different location)**

**Toastandsugarcubes05: Ok, I'll keep that in mind :) In the meantime thanks so much for reviewing!**

**dragonflame: Oh believe me, your reviews really do make me laugh :) I really like them! I am so thankful you are a constant reviewer to my stories because you always bring the humor. And sorry about my updates taking longer; it's because rl is so busy this time of the year and it's hard to find time/energy to write. But I try, I really try! Your humorous reviews are what's a part of keeping me going :)**

**kittykatcornn-I'm glad you're still liking this story! I know I couldn't please everyone but I'm glad I pleased you at least!**

**jing1: I will! (try)**

**dragonflame: I'm so sorry it took me a week to update. I AM hungry for a cyber cookie...yum! I'd love it if you'd review everyday, I only wish I could update everyday as well...Maybe I should start writing shorter chapters. IN the meantime thank you so much I am so happy you like this story **

**Barrel Racing Brat: Thanks so much for reviewing :) I only wish I could tell you all I plan will happen, lol. You will have to see**

**Just remember to keep an open mind in this story**

**Have fun reading and for full effect, pay attention to the small things :)**

**WARNING: CREEPY STUFF IN CADIS'S POV. If you're not going to read it but still want to know what's going on with Cadis, then send me a PM and I'll explain. **

* * *

Cano

I hardly notice the sharp nips of the chilly autumn wind on my neck. In my pockets, I'm crushing the flowers but I think they're dead anyways. With the prices going up these days, who has time and money to afford living flowers?

I narrow my eyes at the answer my brain conjures up. Just thinking about his name makes me angry. He's not an unkind man-in fact, I'll admit he's the best out of us. But he is no better than us in any other way.

My parents certainly seemed to think otherwise. They were very protective of Cadis, but also very protective of him. They spoiled Cadis because he wasn't like the rest of us, that was alright I guess, but why Cato? Why is he always in the spotlight? Because he got good grades? Was the best in training? Had lots of friends? Was admired by everybody? If one grew up in our household, they'd think that twins exist. Not triplets. Cadis. Cato. Never Cano.

So I did what had to be done. Mentals deserve to know who they are. They aren't better than regular people, and certainly not superior to me. I wouldn't stand for it. Somebody needed to shove the truth right up Cadis's ass. Since my parents and Cato wouldn't do it, it had to be me.

But I'd never thought he'd lash out like he did, never thought he'd do what he has done and be what he has become. My parents were great people. I'm sure they had meant to pay attention to me. I get that now. But still, having no friend was the worst. Being alone was the worst.

I actually know him better than I thought. He wasn't that bad. In fact, we were pretty chill as children. Cato and Cadis were still pretty chill as teens. By that time they had nearly forgotten of my existance. How could one blame me?

Exactly. You can't. And Cato had no right sending that Mockingjay to blame me of the past. Funny, though, I dunno if he sent her. But he must have. The Mockingjay wouldn't do any favors for him. Probably just nestling with him because she's got one wing. Probably would have left him if she could.

The grim grin on my face fades as I reach my parents' tombstones. I reach into my pocket and pull out the tiny wisps of the crushed flower petals near their graves. I bow my head in a minute of respect. Then my fingers trace the engravings of my parents' names, out of their own accord.

I'm clasping my hands in prayer when I hear the creak. My frozen-stone heart gave a loud jump and nearly pounds out of my chest. Someone's here. I can't let anybody see me here at night. They'd think I was a thief or a cannibal, or even worse, _sentimental_. I'd be regarded as weak! I'd lose what little dignity I've gained. I can't lose anything anymore.

With a little shiver going down my spine I quickly hide behind a huge, black tree with twisted, gnarling branches. I'm a part of the shadow of this tree, but when I stand up, I scatter a small flock of crows. They caw loudly into the night, as the intruder makes some noises that sound like they came straight from hell.

* * *

Cadis

Heheh. The graveyard's dark. I like the dark. I can do more things in it, I think with a slightly crooked smile on my face.

My boots crunch the crispy fallen leaves, harder than necessary. My eyes are adjusted to the dark, many people's aren't, but after years and years of walking at night mine are.

I check my pocketwatch-only 10:46. The gate swung open creakily, and a patch of moonlight fell on one of the graves. I hear the calls of crows and see the golden glare of waiting ravens. I blow some kisses at them. Darling things. Papa's here!

I reach into my trench coat pocket for the small flashlight. I give it a click and a sudden, not-too-bright beam of white light washes over a nearby grave. I shine the flashlight around, reading the engravings and epitaphs, enjoying the presence of every spirit here.

"Here lies a brave woman who died for love..." Hah, you mean attention-seeking whore died for cash. Bo-ring.

"...boy with a muscle infection his leg..." Lame.

"Murdered by their own son..." Now_ this_ one looks interesting. I read the names on these two graves. My smile grows wider.

"Hello, _Mom_,_ Dad_," I cackle as I run the light over their names. _Click. _The dropped flashlight lays on the ground in the dark. I get down on all fours, my eyes still focused on the two gravestones ahead of me.

Then I begin digging.

It's a long process-those bodies are buried deep!-but I finally see the dark, shining wood of the coffins. I gnash my teeth. These things are nailed shut, and they aren't going to open. My fingers are going red from all the strength I put in trying to pry them open. I stand up and hack a gob of spit. It lands with a _SPLAT_ on my mother's coffin. With a satisfied smile, I spit onto my father's coffin.

"You never thought your son would be here, correct?" I say, my chest heaving as I stared down into the coffins. Maybe I can see through them or they can hear me or something.

"You thought I was a dumbass. A bastard child." I kick my foot out, sending moist dirt back into the coffin lid. Through the black, gnarled branches of trees, some faint moonlight manages to streak in.

"You thought I belonged in an insane asylum. You thought I was inferior to you. DIDN'T YOU!" I shriek and then look up into the lantern-eyes of an owl. It flaps its wings and flies away. I squint after it.

"What a nice little tail it has," I tell the two coffins and tombstones. That's when I notice the dried flower petals near their grave. I sneer at them.

"I have a little Mockingjay waiting for me. She might not know she's mine yet, but soon she will. And then I'll fuck her little cunt to pieces, until she sprouts a tail from all the throbbing I'll give her. Doesn't that sound fun? Your grandchild is going to be bore by a birdbrain slut hybrid. It'll be a little hybrid itself. I wonder how much those go for? Imagine how much money I'll get from it. And I just know that the fucking slut is going to go mad and demand I buy our child back, but I'll give her some memory editing pills or whatever. Then I'm going to tell her about how I saved her from Cato's rape and how he cut off her wing but I saved it just in time blah blah. She'll be so grateful she'll love me and then I can fuck her day and night whenever I want to. And Cato will be dead, and none will be the wiser." I belch, then continue, "Your precious Cato can't do anything. From now on, _I'm_ the center of this show. I'll _prove_ that I have brains."

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Cadis, why are you so charming and brillaint? Money AND a Mockingjay?! You the man, you!

My pocketwatch reads 10:55 and I utter a low growl. Where are those bitches? They're supposed to show up by 11 and if they're late BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT IN THIS GRAVEYARD.

Exactly eleven'o clock. I squint at my pocketwatch. 10:56.

10:57. I sing the song The Hanging Tree and burst out laughing in most of the parts. It's just so funny whoever made it up was a genius.

10:58. I smirk. Looks like I might get to have some extra fun tonight after all.

10:59. I wonder who I should fuck first.

11:00! I jump up to my feet-

"Cadis?!" Somewhere in the graveyard, a whisper filled with urgency. "Cadis! _CADIS_!"

"Shhh! You'll wake up the undead!"

"There is no undead, Glimmer, you're just para-"

"Well, well, well, look who finally came to the party." I stand with my arms crossed across my muscular chest, smirking down as my flashlight hover over each of their faces in turn. "Welcome, girls."

"It wasn't our fault we were late!" Glimmer wails.

"Yeah, Glimmer was wondering how to do her hair," Clove rolls her eyes.

"And so were you! You were going on and on about how you'd fuck Cato-"

"Shut the hell up!" I see the tiniest of flushes when I hover my flashlight over Clove's freckled face.

"It would do well for both of you to be silent." I say. They fall silent immediately.

"Now, do you understand the plan?" I remind them. Somehow I feel like it's best if we go over it a few more times than necessary. Glimmer can be...forgetful at times and Clove is very stubborn.

"Yes, sir!" squeals Glimmer shrilly.

"I understand!" declares Clove.

"Good, I don't want you to fail." I then briefly summarize all their main instructions.

Clove bobs her head up and down. "We get the drill, Cadis."

But Glimmer chimes in with her question. "But, Cadis, sir, what if one of them gets reaped for the Mockingjay Games?"

How the fuck does she know about that? Oh, she's friends with Cashmere, she'd have told Glimmer and then of course Glimmer couldn't keep her mouth shut to tell it to Clove.

I haven't thought of that before, but that would be _perfect_.

"It'd make the plans easier to carry out," I answer, smirking to hell.

"It would?"

"Why?"

"Because," I crack my knuckles, "there will be nobody around. Cato would never leave his precious little slut alone after two encounters with me. Which means you have less chances of being seen. Just remember to leave no clues to the locations of the bombs."

* * *

Katniss

When I first open my eyes, the first thing I see is sunlight. Thick and glinting...sunlight? No, it was a head of thick golden hair. Oh, okay, that's my hair. My eyelids flutter close, then snap open. That wasn't mine!

My entire body felt sore-exhausted, but a wonderful feeling was pulsing through it all. And then my memory comes back, and I remember what we did last night. My heart freezes, and then starts pounding rapidly.

I turn and glance at the sleeping figure beside me, the hulk of a magnificent being. The thin thing of a blanket barely covered his rippling golden muscles, which had a soft glow of sheen pearls. His chest slowly rose and fell, long golden eyelashes sometimes batting. Some part of me inside smiled at how much he looked like an angel.

And then I frown. If one thinks I am frowning because I harbor remorse for what occured last night, they are entirely kidding themselves. The sensations last night were simply magical, incredible. In all my life I have never felt so good.

But...damn. I turn and face the opposite wall. It's overwhelming, really, when for all your life you've worshipped your virginity, would almost die to protect it, treated it better than you treat yourself, and then give it away to a human.

_A HUMAN! Katniss, you are utterly insane, _declares a small, nasty voice in my head.

Humans are awful. Not one single species on this planet could've done this to us and enjoyed it...goodness, the Mockingjay Games! Shame on them and their false dignity. I like being alive, but I'd die before I'd let one of them take my virginity.

Then there's Cato.

How exactly does one describe him? Nice and gentleman are too weak. Kind is strong in my case, but not for others. From what I have seen I know that Cato isn't a kind person at all, he's just kind to me. And since I know that he is an unkind person being kind just to me, that just makes me feel special, like he has special feelings for me. Oh god, if only the other Mockingjays could hear me now. They'd probably laugh, stare at me with a pitiful look, whisper among themselves, and then shun me entirely. If there were enough of them to do all those things, that is.

But...I don't know. For some reason, the idea of shunning doesn't unfaze me as it usually should. Maybe it was just because Mockingjays are rather independent, or maybe it was because I was so used to living on my own.

How long ago that seems. I feel as if I've been living with Cato for a long time. Not all my life, no, but half my life. And it's only been a couple months. I could go into so many details right now. I can think about the entire past. Or I can face the future.

Next to me, I hear something grunt. Cato's awake, those eyelashes blinking and then opening them to reveal those magnificent eyes of ice.

He sees my face and then his breaks out into a smile. "Hey."

Perfect white pearls for teeth, soft pink lips parting. I couldn't resist a small smile back to that mouth. "Hi."

A little awkward silence follows that. Niether of us knows what exactly to say. I think of telling him thank you for last night, but I'd probably faint from shame and blushing so red. Besides, most humans aren't taught to be as courteous as we are.

"How're you doing, Katniss?" He stretches and then props himself up on his elbows, looking at me.

How am I supposed to answer that question when it's the beginning? Nothing has happened yet...oh, screw the innocence. Everything happened last night. My head feels airy. The world seems a little different. There is a dull aching between my legs that I'm trying to ignore.

"Fine." I deadpan. Sometimes it doesn't seem like such a bad thing, deadpanning.

He stops smiling. I watch the look on his face grow wary.

"You regret it."

"I don't!" I am unable to stop myself from blushing. I feel his gaze on me, staring through me with those cold eyes of his. I seem to have lost the courage to lift my head back up.

He raises his eyebrow. He's studying me, studying to see if I'm lying to him. "You don't regret it?"

"No, not one bit," I reply. Somehow, the prospect of me being a liar has given me enough purpose and dignity to look at him. I don't regret it...I don't...

We hold a staring contest for a little. Cato's looking thoughtful, and I'm sinking into those deep blue depths...

"Alright." He finally nods. "The last thing I would have wanted is to force you into doing something not of your consent. Forgive me, Katniss."

He's being sweet, but he would just do anything to break the silence, wouldn't he?

"I understand," I tell him, looking at his apple-shaped cheeks (which looks so perfect to peck that I'm not even ashamed of myself for thinking like this). "You didn't force me into anything. I consented. And it was..." Amazing. Beautiful. Remarkable. "It was one of the best nights I had in a long time." The best one in my life, I dare not say/think. "Thank you."

I feel red heat flush into my cheeks. I proceed to swing my legs off the bed, before Cato's hand gently touches my shoulder. I slowly turn, bathing in embarrassment.

"I should be the one thanking you," he murmurs, stroking my neck and back absentmindedly, "Last night was beyond imaginable, Katniss. You gave me something that no one else could have given me. You made my night extrodinary. I haven't been that happy in ages. I lost all self-control."

And I blush even harder as I feel him press his soft, warm lips against my temple. My wing unfolds. "So did I." My voice is a barely audible murmur.

Cato grins as he gets out of the bed. I feel the cold air rushing in in the moment of time he lifts the covers.

"Katniss!" Cato's startled voice makes me jump. I glance up at him.

"I made you bleed," he says, staring at the patches of red underneath me, his face no longer grinning. "Have I hurt you?"

I feel my face glowing the color of a beet. "It was my first time."

"I know." He lets out a heavy breath. "I just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you in any way. If I did, you would have told me?"

"I'd be embarrassed to, but I would," I reply honestly.

I sit there twiddling with my fingers like a child as he gets dressed and fixes his tousled hair. I can't believe I'm doing all this for someone...a human. But Cato's not just a human anymore. From the moment I first saw him (even though I didn't realize it at first), something in me was fascinated by him. There is a deep female instinct within me that loves his masculine presence. Curiousity for the exotic and unknown-there is just something about him that mystifies me. He's introverted, alright, but with me, he opens up heartily. He has befriended me, given me his trust, and saved my life multiple times, not to mention treated me with a kindness that not even other Mockingjays have given me. It's like the years of prejudice between humans and Mockingjays, the solid ice wall our ancestors built, is melting away, little by little, every second every day.

Sometimes I've even allowed myself to believe that Cato sees me as an equal, a citizen, a woman. The experience I shared with him was like no other and it left me right in all the wrong places, but it has taught me so much. I learned about true purity, companionship, friendship, comfort...even deeper feelings. I've never felt this way before and it seems like it happened so suddenly. What is even stranger is that it's so difficult to push these thoughts out of my mind, thoughts of things that would never happen in reality so the only place I'm left to be happy in are dreams.

* * *

Cato

I'm already downstairs by the time Katniss comes down. The knife in my hand easily glides as I peel and slice the oranges. When they are all cut up, I put them on a cutting board and then dump them onto the tray of rice.

I grab the little knife and then start cutting the chicken, humming all the while. It comes off, the clean, juicy, and tender meat. Once the chicken are with the oranges and rice I slide them into the oven and almost forget to close the door.

All that's been on my mind lately is Katniss, Katniss, and more Katniss. I feel as if I'm locked in a glass case of emotions. If I close my eyes I can perhaps relive every sensation I felt last night-and that alone can come close to making up twenty years of misery. That's how good it felt. Other than that, the experience was just undescribable. I had wanted it for quite some time-in the beginning, really-but I saw little point in pursuing it until recently. Katniss is one admirable Mockingjay and one hell of a woman, but she is also something else: a kind, sweet person. Before last night I had always thought I deserved my place in society, but afterwards, I'm wondering if I truly deserve someone as beautiful, someone as wholesome, someone as marvelous as Katniss. There is no finer Mockingjay anywhere, maybe even no finer individual, I'd say. The world of passion she set before me opened my eyes to sex. Before, I had regarded it as something vague, meaningless, perhaps even unsignificant. Clove had ruined it all for me, destroyed every piece of interest I had within me. But Katniss, slowly, with her bloom of kindness and her beauty inside and out, her tenderness and soft, pink body, showed me a new point of view.

I tried to push it away in the beginning. As a full-grown man who's only had it once before, the begging of my body was most difficult to resist. With the mature mind of a man, I had no less my share of sexual thoughts but also some regards and forms of self control. Starved for companionship, I would never sink to the level of a womanizer but seduction had taken every bit of self control. However much I hate to admit it, Cadis's break-in helped me out. I needed to see what I was taking for granted and not take it for granted anymore. It seems that the more people try to tear us apart, the more we come together.

And I have an idea of what that can mean.

I take the steaming pot of cocoa I had made earlier and pour a cup for Katniss. She comes to sit on the barstool in front of the marble counter. She's wearing one of my T-shirts, the one that says "I'M FLY" on the front. It looked good against her dark hair hanging in messy waves. I smile as I slid a bowl of marshmallows towards her.

"Hot chocolate and marshmallows always cheer me up in the morning," I say as I take the orange chicken rice out of the oven.

"You sure like to cook," Katniss observes, sipping the hot chocolate (I watch and grin at the expression on her face). She continues sipping it until her cup is empty.

"I've got nothing better to do." I spoon out some of the hot rice for her onto a plate. As I expected, she has not accepted my lie. Her glittery dark eyes are studying me. "You don't have to cook for me, Cato," she says quietly, "I can find my own food."

As much as I'm sure she can, I'm a bit surprised. "You could," I say emotionlessly. Well, I guess not everyone can like my cooking even though it's one thing I'm afraid proud of about myself.

"Cato, I like your cooking just fine," Katniss adds, as if she's just realized what she said, "But I'd hate to...trouble you. I'm just letting you know you don't need to cook for me all the time. I can hunt a bit, if you're tired or something."

"That's very sweet of you," I say as I set down the steaming plate in front of her, "But let me know if you change your mind after you taste this."

She eyes the platter. "What is it?"

"It's oranges and chicken cubes on white rice with honey pudding," I say, "One of my favorites. Perhaps it will be one of yours too." I take a spoon and flick a little bit of rice at her.

"Hey!" She laughs and then grabs a small handful to throw at me. Unfortunately for her, I was eyeing her aim so that when the moment was right, my hand reaches out and I catch most of the bundle of sticky rice and chicken.

"How'd you do that?" Katniss asks, trying not to look too interested.

I give her one of my old trademark smirks. I haven't smirked in a long, long time.

"Do you really want to know?"

"I really want to know," she says through a mouthful of rice. I had a feeling she didn't add _I don't have anything else to do anyways_.

"Okay, then follow me." I begin leading her out of the kitchen. I don't understand why this suddenly came to me-it certainly didn't before. I've never told anybody about it before. And did I really trust her with this?

I found my answer as I unlock the door leading to the basement. Down each step we descend sends an echo right back up. The basement looks like a garage that is bathing in gloom. I don't ever use it for anything. It's basically empty, except for a few barrels of who-knows-what and a few cobwebs scattered here and there. But I keep a secret here. As soon as we reach the end of the stairs I glide my hand over a specific section of bricks. Suddenly, the wall in front of us gives way to reveal a gleaming white door.

"Oh!" Katniss says in surprise, and I couldn't keep the mix between a smile and a smirk off my face. I open the gleaming white door and we step inside my personal training center.

* * *

Katniss

I've seen my fair share of magnificent rooms ever since I came into contact with humans, but this, this is something entirely new.

Flat lights hang down from the gray ceilings, illuminating the room to make it look like some kind of gym. I know that's where people do their exercise. I just didn't expect it to be so big. Makes sense, though, I thought, gazing around, taking it all in.

Mats everywhere-stacked on top of each other, leaning against the wall, laid out flat underneath obstacle courses. Along the walls, were vending machines packed with first-aid kits, bandanges, and water canteens. Red targets seem to be sprouting up all over the place, like mushrooms on the floor of a forest. Benchpresses, weightlifts, and loads of training equipment. Dummies and suits of armor stood next to displays of shiny weapons. There were swords in any size and shape one could think of: daggers that no one knew of existance, knives with twenty different options on their handles, deadly-looking maces, long, sharpened spears, and a dozen more that I can't name. Cato must be grinning at the expression I have on my face. I would be smiling too, if I were him.

My eyes land on the display of glossy bows. There were so many of them, all sitting there like polished trophies. I see big ones, small ones, wooden ones, heavy-looking ones, light ones, thick ones, thin ones, even a double shot that allowed you to shoot multiple arrows at once. Some have carvings and words engraved into them (one even encrusted small aquamarine chips). Some were plain but very smooth-looking. I'm sure I have a hungry look on my face as I get as close as possible, without actually swallowing them.

"Go ahead," Cato whispers softly in the background, "Use anything you like."

I don't need to be told twice. My hand reaches for the medium-sized, dark-auburn one with no engravings or decoratives. It's cold and smooth in my hands, just the way I like them. Cypress wood. I spot a pack of long, gleaming metallic arrows nearby, just waiting for their moment. Docilely I take one and prepare my aim at a target 400 meters away.

The arrow pierces through the very center of the target. Cato, who had been juggling knives, looks impressed.

"Not bad, Katniss," he says, then breaks into a mischevious smirk, "Not bad at all." And just when I'm about to politely say thank you, he hurls one of his knives at the same target my arrow had pierced through. The knife lodges itself into the center, skewering my entire arrow into splinters.

"You either," I say back, then aim my arrows at more targets. I wasn't going down that easy. I load the double-shot bow with two arrows in each shot. Steady, aim, fire.

I keep on shooting arrows at targets and eventually dummies, and Cato keeps on hurling knives through them. He's really very good, but doesn't he realize he's ruining his arrows? Ah, well, he's got more arrows than knives anyways.

Sometimes I would go back and shoot an arrow near his knife. When I realize it made him throw another knife, the battle was on. I kept shooting arrows and he kept on throwing knives at them, but that's where I would go back and surround his knife with a circle of arrows.

We keep on doing this until I can't find a clean target anymore. I turn to Cato to see he's laughing. I elbow him. "You git." I smirk for the first time in my life.

"Artemis had too much class," Cato replies, still laughing. "She didn't call people gits."

"Well then, Katniss does," I mock retort. How does he know about the famous Mockingjay archer anyways?

Cato looks surprised as I grab his remaining knives out of his hands. I then proceed to throw one at a dummy but I missed horribly, sending it clattering to the floor instead.

I wipe the cocky smile off Cato's face as I turn and start running towards an obstacle course. "What are you doing?" he calls out.

"If you want your knives, you'll have to come and get them," I say in an innocent sing-song voice.

For a big guy, Cato's pretty fast. When I'm doing the jungle gym I realize he's quickly catching up to me. The determined yet mischevious look on his face inspires me. Foolish bravery washes over me like a tidal wave and I decide to jump. Not a good idea. There was a mat underneath but I land pretty hard on my kneecaps. "Ouch!"

"Katniss!" Cato lands right next to me and a small frost in me scowls at the fact that someone of his weight and height could land on their feet. But it quickly melts away as I see the concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I say, but I'm not so sure. The knives are scattered along the floor. Because I had jumped from a high place, my one wing was not ready for the velocity of the fall. It dangles in pain.

"Are you sure," says Cato. "Don't lie to me."

I'm surprised because it's actually the first command he's given me, but I'm even more surprised that he thinks I would lie.

"I probably should stop for today," I mutter quietly. Cato nods and scoops me up into his arms (he has done that too many times for me to be embarrassed).

He carries me out of the training center, up the basement stairs and into his spacious living room complete with a chandelier dangling from the ceiling, a long circular white couch, and a gigantic flat screen TV that rose out of its stand, if you press the on button on the remote.

He lays me down onto the couch and covers me with a velvet blanket. He then sits down, my head in his lap.

I don't know what to think about this. I don't know why I let him. Maybe because last night most of my barriers had been broken down. I've decided I can trust him. How can something regarded as so wrong feel so right?

I had a fun time joking around with him, but why can't I think about anything else? Everytime I try, something related to him always pops back up into my head. Not that I mind. I'm happy he's around me, in fact. I get these weird feelings around him, but it certainly isn't shyness. It makes me frightened at the same time, for how was I to go back to living in the wild when I enjoy his company so? And can I even go back at all, with just one wing? What if I can't? What if I have to stay with humans forever? Cato isn't so bad, but then again knowing you won't ever go back to your old home again, the place where you grew up and love so much, can really have an effect on you. Shooting those arrows, I really liked doing that but part of it was because archery is a part of me. And even if I do go back, what will I do? Can things ever go back to the way they were? And where's Peeta? I haven't seen him in forever. I do hope he's staying safe! And what about the Mockingjay Games? Today we're going to find out which poor Mockingjay gets their life ruined by the Capitol.

The top of the stand opens and up rises the large flat screen. I watch it with one eye open. Viewing may be mandatory, but that doesn't mean I have to look agony straight in the eye. Cato's large, warm hand comes down and strokes my cheeks, which I didn't realize was dripping tears until now.

"Welcome, welcome!" A woman's voice bellows out from the speakers. I stiffen. Is it just me, or does that voice sound a teeny bit familiar?

"Welcome to the FIRST ANNUNAL MOCKINGJAY GAMES! Welcome, Panem!" I'm pretty sure I've heard that woman speak before.

"The Mockingjay Games were created to save the Mockingjays from eternal extinction. This has been brought to you by the kindness of the Capitol..."

I open my eyes. A statement as ironic as that should be treated as an insult.

The screen showed a woman standing in on an outdoorsy stage. Peacekeepers stood around her while colorful people crowd around, hanging on to every word. The woman has a large pink wig and wears a face full of pink cosmetics.

Oh! Now I remember where I had seen her. She was our Escort to the Capitol, Effie Trinket or something, the pink one with the loud voice. Now I see they're all dressed like that, in hideous and heavy fashion. But why?

I don't listen to her speech. I don't need to hear it. I only want to know who is chosen.

She finishes her speech. The crowd belong her applauds. Some are weeping openly. I want to shoot an arrow into their heavy wigs because I'm so sure that they have nothing under them, no brains at all.

Effie's long nails reach into the small glass ball that had been sitting next to her this whole time. She digs around.

I hold my breath. Cato's staring at the screen.

I look back at the TV. Effie's hand finally closes around a small, wrinkled piece of paper. She draws it out. Smooths it. And reads the name.

The crowd suddenly bursts into applause. Some people cheer. Some begin weeping again.

Cato glowers at that screen. I feel like crying as well.

* * *

Cato

Time has frozen for me. It just _can't_-no way_-but how-_impossible_-so little of a chance-_Snow. Snow's behind all this-I just know it.

My blood freezes. An instinct suddenly comes back to me, a very old, but growing-familiar-by-the-minute instinct. One that I have worked all my life to get rid of. One I want to avoid forevermore. One that reminds me of my dark past.

I feel like going down into the Training Center and stabbing things with my sword until they fade away from existance. I want to turn the place upside down. Tear it apart. Like how affections has torn me apart. Put me back together. Only to tear me down the middle again. I knew that this might happen, but I let it happen. Why did I? I have nobody to blame but myself for having feelings. I have nobody but myself to blame for falling-

The doorbell rings.

As suddenly as if I just remembered she was here, I gently slide Katniss off my lap and thunder towards the door. Whoever's here now better have a hell of an explanation. I look into the peephole and curse under my breath, because if I had done it aloud Katniss probably would've heard me.

But this is great. Katniss and me both just need more shit in our life.

On the other side of the door, Cano rings the doorbell again.

* * *

**Sorry for lots of different POVS! I'm also sorry if that sucked. I know it should be good since it's taken me a week to work on it, but I've honestly just been really tired. Even so, I wrote this as best as I could because I'm really excited for what's coming next! :) I think you guys will like it. I will also try to update Chapter 14 sooner this time. I can say that the next chapter will be better than this one!**

**And if this chapter is full of mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them. I don't often go back and fix chapters with one-word spelling mistakes, but I will this time! **

**So what do we think? I didn't exactly straightforward tell you who was chosen for the Mockingjay Games because I wanted you to think and pay attention to small details. But in case some of you are lost, just know that whoever was reaped is a Mockingjay, not a human. Other than that, DUN DUN DUN for glancing at a new side of our friend Cato (again, small attentions make big differences). **

**Even for Cadis, so little time, but so many questions and wonders! Just what is Cadis planning to do? And why are Glimmer and Clove helping him? And Cano listens to the entire thing while being hidden. How will this involve the outcome of Cadis's plan? Will it, at all? And what exactly are Katniss and Cato hinting at with their thoughts and emotions, while they're being emotionally driven? And why is Cano at Cato's house?!**

** Leave me feedback and comments in the reviews! I think you all are so awesome for being so patient. Usually the chapters don't take me a week, so I'm deradfully sorry about that. But don't let that stop you from reviewing lol!**

**And oh my, you all were so deep in analyzing the themes of this story! (Some of you even brought up points that I have never thought about but do apply to this story). You guys are just making Catoniss x100 times better than it already is :)**

**For the conclusion of this chapter, I want to ask you guys what do you think would be a good last name for Cato, Cadis, and Cano? I'm thinking of creating a poll or a mini contest just for that lol, because if you haven't noticed, in this story they don't yet have a surname. In the book Cato is just Cato, but I think adding a surname to him would make him seem more realistic, even if just a little bit. If you happen to give me a suggestion in your review I would be glad to consider it! I think naming characters are fun. If I really like yours, it may be used in this story. **

**Some parts of the story may just sound a little bit sexist to _some_ people. I believe in equal rights for both genders, but after reading Jack London's Call of the Wild (which is a must-read for those who like adventure and dogs), I realized that some of the primal instinct of our ancestors may still lurk within our blood today. It's all a part of the amazing evolution of human beings, and to learn more about it, read the Call of the Wild! **

**Thank you to Jawesome; I used the quote "locked in a glass case of emotion" from your review, hope you wouldn't mind it too much but I thought it would just be something Cato would say at the certain moment.**

** By the way, I also have a few ideas for another Cato/Katniss story. What do you think? Should I go ahead and write it? Would you read it? Let me know what you think!**

**And last but not least, if you guys have time, check out my other story (and first on this site), the 28th Hunger Games! It's a bit vague and all I've done so far are the reapings, but I'm planning to write more soon and turning it into a twisty arena story. If you would read it and review who is your favorite character (they are all OC's), it would really make my day! But I don't know how, since you reading this already has :)**

**Stay tuned!**


	14. Sacrifice

**Hey, nice to see you all again! Sorry it's taken the same time again, I didn't manage to update sooner and I feel horrible about that. I had yet another busy week of real life and plus I've been getting all these headaches, which makes me frustrated and leaves me feeling useless so the only thing I feel like doing is going to bed. I wanted to write but I couldn't think of anything and my ears would buzz with a weird ringing noise that just makes me want to panic. I think I'm getting sick. Whatever I post might be crappy, I'm just letting ya know ahead of time. I think I'm having those days that everyone has, so I will just have to try to work through it the best I can. I WILL definitely make Chapter 15 better, though!**

**Anyways you are all just so patient and I am so grateful for you sticking by this story all this time, or if you left a review. Means the world to me if you read/like/review this story :) You read this story and I read your reviews lol do we have a deal?**

**Bloodredfirefly-Thanks, glad to have you back again :) Your reviews always cheer me up! Aw shucks, thank YOU for your brilliant reviews, I don't even know what to say after reading them. And thank you for the name generator. I haven't really been writing all that much lately, but I am planning to work on 28th Hunger Games and this story as well. Maybe the other Katoniss will just have to wait for a 2013 release, I dunno**

**dragonflame-all I can say is LOL after reading your review(s)! They are funny and keep me on the edge of my seat. Cato plushie huh? I think I'll stick to the real Cato thanks though, and cyber cookies lol YUM. I updated asap (without the chapter being too crappy)**

** -Thanks for the review, hope you're enjoying the story! :)**

**Jawesome-I don't think your amazing analyzing is crappy! I love reading it and smiling at your love of this story. Aww I'm so sorry about your computer, that must've been awful! :( But at least you got some stories posted. I always thought Tom and Ginny made the perfect couple, not sure why but I just do! I'm also sure you're a great writer. Ooh can I tell you something? :) Kay, before I signed up for fanfic and all, I was wandering around the Tom/Ginny section and found your story. Of course at the time, I didn't know you and I had no idea guests could review, but I was interested and I read your story. It WAS GOOD! LIKE SUPER GOOD! It actually fueled my interest for Tom and Ginny :D Of course after that I moved on to Cato and Katniss but I still love Tom and Ginny! I'm thinking of writing a Tom/Ginny story, of course I'll need to visit Harry Potter again because I've been so caught up in the Hunger Games universe lol :)**

**Thanks for pointing out the mistakes! I know I said I'll go back and fix 'em, but I just didn't have the time. Maybe I'll go fix them later :D Yeah I really like Cano for some reason and I feel sorry for him because he had such a starved, unloved childhood while his siblings got all the attention. I'm trying hard to portray a unique personality for him. Then again, Cato and Cadis are very different. Cadis is such a pyschopath, it was fun writing for him almost like writing in the POV of a spoiled child. Only more deadly and insane. I know Katniss seems a lot more dependent, but since she's been through some very emotional things she's kind of in her own little cage. Cato is like the only one who she can talk to, the only one who doesn't prejudice against her. It was difficult creating this AU Cato. He had to be sensitive and introverted while also containing some of his original qualities. I wanted to make him realistic and likable but also Cato-like. He's been through some things himself and he needs love too :)****Lol, really? I didn't know that! Now I want me some Canadian Sprite.**

**Aw I'm sorry! I didn't say who was reaped because I wanted to encourage my readers to pay attention to small details (they give much more insight into this story and can tell stories of their own). But you'll find out in this chapter I promise. And thank you thank you so much for everything for all the names for this long great review and for favoriting my story! I'm feeling so pleased right now :) I feel like singing! But I'll write, too. And if you post your story up someday, I'd love to read it.**

**AbbyMellark21-I didn't say so bluntly in the text because I wanted to encourage readers to pay attention to small details lol but you will find out I promise :)**

**thepinkmartini-Aamazing analysis! I hope you continue reading and thanks for the great and insightful reviews! I didn't comment specifically because I don't want to give anything away but wow you really got the triplets spot-on! Thanks for reviewing, as always loved it!**

**Youcan'tbandagethedamage-Thanks for reviewing! I don't think it's weird at all; I actually imagined Cadis kind of scrawny too and definitely not as tall or muscular as the other two. Cadis kind of reminds me of a blond Loki! Ahhh now that reminds me, I gotta watch Thor! But don't worry, I'll write Hunger Games too**

**HungerFan.1824-You reviewed again! Oh I'm so happy to have you back, welcome welcome! :) I love reading your reviews, they are so sweet and insightful. Thank you for trusting me, I'll try hard to please as many as I can, I think this chapter holds some things people weren't expecting :) Aww, your review was amazing to read and it made me feel a lot happier! In fact all the reviews did Thanks for taking the time to do so!**

**Catniponfire-Thanks for reviewing and don't worry, I will! **

* * *

Cato

"What are you doing here?" I ask, throwing the door open. It slams violently against the wall but at this point I don't really care.

Cano doesn't step inside. He's holding a struggling bundle in his arms and of course, scowling his signature scowl.

"Gettin' rid of this groosling shit." He drops the bundle, revealing a small turkey-like bird. I stare at the groosling, the ugliest groosling I've ever seen. Its fleshy webbed feet barely held its fat body of rumpled gray feathers. A bald head perched on top of its scrawny pink neck. A pair of lopsided, beady golden eyes blinked and glared at its surroundings. It squawked loudly when it saw me.

"Quite a darling you got there," I say in my most nasal, sarcastic voice.

Cano rolls his eyes. "I picked him out of all the others _just_ for you."

"I thought you were a blacksmith?" I say right back, rolling my eyes.

Cano's eyes narrow. "I also deliver grooslings to bitches. Not Mockingjays, though, sorry, you'll have to find a prostitute deliverer to do that."

I clench my fists. This was seriously not the time to anger me.

"Cato? Who's at the door?" calls a very sweet voice. Katniss wanders slowly over to me, looking concerned as she saw Cano. "Oh! Hello..."

"Hello, Mockingjay," Cano snaps in a _very_ arrogant voice.

Awkward silence follows. Cano is glowering viciously at Katniss, who wouldn't glance up from her feet. I decide to end the silence.

"Katniss, this is my brother Cano," I say as Cano's scowl turns to me, "I'm sure the displeasure is all mine, though." I couldn't resist adding.

To my surprise, Katniss nods. "I know who he is."

"You do?" I say, dropping my sarcastic tone at once.

"We've met," replies Cano, "If you remember correctly, you sent the wench to take care of your problems."

"When did I _ever_ do so?!"

"Are you calling me a liar Cato?"

"Are you calling _me_ a liar, Cano?"

"I'm way too sophisticated to be engaged in a childish conflict," Cano answers, turning up his nose. "I do, however, rememember conversing with a certain Mockingjay who walked up to my shop. Let's just say it was quite an encounter. Niether of us understood the other."

I raise my eyebrows and turn to look at Katniss, who is biting her lip. I didn't know she had conversed Cano before, let alone walked into his shop. I never go there myself if not necessary. I haven't for years.

"After I just had my wing amputated," Katniss says quietly, looking from Cano to me, "I took a stroll in the village and I met somebody who mentioned that Cano lived nearby. Well, it was only a short time after the awful operation and I was upset, so I wanted to do something...anything...somebody to blame. Not myself and definitely not you; you saved me too many times. So I went to talk to your brother." She turns to Cano now. "And I'm sorry for acting like a child and a fool."

Cano doesn't stop scowling (because he is Cano) but just grunts. However after Katniss lowers her gaze again, I see him give the faintest of nods.

We are once again thrown into a moment of awkward silence before I give a little cough. "Thank you for the groosling," I say to Cano, "We wanted a groosling." In other words, I'm telling him I know he didn't come all the way up here to deliver a groosling to me. Something else had to be behind this.

Cano hesitates a little before he speaks. "You're, uh, welcome." He suddenly looks rather uncomfortable. Whatever it is, it must affect the both of us because there is no way he would do something for me.

I wait for him to continue, but he just shrugs. "I have better things to do," he resumes his arrogant tone, "I have no more time to waste with you."

"Visit more often," I say, more to myself than him.

I am closing the door good riddance to him when he suddenly whips around. His green and blue eyes sparkle with a strange intensity. "And remember, the residence sometimes goes boom when wickedness wants it to." With that he was off.

I shut the door, pondering over what he'd just said. It sounded like a mystery more than a riddle but nonetheless, a mystery to solve. And I don't like mysteries I can't understand how to solve.

Katniss and I both look at the groosling, which was now nipping away at a palm-leafed plant sitting near the entryway. Silently I go over and easily scoop it up into my arms. The groosling protests with loud squawks at first but calms down once my fingers stroke its huge bald head.

"Quite the charmer, you are," says Katniss with no hint of sarcasm whatsoever in her voice. She stares at the groosling with a hungry look and that's when I remember that Mockingjay ancestors used to hunt and feast on grooslings before the humans took the grooslings for pets. Even though Mockingjays are considered pets by some, the grooslings got the better end of the deal. They are not intelligent enough to communicate with humans as Mockingjays are and certainly not desirable, so they are usually given to children as companions. They're fed and taken care of and nobody thinks about eating them.

I can understand a bit of Katniss's contempt, but having ordered a groosling to entertain her I think she should give it a chance rather than devour it, which by the look on her face is something she would like to do.

"So, Katniss," I say, cheerily as I could because I hadn't forgotten the situation we're still in, "What shall we name the little groosling? I was thinking about Diasco or Rutabaga, what do you think?" Maybe a cute name would take her mind off eating the groosling and in time, the groosling would help her forget a little of the Mockingjay Games.

"I was thinking of Yam or Yum," Katniss mumbles, eyes locked on the groosling I still held. It was blinking its little eyes at Katniss as if it sensed that she was a Mockingjay. Pretty clever for a groosling if you ask me.

In the end I decided to name him Buttercup. Katniss agreed with every one of my suggestions, never taking her eyes off Buttercup for one second.

* * *

Katniss

I haven't tasted groosling in forever. I can almost feel the grease drip down my face and relish the sweet tender meat on my tongue. I must be an animal right now; my primitive instincts are dominant as of this moment. Maybe Peeta was right after all. Maybe primitive instincts are the only instincts you can trust. The others just let you down.

I can cry no tears. There is no more liquid inside me-an emotionless bucket of emotions. I wish I didn't have any emotions. There is no use for anything as of now. If I didn't have any emotions, I wouldn't feel. And if I didn't feel I wouldn't be hurt.

I'm thinking so unintelligently for a Mockingjay right now. But what else am I supposed to do? The world is out to get me. In two days I'm to do something disgraceful with a complete stranger. As if I haven't given enough of me, I'm supposed to spare another part for the half-human half-Mockingjay I am supposed to breed. An absolute outrage, a hybrid. This goes against everything I have ever been taught and everything I have ever known. Mixing has never turned out well for neither the Mockingjay nor the human. Except for Haymitch Abernathy, but he's the only one so that just proves my point even further. The Capitol just wants us to die of hate or heartbreak. All day long it's games, games, games. And we are no more than pawns.

I stop wanting Buttercup on a plate. Maybe Cato got a replacement for me. But why would he? He seems to care about me and besides, the Reaping was just today. Deliveries didn't come that quickly. Cato probably got him for whoknowshowmuch human money for me and here I am just wanting meat like a wild huntress with no compassion. But for once, can I be the one to blame?

I break down almost immediately after the Reaping. This was all too much, plus Cano's arrival reminded me that I am only a one-wing Mockingjay. I've lost half my honor and I'm going to lose the rest by having another hybrid that should have never happened. I would rather die out as a species than to mix with evil.

Would I, really? Perhaps I am thinking too selfishly. I do not want to end up committing suicide. I like honor but I like living even more. Ever since I was born I'd been hiding from humans. My life completely changed after I was captured. All it was hiding from the humans and thinking I am better than them. Maybe it was, maybe it was not but I am sick of being pushed around. Sick of playing the damsel in distress, sick of being let down.

I pull myself away from Cato's warm, enduring embrace. His gaze meets mine with surprise (and hurt?) but I remain as emotionless as possible. "I'm not going to let this break me." My voice is shaking just as much as I am on the inside. Am I really thinking what I am thinking? "I won't let them hurt me anymore."

Cato looks concerned.

"I will go to the Capitol. I will have the baby."

"Katniss..." His voice is steady, but I take it as a plea. "You are way too-"

"I can't not go...I know what they can do...what they are capable of..." If I refuse, they will probably murder everyone I know and care about. Including Cato. "But I won't let them break me. I'll hold myself together. I'll show them that they're wrong. That I'm stronger than they think I am. I know who I am. They don't. I won't let this kill me. I'll live through it."

"And come back." His whispery voice is hoarse. It's begging. Not to leave him. I don't want to leave him. The very thought of it upsets me so.

"And I'll come back."

I had no idea what I just said.

* * *

Cato

I am such a liar. I promised myself that I would never let anything hurt Katniss ever again but here I am dead wrong. I cannot tear my eyes away from Katniss as she prepares to board the train, gripping onto her little suitcase for support. The blank look in her eyes is enough to engulf me in a flood of misery. Those eyes used to be alive, full of emotion and dare I say it...laughter. Now the light has gone out. Now they look dead.

I know there's still something in there. A spark of light flickers inside her beautiful body, extinguishing itself at times but somehow always manages to flutter back. I don't know if I can say the same for me.

I swore to myself I'd never grow close to another living being, never care. Never fall in love. Love was what broke me in the first place. I didn't want to get hurt again. To be weak. The agony of love is traumatizing. I wasn't sure if this was love, but I can find no other explanation as to why I've been happy these past months. I don't know why I suddenly became myself again, and then I realize, it was the satisfication of taking care of another that completes me. I'm fond of her, I adore her kindness, I enjoy her companionship. Being with her takes me not to joy but to the point of utter bliss. I care about her. I have affections for her. She is exactly what I needed to save me from myself.

On the other hand, feelings can be astounding. I realized something. I wasn't suffering those years because of love; I was suffering out of fear. Fear of loosing more people I cared about. I was afraid of the world, of myself. I didn't see the purpose of life when risks were faced everyday. But now I see. You take risks because it is a part of life and you protect your loved ones from harm. That in itself is a purpose well worth living for. You live for others, maybe just one special other, and they for you. Love is not for just any two people, it's for two people who have a connection. Love (and a bit of curiosity and lust) was what kept this going. I don't fear feelings and affection, passion and caring anymore. Katniss has taught me that love is more powerful than fear.

And of course on this very day I realize I love her she is to be taken from me. I suppose that if you do not appreciate a blessing for all it is worth you will lose it someday. But I will never let Katniss go. I may have not realized it all before, but now that I have I will fight for what is mine...ours. Snow will not get away with this, I'll make sure of that. I may have to let Katniss go for now so they don't hurt her, but I will save her from the Capitol's cruel clutches. Even if it takes me all my life.

Before Katniss steps onboard the train, I pull her into me and give her a deep kiss on the lips. It is fueled by passion and all the things I have kept inside, which I just let loose onto those pair of soft pink lips like a fresh rose in full blossom. Through the kiss I let Katniss know that she doesn't belong to anybody, doesn't have any bond with anybody except me. And she seems to agree. We kiss and kiss and kiss and kiss and kiss and kiss until a Peacekeeper has to pry us apart.

And with one last glance back, Katniss boards the train. I watch her face getting smaller and smaller until I can't see her in reality anymore. But the image of her face remains in my mind, down to the very last curve of her jaw.

I should have told I loved her, but maybe it is too late now.

* * *

Katniss

I think I'm drowning in something totally surreal. To ignore all the feelings of pain and anger and shame inside me, all I have to do is to think about that kiss Cato gave me in the train station. It may have just been any little lusty kiss, but to me it meant so much more.

I miss Cato so much. I've allowed myself to get close to him, to have feelings for him, even maybe to love him. And I certainly gave up a lot for him. It's all great, but in the end, is this really something else? I can't love him can I? I mean it feels like I do, but in this world it's not like it can ever become of importance. I'm certain Cato cares about me but after I have the baby it is my instinct to take care of it and raise it. The man I am paired with will probably want to raise it too, maybe not, but the Capitol would surely interfere. And I must do my duty of protecting my child. A sudden thought strikes me. What if I take my child and run away? Somewhere far, far away, where they won't find us? And Cato can come along too, and...maybe not. It wouldn't be his child. He'd be kind, but it just wouldn't be the same. Besides, the child would be half-human. Walls of prejudice have been torn down inside me, but I am still not sure I can get used to the idea of protecting a child that is half-human. It'd need wings to help it survive in the wild, and it would be a miracle if it had a feather. And Cato is a human who is rather not fit to live in the wild. He's trained in weaponry, but can he find food and shelter? Can he survive the predators and keep himself sane?

I want to revolt. This is all so, so wrong, what they're making me do, what they're putting us through. I feel so useless and weak how I can barely do anything about it without getting into trouble. I don't want trouble. I just don't want to be a puppet anymore.

It might be best if I have the baby. Then after all this is over I can go back to Cato and forget about all this because I'm assuming the Capitol will care for the baby anyways. Who am I kidding? They might ensure the baby a healthy growth, but after it grows up it'll just have to reproduce. It'll also be entered into the Reaping or worse, automatically assigned a partner.

It's a tough job, life. It's also a tough job listening to Effie Trinket talk about "big, big days". I tell her that pearls don't turn into diamonds, and coals definitely don't make pearls. She was in tears when I glowered at her for staring at my wing stump.

"Mockingjays aren't very nice even for wild animals!" she wails stupidly.

Screw Effie Trinket. Think about Cato instead.

No, I definitely can't love Cato. Even if I do, I can't think about it. As painful as it is, I have to forget about him. Even if that breaks me completely. But no, I won't be broken. I plan to stay strong. Don't think about it!

What else can I think about? I wonder as I'm escorted back into the Tribute Building. I'm to meet with my stylist and prep team to 'doll me up' again, then to have a quick dinenr and then do the deed tonight.

The prep team greets me enthusiastically and then gets right to work. I'm scrubbed and pluckered and cleaned until I feel like a plucked bird, ready for roasting.

My reflection stares back at me like the empty glass it is as Venia, Flavius, and Octavia chatter away. They curl my hair into long waves falling down my back, each strand rolled and perfect after being sprayed by a million superficial liquids. My nails are done until they are shiny and pearly as glass. Flame designs are added to them, but I feel no fire within me. My face turns unrecognizable. It was airbrushed and brushed until my skin looked too perfect to be real. My eyes were smoldered with a smoky dark-eyeshadow look. Flavius added glitter and eyeliner wing tips for effect. My lips are this glob of sticky red seduction that looks as thick as oatmeal pudding. The prep team beams and congratulates me but I stay silent other than thanking them very quietly a couple times.

Cinna comes in and then they leave. I would be happy to see him if not for this circumstance. He seems to understand, as he makes no attempt at conversation other than a polite greeting. He brings over a bundle of clothing to me. At first I thought I would have my choice but then I am dismayed upon the realization that this is all one outfit. I'm grateful, though. Cinna doesn't help me put it on. Instead, he excuses himself from the room as I dress.

I feel revolting as I force myself into the padded cream bra and matching panties, which barely cover anything. The pantyhose fabric clings and squeezes my legs in an uncomfortable way. The heels are so high they should be illegal. Lastly I slip on a short, strapless dress the color of the sky. It hugs my body and feels like soft, shimmering mist, which I suppose I would've loved if only the circumstances were different. There is only one hole since I only have one wing. I swallow the lump in my throat. If I had two, I could probably bust out of here.

I don't look at myself in the mirror. I'm too disgusting tonight. I feel like a piece of meat being thrown to the dogs. I don't even know who I'm supposed to mate with. Mate. Even thinking of the word makes me nauseous.

I'm all finished dressing and I'm just thinking of grabbing some arrows and taking out as many Peacekeepers as I can when the door opens and Cinna enters the room. I see the sympathy in his eyes but there is nothing that can comfort me tonight.

"You're alright, Katniss?" He asks, sitting down on the glittering midnight-blue sofa across from me.

I bury my shoulders into the sofa. "You didn't need to ask that question, Cinna. You know the answer."

"Forgive me," Cinna says in a gentle tone, "I am being rash and thoughtless. You're going through a lot tonight."

I frown. Cinna means no harm. He is only trying to help. "I just wish things were less complicated." I kick off my heels. They land with soft thumps on the plush red carpet.

"Ah, don't we all?" Cinna bends forwards and scoops up the heels. He holds them out to me, but I don't take them.

"I'll just go barefoot. What's the difference? I'm just being turned into another prostitute like most of the Mockingjays before me."

"I wouldn't be so harsh on yourself Katniss," Cinna says quietly, rather thoughtfully. "You have nothing in common with a prostitute. You are your own Mockingjay."

"But soon I'll bear a hybrid," I groan into a pillow. Tonight, I am not myself.

"There is nothing wrong with a hybrid simply because it's a hybrid," says Cinna gently, "Haymitch Abernathy is a good man and friend. As a matter of fact, he was supposed to be your mentor this evening."

"What's a mentor?"

"Someone who trains and supports you. His job is to give you advice and explain what to do if you were to be stuck in a dire situation."

"But he's not here."

"True, he had some family matters to attend to and couldn't make it. That is why I have stepped in his place."

"You, Cinna? You're going to be my mentor?"

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Katniss. I'll only be a short awhile-"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. The situation is just...well, surprising. But okay. I don't mind. Go on. Do your job."

"Alright, well, the first thing to remember is to be on your best behavior tonight. I know that will be difficult but try to control your emotions. The less emotions you show, the less painful it will be for you."

"That's good because I've already decided I'm not going to show much emotion," I say.

"The second thing to remember is to talk to your...human. Get to know them before things happen."

I open my mouth to protest but Cinna interrupts me. "I'm sorry, Katniss. I know this is probably even more difficult for you, but try to keep in mind that humans are less hostile when they are interacting with familiarity. It is a part of our pyschology. Get to know him a little bit and tell him briefly about yourself. This will establish in his mind that you are another individual instead of an item."

I nod. My throat has begun to tremble.

"And the last and most important thing: keep your head. Act rationally. I know you are a fiery, lively soul Katniss, and I am sorry to degrade you. But you must think before you act, because here even the smallest defiance can bring serious consequences. And the goal for all of us is to get you out alive. I promise this will not go on forever."

I was not expecting this from him. "How do you know all this?" I blurt without thinking.

He smiles a watery smile, almost sad. "I only wish I can let you know sooner," he says in a kind tone, "I wish I could let you know now. But you must be told later for your own good. I am truly sorry, Katniss." He stands up. "But I know you're a strong girl. I'm betting you can make it through this. Go out there and show the rest of them I am right."

I stand up as well. "Thank you Cinna, for your advice and your help. I didn't think it was possible, but you made me feel better...even if it was just the tiniest bit, I feel better than I first did. Thank you."

Cinna's eyes glitter. "You are welcome Katniss." Then he puts three fingers on his lips and raises them to me. A gesture of friendship and farewell. I make the gesture back to him. He smiles. And then he walks out of the room. It's just me now.

* * *

Katniss

It's hard getting back into those dangerous heels again and strutting off to dinner, but I do it for Cinna. And Cato. I'd never thought I'd want to get back to a human this badly. Funny how fate works.

I sit down at an elegantly clad table set for one. Oh, well I suppose they want me to spend some time for myself. I'm served a good-sized meal by young women and men dressed in white. They kept the glasses and plates full, even the ones I hadn't touched.

The meal is rather extravagant. Deviled grouse eggs resting on palm leaves, slices of pale purple melon, roast crown and venison, cheese melting into sweet blue grapes, scallops dipped in black caviar, and cream potatos and olive sauce stuffed inside baked apple. A fountain of sparkling wine decorates one side. I refuse to touch it. I don't eat that much for the fear of loosing my appetite.

Halfway through the meal, the top at the end of the table splits open and a TV screen rises out. I'm reminded of Cato's living room because his TV had the same feature. Thinking of him is almost an ache, so I try and forget it as the blank screen suddenly plays an interview taking place in the middle of the City Circle.

The interview starts off with a man hopping onstage. He has a very strange outer appearance, for his eyebrows, lips, and hair are dyed a shade of deep blue. He announces himself as Caesar Flickerman and then proceeds to one of the two black armchairs set up onstage. He must be popular in the Capitol. They're going wild for him, screaming and cheering and applauding.

He has magnificent powers, this man. With one easy sweep of his hand he manages to silence the crowd. Most of them, anyways. They go wild again the moment he announces he's going to reveal the match for Katniss Everdeen.

I'm leaning forwards, hanging onto every word. My breathe comes out short and heavy. My stomach does a flipflop as the crowd goes silent again. We're waiting. Anticipating.

Waiting.

You could hear a pin drop in the stadium now.

You could hear peolpe breathing.

Someone muttered, "I know it's me, it's me, it just has to be..."

I hope it isn't him.

Drum roll.

"And the lucky match for the lovely Mockingjay Katniss Everdeen_ iiiiiiiiiiisss_..." Caesar pauses dramatically, then leaps out of his chair applauding. "THE CAPITOL'S VERY OWN GAMEMAKER, OUR ONE AND ONLY, SENECA CRANE!"

You could hear many groans of disappointment among the thundering audience. They're stomping their feet, screaming out names, clapping their hands raw as a man dressed in a red jacket, black vest, and white pants comes onto the stage smiling. He waves triumphantly at the crowd, and my first impression above all of him is that he appears very confident.

_I suppose that's not a bad thing, _I thought as I inspect him. He has slicked-back raven hair, a pale, pointed jaw, and deep-set blue eyes the color of ice, even more piercing and intense than Cato's. He is actually very good-looking, but what captivates me the most is his beard. It's set in an interesting, intricate design and I can't stop looking at it. I know he wasn't born with a beard like it; he must've had it altered in the Capitol. Figures. He's probably a gazillionaire who spends all his time gambling. Alright, Katniss, observe before you judge.

It takes Caesar awhile to get the audience to calm down. Once the noise dies, Seneca settles down on the other armchair and the interview begins. Throughout it he is very composed and answers the questions in a very calm manner. From the way he and Caesar are interacting, one would think they were old friends. They probably are. I notice that every once in awhile Seneca would turn towards the audience and wink. Then a few women in the audience fainted. If circumstances were different, this would have made me laugh.

I pay special close attention when Caesar asks Seneca if he purposefully signed up for the Mockingjay Games.

"Oh, I most certainly did," Seneca replies, winking at the audience again, "I am Head Gamemaker, as you all know, and the conservation of a beautiful species is of upmost importance to me. It is my honor that I am chosen, and I will do my duties respectfully for our wonderful nation." Somebody wolf whistles. The crowd starts cheering again. The interview ends. The TV shuts itself off and disappears into the table once again.

A few of the serves come and clear away the table. I let myself sink deep into my thoughts. So this Seneca is a Gamemaker, not just any but the _Head_ Gamemaker. I'll bet he had his say in the Mockingjay Games. In fact, I bet he signed up just so he could sleep with a helpless Mockingjay. He can certainly appear charming though. That's why the Capitol seems to love him. He's the highest of the high-class. But what hides beneath his good looks and silver tongue?

A server hands me a folder. It's a little resume of Seneca Crane. How thoughtful.

From the resume I learn that he is 26. Not too far away from my own age. He is a part of the Capitol Government (Head Gamemaker) as well as a musician and fashion designer. He's directed a few films (gooey, unrealistic Capitol romance that nobody wants to be near). He's actually done pretty well for himself, and maybe I wouldn't detest him as much if he didn't come up with the Mockingjay Games as a way of screwing innocent Mockingjays. It doesn't matter though. Now that I've been dolled up, have eaten and watched the interview, I am to be taken to his chambers.

They're not exactly his chambers. We are assigned a special room right in this very Tribute Building. The penthouse. Nobody is to disturb us, less punishable by death.

I am escorted by that horrific shallow woman Effie Trinket again. Her heels click in tune to mine as she leads me down the hallway and past multiple closed doors. "This is a big, big night," she says. I look at her. She seems to have forgotten all about the pearls thing, and for that I am grateful. However, walking behind her and her 2-foot wig can be hazardous because I can't see where I'm going.

Effie beams at me in the elevator. "Just look, a Mockingjay all grown up and doing things for her country. How pleased Cato would be with you!"

That was more than I could take. Thinking about Cato is the last thing I want to do right now. As if I could be in anymore pain.

The elevator comes to a stop with a ding and Effie leads me out into a wider hallway, decorated more lavishly with lights and frescoes. My heels sink into the plush brown carpet as I follow her down the hall. We stop outside a pair of double doors.

"Now, remember Katniss, this is your big moment! So shine like a star and do your best, and you will be rewarded with the generosity of the Capitol. Oh, isn't this exciting?! You're so lucky! I wish you many years of happiness with you and your little bundle of joy!"

Effie's smile is so rapturing that I couldn't help but give a small one back. She has good intentions, even if she has no idea what she's talking about. And that's my last thought as Effie opens the door and pushes me inside, the doors closing behind me.

I stand inside the dark room, my fingers fumbling the walls for a light. They end disappointed. But through the darkness I can see a shape of a large canopy bed. Slowly, I make my way towards it, every nerve and vein in me screaming to run. But if I do, Cato and me could be in a big trouble.

There is a figure lying on the bed. I don't need to think twice to figure out who it is. Once he notices my presence, he draws himself up into a sitting position. I notice something glinting in the dark. His teeth.

"You must be the lovely Katniss Everdeen. I have long wanted to meet you." His voice is soft, husky and smooth. Maybe since we're in the dark, I can pretend he is Cato. Maybe that will just be enough to save my sanity.

"Y-you too," I say, standing there awkwardly next to the bed.

"You seem a bit cold, dear. Why don't you come and join me? There is room enough for two." I swear I can hear the smile in his voice even though I can't see it.

My hand reaches for the covers but his voice stops me again. "Of course you'll have to remove your dress, there's simply not enough room for it."

I try not to growl as I slip off the gauzy, shimmering blue silk. It falls onto the floor, forgotten.

"There now, you may come in."

I lift the covers and slowly slip in, my body trembling but not from cold. I ignore the urge to scream as he turns and faces me. A pair of hands caress my shoulders, making me grit my teeth.

We make small talk for awhile. He gives me compliments and I answer his questions.

"Your beauty has quite captivated me, Katniss."

I freeze, not knowing what to say. "Er, thank you. A striking man such as yourself should have no problems getting women, though. Why settle on me?"

I couldn't resist bursting out. Great.

He chuckles, fingers running through my hair. "Why not you? You are the most beautiful I have ever seen. Human women envy and get surgery but whatever they do it cannot compare to the beauty of Mockingjays."

I'm about to reply when he adds, "I must turn on the light so I can see you better."

_CLICK. _

My eyes are temporarily blinded as a bright white light blinks on over the room. I see Seneca's face, devilishly handsome as ever, smiling down at mine. Those frosty blue eyes rake over my cleavage and up my upper body until their gaze rests on my wings. I see the awe, pleased expression vanish as they take in my wings.

I frown. Was something wrong with my wings? Why is he scowling at them? I'm not trying to brag, but people don't usually frown at my wings.

And why is he getting out of bed? And who's he dialing on his hologram phone?

"Yes, yes, this is Seneca. I wish to speak to the President, please. It is urgent."

He ignores my puzzled stare.

"Uh huh, uh huh. Hello yourself, President Snow."

My blood runs cold.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I'm afraid so. I believe I was promised a Mockingjay? Mmm. Well, yes, yes, of course. My most _sincere_ apologies, but I cannot fulfill the task with her. She is not a complete Mockingjay, for she only has but one wing. There will be no reproduction between us."

* * *

**I'm sorry if it was horribly cliche and cheesy and too soft for them. After a week of emotions swelling up inside me (especially anger for no apparent reason, not at you but just in general directed towards the world) I was like a bubble ready to burst. I've been spending time reading some Movie Fanfics, collecting ideas for another Catoniss Fanfic (which shall be out soon), and reading Shakespeare. That is probably why this chapter is so affectionate and full of reflection. It's also probably not very good and filled with mistakes, which I am happy if you will point them out so I may improve next chapter.**

** Ooh fun fact, I'm mainly a poem writer so that's why I sometimes struggle a bit with this. I rely heavily on emotions but I'm trying to balance the emotions and action in my scenes. I've got action and emotion chapters but I'm going to try to combine the two next time. And sometimes, to confess actually, it can get difficult writing for Cato because I've never studied guy pyschology, which isn't as simple as it seems.**

**But nonetheless, may I beg for your opinions? What do you think? What of Cato's realizations? Is he too late? What will happen now? Were you expecting Katniss's match to be Seneca Crane? If not, who were you expecting? And don't worry, MOI shall protect Katniss from the evil Capitol (at least of right now). MOI won't let Katniss get pregnant with Capitol man! (Even if I have always viewed Seneca Crane as a more of a good guy. His appearance is based on the movie because it's interesting, but this story itself is based more on the book. The movie was okay, but as with Harry Potter I prefer the books much, much more)**

**Oh, and I also need to share something with you guys. When I was writing this story, I was originally going to have a much crueler Cato. The original idea was that he rapes Katniss on her first day but she eventually stops hating him. I'm really glad I changed my mind though, although I do plan on working in a darker Cato in another Catoniss story. **

**Also, awesome readers and reviewers, how long do you think I should make this? I have a couple other ideas of where to lead this and I have a solid destination in mind, but I'm wondering how much more you'd like to read. I was thinking of 30 chapters, maybe less, maybe more, I'm not sure. What do you think? And which Hunger Game characters would you like to see more of in the story? So far I have Peeta, Gale, Glimmer, Clove, Marvel, Cashmere, Beetee, Gloss, Finnick, and Annie. I intend to show a few more, but tell me which character is your favorite so far and why. Also do you like Cadis, Peeta, Finnick, etc. POV's or solely Cato and Katniss's?**

**I thought you guys had some great ideas for surnames but while reading Shakespeare I fell in love with the name Aufidius. Personally I think it goes with Cato so well and it's also a Roman name. By the way, did you know that one of the characters in one of Shakespeare's plays is named Cato? I also found Brutus, Enobaria, Cinna, Lavinia, Octavia, and Flavius! We all get inspiration from Shakespeare lol.**

**Again I am sorry for the really long wait. I was going to update much sooner but everything kept on getting in the way. I'm also tired of this stupid computer threatening to erase everything I write every 2 seconds (because it automatically logs me out for some reason every 15 min.) Sorry, I just needed to vent about that. For the next chapter I cannot gurantee when it will arrive as I wish not to disappoint you again. But don't worry about it too much because I'm not one to update like every month; I try to update at least once every week :) And in the meantime my other Catoniss story is coming soon and you can also check out the 28th Hunger Games, a Hunger Games story composed of my OC'S. Love you all and thank you so much for being so patient!**

**Happy (early) Thanksgiving by the way!**


	15. No One Else

**Once again I don't know how to apologize for the time gap, but I just want to say thank you to all those who have stuck by me through all this time...things are hard in real life and sometimes I feel like giving up something I've loved for a long time. I guess these are my dark days, when I just don't feel anything and I forget everything...plus the computer almost erased everything I wrote. I've also been frustrated because I've had writer's block while working on the 28th Hunger Games. I really wanted to get to the Bloodbath but I had to work on the Training Center instead because it makes sense to be released first. Damn you 28th Hunger Games. **

**AND OMGOMGOMG 200 REVIEWS! Thank you all so much! **

**Sorry, now that my dramatic rant is over on with the story and to my lovely reviewers, I will reply to you at the bottom of the chapter instead of at the top this time. To make up for this short chapter, Chapter 16 will be released sooner than originally planned. I know that still might not make it up, but I will try to over the periods of time. Other than that, times are busy now and people must do what they have to do in real life. Please bear with me; I'd never stop thanking you. I still can't express how much I appreciate you. **

**Heads up: Cadis is** **pretty creepy in this part because he's angry. M rating of chapter (I know that most of this story is rated T but for the M scenes I stick with the M rating for the entire thing because I'm afraid it'll be removed if I don't. This chapter is definitely an M with Cadis's part)**

* * *

Katniss

A mixture of emotions spread like wildfire throughout me as I listen to Seneca's conversation on the phone. Who does he think he is?! A saint? A fucking king? A Mockingjay?! He may be a rich bastard in his puny human world, but to me, he is someone who deserves to get clawed in the face. But a small voice in the back of my head tells me not to get in trouble, for the ones I care about could get into trouble with me.

"Yes, yes, I understand. Goodnight." Seneca hangs up his phone.

I turn to him; eyes flashing. I am angry, but I don't need to hide it. I don't think I _can_ hide it. No matter what any human thinks, I am and always will be a Mockingjay.

He has an air of arrogance about him when he speaks to me. Not that I care.

"The train should pick you up around 10 p.m. tonight," he says, checking out his own reflection, "Normally it would come for you tomorrow, but I want you out of here tonight."

Can this be real? Am I really going to go back home to Cato?! I feel like clapping my hands in glee. Jumping up and down, leaping into the air, and taking flight...oh, well, maybe not flight, but screw it all! I'm going to see Cato again. I'm not pregnant. That's all I care about as of this moment.

"Well, what are you still doing here?" Seneca barks, interrupting my thoughts.

I want to give him a piece of my mind, but instead I say in a sweet voice, "I don't exactly have a ride to the train station."

He growls, throwing his hands up into the air. "Once again, I have to bail out those like _you_." He gets out his hologram phone. "EFFIE!"

* * *

Cato

I stand there, sword in hand, chest heaving. Breathing hard. Beads of sweat drip down my chin onto my shirt. I don't bother wiping them away. They're just droplets. Not important enough.

Every dummy in the room has been overturned, wrecked, dented, or damaged somehow. I managed to take down three automatic-moving ones at once. Not that there was anyone to show it to, anyways.

Standing here bathing in the heat of my anger, I can only feel one other emotion: gratitude that I didn't pick up a sword in front of Katniss. I've been trained to use every weapon in my Training Center, but the sword is my specialty. With the glinting blade in my hands, I am nothing less than a ruthless machine. A monster. I have done things I am not proud of. When I'm gripping the handle, something just...comes over me. I'm not myself anymore. The beast, the one that my parents' death had brought into existance, is unleashed. I become a wild, frothing flame of rage with the goal to conquer everything that stands in the way of me and my sword. No one is more terrified of it than I am and no one is more ashamed...but it's like a drug, I'm addicted and it wipes away my sanity, taking my pain along with it.

If Katniss had seen this side of me...she would have been terrified. She would realize I am half monster. And she would flee from me.

Keeping secrets is not easy. What are the chances of someone sharing your most private, deepest and darkest secrets with the world? What are the chances that they exist just for show and tell, for others to make a fool of you? That is why I will never bat another eyelash at human women.

God, I need a drink.

I walk up the basement stairs but instead of heading to the kitchen I somehow find my way into Katniss's old room, the very room I had forbidden myself to go into.

Her large cage is empty. There is no mattress anymore since I threw it out awhile ago. I've given Katniss her own room awhile ago. A sleek, canopy bed and heaps of throw rugs, her own bathroom, and a large mirror. She had rejected her room at first ("I prefer to sleep in trees") but had taken it after I insisted. I hope I did not frighten her. I hate how I share a similar temper with my charming brothers.

There is a balcony outside this room. The doors were hidden behind a heavy set of curtains that didn't look like they could open, but they very well could. I draw open one and slip outside into the chilly night air wearing nothing but my training pants and short sleeved shirt. The sky glitters with many constellations, and on a normal night, they would have brought me relaxation. But not tonight.

I reach into my pocket and pull out a lighter and a box of cigarettes. Lighting one, I huff out the ashes and stick it in my mouth, sighing as my nerves calm down. I've been smoking for about a year now and under pressure, it gives me this false sense of dignity that I crave. Just one little escape. Just one small wick won't hurt anybody.

I huff out a stream of smoke and blow it into the cool air as if I'm blowing my problems away with one breath. The smell intoxicates my senses, but other than that I can practically feel the calmness about me.

The stars in the sky twinkle faintly as if they had lost something, too. My cigarette burns out way too quickly. I let it fall down, down, down onto the ground. Then I peeked over the edge, to see if it had died. It had. But it wasn't alone. Something-no, someone, is walking towards the very spot it landed on. They stop and hesitate for a second before continuing at a faster pace this time. In the distance, there is the squealing of wheels and then the sound of someone driving away as fast as they could.

Obviously I must be loosing my mind, because there I see the figure with one wing running (rather clumsily, like someone who hasn't walked around much their whole life) towards the front door. _My_ front door.

I frown. It's the middle of the night. Mmm. Middle of the night. Mmm. Something's not quite right.

I barricade back into the house and down the stairs five at a time. They knock louder as I descend. They don't like doorbells. Or perhaps they don't know how to use one. There's only one person in mind who doesn't know how to use a doorbell.

I throw open the door and in the faint gleam of moonlight, see her face, half bathed in shadow, eyes shining like two opals. She smiles weakly at me; she looks as if she's nearing a breakdown. It doesn't matter. I pull her inside and then wrap my arms around her, enveloping her into the warmest and heartiest hug I have ever given in my life.

"Hello," I breathe into her hair, stroking her cheeks when she lifts her head a little to look at me. My eyes roam over her body, taking it all in, taking her back. I don't ask her for an explanation. I don't wonder why she comes home alone in the middle of the night. All I do is give her an open-mouthed kiss on the lips and try to wrap my arms tighter around her.

* * *

Katniss

Heavenly. I cannot believe I am back here! And I am safe...and so is he. And here he is.

His lips are warm, sweet. Almost like sugar and molasses. But sugar and molasses are for humans, I'm afraid. As estactic as I am to be back, I'm not too endowed with this emotion thing. The hug was great because I missed him as much as he missed me, but the kiss...something within me tells me it's a rude thought, and of course I don't blame him, but I wish he'd lay off, just a little. I was almost getting pregnant tonight, and I'm almost tired of romance. Tired of touching. Of feeling. My feelings almost cost me big time. Should I endanger myself again?

"Hi," I breathe, as he pulls away from the kiss that has my lips searing and throbbing for more. I wet them and then proceed to explain everything to Cato. My words come out only in splutters and short gasps of breath, I can barely process the entire night. If I close my eyes, I'll remember the night I was almost raped, the night Peeta came, the night I lost my wing.

These memories make my head dizzy so I stop thinking and just focus on telling Cato about everything. He listens patiently but the thing that bugs me is the emotionless expression on his face. After I say the last word, he looks absolutely outraged.

"Crane will have it." he says in a quiet but deadly voice as he begins taking long strides. I couldn't help but shudder; when he uses his deep, angry voice he just sounds so much like Cadis and that scares the living daylights out of me.

"Cato, wait," I hurry after him. He takes big strides, one after another. I know where he's going. He keeps all his weapons in the Training Center and some dangerous stuff in the basement. "Wait."

He doesn't. "I promised not to let anyone hurt you. I'm not going back on my promise."

Suddenly a burst of anger surges through me. I run in front of him and spread my arms out. Puzzlement and rage flashes in his eyes.

"Now is not the time, Katniss!"

"Listen to me!" I say, trying to calm him down because obviously, he needs calming more than I do. "And you're right, now is _not_ the time. There's nothing to do now. What's done is done, said is said. I'm not pregnant and that's that. The important thing is that by some miracle, my wings prevented me from being pregnant! I'm very angry about all of this, even more than I let it show, what they do is wrong, oh, so wrong, and so vile and cruel, but ultimately they let me come back home. I can think of a million ways this could've gone worse...but it didn't...and now I'm here and I've finally realized something," I say in nearly one breath. Cato stares at me, thinking over my words.

My realization happened on the train ride. As Effie complained about not getting her beauty sleep, my only companion was the small patch of moonlight that shined through one of the tiny windows. Perhaps this sounds absurd, but when I saw it I was reminded of Cato and that small patch of moonlight that always streamed in through the window when I slept in that cage room. Even back then when I thought I was going to be trapped in the dark for a long time, a ray of light was present to comfort me.

I take a deep breath and continue, "I was furious that you agreed to let the doctor amputate my wing...super angry, super upset. I know it's been months, but sometimes I just can't avoid that bitter feeling of resentment...it's so difficult for me to explain and so difficult to resist. I always knew if the infection stayed, it could've killed me, but now I really_ know_. And I'm not bitter anymore."

The removal of my wing kept me from dying of infection. It also kept a Capitol man away from my life. Even though it destroyed half my life, it saved me twice. When I was at the Capitol, thinking of him kept me from doing anything stupid, anything insane.

"I never wanted to hurt you," he tells me.

"I don't believe you have."

"I won't let anyone else hurt you either." His eyes are moving closer...they sparkle like blue crystal...so deep...how can ice look this warm? I don't pay attention to his lips until they find mine. Feeling takes over as we kiss and I wish my world could always be as simple and lovely as this moment.

* * *

Gloss

"GLOSS, HAVE YOU CUT THEM YET?" Once again, Cashmere hollers as if I'm at the other end of the planet. Well, she needn't scream.

"Cut what yet?" I reply in a singy-songy tone. She always gets pissed off when she thinks I'm mocking her.

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME, GLOSS?!"

"Nope."

"GOOD...MOCKING IS FOR MOCKINGJAYS ONLY."

Mockingjays. That reminds me of the Mockingjay I met at the Victory Tour. Although she had only one wing, she was beautiful nevertheless. I had intended to court her, but I was dragged away by my lovely sister before we could further our conversation. Nonetheless, I did find out that she lived in the suburbs of District 2, which sort of narrowed it down.

"GLOSS? GLOSS! ARE YOU STILL THERE?"

"Yes, bashy rashy Cashy. Whaddah yah need?"

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT! AND DON'T SPEAK IN AN UNCIVILIZED MANNER WITH ME, CHILD. ANYWAYS, I WAS WONDERING IF YOU HAD CUT THEM YET!"

"Cut what yet?"

"MY PRICE TAGS, YOU IDIOT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CUT THEM OFF ALL OF MY NEW DRESSES! WERE YOU NOT LISTENING?"

"Nope, I was watching _Squabble and Berry_ again."

"OH. MY. GOD. YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! _SQUABBLE AND BERRY_? THAT'S NOT EVEN A JOKE! PUH-LEASE, A TV SHOW ABOUT A MOCKINGJAY AND GROOSLING? PATHETIC! IT'S LIKE YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH MOCKINGJAYS, GLOSS! ARE YOU TRYING TO BE A MORON?"

No, but Cashmere can sure be a bitch without trying too hard. I'm not really watching _Squabble and Berry_. I'm actually sitting in the most famous bar in District 1, the Diamond Mine watching the news. If I watch the news at home, Cashmere gets all whiny and asks me to turn it off, because it's annoying her pretty little head. Or making her pretty little fingers twitch.

I hang up. I really need my own place.

The problem isn't money, it's just that I haven't found a good place yet. District 1 is filled with people are who rich and arrogant, like my own pleasant fraternal twin sister. Not as arrogant and rich as the Capitol, I'll give them that. That's all that seems to be going on for them because right now, they're the joke of Panem.

On TV, Caesar Flickerman and his partner/friend Claudius Templesmith are desperately trying to make a joke about the Mockingjay Games, which from what I've heard, completely bombed on the first night (LOL, I texted Cashmere at 4am in the morning; SCREW U, she had texted back). Flickerman and Templesmith are trying to laugh it off as a joke ("That couple was NOT a match made in heaven! Ah, well, it is better to find out sooner than later that they are not meant to be"), but even as a viewer I can feel their tension and see the beads of sweat shining on their red faces. Of course the President isn't going to be very happy with Seneca's rejection. He's this old dude with white fur for hair and sooner or later his paranoid mind is going to think that Crane was rebeling against the Capitol or something. Too bad Crane's such an arrogant ass, but then again I've never liked him and the Mockingjay deserves someone way better. I'm actually kind of happy they didn't end up a couple.

Katniss, that was her name, Katniss Everdeen. The maiden at the ball. I want to laugh because it seems like such a fantasy, but then again I was the Green Knight, so what can I say? I just wish that someone else had been the purple knight instead of Seneca. He's damn vicious and it's not like he's a terrible fencer, either. I was lucky I had so much support from the crowd or else I don't think I could have won, to be honest. It seems like he would've hurt me for real.

I take a swig of beer and smack my lips, relishing the taste. The bartender, Shimmer or Simmer or Glimmer or something smiles at me and gives me a little wave. I wink and wave back, before an unfamiliar girl comes and drags her off. The minute she is out, I forgot everything about her. There are so many pretty faces in District 1 but none of them have ever remained in my mind as long as Katniss's has. Even though she only has one-wing she's absolutely ravishing. There is something about her that intrigues me. I know the only interaction we've had was dancing...but that was because annoying Cashmere dragged me away before we could do more. If I was to have my own way with her...

I sit up straighter; I still can. She told me where she lived...ah, the suburbs of District 2 and since they hinted on TV that they didn't have anyone else other than Seneca to pair her up with, they must've let her go. This is my chance. I can pay her a visit. I can see her again.

I leave the District 1 bar way more cheerful than I had been when I entered it. Haven't visited 2 in awhile...

* * *

Cadis (Location: District 2, Some secret hideout near Cato's house)

I love it when girls limp; it's a sign to indicate how much power I have over them. When I called over those Clove and Glimmer bitches, they limped all the way here and limped in from the door. I did this to them; I gave it to them hard yesterday and now I almost wet my pants from the excitement of power I have over women.

From the dim lighting I can see the red marks all over their necks, and maybe later, their bodies. Fucking them was one of the best goddamn feelings I've ever felt, even though they were stupid and moved like the heavy bitches they are. But all that matters is that it felt good and they were going to help me land that jackass little Mockingjay. And that'll be where the real fun begins. I'm going to HAVE IT with her.

I merely turn in their direction as the bitches stagger over to my feet. _This is what a good life would be like. Me and all the women I please._

"Ca_dis_." groans the Clove bitch, rubbing a sore spot on her elbow, "When do we get to hand over the Mockingjay-"

"When you put in the bombs!" I roll my eyes and spit at the ceiling. It lands back on me. FUCK! I turn around and slap the Glimmer bitch, hard.

"OW!" she cries out, struggling not to topple over. She leans on the other one for support and glares at me. "What was that for?!"

"Nothing," I cackle. I just love seeing women hurt-it's already turning me on. I smirk as I see the bitches eye the growing bulge in my pants with concern.

"Don't worry about my friend down there," I coo in an extra-sweet whisper, "He'll be satisfied of his hunger, as soon as you worthless things find me that birdbrain bitch to fuck."

I feel satisfied as they both glower at me.

"We're not worthless," snaps Glimmer, tossing that ridiculous bush of hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, then you must have rigged my goddamn brother's place with those fucking bombs," I say, rubbing my hands together.

The air tenses as both their expressions freeze. I stand up from the worn-out couch slowly, stepping across the dimly-lit room.

"Er-" begins Glimmer, just as Clove utters, "Well, you see..."

"You DID plant the bombs, DID YOU?" I scream. If they say no BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN TO THEM RIGHT THIS MOMENT RIGHT NOW.

"Not...exactly?" Glimmer squeaks, then utters a nervous giggle. "He never exactly left-"

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU FAILED ME?!" I shriek in my beautiful high-pitched voice. I go over and shake one of them until their teeth are chattering.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-o," she almost sobs.

That was the last straw. I pounce onto Clove and grab the whimpering Glimmer and shove them both underneath me. Then I begin tearing off their shirts with my teeth. I'm the only guy who can get two pairs, I think gleefully as they both cry out. Hands reach out to take off my shirt and to unbutton my pants-I let them this time because they're still rookies. I'm still the one in charge here. I'ma show these two cunts how life is done. I make one girl suck on me while I fondle the other one. After I release, I leave them both lying on the ground, their clothes scraps at my feet.

"Cato..." gasps Clove, "F-finish what you started..."

"Please," adds Glimmer, tremblign, "I'm...not going to make it if you don't..."

"No way," I cackle as I stroke myself a few times and then pull my pants back on. I think I'll go shirtless for the day; show the ladies my abs. I blow a little kiss at the gorgeous me in a cracked mirror. "This is your punishment for failing me," I tell the bitches who are forced to embarass themselves. Then I grab my keys and leave the gasping bitches there. After five minutes in my van, I've already forgotten their names. Besides, the only transportation we have is my van and I'm driving it now, so they're kinda stuck up there in the mountains. They're lucky I went easy on them. Fucking with me isn't exactly a punishment.

"If you want something done, you've got to do it yourself," I tell my reflection in the rearview mirror; then I sink my teeth into the driving wheel, imaging it's Mockingjay flesh and longing for the day I'll finally taste it, which won't be long.

* * *

Peeta

ARGHH I hate it when I'm flying and all of a sudden I get an itch in one feather. Just one feather, but I've always been kind of sensitive so I just have to scratch it, which means I _hav_e to slow my pace and land somewhere. And that can get pretty annoying if I'm trying to reach Katniss and if I was making pretty good speed.

Katniss. It's been so long since I've seen her. I honestly don't know if she's alive or not, but I really, really hope she still is! And I hope she's okay. I let a couple months go by because I feel like she needed some time to regain herself. Hopefully now she's ready to come home. Oh I've missed her so much! If she's dead I'll never forgive myself! If that big gorilla guy hurt her I'll never forgive him! I'll take on every human if she is! Don't worry Katniss, I'm coming to save you!

I land on a good, sturdy branch and rub the rough bark against my itching feather. Ahhhhhhh, that feels sooo good...I can't wait till Katniss comes home with me! We can scratch each other's feathers and maybe Molt together, heheheh. I rub against the bark one last time, then resume my flight.

Once I'm up comfortably in the air again, I spread out my arms to increase the height. I'm not particularly familiar with District 2, but in the light of the approachng red dawn I see the town and the one house up the hill that stands out. I stretch my arms out in front of me, increasing my velocity, feeling the ruffle of the wind through my feathers.

Dear Katniss, can't wait till we reunite!

I land softly on a supple area of green grass on the hill. It all smells so fresh and delightful that it puts me in an even greater mood. Sunlight is about to break through the branches of all the trees and dapple them with an amazing golden light, like I dapple my berry-juice paintings with apple juice sometimes heheh. There are so many trees and bushes here that it kind of blocks my view of the house-ooh, nevermind, a nightlock bush! I pick a few and pop them in my mouth. They burst with juice, delicious!

I'm picking off more when I hear a series of strange sounds. They're sounds like ones you'd hear in another world, a human world. Maybe they can lead me to Katniss! I finish off the berries in my hands and begin to approach the curious noises coming from beyond the bush.

* * *

**Hey, remember when I did that thing where if you reviewed for a certain chapter or if you've just been sticking by with me, I named a cake in the story after you? :D Well I'm planning to do something like that this time, only it won't be cake and it'll be a little different, but for all those who review I will give them a little reward! I won't say which chapter so you'll just have to stick by ;) **

**What do you think? What will Katniss think about Cato's smoking?! Based on Gloss's hints, what will happen in the Capitol? What might happen if Gloss visits Katniss? What in Panem does Peeta mean by 'molting'? And what did he hear? Last but not least, WHAT THE HECK IS CADIS PLANNING?!**

**And I have a very serious question: Do you guys like twists or do you honestly don't? I might of went overboard in the beginning, but I'm definitely not giving as many twists now?**

**(Btw, nightlock is edible to Mockingjays, recap from Chapter 6 if you don't remember :D)**

**So many questions to ask and answer in the next chapter!**

**Heyomyfellowreaders101: Yes, indeed, could this mean Katniss is developing for Cato? You're right, having one wing does have its perks sometimes.**

**thepinkmartini: Wistful thinking, thanks for paying such great attention to small details! :D Cato has always been attracted to Katniss but the saying is you never truly appreciate something until you lose it or is about to, in this case. I actually don't mind Seneca and Katniss myself which is why I paired him with her, only in this story he appears as a Capitol snob because I've always kind of imagined him to be relishing the Capitol life lol. Thank you for the thorough review and don't worry, we haven't see the last of Marvel yet.**

**Jawsome: Gosh, I can't think of any way to reply without giving anything in the future away. All I hope for is that this chapter speaks for itself and I'm glad as well that Katniss's one wing eventually ends up saving her from a narrow fate. Heh, thanks, yeah, Mockingjays and grooslings normally don't get along so well :P so I named it Buttercup to coordinate :) To be honest, I never planned for Katniss to get pregnant with another man (at least in this Catoniss). No matter how close Cadis got, I never let him take Katniss's special gift; that was always meant for Cato. Now Cadis is going to be after me. I'm scared, lol. Thanks for answering my question thingies :P I know there's a lot of twists, but I try to keep readers on the same page with me. Once again thank you for your long, thoughtful review I really appreciate the time you take on it because I know you're busy and I'm very grateful that you'd review anyways. **

**Dragonflame: Omg I read all your reviews and I just want to say thank you so much for your dedication to this story! I'm sorry it took me such a long time to update but now I can finally answer you back :D Your reviews made me smile this time as well as laugh and thanks for that because I could use the laughter. I'm sorry, I hope you feel better but I don't think you need to worry; maybe making people laugh is something you can do easily. I'm sorry about your boyfriend, but let me assure you I'm a girl who likes cookies :) Thanks for the cookies! And I listened to Crazier before, to be honest I'm more of a fast-paced music fan but I still liked the song, thanks! Lol, I don't think you sounded mean as that's exactly what Cano's doing, he's just being stupid and I hope he comes to his senses soon :D But if you stop reviewing, I will miss them! And where else can I find cyber cookies when I'm hungry? Thanks for reading and reviewing! :) I update as often as I can which is not easy for me to do, but I did work like crazy on this (and kept on changing it, and decided to split one chapter into two) **

**ChevaliarDelyon: Lol, thanks for the review it made me laugh and I would have to agree :) **

**chica058: Don't worry, Rue is scheduled to show up sooner or later :)**

**Bloodredfirefly: Thanks for the thorough review! Aww, I'm sorry you had a bad day but glad you're feeling better :) I don't even know what to say except a million times thanks and I'm blushing at all of your kind words, thanks so much for taking the time to review and sticking by all this time! You're amazing and as brilliant as well. **

**GlassHalfFull: Thank you SO much for reviewing! And I'm honored that you want to "christen it" by reviewing for me :), I don't think it's a silly gesture at all! I appreciate it very much and don't worry, Rue is scheduled to show up sooner or later ;) **

**barbiecat16: It's fine, I'm sorry it took me awhile to update. Thank you for your thoughtful review. Originally I was planning for it to be you-know-who but then decided, no, Seneca would work better lol. But yeah the wing thing was planned out :) and I'm so glad you liked it!**

**Catniponfire: Sorry if the lack of action disappointed you, but don't worry, action is coming up! Thanks for reviewing :)**

** .life.: I know, Katniss loosing her wing was probably one of the hardest pieces to write in this story. I seriously didn't want her to loose her wing either as it was going to have a huge impact on her life, but don't forget anything can happen in this story :) lol thanks for your review!**

**By the way, just out of curiosity, what kind of endings do you guys prefer? Happy, sad, bittersweet, a twist? I have an idea of how this will end and it's planned out, but I just want to know what most of my readers prefer. Leave a note to me in your reviews, thanks so much :) really appreciate it all**

**So this time I set a new record for updating. I know the chapter's shorter than some of the others, but I was planning to release Chapter 16 shortly afterwards. I can't gurantee it, but as I've said before, your reviews all motivate me so much and just letting me know you're here and that you like this story makes me want to write. The more you review, the more I'm inspired to write. **

**I understand some of you were extremely baffled (and ridden with sympathy) for Katniss when she lost her wing. I really appreciate how sympathetic and kind you all were when you asked me not to remove her wing! To be honest, it was one of the most difficult parts to write because I hated the thought of Katniss giving up her wing as well. (Originally she was going to loose both of them, but I lowered it just to one). But this all had to come to work in the future: Katniss can't fly = can't leave Cato = grows closer to Cato; Mockingjay with one wing = Seneca refuses to get her pregnant = back home to Cato. This puzzle pieces itself together piece by piece :) And those things happened in the past, so don't worry I didn't give anything away. Remember my suggestion, pay attention to the small details in this story? **

**I know this chapter may not be of the best quality, but it is the best I can offer as of now. Thank you all!**


	16. Mockingjay vs Human vs Monster

**Hey guys I'm loving all the reviews I got last chapter! Honestly you guys are amazing beyond words. Then I'm not sure if I want to update asap with another chapter or edit the chapter to give you the best possible. I usually pick the latter since it's the one I personally would prefer. Of course I wouldn't drag it on for like a month, but you get the idea :D This did take a bit longer than I expected, but that was because I decided to combine two chapters into one.**

**By the way if you're waiting for this-read (and review?) my new Catoniss story called Enraptured Prisoner (which I will update soon)! Thanks I'd appreciate it :D**

**Warning: Mild lemons, cursing, Cadis, and M stuff! **

* * *

Katniss

I had a rather goodnight's sleep, thanks to Cato. He helped me take off my Capitol outfit and gave me a real nightgown of satin to wear and then tucked me into bed. My cheeks barely had enough flame left in them to tint a faint red-a shimmering gossamer veil covered the ring of fire within me and left it simmering softly into rains of pleasure. I don't know why, but I felt such a pleasant feeling when I found out he was going to stay. He even crawled in next to me-I had slept with him but this time he didn't have to ask my permission, he already had it.

I was simply exhausted, but it seems as if Cato was more. He fell asleep very quickly, his perfect lips blowing that one strand of hair away from his face and it floating back again. His chest fell and rose with a gentle rhythm that reminds me of the leaves that rustle to the songs of the wind on Idew trees.

Life had to be so complicated. I could not explain why I was so attached to this human. Sometimes I wonder if my wing left me sane enough to know my own identity.

We were both up before the early morning. I could barely fall asleep and I think Cato had a nightmare because he was thrashing around a lot. He woke up breathing hard. He confirms it was a nightmare and said he didn't want to talk about it, so I decide not to pressure further.

"We could have hours more to sleep," I yawn, not realizing how rude it was at the time.

"Really? I like being awake more." He turns towards me with a smile, more of a smirk, really.

I raise my eyebrow. "Well, are-are you sure you're alright?"

"I will be," he says before his lips come crashing on mine. As my lips mold into his, the small part of my mind that is still functioning hurls insults at me, warning me to stop this while I still have some control. But I've already lost my virginity._ So you'd better fuck off before you loose your life. TO A HUMAN._

I didn't think I'd lose my life. It seems like this guy fought in hell against his brother and his country, his kind, his species, just to protect me! I think I'm right to trust him. Besides, who else can I trust in this world?

We're growing more intimate than ever and I'm clinging onto my partner's smooth, broad shoulders for support. We move together in rhythm, spewing out mews and moans in the sake of pleasure. I know that this means something more, at least to me. I'm telling him I trust him and I think he's telling me vice versa, plus also how much he missed me (which I missed him too). I feel my eyes roll to the back of my head and the one thousand and one lightbulbs go out with a _POP!_ inside my head. My nails dig into Cato's back, but I try not to scratch or cut him too hard.

My head is resting on his shoulders as he moves inside me-and suddenly I notice a pair of two beady, golden eyes staring at me. Buttercup the groosling stands in the doorway, looking at us in the middle of our activity, at me, especially. He's _glowering_ at me. I notice how his eyes soften as he gazes at Cato but hardens once they reach me. Perhaps he thinks I'm not good enough for his owner. Perhaps the overgrown turkey thinks I'm seducing his owner into something bad.

The possessive trunk of envy buried deep within me was suddenly not buried so deep anymore. Everyone has one and it ought to be released sometime. Does this puny little morsel think it's a better companion for Cato than I am?

I keep my eyes trained on Buttercup's as I hug Cato tighter, hold him closer, feel him go deeper inside me. I swear Buttercup's calling me a whore inside his head, but at the end of the day, who gets Cato's attention more?

The bird's inside the room now-standing near the bed. He continues to glower at me as I'm getting ready to let go. Alright, he's kind of making me uncomfortable now with his ostrich-eyed stare.

"Cato," I groan, "I think we have an intruder."

Cato turns around and a smile lits up on his face. A _smile_. As if we hadn't been interrupted at all. I whimper as he pulls out, before I got my sweet release. He pulls on his pants and an unbuttoned white shirt and goes over and scoops up the little monster. "You naughty boy," Cato says in a gentler tone than I expected, "You're a little too young for this, aren't you?"

Buttercup squawks and rests his large bald head on Cato's shouder. His eyes avert to me and I can swear he's taunting me. Well, two can play at that game. When Cato turns away, I mouth the words _Fuck you _to Buttercup.

Cato seems to take forever to come back from carrying Buttercup out of the room, and I need my release so badly that I was almost going to do the forbidden-touch myself. I shudder upon thinking it, but I need this_ so_ much, no one has _any_ idea.

And suddenly Cato's back and I leap into his arms and wrap my legs around him. And he places his hands on both of my buttocks and carries me somewhere downstairs.

And then the crispy morning air raise goosebumps on my skin, the dewy grass wet and heavy, but a muscular body on top of me warms me up.

We move in rhythm together and make all sorts of untamable noises I don't even recognize. Feelings were shooting through me like on the very first night we did this-and as much as the conscience of me tries to summon up guilt, it's not a working process. This is all that matters for now, for us.

Wait. Us?

And then I see him-hair messy with leaves, clothes torn by brambles, a rumpled feather or two on his gray wings. But I'd recognize him anywhere. My heart threatens to almost stop beating as Peeta's eyes-the blue orbs I had known so well-land on the heap of bodies that are Cato and me.

And with that look on his face, he looks like he's about to faint, and it makes me wish a hole in the ground would open up and swallow me whole...down, down, down...into darkness.

* * *

Peeta

Something within me screams as I take on the sight before me. The most horrifying sight I have EVER seen in my life. And then I'm screaming, loud and long and silent.

The screams are silent but in my head they're loud and their ringing makes my ears want to explode. _I_ want to explode.

Katniss suddenly turns her head and sees me. A look of surprise jumps on her before she utters a small yelp. I had a feeling she wasn't meaning to, but it was too late now. The big brute on top of her as seen me too. And I didn't know human or Mockingjay alike could move that fast until the human and Katniss both scrambled to get dressed. Katniss, mostly. The big brute took his time pulling his horror out of her. And that's when I realize what this all means.

"Oh. My. God. Katniss, you-you lost your virginity!" I scream in disbelief. Oh, nice way to greet her after all this time, I think sarcastically sometime afterwards. But I just couldn't help it. She'd lost her virginity! I came all the way here, so excited, so worried, for me to be greeted by THIS!

"WHY, KATNISS, WHY!" I cry out, tearing at the tufts of my hair (I'd be surprised if I wasn't bald by now). I almost said _I thought we were going to loose it...together._

Katniss seems too stunned to say anything, as she remains speechless with her mouth opening and closing, her eyes widening in horror. The big brute of a man does, though, and he narrows his eyes at me as if I'm the one who should be ashamed.

"You're that Mockingjay friend of Katniss's, aren't you?" he asks in a low voice I immediately dislike.

He's buff. He may be muscular but I'm just as much of a man as he is! I cross my arms. "Yeaahhhhhh! And you have been polluting her pureness!"

He raises a thick eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about? She's always been pure."

"SHE LOST HER VIRGINITY TO YOU!" I screech, hopping up and down, I am so mad.

The big man brute opens his big mouth to reply when a small voice cuts both of us off.

"I didn't lose it," it says in barely a whisper.

I turn towards Katniss sharply. "Katniss, you did! Oh out of all the people in the world, Katniss, why did it have to be you? And why did it have to be him? You were HAVING SEX with a _HUMAN_!"

"I'm warning you right now I have little patience for-"

"Hush, Cato, it'll be alright," Katniss says as she puts on a small dress and begins walking towards me. I wince at their first-name basis. She comes forward (and barefoot, I notice, like a real Mockingjay) until she's in front of me and that's when she stops. The brute is watching us closely, eyes narrowed, expression ready to pounce.

I flinch as her hand reach to stroke my cheek. "Don't touch me! Get away from me!" I actually snap.

Katniss does a flinch of her own and I see the shock in her eyes as well as the hurt. "What?"

"Don't come near me! Don't! You're impure!" I say, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You were actually having _sex_ with a human! And don't you deny it! I saw you! I saw both of you! I'm not stupid! I know you were doing it! I just can't believe you're that type of girl, Katniss!"

"I'm not," she whispers ever so quietly. I hear the big guy's teeth clench.

"I bet he made you do it for something! Maybe he hurt you! Did he? You must've cried so hard! Didn't you!" I accuse, my voice shaking a little. I hope they don't notice. Big guy cracks his knuckles.

"I can't tell a lie; I did, but it was only-"

"I knew it! You lost your virginity! Are you sure you're still a Mockingjay?"

I know I've gone a step too far. The brute is striding towards me, but Katniss reaches me first. She doesn't make physical contact with me, but gets up in my face.

"Who are you, Peeta! Who are you to decide who I have and don't have sex with?! I'm not the girl you thought I was, but I've never changed! These horrible months I've been forced to spend without my wings, do you know who was there to comfort me? Do you? Do you-?"

"Well,_ I_ could've comforted you if you hadn't pushed me away! We could've been home by now, safe and sound. Say, what happened to your wing?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WING! HE HACKED IT OFF, PEETA, HACKED IT OFF! No, not Cato, Cadis was the one who infected me so I had to get it amputated or else DIE! AND IN THE DARKEST TIMES OF DESPAIR, THIS MAN COMFORTED ME AND STAYED WITH ME! UNLIKE YOU!"

"Excuse me for being yelled at to get out! I really wanted to be with you, you know! This evil human's been seducing your brains out! He's taking advantage of you! I'll bet he says words to you too, words to make you think he actually cares about you. But he doesn't! He's a human! He's using you for his own benefits! He's laughing at you! He loves humiliating you like this! He just wants a Mockingjay in his bed and you know that! But with you just whoring yourself to this man-"

Katniss's eyes are livid with fury. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!" she yelled herself hoarse. "HOW DARE YOU, SON OF A BITCH!"

I open my mouth to reply, but then close it. Well, she didn't call _me_ the bitch...

"I think it's time you leave, bird boy," growls a deep voice like a lion roar. I turn around. Oh shit. He's snuck up behind me. His hands are balled into fists, and I could see veins on his knuckles and veins throbbing in his throat. He's making me uncomfortable. And oh shit! He just made me curse. And he made me do it twice!

I turn back around, my eyes welling up with tears. I try not to cry in front of Katniss. Got to be a man...got to be a man...I turn to try one last time with Katniss.

"Please reconsider this, Katniss! Please come home with me! I'm sorry! I'll forgive you! I'll tell the others to forgive you-it wasn't your fault..."

She takes a deep breath and then sighs, and then raises her eyes to make contact with mine. "I'm sorry, Peeta, but I can't."

"FINE!" I shout, leaping into the air at once. I'm flying faster than I ever flew in my life-speeding along so rapidly that everything's a blur-I don't think they heard me call after myself, "This isn't over!"

One thing is on my mind as I fly. The clan! The clan! They'll put a stop to this! They'll show Katniss how much she's being deceived! They know who really loves her...who she really loves back.

* * *

Katniss

I stare back after Peeta, my chest heaving up and down. After he disappears into the morning sky, I let my frustration out.

Cato handles it much better than I do. At first, anyway.

"Katniss? Do you need to talk?" he asks immediately.

No, I want to pound everything into pulp and do it so rough that I'll forget everything that just happened.

"I'm fine," I snap as his arms reach out for me. I honestly just want comfort-I wouldn't mind being held. But he doesn't seem to get that.

"I hope he'll never come back. If he does, I may just kill him." Cato starts walking back to the house.

"Don't-don't kill him," I say. This makes him stop in his tracks.

"Katniss, I saw how upset you were about the entire thing."

I was. Very. But I wasn't upset at you over it, I think.

"I promised not to let anyone hurt you ever again. And that includes emotionally. If he comes back, then I will have no choice but to keep him out as a matter of self-defense."

I say nothing.

"You cried?"

Now _I_ stop in _my_ tracks. "Only a few tears." I saw his gaze harden, all traces of sympathy disappearing. "I didn't...I mean...it didn't hurt me..."

"But you still cried. And you didn't tell me?"

"The past is the past. It doesn't matter anymore."

"I swore not to hurt you, Katniss. I myself won't stand for it either."

"I know that Cato. And I appreciate it." I couldn't resist adding, "But did you have to be so vicious to Peeta?"

Big mistake. He's taking quick strides back here. "Me? Vicious?" He snarls. "The bird boy was accusing you of being a whore!"

This makes me angry all over again. Something about seeing him get mad at me is so foreign. "But he was still my best friend! And now I'm never going to see him again! Instead, I'm stuck here with you!" Perhaps I really am spoiled rotten.

I realize what I said a moment too late. Cato's face twitches in anger but I see him desperately trying to hide the layer of hurt that obviously is more vast.

"You could've just told him I was raping you," he says, softly.

"We Mockingjays do not lie."

"Then maybe you're not a Mockingjay."

That's the breaking point. Whenever someone accuses me of my identity as a Mockingjay, I can't help flaring up. Peeta always said I had a temper. Peeta, the good-natured, the sweet, the kind, friend, now the angry, the lost, the heartbroken rejection.

"Then maybe I'm not! Look at me! A half-wing! A freak! Almost as bad as being a half-breed! You should've killed me, perhaps that would've saved me some pain!" I haf-scream half-cry as I rush into the house through the patio door, slamming it hard.

I'm upset. I'm upset. I'm angry. I'm angry Peeta left. I'm angry he brought up my wings again. I'm angry at Cato for being jealous. I'm angry at myself for being jealous. He knows where he stands. I don't! Doesn't Peeta care? Probably, but I always push him away. Some friend I am. Doesn't he care? I pushed him out of my life, too. Didn't anyone care? I do. I care. The problem is I care too much.

It's frightening how much we remind me of Artemis and Andros from the old Mockingjay myth. Cato connects with Andros in a way and I with Artemis. I barely know what love is! I don't understand it at all! I didn't ask to be caught up in this! Fate is unpredictable. Fate wasn't even supposed to let this happen. How could have I have forseen it? What paths could I have taken to avoid it?

I absentmindedly braid my hair into the tightest, most thickest braid ever. Fate had been kind to me, I will not deny that. The issue now is, what do I do when it stops being kind?

* * *

Cato

When I say I don't know women, I mean I don't know women. In fact, I don't think I know anybody. I especially don't know Mockingjays.

I stomp back to the house through the front door, not even bothering to lock it all the way. Then I slam my fist onto the table I placed near the entrance, letting out a breath of frustration.

I only wanted to do nothing but help (and give that bird boy a good talking or two). Katniss isn't going anywhere, and even if she did, I know she would come back. But now nasty puddles of doubt are seeping in, breaking through my walls and tearing them apart. The walls of prejudice had been piercing themselves back together. Why is it that when I try to help, she always denies it? And why does she always stand up for that bird boy? Could it be she's in love with him? She suggested for me to _kill_ her. Like she's saying death is better than living with me.

Maybe I am a monster after all. Maybe I am just a broken monster. Maybe nothing will never change that. Maybe those were just words said out of anger, words that don't mean anything at all. She wouldn't hurt me like that if she knew. Katniss doesn't know, does she? I am probably not expressing myself well enough, so she has no idea. It's not she doesn't return my feelings, it's just she doesn't know. And she's probably afraid. She's got a lot going on in her life this moment. I'll help her through it and tell her when it's all over. Even though she deserves better than me. The truth was I had been in it for a long time. I just didn't want to see it as love.

It's not like she's been showing clear signs of hatred towards me, I think as I carelessly reach into the bowl of berries on the table. Before I could put one in my mouth, however, Buttercup came running out of nowhere and took a couple leaps with his wings, jumping into my arms. The berries in my clutch fell on the floor.

"Hey, buddy! What-" My expression changes as it suddenly occurs to me. Nightlock. The berries I was about to put into my mouth. If I had even swallowed one, I'd be dead before I could even acknowledge what was going on. Buttercup saved my life.

I looked into Buttercup's golden eyes, of that which held a faint twinkle, as if he might be smiling. I grinned at him and rubbed his bald head. "Thanks, boy. I owe you one!" Perhaps the groosling could understand me even if I couldn't depict their language. "Want to see the training center, boy? You're going to be a pound heavier after I get you your supper tonight."

Buttercup squawks. _AWWWWWWWWWCCCCKKKKKKKK!_

I stroke his fat little body as I head for the basement.

Then, suddenly, the doorbell rang.

I let go of Buttercup (who scurries away) and rush towards the door as fast as I can. Katniss gets there at the same time as me and she scowls as I look into the peephole. I was prepared for anything but this.

"What the hell is Gloss Linmen doing here?" I ask Katniss in puzzlement, although she probably didn't know either. I didn't know Linmen that well, just that he was from District 1 and visited the Capitol quite often with his sister. He also attended President Snow's little meeting.

To my surprise, Katniss glances down before she answers. "The green knight," she whispers.

"Who?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"We should open the door. It's rude." And in one motion, she pulls open the door. Linmen's eyes pop with surprise before finding Katniss in his gaze as well, and then he smiles as if there's nothing out of the ordinary.

"Why, hello, Katniss! Why, hello, Cado!" He reaches out and grabs Katniss's hand, shaking it without her permission.

"Ca_t_o." I grit my teeth and try to hold back the burning patches on my cheeks. Shit...

"Nope, the name's Gloss," Linmen replies cheerfully, "Although you may call me the Green Knight if you'd like." He winks at Katniss, whose face is turning pink.

"I think I'll stick with Linmen," I say icily.

"Suit yourself." Linmen turns his full attention onto Katniss, just like I expected him to, though I catch her eye first and mouth _Who the fuck is the green knight?_

"Gloss, what are you doing here? The last time I met you was at the Victory Tour, where you did your fencing thingy as the knight dressed in green or whatever."

I start seething, but cool down a little bit when I realize Katniss didn't talk to Linmen instead of me, she only answered my question.

"And it was awesome!" Linmen remarks cheerfully, "Too bad your friend missed out over there. We had a nice time dancing, didn't we, Katniss?" He turns and flashes me a grin and a little wave that makes me want to snarl and slap his hand off his wrist.

"Cato had somewhere to go." Although Katniss's tone was just one octave colder, it mollifies me.

"So did I," says Linmen, "But I partied before I went. I had fun. I lived a little!" His hand reaches out to slap me on the back, which I quickly dodge. He looks at me in surprise, but my narrowed eyes already say so much.

"What are you doing here, Linmen?" I ask, although it really isn't a question and I don't care if he answers or not. I just want him out of here as soon as possible, before I make a move I won't regret.

"I haven't visited the Miss Mockingjay in a while and decided to drop by to say _hi_," Linmen says, grinning like he's just been announced as king of all things living or something. If he was taunting me... Katniss's lips curve upward a little on her pink-tainted face after he says that, and really just snaps another rope in me.

I don't allow my fist to collide with Linmen's face. Instead, I hold myself in place as I ask through gritted teeth, "You two know each other?"

"Well, sure, we met at the ball, didn't we?"

"I meant before that."

"No," Katniss cuts in, rather quickly. Her cheeks are still flushed. "Gloss, you still haven't really answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"Well," Linmen simmers down and actually sounds like he can think for once. "I was planning to invite you to this new place in District 1 where we can go bowling or something, but..." He glances at my face, of which I can feel the heat vibrating off. Hot, flaming red heat.

"Maybe another time." Linmen does a little mock bow and leaves. I slam the door behind him so hard the house nearly shook.

"What's the matter with you?" Katniss says.

"You mean what's the matter with him! Who the hell drives all the way to another district to be a pain in the ass, anyways?"

"I thought it was nice of him to come by and hi!"

"Now that that's done, he's saying goodbye!"

"Cato, why have you been acting so weird lately? Why are you trying to prevent me from making friends? Why does it seem like I have no control over anything I can do?! What's going on with you?!" Katniss demands, and I can feel my worries and mistakes rush at me through the intense pumping of blood. The worse possible excuse comes flying out of my mouth, heating things up until the situation turns intense, like Cadis on steroids.

"Damnnit, Katniss! All I ever wanted was to protect you!"

"Congratulations then, Cato! You've succeeded in protecting me from everything except yourself!"

And with those words pounding themselves into my head, she stomps away and leaves me there. But I am not alone, for as soon as she leaves I'm joined by a feeling of emptiness, a feeling of remorse, and a feeling of loneliness.

* * *

Cadis

"YEAH, JUST KEEP 'EM COMIN BABY...COMIN, COMIN, COME HERE, OH YEAHHHH BABY YOU AIN'T EVER GOT THEM CHICKENED LIKE I HAVE..."

I sing in my beautiful, majestic voice as I turn left and continue on straight. Oh look, the birds are all flying away as fast as they can because they are so ashamed of how ugly and flawed they are compared to me. Such a shame, I laugh to myself.

And it's such a shame I'm going to District 3. One of the poorest, dirtiest districts. From the black smoke puffing from thick chimneys into the atmosphere, the gray, foggy skies, the millions of wires stretching from phone pole to phone pole, this place is a dump compared to District 2. Once the goody-goody is dead and I'm loaded, I think I'll move into the Capitol and turn into a full-time pimp there.

But first I gotta get through with my plan. People say District 3 has some very smart citizens, but I just don't see it. Maybe they are smart and that'll be good for my plan, but nobody can ever be as smart as I am. And they can't be too smart...mmm...or they might take Katniss...mmm. Thinking about that bitch makes me thirsty. And only her screams of agony and tears can quench my raging thirst.

Before I dumped them in a shack on the mountains with no rides or clothes, Glimmer and Clove introduced me to this guy called Circuit. He's kind of a loser and a geek, they said, but he's real handy with projects like my plans and he doesn't expect much pay. After I learned he was an expert on landmines, I didn't think him so useless anymore. This time, I called him up immediately.

Fortunately we've met before and he knows I am not one to piss off. He arrives at our secret meeting place promptly after I arrive. I think the loser's afraid of me, but then again what guy wouldn't tremble in fear and jealousy of Cadis? Please, it's me we're talking about.

"Glad you made it on time." I say, getting out of my van and crossing my arms. Circuit's brown hair is sticking out all over his face as he breathes out a loud sigh of relief.

"I'm g-g-glad to help, s-sir," he stammers, his eyes darting about.

"So do you get the plan?" I bare my teeth are him. _He should be honored,_ I thought. _I don't just flash one of my dazzling smiles to_ everybody.

"Uh huh, yes siree, I get it well. The thing is...well, how much will I be paid?"

"BITCH I know you didn't just ask me for money!" I scream, my hands reaching for his throat. But in the nick of time my brilliant mind reminds me that I need him. At least for now. Mmm. Mmmm.

"Well, that just depends on how much you need," I say sweetly with a slow smile spreading across my face. Circuit looks shocked that I didn't snap his neck but he quickly redeems myself. After all, my temper is pretty famous if I do say so myself. And whaddah yah know, I do.

I drive us back to District 2 simply because I want to be in charge, to have power. I deserve it all. And if Circuit screws up...HEHEHEHEHEH BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN TO HIM.

But not half as bad as what I've got coming for my bro. Heeheeheehee finally it's my turn to take the throne...and how was I going to enjoy it.

* * *

Circuit (Location: District 2 outside of Cato's)

I chew my lip thoughtfully as I stare at the house. I've never even been THIS near to a house like THAT before; it just seems unreal. I mean I've worked plenty times around big buildings but most of them were labs testing out bombs or some types of gadgets. I'm actually a little nervous around landmines, to be honest. So many things could go wrong. So many.

And I'd be flat out lying if I said I wasn't afraid of this guy. Big, brutal, bloody, towering over 6 feet tall, he's practically the epitome of a girl's dream guy-if he wasn't so cruel and bloodthirsty. I nearly wet my pants after he laid out his plan to me. He wouldn't answer any questions of mine and he would barely let me ask. He even threatened me. How I hate being threatened! It makes me feel even more insecure than I already am.

"Hurry up," snarls an unpleasant voice. Cadis drags a nail file back and forth across his chipped, dirt-streaked nails. I humored myself a little by thinking that now his nails kind of match his van, which was covered atop with bird droppings.

I just HAD to like money so much that I agreed to this job over the phone without thinking about it too much. How I regret that now. Cadis is out of his mind. Even someone like me can understand that. I didn't know only how much of a mastermind he is.

Nobody thinks I'm an mastermind. In District 3, being handy with gadgets wasn't considered a talent because nearly everyone is. I really wanted to be a technician, but they said I was too young. Instead they hired that old guy, Beetee, who was also a doctor. That's two jobs over my zero. So I have to resort to this.

I don't like what I'm about to do. I feel like it's all going to come back and haunt me someday. Cadis promised me that if I didn't do this, there will never be a someday again for me.

I gulp as I look back at Cadis, who is so well hidden I have to scan the unfamiliar front yard several times (well, 3.624 if you want me to be exact) to see him urging me on. I take a deep breath and carefully walk up the front porch, as if each step held a hidden trap that could prove to be fatal at any moment (it never hurts to have common sense, does it?).

Trying not to remember what I just heard, I knock on the door, quietly. I hear a hiss and know it's Cadis hissing at me for me to knock louder. Well, I've never showed off much strength. Then again, I've never had much anyways.

I knock louder this time, at the volume where I'm positive they heard me. I guess my prayers must have been answered, as just then the someone swings open the door.

And I'm looking into the face of Cadis's brother. My first thought is holy shit, he really _is_ Cadis's twin. My second thought is, I wish I was handsome like him so girls would like me.

"Who are you?" He asks, eyebrow raised in surprise. He's probably still angry, I think with a shudder.

"Uh, I'm the new graveyard caretaker in training. And I really need your help."

"What is it?" He still sounds a bit doubtful and nonetheless, angry.

I swallow as I try to remember what Cadis told me to say. "Some robbers broke into the graveyards last night. They dug up the coffins of your...parents? We need you to-"

He cut me off, a livid expression in his eyes. "Lead the way! I'll be right back Katniss, don't let anyone in!" he calls inside.

I turn around and begin to run immediately. My brain whurrs with directions leading to the small cemetary right outside of town that Cadis had shown me earlier. I'm just praying all goes according to plan now. This guy is FAST, despite his size. What I'm about to do is too sad. Because like it or not, I'm turning into a monster like Cadis. Maybe not as much, but enough to help him lead his own brother to his death. Leading him there using the excuse of his parents as bait. I just can't believe Cadis upturned his own parents' graves, although it is so like him!

I want to turn around and tell his brother that this is all a setup. Part of Cadis's plan. Tell him to go back and protect the Mockingjay inside. But something tells me that if I do, I have no hope of living. This guy isn't in a good mood and I'm certainly not up for telling him I just lied to him about his parents, who he seem to care so much about. So I lead him on. And every closer step to the cemetary, he becomes closer to death as do I, but I'm the only one who is one step closer to becoming a Cadis-like creature. The guilt is tearing me inside out.

* * *

Cadis

I laugh as I stroke her braid. Then I slap her across her face and run a couple yards from her to remind her she can't chase me.

"You can't catch me, love. But I can catch you!" I chirp with a chorus of giggles. It's good looks can't kill or else I'd be dying my seven millionth death right now. But damn this fucking cunt looks cute even if she's glaring like that.

"If you scowl so much honey, you'll look like Cato," I say sweetly.

She spat at me and misses. I simply dodge to the side. "Speaking of Cato, dearest, did I tell you about my cunning, brilliant, imaginative plan that I know would go so well?"

"Go to hell. CATO!"

"I'll take that as a no. He can't hear you, dearest." I move between her legs, where she tries to kick me out of desperation. With one hand on each ankle, I easily spread her legs apart and slid her knickers down to her feet. I heard none of the expected whimper as I peered into her loveliness.

"I bet you're soaking right now. I-" I stop in mid-sentence and take a closer look up her dress. What I see brings an uproar. "YOU SLUT!" NO! IT CAN'T BE! NO! ARGHHH! NO! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME! THIS HORROR, THIS INJUSTICE!

"DID HE TAKE YOU FIRST?" I shout as I slap her face over and over. "ANSWER ME, YOU SLUTTY WHORE! DID YOU FUCK WITH MY BROTHER? IS THAT WHY YOUR VIRGINITY IS GONE, YOU MOTHERFUCKER?"

"You must've fucked a lot of girls, Cadis," the bitch says in between spitting out a little blood, "If you can tell whether they are virgins or not by looking at them without their permission."

I pound my chest. "FUCK YOU, CATO AUFIDIUS! FUCK YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU FOTHERMUCKER! YOU MOTHERFUCKING FUCKING SHIT HELL OF A BITCH!"

I pant, my chest heaving up and down. I feel my mouth frothing and I'm pretty sure my beautiful eyes are at a wild state of anger. They probably look even more gorgeous than usual. I calm down and smile at that thought. Then I give the bitch a look so cold, so clever, so brilliant, so me that it could've frozen time right then and there, and nobody would've been able to do anything about it.

She's starting to look afraid. She's been trying to hide her feelings from me but I know better. My smile grows wider as I stand between her legs again. I push her a little, and she dangles back and forth like a doll.

"This is a pretty impressive place my brother's got here," I say, the expression still solid on my face. Hehehehehe. We were standing near Cato's staircase. The bitch was dangling from her braid, tightly tied to the upper railing of the stairs. Her hands were tied behind her back and my hands were on her ankles, controlling her legs. I'd be wet if I was her considering the things I am going to DO TO her. This was too easy. I had caught her off-guard when Circuit took Cato to the graveyard. I watched their little argument and I knew this would be the perfect time, as they couldn't think as straight as they could when they weren't angry.

"So, wanna hear about my plan?" I say into the area between her thighs. I hear her grunt. "No matter how much you struggle, you're still under my mercy." I smirk. "Cato's going to be SO happy to see you. So happy that in fact...you might just be the death of him!" I giggle again, I am just SO hilarious. I see Katniss's eyes widen and my smirk widens in pleasure. "Oh yes, Mockingjay. You see, he went away because I had a...friend of mine lure him. It was so easy. Tell him Mom and Dad's grave have been robbed, blah blah. He was out in second. He just loves Mommy and Daddy, doesn't he? And I didn't even have to do much considering I already dug up their coffins a few nights ago! People really go through a lot for you, don't they, Mockingjay?"

"Whatever the fuck you're planning, Cadis, it won't work!" She struggles to no avail. I laugh.

"Oh, but of course it will, my little lovey dovey. For you see before I barged in by surprise and slammed your head against the wall, I had rigged up his front yard with landmines." I pause and giggle briefly at the horror appearing on her face. "That's right, lovey. They're very small in size and hard to see but if you step on them they give off a deadly boom. Do you know what I'm going to do?" I feel my erection growing as the look on her face becomes apparent. "Yes, dovey. _That's_ what I'm going to do. You see, once my dear, dear, brother realizes it's a trick, he'll come rushing back to the house because he'll know something's wrong. Smart boy. And when he gets here, he'll hear you screaming, and he won't notice the landmines, and he'll come charging into his house. Or try to. But what happens will be KA-BOOM!" I cackle.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU VILE, FILTHY, UGLY, CRUEL-"

"Uh uh uh, hold your horses, honey. This could end another way. He could very well see the landmines or not get blown up," I say in a tone a little less cheery than before. But then I brighten up, batting my lashes at her. "Don't worry, though! If I keep him alive, I can make him listen to me screwing the life out of you or if that doesn't work, I have other plans honey."

I lean close to her face, where she stares at me as if I'm crazy. She's got this wild, terrified look in her eyes that she's not hiding anymore and that just thrills me to an extent. My lips brush ghostly against her cheek. "You let him take your virginity. You aren't pure anymore. I can skin you alive. Cut you into little cubes. Or him, perhaps..."

And that's when she bursts. She's screaming her head off, yelling things I can't understand and calling my brother's name over and over. Shrieking, hollering, bawling like out of a horror movie. Like she's out of her mind. She's screaming herself hoarse and I'm cackling, slapping my knees laughing so hard I almost wet my pants.

I stand below the doorway, the door open. And sure enough, here he comes. Running like mad. Running like hell. Straight into the landmines. _Yes_..._yes_...

"CATO! CATO! WAIT, DON'T COME INTO YOUR FRONT YARD! HE'S PLANTED BOMBS! YOU'LL BE BLOWN UP! YOU'LL EXPLODE!" the desperate one screams inside.

I sigh as Cato skids to a stop before he could come into contact with a landmine. "They're landmines, not bombs," I call over my shoulder. Then I turn to smile at my brother. Man oh man, does he look like a thing of the wild, his hair messed up, his teeth bared, his chest heaving, his eyes wild on his infuriated face. "LET. HER. GO, YOU PRICK! YOU'RE THE-"

I tune him out as he stood there swearing like a fiend. I check out my nails and sigh at how smooth I trimmed them to be. Then I grow bored and turn back to him. "You were saying, dear brother? I didn't hear any of it because I was too busy admiring my plump butt." I turn around and wiggle my ass at him. Taunting him. Daring him to come forward. I show off some of my belly-dancing skills as he continues to shout blasphemies at me, calling me a coward, daring me to fight him, telling me to stop this or he'll call the Peacekeepers.

"If you do that, I'll kill her without hesitation." I grin because I'm dead serious and he knows it.

I sigh, leaning against the doorframe with a watery smile on my face. "I guess it'll go the longer way. Oh well,_ that_ was fun. It'll be so much funner though, when I'm fucking your slut to pieces and all you can do is...oops, nothing! Oh, by the way..." I hold up a small white pill and his eyes widen in blazed fury and hatred. Me, I'm smirking halfway to a horse's rear end.

"Do you see what this is, dear brother? This, is a memory-editing pill, my friend, and I am planning to slip it down your little whore's throat before I fuck her insides out." Cato's telling me not to do it, that he'll step on a landmine or something if I would as well or something and let the bitch go free or something, but I hear none of it. I simply skip back inside, humming to myself as I take the steps two at a time. Then I'm up and at the top and this all feels surreal, but so good, oh so good, as I grab the back of her head and prepare to drop the pill in.

* * *

**Good news, guys! I might write a prequel for this story. If I do, what would you like for it to be about? (I already have an idea, but I want to know yours too). **

**Lol it just occured to me that Cadis kind of giggles like a girl. I got the inspiration for Cadis from a REAL person I know. He's not half as creepy as Cadis but he does have weird, high-pitched giggles where he really does sound insane. **

**By the way, just out of curiosity, why do you think Cadis is obsessed with Katniss? Obviously he's got mental issues but is there something else that makes him act the way he is? I'll post my answer in the next chapter but I'd love to hear what you guys have to say! Oh, and excuse Katniss for being so dramatic. Sometimes I see myself in Katniss so without intention sometimes I give my qualities to her personality. I don't think she's THAT different from the original, though. She won't go insane in this story, I promise. She's just dealing with stress and not really knowing how to handle so much-sort of like me. **

******Thanks to all those who have stuck by me all this time! Especially since it's not easy for me to crank out Cato POV's without being ooc, but I'm trying. Actually, he's supposed to be a different character in this story with the same traits. Could you find some of his Career traits in this chapter? If you're wondering why at some points in this chapter he seems like an ***, it's probably because of J . And he may seem idiotic for falling for it so easily, but it comes to his parents...Cadis knows his shit.**

**And as for Peeta, some of you may be like wtf? since he appeared to be a bit innocent and childish in the last chapter, but that was when he wasn't enraged, when he was so excited to see Katniss. He didn't expect the nasty shock (well, nasty in his opinion, anyway) he happened to land upon. **

**I loved reading all the reviews! Since a lot happened in this chapter I'm going to wait until next chapter to reply to all the reviews because I don't want to accidentally give anything away. I'm really excited and maybe I can reply to your reviews for this chapter as well? :) **

**Remember I'm going to do the cake-thing again sometime although I'm not telling you exactly which chapter it is so you'll just have to review and see :)**

**For now I'll just reply to the more personal reviews. Don't worry if I don't reply to yours, I will in the next chapter!**

**Dragonflame- I'm sorry about the whole situation but I think you did the right thing by standing up for yourself. And aww, I hope you feel better. It just takes me a long time to write everything because I have so much things going on through the weekdays. Can't wait for the holidays! Thanks for the cyber cookies, I'm starving after all this :) And ooh, I'm starting to like toast now :]**

**Bellanator116-Welcome back and thanks so much for reading/reviewing! :) **

**Captured-Thanks for the review! And good notice of detail :D I think that's an absolutely great idea, but will Cano really be willing to do something for Katniss? (I don't know, that's an open question for readers :)**

* * *

_**SPOILER ALERT:**_

**You might have predicted it, you might have not. CHARACTER DEATH IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Katniss Cano**

** Buttercup ****Peeta **

**Cadis ****Circut**

**Cato Gloss **

* * *

**Here is the story of Artemis and Andros from the Mockingjay myth. Just so you know, it is a TRAGEDY:**

**At that time, Mockingjays valued purity, flight, and one other thing: beauty. Artemis was a Mockingjay talented in archery who was treated cruelly by her fellow Mockingjays because of her hideous physical appearance. She isolated herself from her mocking peers into a life of loneliness. One day she was bathing near a waterfall when she was spotted by Andros, a male Mockingjay who lived nearby. He was angry that he had an intruder, and he went to confront her. Now, Andros was godlike in appearance and viewed as beauty atop beauty. Legend has it that Artemis came on so charming and graceful that he fell half in love. His love was deemed as half because even though he admired her greatly, he did not want to marry her for he was afraid he would be shunned if he married a hideous maiden. The couple departed, each vowing to forget about the other. As night falls, a saddened Artemis overhears Andro's brother Valios and his accomplice plotting to poison Andros so they can obtain his wealth. Artemis returns to the waterfall the next day in hopes of luring out Andros so she could warn him. Andros does come out, but in his anger and pride he has Artemis thrown out before she could say a word. Later that night, Valios pays Andros a visit and brings him a fine golden goblet that had been poisoned from edge to edge. He then toasted Andros, but before they drank, Artemis bursted in with her arrows and screams for them to stop. She tries to explain everything, but Valios played innocent and Andros believes his brother. Suddenly, Valios drew his sword and hacked off both of Artemis's wings. As Andros is distracted by the female howling in agony, Valios crept up behind him, prepared to yank his brother's head back and force the liquid in the goblet down his throat. Artemis placed her mouth beneath the goblet just as Valios tipped it, drinking in the poison for Andros. Then she grabbed one of her arrows and shot Valios in the heart. As she laid there dying on his floor, Artemis told Andros how much she loves him. He replied that he loved her back and he regretted not listening to her. He placed her on his lap and held her hand until she died.**

**And from that day on, Mockingjays no longer valued beauty as much as they did before. Loyalty took that place of value instead, and every Mockingjay grew a little more wary about love. (In some versions, Artemis knocks the goblet out of Andro's hand and it shatters into millions of glistening pieces. She then shoots Valios and she and Andros lived happily ever after. This happy version is rarely told anymore, and some thought it was only invented as a way to lure Mockingjay children to sleep.)**

* * *

**Sorry, I know that was a bit sad so in order to make up for it I'm going to release a little comedy down here. The next POV will be from a bird in the flock that flew away when Cadis sang on his way to District 3. I usually fail at humor and I know it may be a little immature and all, but it's just a little drabble I wanted to share because it happens often. **

* * *

Random Bird's POV

So I was just minding my own business, scouting the ground for food and scraps like that when all of a sudden I hear this awful noise. It sounds like the time one of them Mockingjays swallowed my grandpa alive!

It's literally the worst thing I've ever heard. It sounds like a predator from completely out of this world, howling in agony and shrieking with insane laughter at the same time. Seriously, it made me tremble and shaky and dizzy with hatred. I would've rather dropped dead that moment.

Screw the food. I'm taking off with my friends.

But before I leave my feeding territory, I join my friends in doing what's expected of every bird to do: leave a little "gift" for something on the top of the monster's vehicle.

* * *

**And last but not least, a little lesson on the flora and fauna of this story:**

**Fauna:**

**-Mockingjays, humanlike in every physical aspect except they sprout a pair of feathered wings from their back. Their wingspans are usually twice the length of their armspans.****They are an endangered species from the war, destruction of environment, poaching, and most of all captivity. Most Mockingjays are sold as slaves to the wealthy of the Capitol or Districts 1, 2, and 4. The other districts sometimes have Mockingjays but of course they do not have as much to spend. Finnick Odair is thought to be the only male Mockingjay existance, so you can only imagine what the reaction would be if Peeta was discovered. **

**-Grooslings, plump, flightless, turkey-like birds that the wealthy like to keep as pets. They cannot communicate with humans but are treated better than Mockingjays. The ancestors of Mockingjays were the dominant predators of grooslings until pet grooslings became so common that they no longer existed in the wild. Very rarely would someone allow their Mockingjay to consume their groosling.**

**Flora:**

**-Nightlock berries: the same type of deadly toxic plants that cause instant death once consumed. However, they are edible to Mockingjays, as something in their wings wards off the poison.**

**-Idew trees: Tall trees with slightly curved trunks and sweet-smelling dark green leaves great for medical purposes (especially Tracker Jacker stings). Their heights usually range between 60-300 feet. Many Mockingjays make their homes in these types of trees, as they provide great camoflauge and shelter. **


	17. Anger and Jealousy

**Apologizes, you guys! The update was delayed because it's the holidays and I've been super busy. I'm also sorry for the rather short chapter-it was meant to be a short one, and Chp 18 was meant to be a longer one. I'm afraid to set a due date because I know it might be later than sooner, but just so you know it won't be stretched out for a month.**** Thank you's are placed at the bottom**

**Warning: Action & Character Death**

* * *

Cano

Like I do every morning, I chop the wood and then throw the damned logs into the fire, where they spark it up for a few seconds before calming down again. Who needs heaters, anyways? They're overrated and everyone has them. Well, everyone but old Cano. But oh no, let's not worry about Cano. He's not that important. Not as important as-

Ugh.

I yank the splinter out from my finger and toss it into the flames. The fire spirals up a bit, before it simmered back down, just ever so slightly. I take the hammer and begin pounding the shit.

I grit my teeth. The day hasn't even begun yet and already I'm sweating like shit.

_Pound._

I wonder how Cato's doing?

_Pound._

I sneer. Why do I care?

_Pound._

I delivered his groosling.

_Pound._

So what?

_Pound._

Grooslings don't get along with Mockingjays.

_POUND._

Cato has a Mockingjay.

_POUND._

No, Cato has a spoiled Mockingjay.

_POUND._

Cato has a whore.

_POUND._

My brother has a whore.

_POUND._

I've never had a girlfriend.

_POUND._

I've never had anybody.

_POUND._

Except for Cadis.

_POUND._

And even when Cadis and I were friends, he was always 'closer' with our other brother.

_POUND._

Motherfucker.

_POUND._

I wonder what Cadis is doing right now. Threatening or murdering someone? Raping women?

_POUND._

Probably all three.

_POUND._

He'd be jealous of Cato, I thought to myself with a dark chuckle. Cato's got a Mockingjay.

_POUND._

Wait. He'd be jealous of Cato.

_POUND._

Cato + Mockingjay/happiness/pretty much anything = Cadis jealous.

_POUND._

Cadis jealous = Cadis angry, multiplied by (bonus) Cadis mental issues.

_THUNK!_

I drop the hammer onto the anvil and wipe my sooty hands on my baggy trousers. This was not a pretty equation, or amusing in the slightest. It can all add up to something very, very unpleasant. Cato and his Mockingjay are in danger.

Annoyed, I tell myself I did warn them. But the warning I gave probably didn't do them no shit!

Wait a minute, wait a minute. Hold up, Cano. Why do you care?

That was a very good question. Why _do_ I care?

I _don't_, I tell myself. Cato's a big guy, a grown man. He can handle his own problems.

But this isn't his own problem. This is Cadis's problem. And oh God, Cadis can't handle problems, he makes them bigger.

I untie my apron as fast as I can. My nitty gritty fingers grab for the nearest coat, which was stained brown on black and still bore heavy pockets full of trinkets, among them a metal detector. I throw nothing out as I nearly rampage through the village. I see my brother's house on top of the hill in the distance, getting nearer and nearer.

As I make my way up, I still don't know why I'm even doing this. They're probably fine, and I'm just being a paranoid asshole. Still, I couldn't shake off the little itchy feeling I have. Maybe I'm just loosing it. I think of turning back, but I'm here already, and anyways the blacksmith duties still await me at home. With this in mind, I run a little faster, reminding myself that I could at least check on the groosling and make sure they're treating it well.

I didn't want to think about it, but these thoughts somehow pop up again. Even if I am making an absolute fool out of myself (which I'm pretty sure I am), Cadis is not one to underestimate and he is out to get Cato. That I know for sure. Cato may be the person I've always wanted to be and I may always be the overlooked triplet, but deep down, triplet sound better than twins or only child to me. And I know my parents are gone forever and I can't say I really miss them, but even I get that having Cato is better than having nothing.

* * *

Cato

The residence goes boom when wickedness wants it to. It makes sense now. What. The. Fuck. Was. He. Playing. At. Who. In. Hell. Could. Have. Solved. That. _Riddle_.

All I see is rage. All I breathe is rage. All I feel is concern. I haven't been this worried since...

_I'm a back couple of years in my life. I'm re-living that day again. I'm driving as if I'm racing for my life. I'm driving as if I'm escaping the clutches of death._

_I arrive soon enough, unscathed for one reason or another, and the parked squad vans seemed to make room for me, even though their motors weren't humming. I nearly crash my van into one of them before I bolted inside, leaving the keys still hanging in there._

_ Peacekeepers were standing here and there, trying to keep bystanders from rushing in. One young woman screamed my mother's name, her cries coming out half sobs, half chokes. Now that I look back, my parents had many, many friends, all of whom I've shunned since._

_ I remember how the hallway looked, completely normal and undented. There was that crooked family picture on the wall, which Mom had always intended to fix, but never did. Seriously, if it weren't for the hullabaloo outside, I would've thought that these Peacekeepers came in for a chat and a drink._

_ I came upon the most horrifiying scene I had ever witnessed in my life. Everything felt so surreal, so dreamlike, as I stood there, astounded at the Peacekeepers and doctors examining my parents' bodies. They tried to hold me back, but being the teenage boy I was, I charged, and there was no stopping me. I kneeled next to my mother, whose chest I saw falling up and down with a rhythm too slow for my liking. Her mouth was open, as if she were trying to suck in a breath but not succeeding. Then I looked closely, and I saw a few drops of blood stain near the corner of her mouth, a dark wine red. In that instant, I knew there was no hope. That kind of poison was stronger than nightlock, but it killed slowly and painfully. How long had my parents suffered? My father was already dead, and his body was being carried out on a stretcher with a white sheet thrown over him. Like a dead person. Like a dead person!_

_ I don't know what came over me at that moment, but I knew rage and sadness were understatements. My mother opened her eyes and saw me, and tried to whisper words to me, but I could not understand or hear her. And as I held the woman dear to me in my arms, stroking her face, trying so hard to listen to her, to reach out, she died in a coughing fit. There was nothing I could do to help her, nothing I could do to prevent her from being taken away like this. Cano would tease me that I won Biggest Mama's Boy at that moment, but I couldn't care shit. I had just lost the two most important people in my life, the people who brought me into this world, the people who understood me and raised me, knew me, cared for me. I knew and trust no one any longer. I blamed the world and bore the weight of it upon my shoulders. I became one cold, hard prick. _

_My rage only grew stronger when one of the Peacekeepers informed me this case was no accident. A man looking just like myself, they told me, had been seen running away after he had disposed of a bag of chemicals. At once, I knew it was my dickhead of a brother, Cadis. Cano was there also, frozen in a state of shock unlike himself. He had phoned them after coming home to this. Then we parted ways with no words. No goodbyes, no farewells, no nothing. We had never been close, but at that time we were truly strangers. It was each man to his own, to make his own way and fight for his own survival. _

How those years changed me. I still held my personality, but beneath developed a thick layer of ice, which only grew stronger and stronger with time as I became a part of Brutus and Enobaria's Academy. I lived on the pay I gained for my swordsmanship skills and help training others, and in time, that expanded to a wealth. Good old Brutus and Enobaria became the two most trusted people in my life. They were not my parents, but they could be my aunt and uncle, which of course made the three of us happy. Happier than before, at least. I confided in them about my past, finally, and they welcomed me with open arms. There was a certain bond between us. We connected well with each other and could understand the hardships and pain each had to endure in life. They were the only ones who truly knew my story. The rest of District 2 either thought I had gone a bit insane or that I was the real murderer. They strived to avoid me, and I let them, isolating myself further from the world. Enobaria convinced me not to drink, but smoking became a regular habit, until _she_ came.

And now with Katniss at the hands of the certain asshole who had ruined so many lives, the asshole who had once shared the same bond of life with me but now deserved to die for the good of the world. Katniss, this interesting, strange, beautiful Mockingjay who I've come to know but not as much as I've come to love. She is different, she is a different species and yet she has a certain kindness and pureness that draws me to her. Damn, she'll be the death of me.

But I am not afraid of death as I once was. This Mockingjay, not just some Mockingjay anymore, but Katniss, has exhilarated me with such emotions that I thought I'd never feel again, and yet they sprung upon me and lifted me out of the way of a barreling train when I was unable to move for myself because my lack of judgement.

I stare at my house, the very place where I promised Katniss I'd never let anybody harm her-and the place where I had so badly broken what had meant a sacred bond of trust to me. The way she called for me and how helpless she sounded only for me, her last hope, to be helpless as well is enough to shatter something within me. How retarded was I to not see it as a setup? Our parents-Cadis must've known how much that unhinges me. To know that someone disrupted their grave is just torture to me. Deep down, I know that is still not an excuse for snapping the wretched boy's neck in a flash of thundering rage. I knew it was a setup after I saw the graves. Cadis. Cadis was behind this. That fucking wanker. I had to get home. Have to save Katniss.

I scan the front yard-I see no traces of metal, but I know Cadis meant what he meant. My mind is reeling with more and more thoughts. How was I ever going to save Katniss if the first step I take gets me blown up? Do I give up and hear her suffer? No. It would break me beyond my years to do that. As long as I'm alive, I'll do anything in my power to keep her safe. Only I've never been so helpless as of now. Fuck, I feel like punching everything in.

As I gaze at the scene of dread before me, I'm aware of footsteps behind me. Training has taught me to have a hawklike instinct-I knew Cadis was inside my house, but I am not willing to take chances while Katniss's life is in jeopardy-all because of me. I whirl around, only to find the last person I expected on Earth standing there.

"Cano?"

"Don't say my name," he grunts as he trudges up the path, "Cato, are you-I mean what is-I mean, are you-how-"

I growl impatiently. "Oh fuck it, Cano. The prick has Katniss in my house. He fucking rigged the goddamned place with FUCKING landmines!"

Cano's eyes light up with surprise. He hesitates briefly before fumbling in the deep pocket of his jacket before pulling out something that looks like a cordless mini vaccum cleaner.

My anger and worry gets the best of me. "AND I SUPPOSE YOU'RE GOING TO USE THAT AGAINST ME? IS IT A WEAPON, CANO? IS IT? IS IT? IT IS, ISN'T IT? DID CADIS GIVE IT TO YOU? WERE YOU WORKING WITH CADIS THIS WHOLE TIME?!"

I expect hell from him after that, so you can imagine my shock when he replies in a calm manner, "No, it's a metal detector. All landmines have metal in them, and this can help us get into your house without being blown up, so you can rescue your Mockingjay."

I freeze. I stare at him, debating whether to trust him or not. He frowns.

"Fine, I'll go first if you don't trust me. Let's just go before it's too late. Oh, and," he adds, piercing my gaze with his, "Step where I step _precisely_."

Without another word, he takes the first step, holding the metal detector out. I follow him, treading very carefully but oh so anxiously, on thin ice, as we make our way across the front lawn. This is crazy. This is insane. This is my only hope.

Let her not swallow the pill. Let it not be too late.

* * *

Katniss

A memory pill. I know what those do. I know what they're used for. The pill meant life or death. I have to use my last ounce of struggle to outwit the strength being used against me, which I have to no avail. I can only close my mouth until Cadis forces it open, and then perhaps spit it out. But would he go at nothing to force it down my throat?

I watch as he yanks my head back with my braid so I'm looking up at him. He smiles at me, pill in one hand, and upon my word, I am more afraid of the gleam in his eyes than the pill. He takes advantage of this and rips my mouth open, the pill clamped in his own mouth as he prepares to drop it into mine-

"AHHHEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!"

It happens so fast that whenever I look back at it, I still can't believe it happened. Cadis let go of me when he shrieked and the memory pill went flying. I clamp my mouth shut and stare in disbelief at a wailing Cadis as he makes drastic attempts to shake off Buttercup the groosling, who held in his sharp beak a good chunk of Cadis's butt. Cadis is bawling and howling and shrieking and trying to claw off Buttercup.

In the midst of this hullabaloo, I swing myself back and forth virgorously and reach up to yank at the rope with all my might. My hair comes loose and I come sliding down the banister of the stairs just as Cadis manages to snatch Buttercup off his butt. His hands wrap around the groosling's throat as I blindly rush at him, jumping onto his back, clawing at him, letting out all my hatred and fear.

"FUCKING-GET OFF-" He grunts as I attempt to kick and beat him down with everything in my power. His grip tightens around Buttercup, who lets out a faint squawk. An idea suddenly comes to my mind as I see the white memory pill admist the bowl of dark nightlock berries. If I could just-if he could just swallow the pill-

Cadis throws me off, roaring like a furious lion. He savagely slaps Buttercup and me while screaming stuff so foul that should be deemed illegal. As he gets ahold of Buttercup again, I crawl towards the table the bowl is sitting on, straining my aching muscles against their will. Cadis grabs my ankles and throws me back. As he swipes at me, I desparately crawl through the space between his legs, emitting a dry laugh from hi which I ignore. He grabs onto me again, but this time I manage to reach the table and snitch the bowl. He sees what I'm doing.

"OH NO YOU DON'T BITCH!" he screams as he slaps the bowl out of my hands, spilling everything within its content. I don't know what overcame me or what put the idea into my head as he went after the pill, shrieking like a hyena and war-whooping. I only know that I grab a handful of the nightlock berries littering the floor and jump upon Cadis, taking him by surprise as I yank back his head with his tufts of greasy hair-and force the berries down his throat.

His eyes grow wide and he tries to laugh, to shriek, to do anything. But within seconds he's coughing like there's no tomorrow and dark red blood pours out of his mouth. I stare frozen, shocked, stunned at what I'd done. Cadis struggles to pull himself up, choking and coughing violently, bleeding profoundly. "Y-y-y-you-" He hack coughs. "Y-you-_love_ h-h-him." He looks at me in awe and then stands up on wobbly legs, still hacking like an old man. I make no movements as I stand there gaping at the situation.

Cano and Cato come bursting in through the door. They have fury engraved on their faces, but it slowly turns to amazement as we stare at Cadis, falling to the ground onto his face, crushing the pill into powder under him. He gave a few violent spasms, groaning in pain, and with a couple of disturbing twitches, lay still, the blood still pouring from his open mouth.

It's as if time stops, and all that there ever was is a couple of people standing agap at the body on the floor. Cano and Cato stare at the scene before them, stare at their dead brother, stare at the person who killed their brother. It seems like forever before someone says something.

"Well," Cano chuckles darkly, "I guess we're going to have one more open seat at Thanksgivng."

* * *

**So, was the character death who you expected? The dark humor was just so perfect to put in here (in my opinion, at least) that I couldn't resist not to. I finally ended with something little less than a cliffhanger :D I apologize if it's crappy, I really did try to get it out as soon as I could. **

**It may seem as if all the troubles are over with Cadis dead, but let me assure you they are not! Where had Peeta gone off to? What is going to happen with the Mockingjay Games? What will happen between Cano and Cato? Stay tuned for the next chapter (which I will try my best to get to you sooner than I did this one!)**

**By the way, I commend you if you've noticed the similarities in this chapter with some of the deaths in the book (Hunger Games first book spoilers ahead of this sentence) like how the District 3 boy got his neck snapped by Cato and how someone dies from eating nightlock berries. **

**I tried not to make it too gory because I don't like writing those kind of scenes. This chapter is short, but the next chapter will be longer I can gurantee that. I know I don't update as fast as I used to but at least I won't drag it out for an entire two months. Thank you to those who bear with me. And in no way am I complaining, but having 10 reviews last time for the long chapter kind of slowed me down. I appreciate all reviews, so the more there are the more I'm inspired to write. If you like this story, well, I enjoy reading your reviews every bit as much as you like reading the story :) **

**chica13- Thanks for reviewing! The Mockingjay Games comes up again in the next chapter :) **

**Dragonflame: I'm really sorry, I hope you feel better. Thanks for always sticking by!**

**Jawesome-I thought it was pretty comical, too! I can't help but think their relationship will improve, though :) lol I made Peeta annoying in this on purpose because it is a Catoniss story :P I feel like Cato's gone through enough crap now so it's time to cut the chase and say bye to Cadis :( RIP even though he's hated by many. Thanks for reviewing! I loved your analysis and I predict you might comment on Cano's sense of humour in this review :D I could be totally off, but you were spot-on about Cadis's obsession over Katniss! You totally caught that I was trying to make Cadis and Cato similar in a way, and how Cadis obsessed especially with Katniss because she is Cato's. Thank you for putting so much effort into your reviews, really can't express how much I appreciate that. And you review every chapter! :) Thanks so much!**

**YCBTDamage: Thanks for reviewing! :) I hate Cadis as well, and gosh, I totally thought of that! I kind of expect him to have a nasal voice, like he's always got a cold or something lol**

**thepinkmartini: Thanks for always sticking by :) Cadis is meant to kinda be evil and comedic at the same time so I'm glad you think that way. Although I don't blame the readers who hate him, I hate him as well. He's finally gone now though, that's a good thing...isn't it? **

**Bloodredfirefly: Thanks for your motivating words, love your nice reviews! **

**Chanceawakening: Peeta did indeed! That kinda sucks for all three of them :D **

**Barbiecat16: I was planning to write some prequels for this! Molting will come up again but it won't play a huge role, say as Katniss's wing loss, in this story. Thanks for reviewing! **

**ItsNanna: Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Abigail25: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Catniponfire: Thank you! Means a lot!**

**Captured: That's a great idea, thanks for it :) and for reviewing**

**Bellanator116: Thank you so much for reading again :) Peeta did not hear Cadis behind the bush, whew! :D Finnick is believed to be the only male Mockingjay in existence, turning him into a kind of celebrity because of his rare status (like Haymitch). Even if Cato and Katniss get married, the Capitol can still find a way to keep them apart (or can they?;)**

**Guest-Your review made me LOL. Don't worry, I'm protecting Cato and Katniss (at least for now!) Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Heyomyfellowreaders: Love the name! **

**Theglover999: I tried not to leave a cliffy this time! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Happy early Christmas, by the way! (And I survived 12/21/2012 :D woohoo)**


	18. Confession and Revenge

**Thank you to those who have reviewed and stuck by me all this time, even if this story isn't turning out the way you expected. **

**I kept this story locked up for nearly a month (but not a complete month) because it was one of the hardest to write. I've also been sick and had a lot of work to do, but don't worry, I WILL complete this story if it's the last thing I do. ****I don't want to be another author who ends up deleting or ending their story midway, I like you readers too much :) **

* * *

Katniss

"Yeah, the holidays are gonna be kinda...lonely next year," Cano says to a Peacekeeper, who flashes him the evil eye. Cano puts his hands up. "Alright, alright. I'll move." The Peacekeeper glares at him as she scans the ground one last time with her monstrosity of a metal detector. It doesn't beep this time. Satisfied, she turns to the other Peacekeepers scouting the area.

"All clear," she calls out.

These are the noises in the background that I hear, but they all mean nothing to me. A dense feeling is lodged deep within my chest, one that spreads a flow of emotions through my body.

"Hey," says a voice behind me.

"Hi." I whisper without turning around. He sits down next to me, and I can practically feel the heat radiating from his muscles. Ordinarily, I would've probably been in his arms right now. But nothing is ordinary anymore. Why? I now ask myself. Why would I, in the first place?

I'm speaking nonsense. I feel empty. A million thoughts are rushing through my mind. All this time, everything. It's been nonsense. I mean, I can't-

"Katniss, are you alright?"

His voice is soothing, so much that I almost sway to it...no, snap _out_ of it, Katniss.

I look at him. His eyes are locked on mine and within them I see concern. I instantly turn away, feeling too needy (as if I haven't been these past few months) before I realize I haven't answered his question yet.

"I'm fine," I try to give him a cheery smile, which I know must look lopsided since I'm not terribly good at hiding my emotions (since when did I care about my looks again?).

"I want to make sure." His hand brushes over my cheek. My eyelids flutter shut. Then I snap them open. And flinch.

"I'm sure you do."

"Katniss..." His voice is soft, barely above a whisper. It must be of my imagination, but for a moment I imagine it trembles.

I did not expect the hug coming. His envelopes me in his masculine scent as muscular arms wrap around me. I almost bury my head in the crook of his neck. I remember the last time we hugged. And then there was his brother. His dead brother, thanks to me. _Cadis had brawny arms as well. _

I pull away, avoiding his eye contact. "I'm sorry." My voice is a barely audible murmur. Hugging had become a regular thing between us now. How did that happen? It wasn't supposed to. Just like the millions of other things that shouldn't have happened, particularly one today that I can name in his yard.

"Don't be." His eyes flashes with something. Hurt? No. Can't be.

"Don't come any closer." He stops in surprise as those words flow out of my mouth.

"Katniss-"

I close my eyes, my hands balled into fists at my sides. I killed his brother. I murdered him. Why am I sitting on his front porch? Why does he allow me? Why isn't he avenging him? Or at the very least, why doesn't he hate me? "I killed him. You saw it. You and your other brother saw everything."

"Katniss, I-"

"So why aren't you coming at me?! Why aren't you pressing charges?! EVEN THE PEACEKEEPERS ARE LEAVING ME ALONE!" I bark at him. I'm thrashing and struggling to get up as he holds me down.

"Katniss, calm down!"

"I'm a murderer! Get away from me! I KILLED YOUR BROTHER! I'm a MURDERER! DO _SOMETHING_!"

"Katniss, STOP. You don't know what you're saying-you're delirious-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME! HIT ME! STAB ME! KILL ME! DO SOMETHING! DO SOMETHING-AVENGE YOUR BROTHER-AVENGE HIM-"

My world became a flash of arms and tangles and grips and worried faces in that moment-I remember charging blindly at someone, biting, snapping my teeth, before Cano flings something at my head. A ferocious pain consumes me and spreads through my body, swallowing me into its surprisingly inviting darkness.

* * *

Cato

It took forever for the Peacekeepers to leave (thanks to Cano, it was a hussle just to get them to calm down). It was a long time before I got to haul Katniss upstairs into her old bedroom, where the cage still stands tall. It was also a pain in the ass with Cano smirking in the background and hovering around me like a shadow that follows you into the shade.

"You look like shit. But don't worry too much, you've looked worse before."

I can honestly compliment myself for ignoring Cano's pleasantries, but I have help. I'm rather focused on the image displayed before me.

Her hair is splayed all over the pillow, making her look like she's enhanced in a deep sleep. I steal a glance at Cano-who has a scowl scrawled across his face-and I turn contently back to Katniss. Any other guy who'd hit her over the head with their shoe, I'd pummel the shit out of. I'm not comfortable with her being hit in the head. But he really did rescue Katniss from a hysterical moment, of which I thanked him for, creating an awkward moment between us.

"Did what someone had to do eventually." He shrugs. "Just like she did the inevitable."

I say nothing. There is too much I have on my mind and every one of my thoughts sounds wrong. My own brother, the one who'd emerged from the same woman, is dead because of the second woman I've ever loved. Knowing me as the monster I am, I feel nothing but a wave of relief. I lost my friend Cadis a long time ago, the Cadis that had grown up was an unstable and dangerous criminal. Then again, I'd never dream of my Katniss jumping up and force-feeding him poison. What had he done to her? Why did I have to fall for his trick?

I was such a stupid dickheaded jackass (which is a compliment in comparison to the names I'd call Cadis). I don't Katniss one bit, she did what she had to do. I cannot even express how thankful I am that she hasn't been raped or skinned. Looking at those lips pouting like a folded rose, I just want to press mine down on them and satisfy my hunger. But do I even deserve this-her? She's not a murderer.

I am. But the little prick had it coming to him working for Cadis, I try to reassure myself. And it's not like you're new to being a monster. You always were. It's just that when she came, you softened a little for her. And if you think love is weak, think of all the things you've done so far for love...

I hold her hand for awhile. Cano snickers.

* * *

Katniss

There's too much noise in my head, I can't shut it out when my eyes are closed. But when I open my eyes, a bright world of light falls upon them and I feel coarse tears forming. The light makes my head ache and my mouth dry, and everything takes awhile to make sense.

"You-you're here," I whisper hoarsely to the familiar face beside my bed.

He smiles. "Of course I am, you know I would be."

Something in his smile makes my heart do a little leap. I swallow dryly. That face. That face that was on my mind. That face that's always on my mind. The face I can't seem to rid of, no matter what. The face that two others share with him.

"Why?" I blurt out, unable to keep my mouth shut. Why are you here?

He blinks in surprise. "To make sure you're alright. How are you feeling?"

I turn my head to the side and try to convince me that he doesn't really care. It doesn't work. "I'm a little shaken up, but really, I'll be alright."

He nods. "I was such a dumbass asshole for believing in that. I'm so sorry I ever left you. He used my parents-"

"It's okay. I know that's a touchy subject. He's a bitch." _And I killed him. And called him a bitch on the same day. _

He places a kiss on my forehead. I visibly flinch, but he misunderstands. "It's okay, Katniss. He's gone. I know it seems horrible, but I don't feel sorry-that privilege has been deprived of me long ago," he says, knotting his fingers around mine. I don't take them away, and he seems to take this as a sign. His eyes dance with light. "There is no one else between us now," he mumurs in a tone he perhaps think I can't hear, "No one can tear us apart now. You can stay...for as long as you like-"

"No," I interrupt firmly as I try to sit up, "No. Not staying."

He looks at me like I am a child who just stomped their foot because the vanilla ice cream was scooped on top of the chocolate one.

"Of course Katniss, this must be hard for you. But don't worry, I'll stay by your side. I'm never leaving you alone again."

I'm hit with the reality of the situation for the first time in a long time. My frame wracks with sobs. "I'm NOT STAYING!"

"What do you mean?" His gaze pierces into mine, making this all the more difficult for me. "Of course you're staying. I won't have you in dangerous streets where poachers can-"

"I won't be_ in_ the streets. I'll be home."

"This is your home, Katniss, and you're safe here."

"This is not my home." I feel as if someone's physically reaching into my chest and squeezing everything out of my heart.

"...I thought this was your home."

"So did I..." I bury my head in a pillow. "But it's not. I've finally realized it's not. And it wasn't all along. It will never be. It's a very nice house," I add politely, "But it's just not the same as my old Idew tree. Thanks for taking care of me this past year. I won't ever forget you."

"You're_ leaving_? You can't leave. Your wing..."

"I think it'll heal in time. But sometimes you just got to make do. Life will go on. Peeta and I will hunt together. I'll have my arrows. And I can pick edible plants." That reminds me, I still haven't made up with Peeta ever since Cato and I did some sinful things that still heat up my face.

"Katniss...you said yourself that you can't suffice without flight. Are you sure _Peeta_ would be of willing to help you?"

No, no I'm not sure. But I sure as hell don't need you to remind me. "Peeta and I were and are still best friends!" I snap.

"I know, but, it's hard, Katniss, it'll be like where you're forced to fight everyday for your life-"

"Isn't that what I do here everyday?!" I cry, clutching my fists in little white balls. Hot tears pour down my cheeks, burning my skin. "I'm forced to fight for my life because I'm with humans everyday! I never had a moment of safety when Cadis was still alive. And now that I forced myself to end his life, you'd think I'd be happy, but no, I'm guilty, because being with humans changed me. I turned into a murderer! That's worse than being beaten. But see, if I didn't murder, I'd be dead myself! And that's how it goes in the survival world, but in the human world there's a lot more emotion attached to this and I'm sick of it-I'm completely sick of change!"

"You are NOT a murderer! Do you know why didn't the Peacekeepers arrest you? Do you?!"

Tears stream down my cheeks. I shake my head.

"Cadis has been a criminal and he's been wanted for a very long time. Only nobody could catch him! You'll be considered by many to be a hero once word gets out-"

"BUT I DON'T WANT WORD TO GET OUT!" I finally explode. "_I_ WANT TO GET OUT! _ME_! I'M GOING BACK TO THE MOCKINGJAYS!"

"DAMNNIT, Katniss! Why can't you see reason?! You. Can't. Go. Back. Or. You. Won't. Survive!"

I don't know what came over me, but for all I can say, I may have bitten off more than I could chew. " AND WHY DOES THAT MATTER TO YOU?!" I'm screaming hysterically. "I'M ALREADY DEAD! I DIED HERE!

"LIVING WITH YOU HUMANS CHANGED ME! I'M A MURDERER NOW, A NO-GOOD, COMPLETE MOTHERFUCKING MURDERER! I'M NO BETTER THAN YOUR BROTHER-"

I gasp loudly as Cato suddenly grabs me and pins me to the wall with his arms on both sides of my head, his face seething. "Don't you_ ever_ say that ever again, you hear me?!" His hands grab hold of my shoulders, squeezing them tightly. "I don't want to hear it! I don't buy that shit! You are way more human than Cadis ever was!"

"But I'm still not a human! You can't change that, and I can't change that! This world is unjust for Mockingjays! No matter what you say or what you do, most of us are still treated like scum! And as if that wasn't enough, I had to actually be proof of it! I AM scum from now on, and I will always _be_ scum and I can never change that now!"

"Damn it, Katniss! Stop screaming you're scum; you are not scum. You're just delirious and you're not yourself right now-"

"THEN WHAT AM I?!"

"Damn it, Katniss! Just lie back and calm the hell down! We can go back to this once your mind is clear and you know what you're talking about-"

"For your information, I DO KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! This is exactly what I mean! You humans think you know everything, think you're the rulers of the universe, that we all bow under your feet when you've been nothing but a devestation in our lives!" His eyes narrow, and I know I've hit a nerve, considering all he's ever done for me.

"Katniss," he growled after taking a deep breath, "I had never such thoughts. I'm trying so hard to reach out to you, to help you, but you're not listening to me. It's hard to keep my temper in check but I try, for you. I need you to listen to me right now. You say you want to go home but that is out of the question. I may not be a Mockingjay, but I've sure as hell learned about them, and I know you need your wings out there in the wild. There's poachers, hunters, and other wild things, not to mention the Capitol, and if you are going to leave my side I need to know you'll be safe because I swore never to let harm befall you again. I've broken that promise once but I'm not going to break it a second time."

"Peeta will watch out for me," I say, trying to hide the uncertainty out of my voice as he stifles a laugh.

"Peeta? Peeta is nothing more than a child with feathers."

"He's my best friend," I argue. "He flew south to try to locate my mother, and he's risked himself being seen so many times for me. I don't want you to say anything else about him."

"I won't, but I know he can't take care of you."

"You don't know anything about him."

"I don't need to know anymore. I've seen enough."

I don't know where I got the courage to say the next thing. "I never apologized to him for yelling at him. Of course he owns me an apology, too, but now I'm worried sick. I don't know where he is or even if he's okay!"

"He shouldn't have walked in on us then."

I'm taken aback by his cheekniess. "Maybe we shouldn't have done those things, then..." I say in a very quiet whisper.

But he's heard me. And now his two crystals of ice stare at me. "Do you...regret it, then?"

I sigh. "Cato, you have to understand that the in the world I come from, our...virginity is a priceless thing. It can't be taken by just anyone. I wouldn't have agreed to just anyone, you know." Seeing his shoulders relax, I add, "But I was very embarassed when Peeta..."

"Disturbed our peace."

"Buttercup's walked in on us before, too," I snap in Peeta's defense.

"I know."

I'm taken aback again. "You do?"

He nods. "Saw you mouthing the f-bomb at him."

The heat intensifies in my cheeks. "Oh..."

"Katniss, this isn't about Buttercup, or even Peeta. It's about me and you."

"Me?" What does this have to do with me, besides wanting to go home?

"...In fact, it has everything to do with you."

"If this is about me not having two wings, I've already said it, Cato, and I can say it again: I will find my way. I don't care. I just can't stand being in a place where I murdered your brother."

He starts to say something, but he hesitates. So I continue, "I used to have stupid dreams. I did stupid things here, and I had stupid dreams. Who was I to think that you and I could...could be..." I stop as I see the shock in his eyes. _You've really made a fool out of yourself now._

I pry his arms off me. "Goodbye, Cato. I will not forget you."

He seems to come out of his stupor as I start walking and stumble a step. I clutch the bedpost. Did the room stop spinning?

"Katniss, wait." His voice comes out a bit hoarse.

"I can't. I can't take much more of this."

"Wait." He comes in front of me, blocking my way.

I scowl at him. "What?"

"Don't go."

"Why?! Why shouldn't I? Give me one reason I shouldn't!"

"Because..." he swallows, "Because I love you."

* * *

Peeta

I'm out of breath by the time I land on the branch, but I could not have stopped for breaks. How could I, when Katniss was being seduced in the hands of an evil human beast?

Using the last ounce of my energy, I call out into the canopy for the one I could count on, as loud as I can, "Rue! Rue! Are you there?!"

I don't have to wait long. A small rustle of leaves and then I see her face emerge from the green leaves. She breaks into a grin when she sees me. "Hiya, Peeta!" A cartwheel and tumble a second later, she's standing on the branch I'm on. "What's going on?"

"Bad things! Oh, Rue, it's Katniss! Katniss has been captured!"

Rue gasps.

"She's been captued by an evil human named Cato. He's doing bad things to her and she really needs our help. I think he's brainwashed her, too!"

"We have to save her, Peeta!" Rue's face changes to something determined.

I nod vigorously. "And we will! But we can't do it alone. That's why I came to you for help, you're quick and you know your way around. We have to alert our other friends and team up with them, they'll make sure to do something about it! But we have to do it before it's too late. Can you go to the other areas of 11 and those of 12 while I find our peers in the other districts?"

Rue nods, and leaps into the air.

"Be careful!" I call after her, leaping into the air myself.

"You too!" She calls back, and then the last thing I hear are a pair of small wings flapping furiously as I leave the sunny blue skies and fruity orchards of District 11. _Don't worry, my Katniss, we're going to save you! We'll tear that monster apart if we have to do. _

* * *

**So this chapter wasn't really longer, but I decided to cut the rest of it into Chapter 19 (which hopefully, hopefully can come sooner than this one). Sort of a short chapter, but as I said, difficult for me to write. **

**I'm going to experiment with something that I've never tried before: Since it took me so long to update with this, YOU get to be the one to decide how long it takes for the next update. The more you review, the quicker the update. I think that's a fair deal :) I love EVERY review, no matter who they're from. Thanks to sticking by all this time. **

**Huge thanks to my reviewers out here, my love to each and every one of you for being so patient :) And also thank you to Carbon Leaf, one amazing band. Whenever I feel frustrated or sad or disappointed or angry or miserable or lifeless, I listen to their music and then I'm good as new. Some of their songs also get me in a writing mood, so don't thank me for the new chapter, thank their songs :)**

**The song I listened to while writing scenes in this chapter is called Let Your Troubles Roll By**


	19. Me?

**I know, I know, it's been over a month. I'm deeply sorry. I started working on this immediately after publishing Chapter 18. I have no idea why it took so long. I have no excuses to admit but real life has kept me on my toes and I also took some time off to work on Enraptured Prisoner. But as I said, I WILL finish this story if it's the last thing I ever do. Those of you who hate waiting, I understand how you feel and I regret making you go through the same things I did. If you're ever bored, check out my other stories Enraptured Prisoner (much darker this one) and maybe even 28th Hunger Games (although that might bore you a little bit until I add a few new chapters). I do have more story ideas locked in my little vault. I sometimes spend hours editing and re-writing until I'm satisfied. **

** Now I'm so glad I got to spend some time working on this story. It was another one of the more difficult chapters to write. Did I ever mention this is my first time writing a chaptered romance story? I did something different with this chapter, you've waited too long and so have I. **

**Oh, just so we're aware - it's still an M rating.**

* * *

Cato

She whips around. I'm being selfish. I'm being a jackass.

Her mouth drops open, forming an O of shock. Her eyes bulge out at me, taking me in, taking my words.

My hands roll into fists, and I look at anywhere but her, bracing myself up for her judgement. This is the most vulnerable I've been in years. Maybe I'm being a fool. Maybe I've given her a scare, and she's going to tell me I was wrong and fly away now.

I can't go back now. I've given the message. All I can do is await her reply.

* * *

Katniss

What? _What_ did he just say? I heard him, but I don't _hear_ them. My jaw goes slack, my brain trying to process what was going on.

Did he say he loved me?

_Loves_ me?

No. That's not what he said.

But what did he say, then?

His gaze is intent, right on me, and he looks nervous. I'm not sure I'm making him feel better by staring at him with unblinking eyes.

I blink.

"What? What did you say?"

* * *

Cato

Something twists into knots in my stomach. _Fuck it, Cato, it's now or never._

"I love you." It took all of my courage to look her in the eye.

* * *

Katniss

I hear his words this time. I open my mouth to reply, open it wide, but nothing comes out, just a big fat O of shock. A million different thoughts and emotions are coursing through me at this moment, and I'm suddenly very aware of Cano smirking in the background. Thankfully, he turns away.

I'm also sure the heat radiating from my face has colored it a brilliant shade of red, like the mulberry bushes that grew near the Idew trees. What am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to do?

I've gone insane, I think. I killed his brother intentionally and he knows it and he's telling me he loves me. He's insane, too.

He can't be serious, though. He_ loves_ me? Why would he love me? Is it even possible for a human - a human! - to love someone who's not themselves? Did he just love me now, or did it start way back when he bought me? Did he buy me to use me as a slave (like I thought in the first place) or did he buy me to fall in love? Or was he planning to use me as a slave, but then fell in love with me? But _how_? And why? Why me? I'm wingless, I'm not a virgin, and I'm a murderer in cold blood. He's human, but he deserves better than me.

I realize that I've taken too long to reply, and things are getting awkward between us. Well, they were very awkward in the first place, I tell myself, hoping to make me feel better. I didn't.

Cato's eyes are on me all this time, and he's waiting for me to sigh, to gag, to flinch, waiting for a _reaction_. And all I'm giving him is a stupid, worthless creature openmouthedly staring into space with a dumbstruck look on her dumb face. I'm such an ass.

I've never been in this situation before - never thought I would have. Sure, all Mockingjays eventually settled down - we have to protect our population numbers, of course, but it's usually whenever the Mockingjay wanted to and I wasn't planning on it until I was at least middle aged. Then again, I don't know many Mockingjays - Peeta is one of the only male Mockingjays I know, and I didn't harbor any feelings for him in that light, but he was my childhood friend, so I guessed my virginity was supposed to be a gift to him when I was feeling ready. What would the others think about me if they heard I'd given it to a human? Would Peeta tell them? Something clenches my stomach. If Peeta tells them, I'd be considered the lowest Mockingjay in Mockingjay history.

No. Peeta wouldn't tell. He's too good of a friend. Even after our argument, he wouldn't tell. He wouldn't betray me like that. Would he?

I glance at Cato and flinch as I see the expression that adorns his gaze. It's something that I can't explain quite well in words. His eyes glaze glassed over, his mouth slightly parts as if anticipating some sort of rejection.

This must be love, a whole new world to me.

"Katniss...I love you. I love you. I love you so much." He moves closer to me. "I've been fascinated with you ever since you came to live with me. It didn't take me a long time to fall for you, though it did take me a while to acknowledge it because I was so caught up in being independent, in being strong. Now...now I realize you're my strength. You taught me how to be interested in life again, Katniss, and love. I'm...sorry if this is a bit of a nasty shock to you, but you need to know. I've kept this in for too long."

A strange warmth spreads in my chest, down my stomach, down my legs, down, down, down to the tickles of my toes. Letting the warmth engulf me, I'm shocked, surprised, relieved, upset, concerned, glad, excited, and flattered at the same time. I struggle so much to speak that the only thing I can manage out is, "You should've told me earlier."

He smiles almost sadly. "I know. But I was afraid of rejection." His voice lowers an octave. "Of another one." He adds, "I didn't want to scare you away or make you feel unwelcome. But it'd feel _wrong_ if I didn't tell you now that you're...leaving." Yet another octave is lowered. "Are you still?" He holds my gaze questioningly. Making me question myself.

"Yes, of course I am!" I say aloud, almost to convince myself. "I don't belong here."

"You...could."

I feel my shoulders tense. "No. I meant that I don't belong here, in human society. I'm sorry," I add, wanting to close my eyes upon looking him in the eye, "But I was raised a Mockingjay and I'll always be one. I can't adapt to live here."

It takes awhile before he replies. When he does, his voice is calm, cool, steady. (Part of me wonders if he's being too harsh on himself.) "So you think you'll be safe if you lived elsewhere?"

Surprisingly, I hesitate before I nod. But I don't put much thought into my hasty reply. "Yes."

* * *

Cato

I tell myself that it's all okay, that she really isn't leaving. I'm even prepared to convince myself that she loves me back if it by all means makes me feel better. I'm tired of having my attempts at love tossed back in my face and dissolving into nothing more than shudder-worthy memories and dust.

But I musn't be selfish! (Although I have been many times in the past, and then again, many more times not.) I look at this amazing woman, no, Mockingjay, no, goddess's face, trying to burn her picture permanently into my mind. Till I can see her alluring dark eyes, heated with an untamable fire, the glittering soul behind them, her cute, straight, no-nonsense nose, the sorching red flame of her cheeks when she blushes, and the soft pinkness of her whimsical, petal-like lips within the deepest parts of myself. I imagine those velvet cheeks stained with tears, those plump pink petals wilting, and those pretty eyes stained with tears, extinguished of their flame. I imagine myself as the cause behind all that. An aching rumbles somewhere deep in my chest, and as fairytale-like as it sounds, it would pain me dearly to see her hurt, agonize me if I were to be the cause of her pain.

And so I open my eyes, look into hers, and speak.

"Okay."

* * *

Katniss

I double take. Did he just say what I think he said? I turn and look at him, really look at him, for the first time in a long time.

"I said what you heard," he replies, rather montonously.

Something within me frowns. This doesn't suit him. This monotone, vulnerable state. Could this be from my doing? Does he really love me?

But that's absurd, Katniss. He's an amazing human, but that doesn't mean he loves you.

Somehow I don't feel mollified by this. At all. "Did you really just say what I think you said?" I snap at him.

He cocks his head towards me. "Yes. It's what you wanted, isn't it?"

I hesitate. It is_ not_ what I wanted at all. "I don't know what I want," I confess quietly, "I'm running through so many tunnels of emotion right now. I'm feeling everything I was taught against. I don't know what's wrong and what's right. I'm afraid to make a decision, for I fear that whichever choice I make, it'll be the wrong one and others will have to pay the price for it. Why do you love me, Cato?!"

It's the first time I ever see him flinch. "Because you're incredible. Honestly, Katniss, I don't know how I fell in love," he says, "I kind of just _did_. I was trying so hard to shut myself from the world, but you gave me so much more. You showed me a completely different side. And along the way, I guess something must have clicked."

"Your explanation makes no sense to me," I tell him bluntly, "Honestly, it'd have been more clear if you'd have hit me over my head with a block of wood or something."

His chuckle is melodious and seems to emit from somewhere deep within his chest, which makes my spine tingle and shivers crawl up my arms. I frown. "I've never really known what love means, never really felt it before. Honestly, I don't know if what I feel is love." Looking into his hopeful face, I add, "Of course, it's probably not." I swallow. Why did it take a lot of effort to say that?

I try to ignore the confused, pained expression taking over his handsome face. My eyes scan over the white interior of this room. I never realized how plain the walls looked.

"Katniss, look, I don't want to force you to feel anything for me. I don't want to be pushy. I mean, I understand if you don't feel the same way. I didn't want you to leave before you could ever know. I had to tell you. Even if you couldn't say it back, I had to say it to you...because well, I mean it."

"Cato, I appreciate all you've done for me...it's more than anyone's ever done for me, really." Is Peeta setting out to find my mother an exception? "But the idea of us being together...well, we live in reality, and you know it's not meant to be."

His face falls. "I wish you'd give me a chance to show you what I mean, Katniss."

"Me, too. But imagine what our fellows would think. Imagine how we'll be shamed."

"Shamed?" His voice has lowered by much. I realize I've hurt him. "Katniss, I would _never_ be ashamed of you."

He and I are asking the same question: Am I ashamed of him? I'm sorry, I feel bad, I really do, but I don't know. I don't know. I wish these questions would stop. _It's not going to happen_, I sullenly tell myself in my head, _The farther you stay away from each other, the better. He can't find happiness with you._

"But I see that you feel differently. I'm sorry for putting this on you, Katniss. You're free to go wherever you'd like, Katniss."

My jaw drops at the sight of his back turning to me. In no way is he being cruel, but a sudden sensation overwhelms my senses - a sense of fury and...rejection. I didn't expect him to let go that easily. What is happening to us?

"You're just going to let me go like that?" I blurt out. Shit. My mouth.

He freezes. But he's smiling, sadly, when he turns around. "I love you, so I want to make you happy."

I'm at a loss for words.

"Goodbye, Katniss. Thank you for the best times of my life."

No, wait! Stop! Don't go! I need to say something! I can't let this man walk out of my life! Something, anything!

"I will never forget you." He's almost reached the door. I don't go after him. I'm frozen in space, frozen in time.

And then it hits me, suddenly out of nowhere and everywhere at once. The spot where my wing had been hacked off to a stump a long time ago, a time I have tried to forget, a thing I have left in my memory's past, suddenly explodes into bright white-hot pain. The flames of agony consume me, spreading like wildfire across my body. My one wing feels hot, blazing. I scream the loudest scream I've screamed in my life, terrifying and shrill and sending chills down my very spine.

The next moment of my life as I can receall are made up of several darting shadows and flashes: Cato running back in, Cano reluctantly tagging after him, unsure, my legs giving out underneath me, me a heap on the floor, my once-beautiful wing limp and crestfallen, my mouth and eyes wide open in panic, I try to scream, no sound is coming out. My body spasms like a wave, creating a revolting sense of vibration. My eyes roll to the back of my head, I couldn't stop jerking around in violent motions. I hear Cato's voice, stricken with worry. He's yelling to his brother, who runs out of the room after nodding. They don't know what to do. They've never seen a Mockingjay like this before. Truth be told, I haven't either. Each painful jerk makes me wish I was dead so that I might escape the intense, sharp pain.

Dots appear in my vision. I hear random ringing noises. Their figures move around my head. My head feels like a giant weight of lead, my brain feels like it's expanding to crush my skull. My chest is ballooning in and out, and each breath is painful to take. My mind swirls with numbness. I don't know if I was still conscious - or alive.

Banging. I hear banging. Loud shouting and screaming - and banging. Like on a wall or something. Something bursts open. Matter flies everywhere! And people roar. And they scream Cato's name. What's left of my sense of smell detects the misty, silvery aroma of the Idew trees. But that was impossible. Idew trees are occupied by Mockingjays. I didn't see any Idew trees around here. Unless...

Unless there's other Mockingjays here?! Glass shatters. People are hit. People are hurt. I see red. I hear their voices.

"Make - him - pay - "

"He did this to her!"

"Fucking murderer!"

"We'll get you - we'll get you good for this - "

"She's one of our own - "

"A wing has been cut off! What'd you DO to her?!"

"You're dead meat - no pun - "

"There's two of them - "

"We can take them!"

"Get them!"

"Katniss! Can you hear me!"

"Stop it! The fuck you think you're doing - "

"You motherfuckers - "

"Speak for yourself - "

"Oh, you want to play _that_ game - "

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

The new voice stirs something in me. I lift up my head. The searing pain that had come so quickly was now gone, but my vision still remains fuzzy. And my body still tremors. "Peeta?" My voice comes out in a hoarse whisper, barely existant.

But they've heard me.

The small crowd turns their attention on me. Feathers shuffle, rumple. Standing in the very middle, near a Cato with new scars, and a furious-looking Cano, was the Mockingjay I had come to know so well in my childhood.

"Katniss?" Peeta says, coming over slowly, as if he can't believe I'm alive. "Are you - are you alright?"

"Get away from her!"

Peeta whirls towards the two Aufidius brothers. "NO! YOU HURT HER!"

"WE DIDN'T HURT HER!" They yell at the same time. Cano glowers, looking like the time I first me thim. Cato tries to come towards me.

It was then I notice that Cato and Cano are being restrained by the group of Mockingjays. Feather clash against feather, their bright-jewel eyes staring at me, looking at me. Pity. Sorrow. Anger. I see it all on their faces. My own face is contorted in confusion at the mess .

"W-what's going on? Cato? Peeta?" I try and sit up on trembling limbs.

"Katniss! I'm so sorry we didn't come sooner." Before I knew what was happening, Peeta rushes over and wraps his arms around me in a big hug. I haven't hugged him in a while - in the fact I think the last time was years ago. His arms are warm and have that certain Mockingjay-feel, his torso is still the same stocky build.

But I do not feel the warmth of the hug that is supposed to be there. In fact, I've never had such a meaningless, empty hug before.

Shame immediately washes over me for thinking this way. My head still hurt, and if only I...

It doesn't really matter anyways. I had more important things to deal with at the moment. "Peeta, let go omf mee," I say through his shoulder muffling my mouth. He pulls back slowly, his cheeks burning a pale pink. He flashes me a mouthful of sparkling white teeth.

"Sorry, Katniss, sorry!" he says in a rushing burst. "I'm so glad you're okay, though! I was really worried! I thought that maybe the brutes had - "

"The BRUTES? Peeta, did I SAY I was OKAY?" I snap very harshly, perhaps more than I meant to be. Peeta's smile drops.

"They didn't hurt you, Katniss, did they?"

"WE NEVER LAID A FINGER ON HER!" bellows Cano, struggling to break free of their grips. Cato, however, says nothing and keeps his eyes averted from me. I feel a sudden pang in my chest that was not present during my time of pain. Did he think he'd hurt me in some way? If so, I couldn't explain how wrong he was.

"So you did hurt her!" Peeta accused Cato.

"I have never meant to, but I may have made a mistake today," he replies quietly. Peeta decides that this is his signal, however.

"See, fellow friends and Mockingjays! This is what all the humans are like. They only exist to torment our kind. They revel in our misery and quench their thirst in our despair. Shall we let them continue this facade of cruelty?"

They weren't being cruel!

"NO!" chrouses the Mockingjays that had stormed Cato's home. Our voices sound so odd mingled together, like bass drums and wind chimes and silver bells and brass whistles all rolled into one.

"We shall not! Let us show them how we and the rest of the world really see them!" What? What does he mean by that?

"No! Wait, stop!" I scream, afraid of what was going to happen. This doesn't seem like Peeta. This doesn't seem like him at all. I've never seen him this angry before. Or should I possibly say insane.

Cato and Cano have broken free and are now caught the midst of the group, battling for their way out and trying to reach me. I could hear the furious screeches of the Mockingjays. Before long, the room was flooding with tangles of fallen feathers and reaching arms and furious limbs and angry faces. I'm trying to make my way to Cato, but I don't see him in the crowd, and Peeta's on my heels, trying to grab onto my hand - I hit someone in the face with my wing - someone else slams into me -

Suddenly, all falls silent - to a new sound - the sound of the giant flatscreen slowly rising out of the table top. Cato, Cano, and I trail our eyes suspiciously. The Mockingjays all stare agap at it. It was pretty creepy, rising out of the table by itself when no one had the remote control. When it was fully out, the screen clicked on to life. Few of the Mockingjays cry out in surprise.

The screen portrays a large fancy stage, decorated atop with a frilly banner, the shining letters RE-REAPING flashing across the fabric blowing in the breeze. That irritating Effie Trinket woman stands in front of a large glass ball filled with paper slips. She holds one lonely one in her talon-nailed hands, a childish smile gracing her powdered face. I feel bile rising my throat. I do my best to swallow it.

And then it shows two people in white - Peacekeepers, they are - leading a female Mockingjay up the stairs to the stage. I narrow my eyes. Why does she look so familar to me? On the stage, she is thrust in front of the podium. Something flicks in me as one of the Peacekeepes gives her a shove to start speaking. A few strands of wispy blond hair coming off her loose bun, she flits her eyes up to meet the camera.

"_Mother_?" I gasp.

* * *

**Please don't hate the short chapter. I wanted to write a much longer one, but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. This was another very difficult chapter to write because the times around this time of the year is not a good time. I started this in January and had time to finish it in March. Thank you to all those who have stuck by! **

**So what do you think WAS GOING ON with Katniss?! To those of you who paid attention to little details (and who've read the story over and over) might have a theory or two. But I'll keep it a surprise. And how did her MOM end up at the Re-reaping (wait, re- reaping)?! The next chapter will have more action in it!**

**I'm afraid to set the release date for the next chapter, but don't worry, I promise I will finish this story one day. I usually update based on the review and feedback I get, so if you could drop by a note telling me what you think of all that's happening, it'd sure be appreciated. Thanks to you all :) I will update as soon as possible as it's for me! **


	20. Prejudice

**"Okay, woman, what's your deal with updating?!"**

**I really am sorry but April has been hectic month for me. I never imagined to have so much work to catch up on~ This is not like September and October when I had lots of free time. I have also a VERY tight schedule looking at me in May. I do have good news though. Once June hits, I can pretty much relax. However, know that I will NEVER abandon this story and that it is always in works. I will STILL update and still write. If you're bored, try reading the other chapters again so you're up-to-date on what's going to happen next.**

**I wasn't going to update until later, but then I noticed we hit 300 reviews and OMG I just wanted to thank all my faithful readers so much, you are one source of happiness in my crazy upsidedown world right now. **

**I know, long months, short chapter. But it has to be that way, or nothing, for now ~ till the fair dawn of summer arrives. Stay strong, my friends. Spring allergies, do your worst. **

* * *

Katniss

I can't stop staring. I can't close my mouth. That's my mother on television. Alive.

A dozen questions surge through my brain, zipping by so fast that I miss the point of their intention. I don't notice this right away, but in the future when I look back to it, I'm sure I seemed pretty stupid to be staring at the TV with my mouth agape.

Although a few of the Mockingjay's are also doing so.

"What IS that?"

"Is that really Mrs. Everdeen?"

"The widow?"

"What is she doing there?!"

I'd like to know that myself. How did she manage to get herself here when she flew South? Why did the TV screen rise by itself? Was this something the Capitol wanted us to watch? Who was her chosen human match? Was she going to go have to go through the same thing I did, except this time all the way through? Is that really my mother?

"Katniss." I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around.

Cato. He'd used this momentary distraction to break free. Right behind him was Cano, standing arrogantly with his two feet apart.

"Hey - where are they?!"

"They're going after Katniss!"

Under Peeta's word, the group rushes towards Cano, Cato, and me. Before they reach us, I run in front of Cato and Cano.

"Stop it!" I shout, holding my hands out.

They stop, amazed. Peeta's eyebrows furrow.

I don't give a damn.

"Stop it! I need this madness to stop," I tell them as calmly as I can, "Cato - and as far as I know, Cano - has never laid a finger on me before. You hear me? No, no - get back, there, junior. BACK! These two human men have never hurt me before, and they don't plan to."

They look from Cato to Cano and back to me. The Mockingjays eye me with doubtful expressions.

I have to try harder. "If you want to hurt them, you have to hurt me first."

That did it. Doubt changes to rage - fast.

"You're PROTECTING them?"

"_Why_?"

"Katniss - they're human! Vile humans!"

"LISTEN TO ME!" I scream, finally loosing my patience. "THESE ARE GOOD. HUMAN. BEINGS. NOT. ALL. OF. THEM ARE BAD, JUST LIKE NOT ALL OF _US_ ARE GOOD MOCKINGJAYS!" I direct this to Peeta, shifting my glare to him. He retaliates in surprise.

The silence is deafening. Behind me, I hear Cato and Cano's chests heave up and down as they breathe. Holding their breath.

The Mockingjays stare at us. Particularly me. They eye me with disbelief. And...disappointment.

"Katniss, has she gone mad?"

"Apparently so."

"She's defending...humans."

"Never thought I'd see the day Katniss go."

"Did they drug her?"

"Maybe there is a chance she's telling the truth?"

"How is that possible, though?"

"What did they do to make her think like this?"

I could not believe their stubborness. Was I like this back when I was young and narrow-minded? Are we all like this, typically as a species? We must be such a frustrating shitload to handle. I open my mouth to tell them off.

"What if she's right?"

A small voice pipes up from the back. All eyes turn to the small face blinking with a doe-like pair of amber eyes.

"Rue," I breathe, happy to see her again. It's been such a long time.

"Katniss," the young Mockingjay beams at me, "Is smart and loyal and brave. I think she knows what she's doing, and I stand with her at all times."

I want to go and hug the sweet child. I was so glad to have one of the Mockingjays on my side.

Delicately, little Rue flutters her wings, which flash with bits of gold and light, and plummets down towards me. I catch her, a downy drift of flushed cheeks and bright eyes. The embrace of a child has always been something for me to marvel at, their lightness and delicate touch.

"Hello, Rue."

"Katniss, I missed you..."

"I missed you too." I smell the fragant herb in her hair as I rest my head on top of hers.

"Hey, how about we save the greetings for later! Let's remember we're still in danger here?"

"We are NOT in danger," I growl, letting go of Rue and turning back to face the crowd, "Cato and Cano are not dangerous. The only ones that are dangerous here are _you _and your prejudiced minds."

A chorus of excited whispers echo among the crowd of Mockingjays. I can't deduct what they are saying, but I do not like their accusing glances my way. I do not move from my spot in front of Cano and Cato though.

They murmur, and for a moment, almost for a moment, I thought they were on my side.

Then they start moving forward again.

I'm poised to tackle as another figure emerges from the crowd of Mockingjays. But like everyone else, I don't believe my eyes.

* * *

Peeta

Slowly, I allow my hardly-used feet to move forward until I am beside Katniss. I feel the eyes of them - the humans and Katniss watching me deliberately. Ruffling my feathers, I spread them out, spanning the full length of my (glorious) wings across so that they are in front of Cato and Cano. I take a deep breath. "You all must stop your doubts." The silence suddenly makes me dizzy, like a sharp dive or an unexpected turn at the last second throughout the course of flight. "I believe Katniss is trying to tell us something. If she says they haven't hurt her, they haven't. She wouldn't lie to us."

Everybody, and I mean everybody, looks at me with astonishment as if they cannot believe what I'm doing. Frankly, I can't either. Seeing the looks Katniss and Cato exchange, I realize it is the gazes of love resting between them. And it hurts. As much as I think Katniss was always meant for me, perhaps things don't always have to be accepted by traditional society. Maybe it's time to open up the possibilities a little. I never knew that love between a Mockingjay and human could be real until this moment I see the expressions in their eyes.

I have lost Katniss, but I still love her, and as much as it hurts, I should make sure no one else endures what I am going through. If this is what it takes to be a Mockingjay, so be it. I want Katniss to be happy.

I flinch in total surprise when Katniss's hand finds mine and our fingers touch. "You're still my best friend," she says to me with a genuine, rare smile. My heart flutters, and though it craves for more, I am satisfied to see that smile again.

Though it does disappear when a loud, mysterious whirring noise overtakes the entire roof of the building.

* * *

Cato

I suppose my mind should be on other things, but I can't keep it from wandering to Katniss. I understand her mind is on her mother right now, but I can't stop this longing within me...

I want to help her, I do, but I'm also aware of this inner feeling secretly hoping to reap a reward for giving her my help. And that is to have her stay - with me. Needless to say, I am a selfish creature and not deserving of her at all, but the man wants what a man wants. _Perhaps you're right Cadis,_ I muse to myself, _perhaps I really am a monster after all._

If there is one thing my changed being has become, it's built itself around Katniss. Her happiness brings my happiness. So this is what it means to truly care for someone else. It gives me a whole new light into the world, another point of view. I see it in a different way and I feel things that I would've never been able to feel more. It gives meaning into my meaningless life. I am so broken that I may as well lose the hope to fix myself up. I may as well use my energy to help someone else, someone that I love.

But everytime I glance her way, a scowl is taking hostage of the familiar face. A scowl that marrows between her eyebrows. It worries her to bits, I can just tell. When she talks to him, she seems happy. It hurts, rejection, but I shouldn't assume anything. Not yet anyways. We still have a long way to go.

As if all our current troubles weren't enough, we find out Katniss's mother is a prisoner of the Capitol and is about to be forced to participate in the Mockingjay Games. This we are told by none other than half-human, half-Mockingjay Haymitch Abernathy himself. Turns out he landed his hovercraft on my roof while escaping a throng of crazed fans - more like stalkers, if you ask me.

Haymitch Abernathy is not who I'd have imagined him to be. He staggers, teeter-tottering side to side on two flat brown shoes. A scraggly dirty blonde mop hung on an unusually large head and in his eyes, two beads of stormy grey-blue. Stubble dots his chin. He sometimes opens his mouth as if to say something, but it curves into a "I know more than you" smirk. His most interesting feature would definitely have to be the pair of small grey wings sprouting from his back. His half-Mockingjay feature; however, they are not even as long as the span of his arms.

I am not alone. _This is the famous Haymitch Abernathy? _I hear Peeta whisper to Katniss. I could more hear whispers among the Mockingjays.

Katniss, however, steps forward to greet him, her wing folded neatly behind her back. Peeta tags along in the background, a boyish little smirk lighting up his face. As much as I hate to admit it, that is one puppy face.

I stand outside their circle in my awkward corner. They make small talk that I do not hear. It may be about me. When they look my way, I decide to join them.

"Haymitch, this is Cato, the human who saved me from poachers. Cato, this is Panem's very own half-Mockingjay," Katniss introduces us. Out of the corner of my eye I see Peeta turn away with a disappointed face, as if he were about to say something else.

"I have heard much about you," I say as politely as I can, holding my hand out for a good old-fashioned shake. Haymitch takes one look at my reaching out and bursts into snorts of laughter.

"Your frien' s funny," he slurs to Katniss, "But tell 'im this is no Capitel." He slaps me in the back, nearly sending me headbutting into his stomach.

Katniss rolls her eyes. "This is no Capitel," she snaps irritably, although I don't think she is angry at me.

"This one's been stolen of humor," Haymitch says, "But enough about the grump. You all know why you're here, don't you?"

"Because the Capitol wants us to kiss their colorful asses or they'll bomb our asses up," my ever-pleasant brother says as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Precisely," Haymitch's tone has grown very serious, "They also want more hybrid spawn like m'self all so they can selfishly use 'em for purposes. They won't treat em like decent citizens or even human beings, they'll just be considered another generation of 'pets' and playthings that people amuse themselves wit."

A few Mockingjays has heard Haymitch. They give us fiersome scowls and bright-eyed glares. Some of them are aimed at me. I do not meet their eyes.

* * *

Katniss

I ball my fists, I can feel my body shaking with anger. "How dare they!" I spit.

"Dare? Dare?" Haymitch retaliates, his face just as fumed. "They would dare to try and control Mother Nature if she'll let them! They'd try to take control of anything! They don't care for nobody or no one as long as they themselves can live the good life! And what better than a life in complete power, in a universe where everything centers around them?"

"They have my mother," I suddenly realize, "They can do things to her! We have to save her! Haymitch! We have to save her!"

"Stop repeatin' yourself," he spits, taking a gulp from the jar he's holding, "What do you think we're doing now? Gonna drop by a secret place and get some supplies to blow the whole dang Capitol up."

"Haymitch, are you serious?" Cato says, his face solemn. "Do you realize the impact of what you're saying?"

"You're good kids, but a bit naive." Haymitch snaps, searching his jar for the last drop of whatever he was drinking. "Look, we gotta do something quick before this gets outta control. Don't worry, it's not some spur-of-the-moment decision made by me; it's been planned for months and months now."

"You've been planning this for a long time?!"

"Yes and no. There was always small talk about it but no one ever took any of this shit seriously until the Victory Tour Ball and the Mockingjay Games. We all feel that the Capitol has gone too far this time, and someday they'll blow us right off the surface of the planet. So a group of elites and me set this whole plan in motion."

"Are you kidding me?!" I cry, "You and a group of elites? WHAT?! Blow up the Capitol? Look, I know being half-human might create a crazy side, but you're out of your mind if you think you and your small group of elites can take on the Capitol by yourselves. I, as a Mockingjay, have seen and even been the victim of their technology. It's a complex, and it has nothing to do with simply survival. Those crazy humans don't care about anyone but themselves, and they'll do whatever it takes to have power. And there's like scores of them hanging underneath shriveled President Snow, his lapdogs, and you'd have to - "

I feel the gob of wetness smack me in the face. Wiping the slimy substance off, I fling at the person who spat on me in the first place.

"Don't you spit on her!" Cato immediately addresses Haymitch with a glare. (Cano bats his eyelashes and tosses back his head and laughs.)

"I have to find some way of shuttin' her up. Now, if you want to keep your asses on, listen to me, especially you, girl." (I glare at him.) He wipes his face, where Cato retaliated at him for spitting on me. "Good one there boy. But you need to learn to control your temper. So does Miss Hothead here who keeps scowling at me. But I'm sure she's a total sweetheart on the inside. Now, listen carefully. The Mockingjay Games would exterminate all Mockingjays from existance once Snow manages to get a hold of every single Mockingjay. There won't be a single one left out in the wild. He'll cage you and torture you. That's what the Capitol does, corrupt the innocent. Once he has squeezed every last drop of usefulness in your body, he will dispose of you. If Snow gets enough Mockingjay hybrids, he'll kill off all the pureblood ones and produce a new line of brainwashed hybrids to use against everyone in Panem. The half-Mockingjays will be under the control of the Capitol, and the days may become like the Dark Days again, except this time the Mockingjays would be in alliance with the Capitol, and trust me, that would get very ugly."

"Wait a minute!" demanded a Mockingjay that I didn't know, with red hair and grey wings. "Who exactly are you, and how do you know all this? Why have you brought us onto your hovering craft?"

"I am Haymitch Abernathy, the only half-Mockingjay slash human in existance. But I can assure you I am not brainwashed because I have a sharper mind than all of you dunderheads to understand the consequences of this in the first place! It is absolutely essential that we succeed if you want your offspring to live."

"You're a hybrid?"

"Half-human, half-Mockingjay."

"Now that's weird."

"Kinda creepy."

"Abnormal."

"A monster." The Mockingjays bath in traditional prejudice.

"Shut up, dickheads!" Haymitch shouts, spit flying all over the place. I much admire his tough feathers. "I may be a hybrid but in no way am I abnormal. I did not choose my birth and yet I grew up in a place trying to fit into both worlds, for both worlds to make peace with each other. Now I suggest you put your prejudice aside and learn how we can save your whole stinkin' race!"

The Mockingjays meet him with silence.

"Tough hybrid, isn't he?" I hear Cano whisper to Cato.

"Although filthy rat humans are no better!" Haymitch adds.

"This guy's growing on me," Peeta tries to lighten my mood with a joke. I elbow him in the wing, hard.

"Katniss's mother, Paula Everdeen, has been captured by the Capitol. She will be forced to partcipate in the Mockingjay Games, something our own Katniss was almost forced to at a time too. But the task has not been done because of her wings, and Snow, old, paranoid man he is, decides that it's an act of rebellion and murders the freak Sweetheart was supposedly paired with. Now I fear he is coming after her and all of you as well."

The Mockingjays do not like what they hear. I can tell. I do not like what I hear.

"Wait, how do you know all this? Have you been spying on me?" I face him. I could feel myself growing angrier by the second.

"My elites group told me," Haymitch burps, "You haven't met Cinna, have you? Or Plutarch?"

Cinna? That sounds so familiar. Cinna...Cinna...oh, yes, I remember him now. "Now that you mention it, he did mention to me once about promising that this won't go on forever, but he wouldn't tell me more about it." It all strikes me as if lightning. "So he meant about this! About your rebellion."

Haymitch attempts a smile. "Yes. And you'll meet Plutarch all too soon. He's to give us instructions when we enter the Capitol. The key is to keep a low profile, and those slimy rainbow bastards won't realize a thing."

"You don't think Snow is...?"

"Oh he's quick and clever, but even a snake like Snow has his weaknesses. Speaking of Snow, Katniss, there is one more thing I must tell you."

The solmenty of his tone worries me straight to the edges of hell. His eyes are grave, and his voice is low as he whispers in my ear. I feel the eyes of many upon me, but the center of my attention listens intently to Haymitch.

"Tell no one else this, you hear me? For many years now, Snow has been capturing Mockingjays. Every rich bastard has. But the way Snow handles it, he keeps them all locked up in a top-secret vault in the Capitol. The population of Mockingjays has been declining so rapidly over the years because he's captured so many of them for his own uses and amusement. It has been going on forever, but Snow's kept it hidden well. I fear your mother may be next."

* * *

**Ta-daa! Meet Haymitch! I sobered him up a bit because there's no reason he'd indulge himself in alcohol here. More like a classy, pilot-ish ally if you ask me. I know the Fanfiction community is prone to pairing Haymitch with Effie, but I've been interested with Maysilee since her small cameo in the books and I was wondering what if she was alive. I think she would've liked to meet Katniss. I think Haymitch and Maysilee would make a good couple. Why not? They made a good team. **

**And WHAT?! Locked up Mockingjays?! The Capitol?! SNOW! Stuff's seriously going to go down the next couple of chapters. **

**I said most of the things I'd say here in the beginning, but again I apologize for my unexpected delay. Enraptured Prisoner fans, don't worry, the next chapter is currently in works (I think most of you will appreciate it)! **

**You are all amazing as always and I appreciate all the great feedback you've been so generously delivering to me, you are an amazing group of people especially my reviewers and favoriters and I thank you from the bottom of my heart :) that I get to share writing with you**

**I published another story - it's not about Cato and Katniss I'm afraid (and it will be shorter), but it certainly took its inspiration from them! For all you Greek Mythology fans (or simply readers), I think if you like Catoniss, you will somewhat enjoy it. The main character definitely is similar to Katniss. And don't worry, Catoniss fans because I would NEVER abandon this story, Enraptured Prisoner, or any of the upcoming Catoniss story ideas locked in my vaults!**


End file.
